<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Return of Malachai by lornadanesummers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899642">The Return of Malachai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornadanesummers/pseuds/lornadanesummers'>lornadanesummers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Kai Parker, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Bad Friend Damon Salvatore, Bennett Witches, Bonnie Bennett Deserves Better, Bonnie Bennett Deserves Nice Things, Canon Compliant, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Good Friend Valerie Tulle, Idiots in Love, Kai Parker Can't Catch A Break, Kai Parker redemption arc, Lucy Bennett is alive, Minor Character Death, Mystic Fall Gang Stops Using Bonnie for her Magic, Other, Phoenix Stone Arc, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 07, Slow Burn, The Huntress Plot, Time Jump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:53:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornadanesummers/pseuds/lornadanesummers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kai had managed to escape from Mystic Fall after the wedding massacre. Leaving Bonnie to embark on a journey searching for the newly turned heretic to undo the link on her and Elena’s life. While the rest of the gang are left dealing with the mess Kai left for them in Mystic Falls accompanied by Lily and her heretic family. However, Kai had no idea he'd be trying so hard to tame the shrew that is Bonnie Bennett.</p><p>Season Seven AU with Kai Parker on a quest for more power, being a friend and foe, and maybe a little something more with the town's witch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Caroline Forbes/Alaric Saltzman, Damon Salvatore/ Elena's Coffin, Lucy Bennett/ Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Stefan Salvatore/Valerie Tulle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After another attempt on her life, a newly empowered Bonnie Bennett, spends her summer trying to track down Kai Parker, who managed to escape after the wedding massacre. Now Bonnie Damon and Alaric are left traveling across the world searching for Kai to bring back Elena. Meanwhile both Lily Salvatore and Caroline give Enzo an ultimatum to decide where his loyalties lie. Elsewhere, Kai sets out to find a psychic to contact the dead about a powerful stone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bonnie doesn't know how she ended up spending her afternoon in Amsterdam at some outdoor bar with Alaric and Damon. The two friends were on the bar's patio, chugging down beers for a crowd of people cheering them on. After downing six mugs of beer, Alaric's face was left flushed and Damon started checking the menu to order them another round of beers.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Damon's eyes narrowed and his mouth fell ajar. "Can you read this, I think it's in German."</p>
<p>Alaric licked his lips and said, "I thought it was Dutch."</p>
<p>Damon looked around. The crowd that was once surrounding them had scampered off. "Where the fuck are we?"</p>
<p>Sitting behind the two dipsticks, Bonnie blew a puff of air through her lips, wondering what tone would work better in this situation. "Amsterdam, remember. Tyler gave us entail on Kai passing through here."</p>
<p>For the past few months, Bonnie, along with Damon and Alaric, have been traveling around the world looking for Kai Parker. Their first stop was Portland, Kai's birthplace. Ric believed he would make a trip up there. But Kai was too smart to hide there. It was too obvious a choice. A month later, Jeremy called Bonnie, telling her about a coven murder in Toronto. When they arrived on the scene, it was another female witch who killed her coven leader for revenge. The trip was another bust. Every other week they'd get a lead that always turns out to be another dead end. But they couldn't give up. Kai was the key to unlinking Bonnie and Elena. And Bonnie knew she couldn't move on with her life until she brought back her best friend. Ric couldn't go on living until his wife's murderer faces consequences. And Damon refuses to be happy without his girlfriend.</p>
<p>Disregarding what they promised Elena, the gang decided on to figure out a way to unlink the spell. Caroline reached out to Klaus to get any information that could lead them to Kai. Matt and Stefan focus on searching for Lily Salvatore, Kai's sire, who might have information on his whereabouts. This was another reminder of how she failed to keep Lily and her heretics in the prison world. Had she dealt with Kai differently rather than betraying him, the heretics would still be in the prison world. Stefan promised her he'd take care of Lily and they would figure out how to get rid of the heretics. At the moment, no one could locate their hideout. They were very low-key. Enzo had also fucked off and left town. No one has heard from him since the wedding.</p>
<p>Bonnie leaned forward, resting her arms lightly on the tabletop as she began writing in her diary. "Dear Elena, we finally made it to the Netherlands, no sign of Kai and yes, these two imbeciles are drunk." Her tone was mixed with sarcasm and annoyance.</p>
<p>"Please Bon-Bon, that was very unnecessary." Damon slurred, watching Bonnie munch down on some nuts in a large glass bowl in front of her.</p>
<p>"Elena wanted me to update her on every part of my life that includes you and Ric. Now if something were to happen to one of you, like Ric dying from liver failure, she's going to want to know the details of how that happened." She scowled.</p>
<p>Damon had a handsome smirk on his face. "Don't worry, because if you choke to death on those peanuts, I'll let her know, with details."</p>
<p>Bonnie glared at him, tired of his shitty attitude since they've lost Elena. She stood up, deciding to be the bigger person. "I need a break. If you two sober up by the time I return, we can get back to looking for Kai." Sometimes she felt alone on this search. After a month or two, Alaric and Damon started getting more pessimistic about finding Kai, always getting drunk and shit talking. Though Bonnie tried to stay optimistic about the search, she felt like she was the only one. Sometimes it felt like Caroline wanted to give up and move on with Stefan. Matt was making progression to becoming a deputy. While Tyler and Jeremy were traveling North American together hunting supernatural creatures. All her friends had moved forward except her. She just couldn't, not until she found Kai.</p>
<p>Just as Bonnie went for a ride through Amsterdam, pretending to be a normal tourist. Alaric and Damon watched her walk off. Alaric turned to his friend, who had this dopey, lovesick look on his face, watching Bonnie from behind.</p>
<p>He awkwardly coughed. "You plan on doing this the entire trip?" Alaric asked firmly.</p>
<p>Damon took his glance away from Bonnie's buttocks, "Do what?"</p>
<p>"Oh, we're pretending."</p>
<p>Damon looked blankly at him for a second and then followed it up with a slightly dreadful grimace. "I don't know what your drunk ass is on about…"</p>
<p>Alaric interrupted his friend. "The awkward flirting with Bonnie, in the most menacing way you can. While pretending you don't give a fuck about her." He wasn't sure how long he was supposed to act, as if he couldn't see what was clearly going on in front of him.</p>
<p>"Wait a second, I am not flirting with her." Damon said, already irritated with his best friend. "I'm just messing around with her."</p>
<p>Alaric just narrows his eyes on Damon. "Sure, anyway Bonnie's right we need to focus on finding Kai." He knew it was too soon for Damon to understand him. He just wished he was nicer to Bonnie, who was just as clueless as he was. How the fuck did he get stuck with these two.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back in New York, Lily Salvatore strolls into a local pub searching for an old friend. She was quite nervous, due to not being out of her home in months trying to cope with living among people again. Not long after she took her seat at the bar did her mystery man appear behind her.</p>
<p>"My god woman, you look amazing." Enzo joined her at the bar, ordering two Jack and Coke for them. Lily rubbed his arm, mildly seductive, giving him a loving smile.</p>
<p>"I've missed you Lorenzo." Her mouth curled up.</p>
<p>Enzo cocked his head to one side, shooting his sire a sultry look. "You were the one telling me to take a holiday until your orphans got settled in." Enzo's still highly irritated by that request.</p>
<p>Lily leaned over to the Englishman and wrapped him in a quick hug. "Lorenzo, you know how to survive this world. We do not. I must train them properly so that they are well-behaved." She explained once again, though Enzo didn't want to hear this. "So the reason I asked you to come out here is because I am looking for this." Lily took her cellphone out of her purse, going into her photo gallery. Settling on a photo, she held the phone out to him so he could see.</p>
<p>Enzo stared at a reddish stone. "Pretty little thing." He said, gesturing in a sweeping motion towards Lily, "What of it?"</p>
<p>"When the Gemini Coven captured us, I thought I lost it in the fire they set to our ship." She said vaguely. "Anyway, I found out that the stone had not been torched. Some old museum had it displayed, but about a month ago the stone was stolen."</p>
<p>After taking this information in, Enzo had to ask, "Why do you want it?"</p>
<p>Lily became shifty. "Look, Lorenzo, I'm asking you to embark on a dangerous mission. The less you know, the better." She explained rather smugly.</p>
<p>"If this is a life or death situation for me, I'd like all the information I can get." Enzo demanded, not even bothering to touch the drink the barmaid came back with.</p>
<p>"It's a family matter, it doesn't consider you." Lily showed her teeth before taking a sip of her own drink. "As far as I know, you're in league with Damon."</p>
<p>Enzo held his hand up to his heart. "After everything I've done for you, stood by you when Stefan and Damon put your arse out on the streets." He bitterly spat. "I got you that house, blood supply for your family. And now you're telling me I can't be trusted."</p>
<p>It was just his luck that everyone in Mystic Fall loved screwing him over. Lily did not differ from her own children. "I want you on my side Lorenzo, but for that to happen, you must cut off ties with my son."</p>
<p>Enzo scraped his chair backwards in anger. "I'm not your bitch boy." He said, shaking his head. "Find some other bloke to get you that rock." With that, Enzo stormed out. His outburst shook Lily. But she knew one thing, he'll come back crawling to her once Damon screws him over again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bonnie enjoyed biking through the city with the other tourists around Amsterdam. She didn't stray too far from Alaric and Damon. She just went to a few local shops to get gifts for Caroline and Matt. She even got a postcard for her mother, who she was on speaking terms with yet again.</p>
<p>After a couple hours passed and her feet were getting tired, Bonnie decided it was time to head back to Ric and Damon. She went to unlock the chain on her bike to ride back to the bar, looking ahead in the road. It was in that moment where she saw a six foot, dark hair man with stubbles and a chiseled body crossing the street on his cellphone. When he turned to glance back in her direction, Bonnie stood frozen by her bike.</p>
<p>It couldn't be him, but she knew those blue-gray eyes anywhere. It was him; it had to be. Bonnie practically ran out in the streets to catch him. By the time she got to where he was standing, poof he vanished. She whipped around furtively. Soon a crowd of people overtook her. She looked out at the sea of people crossing the street. He was gone. She had him. After searching for months, she had Kai Parker, and she let him slip away. But how?</p>
<p>Bonnie rushed back to the bar. Noticing Damon and Alaric hadn't even moved from their seats, Damon was talking on the phone. The closer she reached them, she could hear Stefan's voice on speakerphone.</p>
<p>"How the fuck did this happen?" Damon shouted.</p>
<p>"Had to be her heretics family. I know mom, this isn't like her." Stefan explained.</p>
<p>"Great, so the heretics are on the prowl for human flesh." Damon spat out across from Bonnie, who was taking a seat, trying to understand what was going on. She gave Alaric a petrified look.</p>
<p>While Stefan gave Damon the details of how the heretics murdered two high school students and Matt chiming in about where Lily might be living. "Ric, please help me make a bomb." Damon took his phone off speakerphone and handed it over to Alaric.</p>
<p>Alaric grabbed the phone, but he was so drunk, he had the phone upside down, then when he couldn't hear he turned it right side up. Damon chuckled before getting back to his drink. And it left Bonnie looking worried for both her friends. "Hold on." Alaric's words were still garbling. It seemed for the past two hours she left them. They just sat here drinking. "Great, the party's over. Let me make my way back to the room and call you." Alaric hung up and handed the phone to Damon. "I can find my way back." Bonnie watched as Alaric struggled to get up. He started tripping over his own feet, yet managed to not kill himself.</p>
<p>Once he left them alone at the table. Bonnie gave Damon an unhappy look. "Lily won," she said with a wry face. "No, Kai won." His plan was to end them and Mystic Falls with Lily and her family on a killing spree. By the time they return to Mystic Fall, it would probably be a ghost town. "I saw him." She whispered. "I saw Kai."</p>
<p>"What do you mean you saw Kai?" Damon asked, reaching across the table to squeeze her arm.</p>
<p>Bonnie clamped her mouth shut, pressing her lips together tightly. Her eyes flashed with anger. "He was in the streets. I tried to get him but he slipped away from me."</p>
<p>"Bonnie..." There was a sad look on his face. "Are you sure?" He didn't believe her.</p>
<p>Bonnie stared at him for a moment. "Yes, I'm sure." Damon just twisted his mouth. "Just because I don't have any proof doesn't mean I'm lying. Kai is here."</p>
<p>Damon's mouth was set in a grim line. Reaching over to grab Alaric's ditched drink. When he took a sip, it left him in disgust. "What the fuck?" He slid the glass over to Bonnie. "That is some janky-ass bourbon." Bonnie took a sip, even though she swore she wouldn't drink on their trips. When she tasted it, she realized something.</p>
<p>"That liar, this is tea, Damon." She gruff. "Ric's been faking it."</p>
<p>Damon shook his head in disbelief. "Of course." He muttered. "Look, let's find Ric first, then get back to the search."</p>
<p>"Sure, " Bonnie replied immediately, scrambling to her feet. She wasn't crazy, she knew what she saw. Kai Parker was here. And now he knew she was looking for him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He wasn't expecting to see her. In fact, he thought he got the Scooby Gang off his scent. But there she was on the sidewalks, staring at him. She looked different; she had this bohemian style that was a complete contrast to her vintage 90s style she had in the prison world. She looked more amiable, though. That was the biggest difference about her. When those sage green eyes found him, he could see how taken aback she was by his own changes.</p>
<p>After he escaped from Damon trying to kill him to save Bonnie. He hid out in Miami for a while before making his way to Cuba. He lived off the land, spending most of his time working out, growing his hair out, and keeping his five o'clock shadow look. He looked older, much more mature. After taking some time, resting and trying to understand his new powers as a hybrid. He knew he had to keep the Mystic Fall gang off his scent, that's when he started throwing clues in the wrong direction for them to find. They were supposed to be in South Italy, not Amsterdam.</p>
<p>Right now, he couldn't let them throw him off his game. He was here for a reason. Kai made his way inside this Psychic's Office. It was in a dark building outside the city. He was sitting around a small table holding a red opal gemstone up to the psychic's face.</p>
<p>"You know what this is?"</p>
<p>The psychic tried to move closer to see the stone. "I've seen nothing like it." Kai sighed, setting the stone down on the table.</p>
<p>He was wondering if this was a mistake coming here. This man was clearly clueless to real magic. "So your ads state you can communicate with the dead. I need to speak to someone important."</p>
<p>The psychic crossed his arm. "I'll need a personal item to access the spirit."</p>
<p>Kai pulled out his old hunting knife. He had so many memories of this thing. He holds it out to the psychic. "Will this do?"</p>
<p>The man leans forward before taking the knife from Kai. He examines it before speaking up. "There's so much energy in this, I see pain and darkest." He murmured, Dammit, this isn't what Kai wanted to hear.</p>
<p>Kai's face tensed. "What else, do you see anyone?" He sat back in his chair, slumping a little, wondering if any of this was real.</p>
<p>The psychic held his finger up. "A woman, dark hair woman." He said, his cheerful tone just slightly undercut with an edge to it. "I can sense you and her shared a powerful bond. She still loves you. She wants you to know that she's waiting for you-"</p>
<p>This left Kai seething. He slams his hands down on the table between them. The psychic hesitated for a moment until Kai's icy persona emerged. "Bullshit." Kai realized this man was a complete phoney. "Also, this is just some crappy old hunting knife. Nothing mystical about it." It was the same knife he shoved into Bonnie's gut back in Portland.</p>
<p>Kai now scared the fake psychic once he realized the other man wasn't buying what he was poorly selling. "Hey man, it's the gig." Kai hated frauds like him. He lunged for the psychic and pushed him into a wall.</p>
<p>"You know what, I'll make use of you." Kai's fangs extended, and he bit down on the other man's neck and fed deeply until he died. Once the human was unconscious, Kai pulled away, blood dripping down his face. Kai chuckled as he dropped the body on the ground. "Time for Plan B."</p>
<hr/>
<p>After walking the streets of Amsterdam, looking around mainly for Alaric, but also hoping Kai would appear again to prove she wasn't crazy. An hour past and still no sighting of him or Alaric.</p>
<p>"This makes little sense, he's not in his hotel room. Where the hell could he be?" She asked dryly.</p>
<p>Damon was left shrugging. "I mean if you weren't slowing me down I could probably find him quicker." He replied rudely.</p>
<p>Bonnie let out an exasperated sigh, stopping in the middle of the street, ready for another fight with him. "You know what, I am sick of your bullshit, Damon. You didn't even know Ric was playing us for months."</p>
<p>Damon swallowed thickly. "Where should we look next?"</p>
<p>Bonnie looked around. She wanted to make this quick so they could get back on task. After she kicks Ric's ass for being a liar. She looked straight ahead, then looked left. Without warning, she found herself thrown out of the street by Damon using his vampire-speed. He had her pinned against a caravan. Bonnie was stunned, trying to process what had just happened. She could feel Damon's warm breath tickling her face. His daring blue eyes staring down at her. His face was so close.</p>
<p>He gave her a lopsided smile grin as he removed himself from her body. She could barely whisper a thank you, since she was so flushed. Bonnie turned to look after the truck that passed, thinking for a moment. "Wait, did you see that truck?"</p>
<p>Damon decided it was best to play it off. "No, I heard the honk."</p>
<p>"You were facing that direction," she pointed out. "You just hesitated to save me."</p>
<p>Although his expression remained carefully noncommittal as he responded. "I hesitated for three seconds."</p>
<p>Bonnie sucked in a bit of air through her teeth. "I could have died, and for what?"</p>
<p>It was Damon's turn to get snappy. "For what, oh I don't know, maybe if you died I'd have Elena back. Or better yet, had I let Kai kill you, I wouldn't be in the Netherlands looking for the sociopath you were hell bent on getting revenge on. Maybe Ric's wife and children would be here too." Damon poured out all his grief on her.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry you're in pain. And I'm sorry Elena's gone, but I'm here, not her. You can be angry all you want, but you made your choice that night when you saved me instead. Now Kai is on the loose, and you still have a way to get her back. So you can either work with me or fuck off." Her words struck him. And with that, she walked off, leaving Damon to wallow alone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back in Mystic Falls, Caroline walked down to the town square to remove the plaque dedicated to her mother. If Elena was here, she'd be so disappointed. They failed her; they failed the town, and Caroline felt like she failed her own mother by not protecting their home. The heretics won, not only them, but Kai Parker. Caroline was trying so hard to support Bonnie on this search. At this point, it was too exhausting. Kai outsmarted them. He got his power and revenge. Elena was gone until Bonnie died. Lily got her family back. And now Mystic Falls was overtaken by the supernaturals, again.</p>
<p>When Caroline arrived at the park, she found Enzo unscrewing a plaque. "Well, if it isn't Lily's errand boy." She was glad she had saved her strength to manage this prick instead.</p>
<p>Enzo seemed startled to see her. "And here I was doing you a favor," he said, turning towards her.</p>
<p>"What are you doing with my mother's plaque?" she asked, getting impatient.</p>
<p>"I figured you'd want this safe from graffiti damage." Caroline still gave him a look of suspicion; she never truly trusted Enzo, and his jealousy of Stefan was extremely annoying.</p>
<p>Caroline made a noise of nausea and pity. "Your mistress is the reason for all of this, so I hope you're happy." Caroline said. Her tone was wavering.</p>
<p>Enzo tilted his head in consideration of Caroline's remark. "Look, I did not know this was her endgame."</p>
<p>"You can't keep doing this, pick a side. Us or them." She replied unequivocally.</p>
<p>He laughed, his dimples creasing the sides of his face. "You are so much like her."</p>
<p>Caroline laid her eyes on him. "It's because she doesn't trust you. Neither do I." Caroline snatches her mother's plaque, but before she could walk off, using his vampire-speed. Enzo stabs her in the neck with a syringe filled with vervain, knocking her out instantly. Catching her unconscious body before it hits the ground.</p>
<p>Enzo held her upright. "I've made my choice." He pecks her on the cheek before carrying her away from the scene.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The second they found Alaric, who turned up in his hotel room unconscious. The pair left Amsterdam, carrying a comatose Alaric through the U.S. Customs. Bonnie refused to speak to Damon the entire trip back as they returned to Mystic Falls. In fact, she left them at the airport, making her way back home alone. But nothing prepared Bonnie for what she was going home to.</p>
<p>When she arrived in Mystic Falls, she noticed the streets were vacant. She took an Uber to the town square. When she reached, she found Matt in his squad car. Bonnie made her way behind him. "Matty." She smiled at him.</p>
<p>He turned to greet her. "Oh, Bonnie, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She felt completely gross, unable to shower since she returned. Matt embraced her, regardless. "Why didn't you text me, I would have picked you up."</p>
<p>"It's fine, but what's going on?"</p>
<p>Matt blinked at her, his brows furrowed slightly. "Lily won, Stefan did a peace treaty with her to protect the town."</p>
<p>Suppressing a scoffing noise, she spoke again. "This isn't the answer. Giving up the town isn't our solution. We have to fight this."</p>
<p>"Bonnie, they were in a prison world back in 1903. The only reason they are out is because you couldn't forgive Kai. He got what he wanted. And so did Lily. All my friends just died and…" Matt stopped himself from continuing.</p>
<p>She moved away from Matt awkwardly. "So this is my fault." She said, looking down at herself.</p>
<p>Matt inhaled deeply, watching out of the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to go off." Matt isn't the only person who believes she clearly should have just forgiven Kai for hurting her. Fuck her trauma and pain. "Look Bon, I gotta go make sure no humans are strolling around." Matt got back in his cruiser and went off to patrol the deserted street of Mystic Falls.</p>
<p>Stressed out and tired, Bonnie took that Uber back to Whitmore College, which was safe from Lily and her family. When she got to her dorm room, seething over Matt's comments, Damon's slick remarks, and also seeing Kai in Amsterdam, who they never found again. Damon's back greeted Bonnie as he was sitting on Elena's bed in her dorm room.</p>
<p>Arms folded with an angry glare. "Why are you here?"</p>
<p>"The heretics now own Mystic Falls, Bonnie. They own my house." He told her, but his eyes were on the fireplace.</p>
<p>She closed her room door. "Well, it's a good thing I'm still alive."</p>
<p>Damon let out a sigh. "Will you move on from that?" Damon stood up quickly. He was exhausted, jetlagged, and pissed off with Stefan's treaty with Lily. "I wanted Elena back. I miss her. But losing you would kill me," he declared. "I don't regret saving you, I don't regret letting Kai loose to save your life, and I don't regret letting Elena sleep for sixty plus years." Bonnie's posture relaxed a bit. This confession touched her.</p>
<p>"Okay, I… I wasn't sure. I know I'm busting your ass about finding Kai."</p>
<p>"You're right. If I really want to see Elena again, finding Kai should be my top priority. And if you think you saw him."</p>
<p>Bonnie let out a loud breath of irritation "I saw him."</p>
<p>Damon just waved her off. "First thing first, the heretics. Let's get our town back."</p>
<p>Bonnie gave Damon a look. Somehow they were both coming up with the same plan silently.</p>
<p>The pair made their way back into Mystic Falls, Bonnie creeped around the corners by one of the abandoned buildings, and she spotted a homeless fellow dumpster diving. Soon a pale face man unbuttoning his suit jacket showed up. "You shouldn't be here." Not wasting anytime, the man put on his vampire face and hissed at the innocent man. He aggressively rushed to approach the homeless man, but it did not prepare the vampire for what was going to happen next.</p>
<p>"Let him go." Frightened by the looming voice, the vampire released his hold on his victim.</p>
<p>As he whipped around, Bonnie stood behind him. "Who the hell are you?"</p>
<p>"Mystic Falls resident witch." Before he could move a step forward, Bonnie extended her arms and cast her pain infliction spell on him. The vampire dropped his head down in pain. Bonnie knew that would not be enough to hold down a heretic. He lunged at her, siphoning her magic. And it was at that moment Bonnie saw the flashes of Kai Parker, and her time with him in Portland.</p>
<p>"Not for much longer." Bonnie cried out in pain as he consumed her magic. It wasn't long before he yelped out in pain and crumpled like a corpse. Damon stood proudly holding the heretic's ripped out heart. Bonnie looked up at him. There was a smile plastered on his face.</p>
<p>Bonnie tilted her head, feigning surprised. "About time, hero."</p>
<p>Bonnie knew they just started a war with Lily. But she didn't care, she wasn't the old sacrificing for others Bonnie Bennett everyone knew. She'd changed, her time in the prison world had changed her. Not only was she going to take out Lily and her heretics, she was going to find Kai; he was going to pay for what he'd done. No one was going to stop her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: This is a canon compliant fic, inserting Kai Parker into season seven. Kai's storyline will be tied in with the Phoenix Stone and Huntress plot, Bonnie's arc will be similar to canon, mainly a fix-it fic going through each episode of season seven that has Bonnie in it. This is also Bonkai Endgame fic, although there will be canon Bamon and Bonenzo stuff, but nothing too serious just canon bits.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Never Let Me Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Amsterdam turns out to be a bust, Kai recruits a Bennett Witch for help with a mysterious and potentially dangerous artifact that he embezzled. Elsewhere, Enzo struggles with Caroline and the heretics, while having to face off with Damon. In the meantime, Bonnie finds herself having visions of Kai, and gets a shocking phone call from a family member.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bonnie sat in the middle of Alaric's Occult Studies class, which was packed in tightly. Never had there been so many students signed up for this course. She knew it had something to do with the mysterious killings happening over in Mystic Falls that had so many students curious. They clearly believed something supernatural going on. But Alaric's lecture topic would not give them the answers they were here for. Alaric spoke about death and the afterlife. He warned students to stop traveling out to Mystic Falls; They recently evacuated the town because of the heretics taking over and declaring war on all humans who trespass.</p>
<p>As Bonnie watched and listened to Alaric speak, she had a wary gaze on him. She was extremely worried about him, especially after their trip to Amsterdam. Bonnie knew this lecture was painful for Alaric, not only losing his first wife, Isobel; but then losing Aunt Jenna, Elena, and recently his pregnant wife Jo. All supernatural causes in Mystic Falls.</p>
<p>"So everyone just stay out of Mystic Falls." And with that, Alaric dismissed his students. Once the classroom cleared out, Bonnie made her way over to his desk to talk with him.</p>
<p>Rapping her knuckles sharply on his desk before speaking. "So that evacuation plan did not work out and everyone hoped."</p>
<p>Alaric stepped behind his desk. "College kids are taking this as a fucking joke." He shook his head in disgust. "Last night again, two idiots went into the town trying to get a selfie with a ghost." He was getting more irritated as he gave the whole thing more thought. "The heretics have killed ten people, probably more by now."</p>
<p>Bonnie shot him an inconsolable look. "Ric, are we ever going to talk about what's going on with you?"</p>
<p>Alaric just sighed, sliding closer to Bonnie. "Damon told me you saw Kai." He changed the subject. "I can't move on without Jo. I can't eat or sleep knowing Kai is alive, and she's not. I want to support Damon, but..." Alaric trailed off, rubbing his sore spot.</p>
<p>Bonnie knew where he was going with this. Damon would see Elena again in a few decades. Ric was going to have to live his entire life without Jo and their children. This was the worst pain he'd ever gone through. Bonnie realized how selfish she and Damon were. They only spoke of Elena, ignoring the fact that Jo and the unborn babies were gone and never coming back.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry Ric, if there was anything I could do." Alaric just waved off that comment.</p>
<p>They both had on sulking faces. "When you find Kai, bring him to me," he growled. "He needs to pay."</p>
<p>Bonnie leaned forward, looking slightly apologetic. "I won't let him get away with this. I promise I will find him, and we'll make him pay for everything." She said with some urgency, which left Alaric taking a seat and transforming his face again into the more neutral expression.</p>
<p>Bonnie pecked him on the cheek before she went her separate way.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Caroline looked around the Salvatore Boarding House cellar. Once she gained focus, she noticed someone bound her to a wooden chair. Enzo was wrapping her wrist in vervain soaked ropes. She could feel her skin being burned up. The pain was unbearable.</p>
<p>"It wouldn't hurt for much longer." Enzo uttered as he inspected his handy work.</p>
<p>Caroline's expression hardened in recognition. "You little bastard. What the hell is wrong with you?" Caroline's mind flashed back to them being in Mystic Falls at her mother's bench, before Enzo drugged her and clearly kidnapped her.</p>
<p>The dark-haired man chuckled softly, his eyes cast downward in self-deprecation. "You, my love were a bargaining chip, but then imagine my surprise when Lily called about the death of her son Malcolm, being killed by one of your mates." Cuffing Caroline on the shoulder as he continued. "Her heretic kids wanted you for retaliation against the Salvatores."</p>
<p>Caroline couldn't understand any of this. Stefan made the treaty to keep everyone safe. There's no way he'd killed the heretic and risk their lives. "It wasn't Stefan."</p>
<p>Enzo screwed his mouth into a condescending frown. "Probably not, too sloppy. I wouldn't put it past Damon, he probably recruited his little Bennett witch to aid and abet."</p>
<p>"Of course," Caroline mutters to herself. She completely forgot about the reckless Salvatore that would jeopardize everything for revenge. Though she was slightly disappointed in Bonnie for joining up with Damon.</p>
<p>Shooting her an arch look, Enzo said, "Seeing how things are turning out, I'm the only friend you have at the moment." Once Enzo finished tying her up, he turned to leave Caroline in the cellar.</p>
<p>Her breathing got more shallow. She let out a loud hiss as the ropes burned her skin. "ENZO, PLEASE. This is unbearable." She pleaded. She prayed he'd take pity on her.</p>
<p>Enzo turned to see the tears welling up in her eyes. The guilt festered in him. He walked back towards her, loosening the ropes on her wrist. Caroline's breathing was more level, and she shot him a sharp glare. Before Enzo could speak, Caroline head butted him, making him crumble to the floor in pain. Once he was out, she flipped back in the chair, breaking it apart. Seconds later she was free, and she grabbed a wooden stake to attack Enzo.</p>
<p>"I see you made the wrong choice, Enzo." Caroline snickered. She stakes him in the lower part of his leg. Then, using her vampire speed, she made it down the stairs. She should have paid more attention. Before she could reach the front door, the blonde heretic blocked her.</p>
<p>"You're not trying to escape, are you?" Caroline grimaces at the fact that she was caught. The blonde vampire tried to run in the opposite direction, but the heretic's brunette girlfriend blocked her on the other side.</p>
<p>"I love this jacket." The brunette was wearing Caroline's denim jacket, the one Elena gave her two summers ago. Caroline was still trying to work out her options on escaping while the two girls cornered her.</p>
<p>In a matter of minutes, Enzo made his way down to them. "Nora, Mary Louise, I can handle this."</p>
<p>Nora smirked, but remained silent. "Clearly you cannot." Mary Louise spoke. "I think we can handle it from here." That was the last thing Caroline heard before the lights went out.</p>
<hr/>
<p>His Plan B was dangerous, but this was the only way to get any actual answers. Kai took a flight back to America and drove from New York to Chicago. A short couple of days after his failed attempt with the psychic and his run in with Bonnie, which led him to searching for more feasible help. It was risky, but he had to take that chance.</p>
<p>Apprehensively, Kai knocked on the door.</p>
<p>"It's open!" The voice called from within the room.</p>
<p>Sheepishly, Kai entered the apartment and closed the door behind himself. He walked into the sitting room as it was furnished, very mid-century modern like. It was uncluttered and sleek with minimal ornamentation; the shelves filled with many books, paintings, and what appeared to be stunted trees growing in pots.</p>
<p>"Make yourself comfortable," the witch cheerfully invited him, as she emerged from the kitchen. Her long brown ombre hair was gathered in a sleek ponytail with a red bandana wrapped around it. She wore a white tank top showing off her lovely assets, and denim shorts that exposed her athletic lower body. Her almond brown eyes were kind and bright. "So, Malachai, what have you gotten yourself into?"</p>
<p>Kai took a seat on the sofa. "Well Lucy, I came across a stone that has the power to resuscitate."</p>
<p>The witch made her way to join him for a seat. Kai pulled out the Phoenix Stone to show her. Lucy seemed enchanted by the small gem. "So how did you get your hands on it?" She asked him.</p>
<p>"My great- grandfather had lost it, I came across a source who told me about it being in a museum, so I nicked it." Kai could see the self-righteous look on Lucy's face that was so similar to her cousin. Trying to hold back a sneer, "Look, our history doesn't belong in the hands of the mundane. This not only belongs to me, but to us. Our community." He spoke surely.</p>
<p>Lucy drew a deep breath. "You're not wrong," she agreed. "Should I even ask you who you're trying to bring back?"</p>
<p>Kai looked serious. "It's a personal, family thing." Kai set the stone in Lucy's hand.</p>
<p>Lucy stared at the stone before she focused her will on it. She couldn't feel any magic from it. She closed her eyes and whispered a spell. Still, she wasn't getting anything from the stone. "How strange, the magic might be concealed." Lucy kept at it.</p>
<p>Kai's eyes narrowed in on her. Watching her, this might be another bust again. Though Lucy Bennett is a powerful witch, if anyone could connect to the afterlife, it had to be her. She was really his last hope. Suddenly, Lucy gasped out and was snapped out of her vision. She dropped the stone, dashing away from him across the room. Her eyes were wild.</p>
<p>Her sudden scare took back Kai. "Who the hell are you?" That was the moment Kai knew she caught him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bonnie found herself alone in her dorm room. Today was the first time in a long time, she's had a quiet and normal day. She'd been concerned about Caroline's disappearance, but Bonnie had a feeling Caroline was hiding out with Stefan. She was rooting for those two. Hopefully, they've picked back up where they left off. With those thoughts, Bonnie tried not to think about how lonely and single she was. She hadn't been with anyone since Jeremy. But with everything going on, she just didn't have the time to date. Once she captures Kai, she'd get back out there. She just wants to focus on school and the search.</p>
<p>Getting ready to have a hot bath, Bonnie heard her phone ringing. She reached over her desk to answer it. "Bonnie, I really hate calling you with bad news, but it's Caroline."</p>
<p>For some strange reason, she felt a great weight on her chest. "Is she okay?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Lily has Caroline."</p>
<p>"What?" Bonnie's nostrils flared. Her mind flashed back to the night when they murdered Malcolm. "I did this."</p>
<p>"No, we did this, and we are going to fix this. Bonnie, I have a plan." Damon declared.</p>
<p>With a heavy heart, Bonnie threw herself down on her bed. "Tell me what I need to do."</p>
<p>After her conversation with Damon, Bonnie met up with Matt in the suburbs of Mystic Falls, which was still abandoned. She could see a fresh bandage on his wrist as he was out here shooting beer bottles.</p>
<p>"Matt," she called out. Matt got startled and aimed his gun at Bonnie. She raised her hands up, defensively. "Matt, it's me."</p>
<p>When Matt came to his senses, he lowered his gun. "Bonnie, I am so sorry." He said. She noticed the bags under his eyes. He was under a lot of stress. "It's been a rough twenty-four hours." Bonnie knew the heretics attacked Matt last night, when he found those two dead college kids in the woods.</p>
<p>Bonnie's face turned grim. "I got some bad news." She gave Matt the details of what happened to him the previous night. According to Damon, Lily had the heretics drain vervain from Matt's blood, then compelled him to sign the deed of the Salvatore Boarding House, so that Stefan and Damon could no longer enter it.</p>
<p>Matt was furious, absolutely fuming mad at this. "So know I have to die, so that we can save Caroline."</p>
<p>Not one to mince any words, "Look, I can stop your heart with magic. Once you die the spell is broken, they can enter the house again." She explains.</p>
<p>"How is this fair, Damon does something stupid and we're the ones that end up suffering for it."</p>
<p>Bonnie wasn't in the mood for Matt's bitching about vampires, mainly Damon. She knew he was with faults, but Damon was her friend, too. "We don't have time to fight, we need to save Caroline." She placed her hands on her hip, waiting for Matt to agree.</p>
<p>"Fine." His eyes flashed with anger. Bonnie ignored his tantrum. The two friends went to find an abandoned house to set up. Once Matt laid on the porch floor, Bonnie was next to him, setting her phone's timer. Matt's eyes grew worried, so she placed her hands on top of his chest and chanted her spell.</p>
<p>"Phesmatos sanguine infundare cura. Phesmatos sanguine infundare cura." She could feel his heartbeat slowing down. Soon it stopped for good. She hoped Stefan and Damon worked quickly and got Caroline out.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kai wanted to march indignantly up to Lucy and rip her throat out. But he knew she was too powerful for any of his short-change tricks. He'd have to escape from her without a killer attack. He was curious, though. "What did you see?" he asked her.</p>
<p>"That thing, it's filled with evil. People were covered in blood, screaming in agony. I saw hellfire." Her voice was cold and mocking. "I know whoever seeks something like this, has to be no good."</p>
<p>He sputtered in protest, but he flinched at the glare she cast his way. "Well, it's not unusual for the Gemini Coven to get themselves into dark magic."</p>
<p>"Gemini Coven." Lucy exclaimed in agitation. "I heard they all died. At a wedding last summer."</p>
<p>Kai smiled. "They did." He chuckled. "Look, Luce. You were a big help." Kai scoot closer to where she dropped the stone. "I probably should just drop this in a vat of acid." He leaned down to grab the stone. His eyes never left Lucy.</p>
<p>She muttered something under her breath. Kai suddenly heard a high-frequency noise that caused him to fall to his knees and clutch his head in pain. "I don't know who you are or what you're up to. But if I ever see you again, you're going to wish I killed you."</p>
<p>She released the spell she had on him. Kai struggled to get back on his feet. "Trust me, you won't see me again." He sauntered out of her apartment, his ears still ringing.</p>
<p>Kai thought about the danger he'd be in if Lucy found out his true identity. She believed someone had wiped the Gemini Coven out. From what he knew, she and Bonnie weren't speaking. This trip could bite him either way. Right now, he had more pressing things to worry about. Being tagged, teamed by Bennett witches wasn't on his top priority, but definitely in his spank bank.</p>
<p>He paused at his stolen car, Kai examined the Phoenix Stone. He had one more stop to make before putting his plan into action. It was time to take a brief trip down to Myrtle Beach and meet up with an old heretic friend.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Making his way to the Boarding House to execute his part of the plan. Damon rang the doorbell of his old house. Surprised to see who answered it.</p>
<p>Enzo pulled the door open. With a scowl on his face, he had no time for Damon's nonsense when he had a girl upstairs bleeding out from being abused by Heretic mean girls.</p>
<p>Damon kept a smile tight on his face. "Enzo, what a surprise."</p>
<p>Face still unamused, looking at his old mate. "Your mother asked me to stick around."</p>
<p>"Of course she did," said Damon, trying to keep a stranglehold on his own composure. "So I guess you know Lily had Caroline kidnapped. Which isn't okay, buddy. I need to get her back."</p>
<p>Enzo had frown lines on his face. "Your mother didn't kidnap Caroline, I did."</p>
<p>"What? Why would you choose to be a bitch boy for my mother over us?" He interjected, and realized belatedly, with dissatisfaction, all the reasons he'd given Enzo over the past couple of years since he'd escaped Whitmore.</p>
<p>Enzo shrugged. "I've sided with you and your friends for years. Never. Not once have any of you chosen me. Except for Bonnie Bennett, saving my life." Enzo remembered the kindness the witch showed him, even when she didn't trust him. "Lily and I have an understanding."</p>
<p>Damon looked skeptical of this. "You know what, have fun with her. She won't stick around for long." Damon took his opportunity to step into the boarding house, which left Enzo surprised. "Did you forget I have a witch?"</p>
<p>"No, but I'd thought you'd be more worried about Elena being tossed out of the family crypt by those heretics so they can bury Malcolm." Enzo shot him a smug look.</p>
<p>Damon went pale as he realized what Enzo was telling him. In that second, he forgot why he came to the house. All thoughts were to protect Elena. With this information, he immediately used his vampire speed to rush to the family crypt to save the love of his life from his mother.</p>
<p>Watching Damon dash off, Enzo shook his head. "And there he goes, abandoning Caroline for his comatose girlfriend. He'll never change." Enzo shuts the door, realizing he chose the right side. He gave Lily a heads up and put phase two in effect.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bonnie kept her eyes on her phone timer. She had seconds before reviving an unconscious Matt. Her hands were already placed on his chest, getting ready to reset his heart. As she opened her mouth to begin the incantation. She was overtaken with vision. She hadn't felt like this since her Grams announced to her she was a witch. Bonnie let out a deep gasp as she saw flashes of a bearded Kai Parker, with a ruby looking stone. Across from him was a woman who resembled Elena, holding out a dagger. As soon as she handed the dagger to him, Kai strode towards her in a flash and pulled her into him, and covered her mouth with his in a fierce kiss.</p>
<p>Bonnie felt overwhelmed by the vision, but she could hear a beeping noise that didn't fit. She forced herself to come out of this vision. As she jolted out of it, she looked around for her phone, noticing the timer was going off and if she didn't start this spell now, Matt was dead.</p>
<p>She placed her hand over his heart again and started the spell. "Phesmatos sanguine infundare cura. Phesmatos sanguine infundare cura." She chanted, noticing Matt wasn't moving. Bonnie had a nervous twitch. "Matty, wake up. Phesmatos sanguine infundare cura." This time she pressed down on his chest even harder.</p>
<p>After another ten seconds of chanting, Matt heaved as he woke. Bonnie was left feeling relief. Matt sat up to lean on the railing of the porch. He glanced at Bonnie's phone timer, distressed. "That was the longest five minutes of my life."</p>
<p>Bonnie sighed to herself. She was expecting to get chewed out by him on the way back to Whitmore. As she and Matt made their way out of Mystic Falls in his cruiser. Matt had this determined look on his face. "Matt, maybe you should go to the hospital"</p>
<p>"And tell the doctors, my best friend used magic on my heart to kill me." Matt stated angrily. "She waited too long to save me and there might be some long-term effects"</p>
<p>Bonnie watched him sharply. "I had a vision of Kai," her words left Matt blinking rapidly. "He was with a woman, one that looked similar to Elena…" she trailed off apologetically.</p>
<p>"I know finding Kai is the big mission. But maybe, it should be on the back-burner." Matt tried to say. "You have so much going for you. Sophomore year at Whitmore, trying to get that internship with Alaric." Bonnie nodded, but remained silent. "When you died, Caroline and Elena just moved on without a thought. It really baffled me. So seeing you try to save Elena, while Caroline is moving on, along with me. It's not fair. I think you should just live your life how Elena would have lived hers if you had died that night."</p>
<p>Matt's words were spoken from truth. He was right. Elena would have put forth almost zero effort to bring her back. In fact, only Damon might have tried for a while before Elena convinced him to give up. Elena was a selfish girl, far worse than Caroline, though she loved to paint Caroline as the awful friend of their group. "I just never wanted to be like her." Bonnie muttered.</p>
<p>Matt kept quiet for a moment before speaking up. "It's okay. None of us would ever think less of you. Caroline and I spoke on it when you all left for Europe. If you want to leave her to sleep until you pass away, it's fine, even Jeremy agreed." Bonnie had thought little about Jeremy's feelings in all of this. Elena was his sister, and he'd never see her again. But if all her friends were okay, why keep pushing this.</p>
<p>Her face softened for a fraction of a second. "Part of me is doing this for me. Kai really fucked me up." Bonnie supplied. "And I promised Alaric."</p>
<p>"Fuck Alaric, fuck anyone who doesn't put your best interest first. Including Damon." Matt's face was filled with concern.</p>
<p>A soft chuckle escaped Bonnie's lips. "Okay Deputy Matty, no more risking my life."</p>
<p>"Kai will get what's coming to him, soon enough."</p>
<p>Bonnie just grinned despite herself. "Thanks Matt."</p>
<p>They made their way to Whitmore Medical Center, where Matt got checked out, just in case. Bonnie stuck around for an hour before heading back to her dorm room. She called Damon to see if they snatched Caroline back. She could hear Stefan in the background, sobbing. Lily had another person on the deed. Stefan wasn't fast enough to get Caroline and to make matters worse, Lily took Elena out of the crypt and hid her elsewhere. She could be at the bottom of the lake and they wouldn't be able to find her.</p>
<p>Damon promised them both that he had another plan. Bonnie realized these plans were just going to get them into more shit. She hung up on Damon, throwing her phone away. She really needs to listen to Matt. She'd do what she could to help Caroline, but it was time she stopped overextending herself.</p>
<p>Unbuttoning her blouse as she moved towards her bathroom. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, busying herself with the water taps. She stepped into the shower, her nipples tightening instantly at the change in temperature.</p>
<p>Eyes still closed as the water was pouring over her. Bonnie envisioned a hand sweeping up and down her spine. Her fantasy lover's hand was running up her thigh, lost in the smoothness of the curve from her hip to her knee that was made slick by the water. "I want you," she whispered.</p>
<p>He took her mouth frantically, dragging her hips upward until she wrapped her legs around him. One of her fingers made its way inside her entrance. "I'm all wet for you."</p>
<p>Two fingers now slamming into her, the water trail down her face, the steam in the air mingling with the smell of her skin, the sound of her ecstatic moans and the feel of her clenching around her fingers.</p>
<p>Any chance of calming down, of being gentle, was completely gone as soon as she caught her breath, because she whispered, "Harder," as she licked the water off her lips. She could see her dream man being savage, completely mindless as he pushed into her, driving himself as deeply into her body as he could and then pressing even harder, spurred on by her gasps and moans and even more by the way she was whispering to him breathlessly, things she wanted him to do to her.</p>
<p>"Do it," she said, as her walls constricted around her fingers. "Come on, Kai."</p>
<p>She was so taken with her own pleasure, not caring about how loud she got. Her pussy was so wet and slick at the thought of Kai Parker burying himself inside her, and his mouth nipping and suckling her breasts, as his fingers and thumb worked on the space between her thighs.</p>
<p>Bonnie could see that Malachai trademark smirk as he places himself at her opening and slamming inside her. She screamed, thinking about him groaning harshly as he slowly pulled out and slammed back in.</p>
<p>There was no affection or sweetness from him. All she could see was his teeth nipped at her neck and throat while her fingernails dug into his shoulders. His hands on her hips, lifting her and pulling her back onto him in time with his strokes, impaling her over and over with force.</p>
<p>It was basic, and it was rough, and Bonnie knew she'd never feel this good with anyone else. She could already feel her orgasm building as her fingers continued to pound into her. The pleasure was surmounting the pain, clenching and squeezing tighter and tighter.</p>
<p>All she wanted was for him to dig deeper into her. Bonnie's screams increased. For the first time, she imagined Kai throwing his head back so she could fully see his handsome face. When she came around her fingers, she slammed her own head back against the shower walls and let an untamed scream go with her orgasm; a scream that people could hear echo all the way through the dorms.</p>
<p>Her sight was the first thing to come back to her minutes later. This was the third fantasy of Kai she's had since seeing him in Amsterdam. First one was a dream on the plane ride back to Mystic Falls. Second one was the night they killed Malcolm. She felt so powerful; she fingered herself into a deep sleep. Bonnie hated herself afterwards, but it felt so good in the moment. Bonnie finally turned the shower off and stepped out.</p>
<p>Wrapped into a towel, she made her way back to her dorm room. Bonnie checked the bedside table for her phone. She noticed two missed calls, but what shocked her was the person they were from. Someone she hadn't heard from in years. Lucy Bennett.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: My theory is that Bonnie's been sexually attracted to Kai since the "hands on his chest" scene. But then she hated herself for liking him after she found out he killed his siblings. Those feeling and thoughts never went away even after everything that happened between them. Now flash forward to season seven Kai being alive, and her seeing him months after the wedding, with his 'Jake Riley' physique, all those sexual feeling would come rushing back. As for Kai, he'll always have a crush on Bonnie, he just believes he'll never have a chance with her because she's way too good for him.</p>
<p>Leave a review on your thoughts and theories about Bonnie and Kai's feeling for each other in season six. How deep do you think it got for each of them?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Age of Innocence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After months of searching, Bonnie Bennett gets a call from her cousin Lucy, about Kai Parker. Now Bonnie and Damon must road trip to Myrtle Beach looking for the former Gemini Leader. Elsewhere, Kai is meeting up with his old Prison World buddy, for answers on the Phoenix Stone, never did he think he’d come face to face with Bonnie Bennett, quite so soon again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oscar flopped down onto his favorite armchair in his hotel suite. The quarters he had requested were quite comfortable. He had a large window view by his bedside. The maid, Julie made sure there were throw pillows everywhere, and gave him fresh towels every morning. Many of his current lady friends enjoyed his sweet setup. Especially his entertainment system, which held a 50-inch LED TV, Blu-ray player, the latest PS4, and surround sound system.</p>
<p>Oscar liked this place so far and the weather was always warm. He loved the women in this century. They were all so <em>liberated</em>. And the substances like mushrooms and grass his friend supplied him with were earth shattering.</p>
<p>There was a light knock on his door, which didn't surprised. He was expecting a visitor. "Come on in, man."</p>
<p>The door swung open, and there stood Kai Parker, dressed in a dark Hensley sweatshirt, sporting thicker facial hair. The baby heretic looked more mature, yet worse for wear. "Man, you look like shit." Oscar said, giggling like a schoolgirl.</p>
<p>Kai stared at the entertainment system in the middle of Oscar's sitting room. "I can see why you haven't been back to Mystic Falls." He looked around unsettled as he saw the stack of porno magazines on the coffee table and the bong pipes.</p>
<p>"Lily needed me to do her bidding." Oscar scowled. He waved Kai to come and take a seat beside him. "How did you find me, anyway?"</p>
<p>Kai exhaled deeply, moving to take a seat in the lovesac. "I tracked you. You told me back in the prison world how much you wanted to see the beaches in South Carolina." He explained. Getting a closer look at Oscar, Kai noticed how flushed he was, and his eyes were bloodshot. "You okay, Oscar? You looked pretty fucked up."</p>
<p>"Are you kidding, I'm living my best life." Oscar reached for his half empty beer bottle he had on the floor. Then leaned back in his chair. "It's been freeing being without Lily and the others." Oscar had always been the odd man out with the other heretics. He confided in Kai a lot in 1903 prison world. That's why Kai was sure he was the right man to link up with.</p>
<p>Kai blinked. "From what little I gathered sounds like Mama Salvatore had to force everyone out of Mystic Falls, after Damon killed Malcolm." Valerie was keeping him in the loop on everything that had been going on. Kai knew she must have a crush on him. I mean, how could she not, he was exceptional. And though he couldn't care less about what's been going on with her and the others, he knew it was probably best to keep tabs on what was happening in Mystic Falls.</p>
<p>"Yeah, after that news it's made me realize something." Oscar's hand was gripping his beer bottle tightly. "I'm not going back. I'm done with Lily. I want to live, meet some more women, party until the sun comes up." Oscar's mood changed. He started grinning like an idiot and sucking down his beer.</p>
<p>Kai looked away. He always knew Oscar was the weakest member of the family. This time, he didn't blame him. Lily and her brats wouldn't be able to keep this up. He knew how powerful the Bennett witch was, and how her boy-toy Damon was vengeful. The Scooby Gang of Mystic Falls has yet to be defeated. Not even by him. "Understandable. Lily's reckless ways will catch up with her."</p>
<p>Oscar let out a burp and slumped into his chair. "Enough talk about that. What can I do for you? I know you said it was important to meet face to face."</p>
<p>Kai took a deep breath. "I need some information." He leaned forward and had a soft look on his face. "What do you know about a Phoenix Stone?"</p>
<p>"What did you say?" Oscar's voice got dark.</p>
<p>Kai wasn't sure what was happening, but he could've sworn the lights in the room were flickering. He glanced deeply at Oscar, who's mood itself changed grisly. "The… P-pi-pho.. phoenix… stone," he stuttered a bit, very confused.</p>
<p>The beer bottle that Oscar was tightly holding onto shattered. Kai noticed from the side of the room candles catching large flames. He gulped as he inhaled the smoke from the candles. The heretic bounced out of his seat, opening his mouth to expose his fangs to Kai. He knew right there he was about to be in for a rude awakening.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After fuming alone for the past couple of days, steering clear of everyone from Alaric to Damon. Bonnie decided she could no longer avoid her problems, and she was tiring of these skull crushing visions of that Gemini witch and Elena's doppelganger, kissing each other's faces off. So she called Damon and agreed to meet him over at Alaric's apartment. She walked off campus to where the local town was. Ric got one of the college owned apartments that was a ten-minute walk from the campus.</p>
<p>Once she made her way into the building, she didn't bother to knock on the door. She just entered the room, looking irritated already. There she saw Damon in a towel, standing in front of Alaric. Because that's not totally weird.</p>
<p>"Bon-Bon, just in time." He greeted her.</p>
<p>Bonnie walked into the living space, where Ric was nose deep into his textbook, his ungraded papers stacked on his coffee table. She remained standing against the wall. "My cousin Lucy called a couple nights ago. She said a man came to her about a reviving stone. He was trying to bring someone back from the dead." She explained to Damon and Alaric, who finally put his book down. Damon motioned for her to continue. "He mentioned the Gemini Coven to her and told her his name was Malachai."</p>
<p>A newly distressed Alaric turned to face Damon, who just shook his bewildered head. "Why? Why seek a Bennett witch and reveal so much about yourself?" The vampire asked in a harsh whisper.</p>
<p>Alaric was tired and saddened. "He wants us to find him." He said in a much calmer tone than he felt.</p>
<p>Bonnie just stood there, arms now crossed. "If that's what his plan is, then fine. Let's get him." She declared.</p>
<p>Alaric squirms uncomfortably in his chair, but tries his best to look casual. "You have his location?"</p>
<p>"Lucy got his fingerprints and used that to do a locator spell." Bonnie's eyes settled sadly on her best friend for a moment. "He's in Myrtle Beach."</p>
<p>Damon's throat constricted harshly. "No fucking way."</p>
<p>"What?" Bonnie asked seriously, and Damon finally looked at her. His eyes were uneasy and shifting.</p>
<p>"Lily's sixth heretic, Oscar. He's in Myrtle Beach." Damon said hollowly, his eyes troubled. "I was planning a hostage-swap for Caroline."</p>
<p>Bonnie felt slightly guilty that she stopped being involved in Caroline's rescue mission. But she had her own shit to deal with. "You think Kai's down there looking for Oscar?" Alaric asked cautiously, and Damon turned his back to his friends.</p>
<p>"Has to be. Kai was in the 1903 prison world with the heretics. He and Oscar probably bonded." Damon tried to laugh but couldn't, and Alaric just shook his head.</p>
<p>Letting out a gusty sigh, Bonnie spoke up. "Let's kill two birds with one stone. We can capture them both and bring them back here." Bonnie walked up to Damon and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Her green eyes sparkled warmly, and her pink lips tilted up in a smile. "We'll get Elena back for good this time. And Caroline."</p>
<p>Damon gave Bonnie a fraudulent grin. "Okay then, let's go bag two heretics."</p>
<hr/>
<p>In his more lucid moments, Kai knew very well that his obsession was going to… well… Get him killed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the only exit. He felt a shiver of dread when he saw Oscar moving in front of it. Sometimes he wondered if he should get rid of this stone permanently. There was no point in risking his life for this shit. No point in seeking the knowledge he needed. His only plan of action was to get out of Oscar's sight.</p>
<p>"Let me go," he snarled.</p>
<p>"Sorry, kid," Oscar said. "I can't let you go, not with that Phoenix Stone." Running a fatigued hand through his hair, "Give me the stone, Malachai."</p>
<p>Kai glanced down at his legs, rolling his eyes a bit. "You think I was stupid enough to bring it to you." Even if Kai didn't hate Oscar, he didn't trust anyone too close to Lily Salvatore. "It's tucked away safely."</p>
<p>Narrowing his eyes at his heretic brother, Oscar chuckled with disbelief. "How did you even find that stone? I've been searching for months."</p>
<p>Kai inclined his head. "I had a source. I came to you hoping we could work together. I see I was mistaken." He stared at Oscar. His dark eyes contained infinite depths. He understood now. "Who is Lily trying to revive?"</p>
<p>"Her old lover." He said glumly, and he looked over the room with an unsure glance. "What about you?"</p>
<p>Kai's gaze was on the single door again, leaning against the window, pulling on the white curtains. "Someone close to me." That was all the information he was willing to give. "Maybe I can help you, Oscar. Keep Lily away." Kai took this as a chance to move in on Oscar, but before he could process his thought completely. Oscar threw his hands in front of him.</p>
<p>"Espirimus paratis!" The older Heretics chanted with his fist clenched. Kai was being gagged violently. "I don't trust you for a second, Malachai. I heard what you did to your pregnant sister and your coven." And with that, Oscar's wrist flicked. Using his telekinesis, he snapped Kai's neck.</p>
<p>As the lights were going out. Kai felt like he was falling.</p>
<p>
  <em>He could see a beautiful brunette with caramel skin holding her head up high. He caught sight of tears glistening down her naturally glowing face. Reaching out, he slid a hand beneath her chin, and she flinched. Her skin was soft and warm, and as he pressed against her, the smell of crushed roses and morning relish touched his nose.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Ah, little witch," he examined, as she stared at him with angry, wet green eyes. "Don't give me that look. You know I will always be the villain in your story. I can't offer you anything else."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Kai was having fun playing this cat-and-mouse game with her since they were trapped in the prison world together. He had his fun, and it was with a sense of twisted pleasure that drew him to her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was a whimper coming from behind him and he would have ignored it had her little hands not reached out to clutch his shoulders. He jerked away from her, turning to glare, when she surged upwards and touched his mouth with her own.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For a moment it stunned Kai to do anything, and it occurred to him she tasted sweet, like the chocolate mousse his mother used to make. He knew he should pull away and stop her, but he found her mouth on his, soothing and exciting; after one sweep of his own wet tongue, her lips parted, and she flicked her tongue to his. He breathed harshly and felt his hardness press against her stomach.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It has been too long, obviously.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She seemed to feel it too, and she gasped, opening her mouth wider and granting him access. He nipped at her lips, bruising them, and slipped his own hands around her waist, sliding them up her smooth back. He smirked and drew away, his eyes remaining emotionless and icy.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Bonnie…" He whispered, softly.</em></p>
<p>Kai continued to fall into a slumber.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bonnie and Damon made it to the hotel Oscar was settled at. Damon insisted they get a room for the day, even though Bonnie didn't think it was necessary. Disregarding her, Damon used his compulsion on the lady at the front desk to get them into a single bedroom and asked which room Oscar Liu was staying in. He had the suite on the third floor and has been staying here for over a month.</p>
<p>Once the two settled into their rented out room. Damon wanted to come up with a plan to take the two hostages. Bonnie handed him one of the vervain dart guns Alaric gave her before leaving out. "Better to be safe than sorry." She told him, as she shoved the gun in the waist of her shorts. "You got a plan?"</p>
<p>Damon frowned and then smirked to himself, "We tell him, you and Kai were old lovers, and you're trying to get in contact with him."</p>
<p>Bonnie glared icily at her friend. "Why the hell would we tell him that?"</p>
<p>"Because we can't raise suspicion with him. If he thinks you're some witchy ex girlfriend looking for Kai, chances are he'll contact the psycho for us and bring him here."</p>
<p>Bonnie rolled her eyes. She knew it was a safe plan, but she hated it. "Okay, what else? We are trying to take down two powerful heretics."</p>
<p>Damon's smile grew. "You shoot Oscar with the vervain and I snap his neck. Once Kai shows up, you stun him with your magic and I'll…" Damon trailed off, reaching for his dart gun and pointed it directly at their hotel door. "Shoot him down and tie him up." He drawled while Bonnie sniggered at his action.</p>
<p>"Let's take these monsters out." She smirked evilly towards Damon.</p>
<p>The pair left their room and made their way up to the third floor to Room 307. Bonnie had a good feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt like today was her lucky day. Today was the day they'd catch Kai Parker. Once they were done, she would finally get her best friends back. Bonnie could finally move forward with her life and be normal again. She forgot what that was like. She would let Damon and Stefan worry about protecting and saving Mystic Falls. After this she was going to focus on herself more, start treating herself better. All she needed was to capture Kai, and she was home free.</p>
<p>The carved brown door was slightly opened as Damon pushed at it. "Room service! Free shrimp and champagne." He called out excitedly. A shaft of light from the hallways spilled across the floor and into the dark large room. Bonnie could just barely see the crop of hair, the shape of a chin and cheekbone, and then, as her eyes adjusted, the thick, motionless form lying on the floor in the corner. Bonnie moved towards the body as Damon walked around to inspect the suite. She stood over the body, looking down. It was him. Kai Parker passed out. Oscar must've knocked him out and fled.</p>
<p>Bonnie looked at him steadily. "Oscar's not here, is he?"</p>
<p>"Bastard ran off." Damon said in a low, irritated voice. "But look what we have here."</p>
<p>Damon stretched out his right hand towards Kai. But before he could reach him, Kai woke up gasping, sitting bolt upright. Bonnie and Damon both jolted backwards, Bonnie reached around for her dart gun and aimed it directly at Kai, who was now sitting up halfway on the carpet floor. Damon also raised his gun to Kai's chest.</p>
<p>"What did you do to me?" Kai cried out, staring at the newcomers in the room, trying to catch his breath. He rubbed his hand over his chin, feeling the scratch of stubble. "A dream," he whispered to himself. "Only a dream." But he didn't believe his own words. Because there she was, with her slim figure only several feet away from him.</p>
<p>"I think he's finally cracked B-Town." Damon hissed reluctantly at his friend. It fully satisfied Bonnie with how things were turning up. "Where's Oscar?"</p>
<p>Kai sat motionless, staring at the front door. "He got scared and ran off." He mumbled, rubbing his nose.</p>
<p>Bonnie moved closer to Kai, her dart gun still raised towards him. When she finally was standing over him, Kai looked up into her steely eyes. She aimed the gun in his face, which caused him to widen his eyes in fear. "Wanna tell me why you met up with my cousin Lucy?" She asked somberly.</p>
<p>He was silent for a long time. "Family business," he finally said.</p>
<p>At that moment, Damon walked over and sat down in Oscar's <em>favorite chair</em>, "Oh, how is that considering you killed your entire family and coven… I'm curious to hear about this Phoenix Stone, you've been asking around about…" the dark-haired man's face was filled with eagerness. "Might as well tell us everything, before we hand your ass to Alaric."</p>
<p>Suddenly, Kai's expression turned into one of complete horror. Flashes of Jo and Ric's wedding came rushing back to him. Ric tried to shoot himself in the head, after Kai murdered his pregnant wife. Most nights when he got any sleep, he could still hear the screams of his coven haunting him. "I'm just trying to right my wrongs," he answered softly.</p>
<p>"I see… well maybe you shouldn't have killed your coven and all those innocent people." Bonnie responded. Kai could see a small smile on her lips, "Then again, there's nothing like a guilty conscience."</p>
<p>"Perhaps." He turned away and squinted at something behind him. "Oscar knows something about this stone. That's why he knocked me out and bailed. And Lucy got scared when she tried to sense the magic in the stone, that's why she must have contacted you about me."</p>
<p>Damon sighed lazily. "As much as I want to sort this out, I need to find Oscar." Damon finally stood up and got between Bonnie and Kai, pushing her backwards. "You keep him here, get the info we need. I'll search the hotel for Oscar and meet you back here." He whispered.</p>
<p>Bonnie's eyes expanded at Damon's plan and she turned to look at Kai, who was still on the floor, shrugging and shaking his head."You want to leave me alone with him."</p>
<p>"Bonnie, I need to find Oscar. They still have Caroline in that house. We still don't know where they took Elena." Despite the emotions tearing through him, he had to smile wryly.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of her green eyes, Bonnie could see him staring at her. The bearded man furrowed his eyebrows at the scene in front of him. But once their eyes locked, she noticed the frown on his face. "Go, make it quick, though. We shouldn't stick around too long."</p>
<p>Damon immediately walks toward the door. "I'll be back with our bargaining chip."</p>
<p>After Damon disappeared, Bonnie sat in a chair, staring down at the former Gemini Leader for a long time. She felt a queasiness building up in her stomach suddenly. This was it. They finally got him. He was weak; he needed blood. He would not run away this time. Bonnie just kept her gun pointed towards him. She knew he would not be stupid this time. This time, he needed help.</p>
<p>"Bonster," said Kai, in tones of carefully controlled worry. "How was Europe, meet any hunks? You're single right? I heard you broke up with baby Gilbert, who if you ask me is deep in the closet." He rattled on, though her grip on the gun tightened.</p>
<p>Bonnie rolled her eyes. She knew what he was trying to do. "What is your plan with this stone? Please tell me you're not trying to resurrect your dead family, considering you hated them all."</p>
<p>Kai picked at his nails in the awkward silence that followed. "My great-grandfather spent his entire life trying to get that stone back. Lily Salvatore was the previous owner of it. When the Gemini Coven found her and her heretics at the harbor in New York traveling to Europe, the coven burned down their ship. The stone fell into the wreckage and ended up at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. I heard it was retrieved a few years ago, and I stole it back." He explained. Kai felt all of his muscles tighten. He was still too weak to fight. She was at full strength and was ready to shoot him on the spot.</p>
<p>Bonnie leaned over, looking down at Kai. Her voice was low. "Tell me, why you want this stone?" She asked briskly, with resolute air.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath. "I want to make things right. I fucked up big time with Jo. If I could just bring her back and…"</p>
<p>"You want to bring Jo back?" asked Bonnie in a quavering voice. "How? Alaric had her cremated."</p>
<p>Kai shook his head. His eyes were weary. "He didn't. I compelled the morgue owner to give Alaric animal ashes. Her body is at Whitmore Medical Center still."</p>
<p>Bonnie's brows were knitted. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jo's body had been at Whitmore all this time. If Ric ever found out about this. None of this made any sense. "Bring her back then what, rebuilt the Gemini Coven?"</p>
<p>Kai gave a long, soft sigh that sounded completely unconscious. "Maybe. You just do not know what it's been like since that night."</p>
<p>Bonnie's eyes flashed with anger and frustration. She stood up and walked over to the heretic. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across his face. A look of pure shock spread over his face, and he then instinctively stood up. Kai took this moment and pushed her so hard that she fell back. Immediately, he doubled over. His body was still too weak.</p>
<p>Bonnie laid there for a moment, the wind knocked out of her. She looked across the room to see the dart gun thrown by the wall. "Radiamis." She lifted her hand and used a pain infliction spell on him. Kai shivered and drop to his knees. She took that opportunity to rush over for her gun and point it back at him. "Look here, you prick. You ruined our lives. Murdered Jo, took Elena from us. Stabbed and left me to rot in that prison. I don't know what you're up too, but I'm done playing games with you." Her eyes were becoming wet. "Once you wake Elena up, I'm sending your ass to Ric."</p>
<p>"I can't bring Elena back, that spell was one way only." His face softened. "The only person with that kind of power to bring her back is dead."</p>
<p>"Who?" Bonnie moved closer, sticking the gun in his face.</p>
<p>Kai lifted his head. His brilliant blue eyes were miserable. "Sheila Bennett."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Damon searched every floor for Oscar until he got to the basement of the hotel. Damon walked down the dark corridors, looking around. He felt someone else down here with him. He tipped toed around until he found a nervous-looking man trying to head to the exit. Damon sped up behind him.</p>
<p>"Hello Oscar."</p>
<p>Oscar sprang and turned to face him. "Holy fuck, man, I…" His voice trailed off, and his forehead wrinkled. "I know you, you're Lily's boy," a disheveled Oscar. His eyes were red. Damon could smell the weed on him.</p>
<p>"I can protect you from Kai."</p>
<p>Oscar shook his head lazily and rolled his eyes. "I don't need protecting. But Kai, on the other hand..." He shrugged his shoulders. "Many people want that Phoenix Stone. He keeps messing around, he'll end up dead." Right now Damon couldn't afford to have Kai dead yet, not until they woke up Elena.</p>
<p>"Thank god I don't care about him or the stone." Damon used his vampire speed to pull off a wooden railing. He launched it into Oscar's stomach, then punched him in his face. Oscar fell back, groaning in pain, trying to remove the stake from his stomach.</p>
<p>"Aerodux motus!" He chanted.</p>
<p>Damon flew up in the air once that spell bounced on him. He crashed into the ceiling, then fell onto the floor. As Oscar got the stake out of himself, he sped over to Damon and held him in the air, choking him with one hand and raising the bloody stake to his heart. "Goodbye Damon."</p>
<p>Before Oscar could stake him, someone appeared in the room and hit him with a pain infliction spell that made him fall to his knees in discomfort. "Phasmatos morsinus pyrox allum. Phasmatos morsinus pyrox allum."</p>
<p>Oscar was screaming. Never had he felt suffering like this before. He was in complete agony. He tried to lift his head to see who was the cause for this. For once, he wasn't surprised. In front of him, sneering in pure glee, was Malachai. What he wasn't prepared for was the sharp pain in his back.</p>
<p>Bonnie Bennett walked in from behind, shooting Oscar in the back with her vervain dart gun three times. Oscar crumpled to the floor and passed out. Damon's eyes were feral at seeing the two of them downstairs with him. Kai walked over to Oscar's comatose body and gave him one kick to the face with his combat boot. "Slimy bastard."</p>
<p>Damon was not amused by this. "Bonnie, what the fuck?"</p>
<p>Bonnie exchanged looks with Kai, who just shrugged at her. "Kai can help us."</p>
<p>"Help us with what? Bonnie, I have a plan."</p>
<p>"Your plans don't always work." She snapped.</p>
<p>Damon's head went erect, and he looked all around. Meanwhile, Kai was snickering at them. "We can get Elena back, and Jo and my Grams." Damon just stood there gazing at her, worried that he left her alone too long with Kai. "We'll use the stone, bring back Jo for Ric. Then use it for my Grams, who can bring Elena back."</p>
<p>Nothing was making sense to him. "Bonnie…"</p>
<p>"Bonster and I have it all sorted, Demon. I have Jo's body back at Whitmore, I planned on using the stone to bring her back." Kai smiled, causing Bonnie to look away. "As I told Bonnie, while I don't have the power to wake Elena, Shelia does. If her body is buried and not cremated, I might bring her back."</p>
<p>"<em>Might?</em>" Damon questioned with a snarky look.</p>
<p>Kai still has his wicked grin plastered on his face. "99.9% chance. Why do you think I came down here to see Oscar, I needed to know the risk?" Damon was still snarling at him.</p>
<p>"Look, we can all get what we want." Bonnie said, giving Damon an appraising look. "Even if it's just a 1% chance that this could work, I need to take it, no matter how dangerous or insane it may be."</p>
<p>Damon knew how upside down Bonnie's life has been without Sheila. She missed that woman more than anything in the world. He didn't want to argue about it with Kai, because it seemed selfish to beg for Elena then deny Bonnie her own happiness. Deep in his gut, he knew this wasn't a good idea. Not for Jo, Shelia or Elena. And he sure as hell didn't trust Kai Parker.</p>
<p>Kai smiled menacingly. "Don't worry, Damon, Bonnie will be in excellent hands."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bonnie doesn't know how it happened, but she walked over to Whitmore Medical Center with Kai. After their six-hour drive back to Virginia, with Oscar in Damon's trunk and Kai awake in the back seat. Irritating Damon the entire ride back, Bonnie had to threaten Kai three times to shut up. Once she pointed her dart gun at him again, he stayed quiet. Damon dropped them off and begged Bonnie to be safe. He promised to return in an hour after he spoke with his mother. By then Bonnie followed Kai down to the morgue.</p>
<p>Everything about today was crazy. None of this should be happening. Bonnie should just knock him out with a spell and take him over to Alaric's. But if there was even a chance she could bring her Grams back. Shouldn't she take it?</p>
<p>As they got to the room where the dead bodies were, Kai opens up the second drawer and pulls out a revealing body, identifiable by the tag on the toe that reads "LAUGHLIN, J." The sight of Jo's body visibly frightened Bonnie, who had to turn away.</p>
<p>Kai, however, keeps his eyes on his sister. "If I know one thing about my sister, is that she's still kicking." An amused grin spread across Kai's lips. "I've spent the past month trying to speak with anyone who could contact the dead. I needed to know if this could work, if I had the power to actually do this. I still don't know." As he spoke, Bonnie raised her hand.</p>
<p>"Maybe not." Bonnie turned an idea over and over in her mind. It had been brewing for a long time. She wondered if she really should give it voice, but she could no longer avoid doing so. "It's far too late to contact any dead family members for help," admitted Bonnie. "But on the night of Hallows Eve, the two of us will have enough power to raise the dead. Even if the body has been resting for years."</p>
<p>He paused for a moment and then stared hard into her eyes. "You and me together on Halloween, doing necromancy." He shifted over to her, grasping the witch's hand.</p>
<p>Bonnie recoiled from his touch. She shut her eyes and trembled. The siphoning hybrid gently placed his hand on her chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes. Bonnie gasped as he moved closer in, taking up all her personal space. She felt as though her breath was being taken away from her. "Don't…" she said, breathy. "I don't know what your game is, Kai, just don't…"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kai said meekly, bowing his head. But Bonnie noticed. He gave a very swift glance around the room before he did so. "For everything I did. Especially to you, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Bonnie wasn't expecting an apology, much less a sincere one from Kai. She never believed in the <em>new Kai,</em> who gained Luke's personality traits after the merge. But she knew as a vampire. His emotions were heightened, which meant those gained traits like protectiveness, compassion, and even guilt were consuming Kai. "It doesn't matter. We have bigger things to deal with." Kai raised his head up, wanting to explain himself. "I need to know everything about this stone." She licked her lips before speaking up again. "Whatever is going on between us, we need to put it aside."</p>
<p>"Okay." Kai said in a voice that was only a whisper.</p>
<p>Bonnie knew something was brewing up with Kai. Since she saw him a week ago, all she's been seeing was his face, all the visions she's been having of him with another girl. The sexual fantasies she couldn't keep him out of. This was the first time he'd ever tried to make a move on her, which means he's been triggered by these emotions as well. And as much as she'd like to get rid of them, she wasn't sure if that was even possible. Kai was more gorgeous than when she first met him in the prison world. He got rid of his childish persona and became a man, a rugged one at that. His blue eyes were dark and dangerous, his lips looked so soft, and his biceps in that grey tee shirt showed off how buff he's gotten. All of this made her wet just by staring at him.</p>
<p>Bonnie didn't want to like him, she didn't want to bond with him, the way Caroline did with Klaus, or see good in him like Elena saw in Damon. She wasn't that kind of girl. She didn't like bad boys who did bad things. Bonnie would never play those types of games that only lead her to getting hurt. Her partnership with Kai is about resurrecting Grams, that's it.</p>
<p>"Tell me everything you know about resurrection." She and Kai had a long night ahead of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Thank you all for the reviews over the week.</p>
<p>Quick notes this half of the fic takes place in 2013 if you did watch season seven, then you remember the time jump to 2016. Also you'll notice there's no flash forwards, I decided against those scenes because it's way too confusing. Love all the reviews you guys leave, any questions you have just leave a comment and I'll answer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Carry Your Heart With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On Halloween night, Bonnie and Kai put forth their plan to bring back Jo and Sheila. But as the two get ready to work their magic, Damon interrupts them after screwing up his part of the mission. Elsewhere, Enzo sets off on a mission to find out what Valerie is hiding from everyone. If that wasn’t bad enough, Bonnie’s mother delivers bad news to her, that ruins her promised plans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>After spending the past 36 hours being assaulted, passing out, getting captured, aiding and abetting in his heretic brother's kidnapping, being forced to leave Myrtle Beach at gunpoint to return to Whitmore. And mainly spending his night with Bonnie Bennett, answering all her questions about the Phoenix Stone and how many spells there were to resuscitate someone back from the dead. Followed by hours of discussing their plan. Bonnie left the morgue after midnight, stating she needed a few hours' sleep before their big night of horror. Kai handed her a couple of spell books he had. She thanked him and promised she'd look them over first thing this afternoon.</p>
<p>Kai thought about getting some sleep as well, but his nerves wouldn't let him. Staying at the mortuary felt like the safer option. He didn't trust Damon, and he knew the vampire didn't trust him. The only thing keeping them from turning on him was his promise about bringing Sheila Bennett back. Not that Kai believed it would be possible. Sheila had been dead for years and found peace, just like his father. Jo's body wasn't at rest, she was still in there. The stone could bring her preserved body back.</p>
<p>He knew he was safe for now, as long as he pretends he could actually help them. As Kai sat on the bar stool, with the Phoenix Stone in his palm, he wished for it to consume him as it did Lucy Bennett. He wanted to see what she saw, what frightened her. He squeezed the stone in his palm, trying to get it to give him answers. Nothing happened.</p>
<p>Not long after, the medical examiner walked into the room.</p>
<p>The little human grimace and huffed seeing him. "It's way too early for you to be in here."</p>
<p>Keeping his eyes settled on the drawer that held Jo's body, "I need this floor emptied tonight." Kai spoke softly.</p>
<p>The examiner loudly groaned. "This is so wrong and creepy." Running his hand through his cropped hair. "Fine. But you owe me."</p>
<p>Kai wanted to slash the man's throat out for speaking to him that way, but he knew not to do anything rash. If Saint Bonnie found out, she'd string his ass up. Scrubbing his hands across his face in frustration. He reached in his back pocket, took out a stolen wallet. Noticing the two $100 bills in them. He held up the cash, then balled it up and tossed it at the examiner's feet. "Is that enough for you?" He asked, his patience wearing thin.</p>
<p>The other man looked down, embarrassed by his own weakness. Sighing, he picked it up. "We can't keep her any longer than today, the body is smelling." Kai didn't respond, "She doesn't have to go home, but she can't stay here." With that, the examiner turned and walked out the door.</p>
<p>Kai crossed his arms across his chest, his back turned towards the door again. He had one shot to bring Jo back. Make things right. And maybe then he could stop hearing their screams. Maybe then he would stop seeing Luke, Liv, Joey, and his mother, crying and begging for mercy. Maybe then that shallow hole in his chest will finally be slightly filled. Maybe then he could breathe again.</p>
<p>Either way, the longer he waits, the harder it will be to bring her back. And the examiner was right. Her body was having an odor to it. Being a hybrid vampire, Kai could block out the smell. Since he didn't have anywhere else to stash her body, the morgue was the best spot. He hoped Bonnie prepared herself for a long night in here with him. Now he just needs to figure out how to break her heart gently, without it leading to his death.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Early in the morning back at Whitmore College, Bonnie couldn't stay asleep for over four hours. After taking a hot bath, she opted on wearing a low cut red tank top. Snatching an undershirt to go with it, so that her chest was covered. Bonnie stood in front of her full-length mirror. She always hides her goodies. Being too scared to embrace her own sexuality, not wanting to overshadow others. Bonnie knew she had a curvy body, her breasts were round and plump, her ass made Caroline jealous. While she knew she was overthinking this entire outfit. She was sick of playing it safe. Dropping the undershirt back in her dresser, Bonnie went braless too, and wear her black skinny jeans that hugged her booty. Not that she was trying to impress anyone. She was only going to spend her night with Kai.</p>
<p>Kai, the man who kept showing up in her dreams. Last night again, she saw him and that girl. This time, she saw twins, a blonde and brunette, newborns. Both Kai and his mystery woman were holding the babies. Bonnie felt a rage of jealousy hit her. When she woke up, panting hard, heart racing fast. She looked over to make sure she didn't wake Caroline. And when she rubbed her face, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.</p>
<p>After getting dressed, Bonnie grabbed her grimoires and the books Kai gave her. And set out to leave. Trying to sneak out quietly, but failing as she heard Caroline loudly clear her throat, sitting up dramatically.</p>
<p>"Bonnie Bennett, are you trying to creep out of here?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Bonnie stuttered. "You were asleep."</p>
<p>Caroline moved over to make room for Bonnie on the bed. She gestured for her best friend to sit with her. Bonnie decided the least she could do for Caroline was give her a few minutes of her attention. "I miss you so much."</p>
<p>Bonnie reached over and hugged her before making herself comfortable. "I'm so sorry about everything." She wasn't sure what she was really apologizing for, though part of her felt guilty about abandoning her friend, yet the other part of her felt free.</p>
<p>Caroline waved her off. "It's fine. Matt texted me last night and gave me a recap."</p>
<p>Bonnie wasn't sure if that was a good thing, knowing Matt's mouth. She really wanted to inform Caroline about the last 24 hours. But she knew she had to keep her secret until after tonight. Instead she said, "Damon told me about Stefan's angry ex. I should probably unravel the vervain spell for you." Stefan's former heretic girlfriend vervain Caroline's skin to keep a distance between Stefan and Caroline. Another epic love triangle that made her want to gag.</p>
<p>But Caroline put her face into her hands. "Stop! Stefan is working on getting the spell removed. Don't worry about it. I want to know what's going on with you. Matt said…"</p>
<p>Bonnie jumped in. "I've been having visions, or dreams." Caroline watched her as she tried to find her words. "Whatever they are, I've been seeing Kai, and he's with a woman who bears similarities to Elena."</p>
<p>She turned her wide blue eyes to study her friend. "Another doppelganger?"</p>
<p>Bonnie shook her head. "Not exactly, she looks similar, but way more ethnic looking." The woman in her dreams had darker skin with medium length natural brown curls. Bonnie bows her head. She wondered if Kai had a type. Feeling the flush cover her cheeks, she shook her head. This wasn't the time for those types of thoughts. "I'm worried. I haven't had a vision since Grams told me I was a witch."</p>
<p>Bonnie's visions happened when Damon Salvatore arrived in Mystic Falls, wanting Emily Bennett's necklace. After the fight for the Bennett Talisman, Bonnie never had crazy dreams like that again. Until now. "Part of me wishes we could have a normal life again." Caroline let out a short, bitter laugh. "The heretics, Kai, Lily Salvatore, and fucking Enzo. Even with Elena gone, we can't go back."</p>
<p>This was the closest Bonnie ever felt with Caroline. The supernatural world tired and frustrated both women, who were both forced into this life. Bonnie wanted to go back, she wanted to go back to when things were easier. "Our lives just keep getting weirder and weirder."</p>
<p>Putting an arm around her shoulder, Caroline laughed, "Be my date for the Halloween dance, we can get you a sexy little devil costume, find a cute guy for you."</p>
<p>Bonnie let out a small chuckle.<em> If only it could be that easy</em>. "I got a research paper for Ric. I need to get started on." She lied.</p>
<p>"But it's the weekend, Bonnie."</p>
<p>She shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry Care, take Stefan."</p>
<p>Her shoulders fell, which Bonnie took as disappointment. "Fine! But you owe me Bonnie." She was just glad she could be normal with Caroline again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back at the Salvatore Boarding House, Enzo made his way down to the kitchen. The smell of food was drawing him out. Once he entered, he spotted Valerie cooking away. He had a small smile on his face as he moved in.</p>
<p>"What are we having this morning, love?"</p>
<p>Valerie kept moving around, not pausing for him. "Mushroom omelettes, Oscar's favorite." She answered.</p>
<p>Reaching over the silver dish, Enzo grabbed a fork and tried to eat some of the cooked mushroom, Valerie had laid out. She finally stopped, but just to swat his hands. "Come on."</p>
<p>"They're for Oscar, he's coming home today."</p>
<p>Enzo watched as she turned and walked back to the stove. Her words turned over in his head as he studied the back of her. "Is that so." His eyes stared down Valerie as she moved towards the fridge. He took in her mussed hair and slightly swollen lips. "Long night, you got home pretty late."</p>
<p>Valerie froze, turning to look at him. But before she could muster up a lie. Lily walked into the kitchen. Enzo noticed she was fuming. "Where's Oscar?"</p>
<p>The older woman turned down her nose. "Damon never showed up. I've called but nothing." Sighing, she finally noticed Enzo was in the kitchen. "Lorenzo, can I have a moment with Valerie."</p>
<p>Enzo couldn't help but look between the two shifty women. "Something going on that I should know about?"</p>
<p>Putting on a fake smile and responding. "Not at all, just some personal family business."</p>
<p>Those words cut through Enzo once again. He decided it was best to just leave without putting up a fight. He walked out, leaving Lily and Valerie to have their privacy.</p>
<p>Enzo knew he'd never be one of them. He didn't have over a hundred years of bonding time. They didn't trust or like him in that house. But Lily needed him around. He was the only one who knew how the outside world worked, and he was the only one who knew her sons. Yet the more he stayed there, the more he noticed Lily and her family treated him the same as Damon and his friends, if not worse.</p>
<p>This time Enzo was going to fight for his place. He made his way to Downtown Mystic Falls. A place that was supposed to remain deserted because of the quarantine Matt Donovan put together. When he arrived on the scene, there was a gathering of people and a man arguing with Deputy Donovan.</p>
<p>"You guys need to pack it up and leave."</p>
<p>The tour guide reluctantly stepped back. "Come on officer, we all know this is just a ghost town, there's no real danger here."</p>
<p>Enzo chuckled as he appeared to the crowd. "That interesting. No one told you about the haunted boarding house or the killer wolves in the woods? Tell your ghostbusters to charge up their proton packs, they've hit the proverbial jackpot!"</p>
<p>Matt's eyes landed on Enzo, and he shot the man a daring glare. "Get out. NOW!" He demanded. The tour guide rolled his eyes and addressed his customers.</p>
<p>"Let's leave this fucked up town." The crowd all but booed as they all got back on their tour bus to leave.</p>
<p>"If you do anything stupid, I will shoot you."</p>
<p>Enzo huffed impatiently. "I came down here to ask you nicely for some help."</p>
<p>Matt sniffed. "You want my help?" He pressed his hand over his heart and exhaled loudly, "After what you did to Caroline."</p>
<p>And he felt guilty as fuck for doing what he did. Caroline didn't deserve to be in his crossfire. His anger should stay targeted towards Damon and not his friends. "I made a mistake, I won't again. This time I need to know what Lily's blonde heretic is up to."</p>
<p>Matt raised an eyebrow in question. "They don't trust you?" Something about Enzo's situation was funny to Matt. "Why would they? They know you're just a two-face snake." Enzo wanted to lash out at Matt, "I'll grant you access to the surveillance system, so you can go spy on your new friends."</p>
<p>He swallowed what little pride he had left and followed the deputy. One of these days, he will no longer be the joke of the town, but a hero that everyone will respect.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once the sun set, Bonnie left the Whitmore Library and walked to the medical center to meet up with Kai. Immediately after she arrived, she was greeted by Jo's corpse, which was laid out on the autopsy table. The cold, dead body still grossed Bonnie out. She moved closer to stare down at Jo. Bonnie's thoughts went back to Jo's bachelorette party. When she promised the other witch, she wouldn't let Kai out of the prison world. So seeing her dead body and knowing the outcome of what happens to her pained Bonnie.</p>
<p>After a few moments alone, Kai turned up with the stone in his hands. "So, did you know Halloween rituals used to be about finding genuine love?" He came over to join her by Jo's body. "During the 18th century, women would follow Halloween traditions that would <em>help </em>them find a romantic match. By throwing apple peels over their shoulder hoping to see their future husband's initials, then bob for apples at parties because the winner would be the first to get married, and stand in a dark room with a candle in front of a mirror to look for their future husband's face."</p>
<p>Bonnie wondered if she looked as uncomfortable as she felt. "Weird flex, sometimes when you're desperate you will do crazy shit to find love."</p>
<p>Kai started fidgeting. "Not how you thought you'd spend your Halloween, huh?"</p>
<p>Bonnie laughed at him. "Cancelling my plans to go to a Halloween party with my best friend. So I could be normal for one night and meet some not so nice guy to get drunk with and have sex after a year of being celibate." She spat out, sarcastically. "Instead, I'm with you, trying to bring your sister back from the dead." Bonnie gazed down at the body once more, then opened her grimoire that she held in her arms.</p>
<p>Kai could feel his heart speeding up. "I didn't know things were that bad." Bonnie died and was alone with Damon for months. Once she returned from the prison world, she broke up with her boyfriend. After that, she spent months chasing Kai down. He knew what that loneliness felt like. "I've been there. I was in that prison world for decades. I had no one. Even coming back, I had no one to return to. But it will get better for you, you're a beautiful and smart girl, you'll meet someone again."</p>
<p>She blushed. That completely threw Bonnie off her game. Her time in the prison world was awful, but nowhere as bad as Kai's, who was there for twenty years. "I don't even like being touched by strange men."</p>
<p>Kai watched as she seated herself on the backless stool. "Why is that?"</p>
<p>Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know, PTSD." She wrinkled her nose at Kai. "Whenever I'm touched by people I don't know, it makes me want to burn their faces off."</p>
<p>He watched her carefully, unsure of what to say. This wasn't like her at all. "I felt that way, when I first came back, sometimes I still do."</p>
<p>She buried her head in her hands. "You hurt me." Kai watched as she pressed her palms into her eyes and sighed harshly. "I shouldn't be here. I should just call Ric and Damon…"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>The witch looked up at him. "I shouldn't be here. Actually, this is the last place I should be. Given the circumstances."</p>
<p>"Circumstances?" He repeated. "What circumstances?"</p>
<p>Bonnie struck him with a glare. "You put us through hell, Kai. Alaric didn't deserve you murdering his wife. Elena didn't deserve to be put asleep, never seeing us again. And me, I was just trying to protect innocent people. You're a killer. How else was I supposed to react to you murdering your siblings?" She cried out. He noticed the liquid leaking from her eyes. "But god, had I known what would have happened, maybe I would've done things differently, maybe I should have accepted your apology. I never thought things would end up like this."</p>
<p>She wasn't making any sense to him, which Kai thought was better. All he could do was make his way over to her. "Bonnie, I'll make things right, for you and Jo." Bonnie frowned, but said nothing. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry that I hurt you. That I left you to rot in that prison, and I'm sorry about Elena. I'll do anything to make things right. I have to."</p>
<p>He grabbed the other doctor's stool and pulled up beside her. "I just want to go back to the way things were, before my life got complicated."</p>
<p>Kai watched her, his curiosity piqued by her appearance. He couldn't draw his eyes away from her body. He was used to her showing skin and seeing her hardened nipples pressing through her shirts, that's how she was in the prison world. Wearing loose and freeing clothes. "Do you want to talk about it?"</p>
<p>"It depends," she answered. "Do you care about anything or anyone?"</p>
<p>"The first time I ever felt pain was when I lost my mother." Bonnie eyed Kai, waiting for him to continue on. "I was nineteen when she had Liv and Luke, she passed away hours after giving birth." Kai shifted in his chair. "Joshua, burned her body the next morning and moved on. Refusing to allow me and my siblings to grieve for our mom. Then a month later, my brother Joey started saying cruel things about her, how she was weak and we were better off without her." Kai gave a harsh snicker. "I tried to fight him and got caught by Joshua. He took me out front and beat me with a wooden shaft in front of my siblings. Told me if I ever spoke of my mother again, he'd let Joey whip me with one of his rods."</p>
<p>This story startled Bonnie. "That's barbaric." She never met Kai's father before, but she knew there was bad blood between the father and son. "Was it the first time?"</p>
<p>He shook his head. "No, but it was the first time I didn't have my mom there. She'd always wait for Joshua to leave, then she'd ice my bruises. This time Josie took her place." He muttered.</p>
<p>Now it made sense, his soft spot for Jo. Why he felt guilty about her over everyone else. She played that maternal role for him after their mother died. It was the same way she felt about her Grams' death over her father. "When we get Jo back, you can tell her how much you care." She tried to be careful not to let him see her amused face.</p>
<p>Kai rolled his murky blue eyes at her. "Sure, I'll do that." He spoke in an absurd tone.</p>
<p>"There' are a couple of spells in this book that I think are worth trying out." She held up the grimoire. "Just don't rush me okay."</p>
<p>The Heretic laughed at her. "Of course not. I'll just make sure you're not bothered."</p>
<p>As he said that, entered Damon Salvatore with Oscar in his arms as he lugged him in the room. "Well, I'm here to bother you guys. We gotta bring this guy back to life. Like now." He snapped.</p>
<p>Bonnie stared at him holding the dead man, while Kai was just annoyed at Damon's demanding ass. Could this idiot do anything right?</p>
<hr/>
<p>After catching an early dinner in the town square, Enzo made his way back to the boarding house. Once he entered, he found Valerie sitting in front of the lit fireplace in the house's parlor. Enzo took his sexy half-dead nurse that was over his shoulders and tossed her on the couch, now exposing her bleeding bite marks on her neck.</p>
<p>He tried to cover the neck with her hair when he saw Valerie glaring. "Don't give me that look. The town is being overrun by college kids looking for a scare on Halloween."</p>
<p>The blonde frowned."There's an icebox of blood downstairs." Valerie was a stickler for the rules set by Lily. Mostly out of fear.</p>
<p>"How about taking a drive, getting out of town, then come back? Not like you haven't before?"</p>
<p>Valerie gave him a nervous look. "Excuse me. Is that an accusation?"</p>
<p>Enzo didn't respond immediately, unsure of what to say. Valerie isn't the first person to vividly lie to him. "Had the deputy show me the town surveillance, I saw you on the road to and from Whitmore last night in a stolen car. It's funny how Oscar was also at Whitmore last night and has since mysteriously disappeared." Enzo chuckled, staring into Valerie. "So... heh... Yes, I am accusing you of something. I'm just not sure whether it's lying to Lily, or murder, or both."</p>
<p>"You know nothing Enzo, just forget what you think you saw." Her eyes were cold. Enzo couldn't shake his curiosity.</p>
<p>"Then tell me. Maybe I can help." Valerie sighed forcefully, but refused to speak. "Fine, I'll just tell Lily what I saw. Maybe she'd like to see the surveillance video too."</p>
<p>As he made his way to to walk out the parlor and go search for Lily. Valerie broke her silence. "I killed Oscar." She whispered, but his super hearing caught her words. "He knew things, I couldn't let Oscar bring him back." She choked out.</p>
<p>He studied the heretic before asking, "Bring back who?"</p>
<p>"Julian." Enzo frowned confusingly. Valerie took notice. "Oh wow, she didn't tell you." Enzo wisely kept his mouth shut. "Of course she didn't."</p>
<p>Tired of that smug grin on her face, he kept his composter. "Who's Julian, Valerie?"</p>
<p>"Lily's former lover." Valerie smiled brightly. "I know how much you care for Lily, how much you want her to love you, the way you love her."</p>
<p>Enzo ignored the painful squeeze in his chest. "What are you on about? Lily is a dear friend and my sire. I picked her over Damon and the others because…"</p>
<p>"Because what, we know you're in love with her."</p>
<p>He scoffed, turning away from her. "I care about her, but not in that way. I want to be part of this family."</p>
<p>Valerie touched his right arm and turned him so they were facing. "All this time you were jealous of us, of Damon and Stefan. You want a family."</p>
<p>Enzo stayed quiet, silently considering what to say. But before he could speak, Lily rushed into the room. "Damon found Oscar!" She yelped. Without another word, both Valerie and Enzo watched as she ran out to meet Damon to get Oscar.</p>
<p>Enzo had a disappointed look on his face, before turning to stare at the fire. "Let's call a truce, work together to keep Julian out of Lily's life."</p>
<p>And for the first time, Valerie gave him a genuine smile.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It took Bonnie and Kai hours to find the right spell. Within those hours were Damon and Kai bickering, Damon complaining about how slowly they were taking. Hours of Stefan calling and texting for them to hurry because Mary Louise or Nora killed another innocent person. For every hour, Oscar wasn't returned home.</p>
<p>Bonnie was getting more tense and jittery. While the pressure was getting to her, Kai was trying to remain calm for their sake. He wanted to whisper soothing words to help her, but Damon's presence was provoking him. The whining from the selfish vampire was getting the better of him.</p>
<p>Kai opened Bonnie's grimoire to a random page and read. "Phasmatos exaud mi, conjug spiritis et corpe. Phasmatos exaud mi, conjug spiritis et corpe." He pointed the spell out to Bonnie.</p>
<p>The witch caught his eye, and she nodded.</p>
<p>They repeated it together, Damon watched the bubbles in the gemstone move around. Oscar's eyes briefly flicked open at them and then they closed back. Bonnie was beyond irritated at this point. Kai rolled his eyes, closing the grimoire shut and Damon spoke once again.</p>
<p>"Dammit, can you do anything right?" He groaned, slamming his hands down on the autopsy table.</p>
<p>Kai was ready to strike at him, "Kai," Bonnie whispered, taking a step out closer to him. "Just leave him." She pleaded.</p>
<p>"This isn't how I thought things would turn out." He scrambled backwards. "This wasn't supposed to be so damn difficult." This was why he did so much research on the damn stone. Now Damon's phone was buzzing again, and he answered it before moving away from them.</p>
<p>"The stone will work, we need to create a bigger bridge between the body and spirit. Let's do it again." She looked back over to Oscar's body. And they went back to chanting the spell. Kai felt a rush of fire in him, like he was going to fall into another dream. Suddenly Bonnie's screams brought him back. "Oh fuck, he's on fire."</p>
<p>Kai opened his eyes to see what was happening, Oscar's body had burst into flames, He frantically grabbed the fire extinguisher that was nearby to put him out. Damon was still off to the side on his phone call with his brother. "I think we're close, Stefan."</p>
<p>Another hour passed by. Bonnie found one more spell. "This is it. Has to be." She said to Kai. Bonnie reached forward, placing her hand on his chest, over his heart. "Touch me," she demanded.</p>
<p>Both Kai and Damon gave her a perplexed look. "Wait, what?"</p>
<p>"Just do it, as we chant the spell."</p>
<p>Unable to resist touching her, he brought his hand up to her chest and caressed her with reverence. "Ababbas dagoineh mateesah elunatan. Oshawas melunaweh washaset zagoedan." There were no words to describe how intoxicating this was for him. The sensation shooting through his body with each word coming from her lips were akin to fireworks streaming through his veins. They stopped the chant. All three of them stared at Oscar, waiting.</p>
<p>When nothing happened, they were all disappointed once again. "That was the only shamanistic oral spell…" she explained, as she examined her book again. "It says the spell is more powerful with physical contact."</p>
<p>He stared at her, as if trying to fathom what she had said. "The spell might work stronger if we…"</p>
<p>Just then, the colors returned to Oscar's skin as he bolted into a sitting position and screamed at the top of his lungs. "AHHHHHH!"</p>
<p>Bonnie gasped loudly, jumping into Kai's arms. He brought his other arm around her, pulling her against his chest, and her hands tugged at his shirt. While Damon looked amazed, watching Oscar return to life right in front of him. "Oh, my god."</p>
<p>Her embarrassment slid from her features in a second, and her eyes grew wide. She pushed herself out of Kai's warm embrace. Thankfully, Damon didn't notice them as he was facing Oscar. "Bonnie, you are the most terrifying person I know."</p>
<p>Kai's eyes snapped up, but before he spluttered, disgruntled, his brain engaged into self-preservation mode. "You know I'm here right, helping her do the spells."</p>
<p>Damon's eyes rolled back. "She found the right spell. Either way B-Town did it. And now I can get my girlfriend back." Damon jumped with excitement.</p>
<p>Kai had to smother a snort of laughter as Bonnie's expression hardened in Damon's direction. "Don't keep your mother waiting. Me and Kai have two more people to bring back." She told her best friend.</p>
<p>"You sure you're up for it?"</p>
<p>Bonnie cocked an eyebrow at him, and her eyes danced with mischief. "Kai and I can handle it together."</p>
<p>Kai's temperamental eyes searched hers for any hints of deception, but there was none to be detected. She differed from anyone he'd ever known, and there was something about her that was making his chest pain unfamiliarly.</p>
<p>Damon gave Bonnie a nod and took Oscar with him as they went to meet Lily back in Mystic Falls.</p>
<p>Finally she and Kai were alone again in the morgue.</p>
<p>"We should probably get started on Jo," Kai purred out.</p>
<p>Bonnie nodded and allowed a small smile to tug at her lips. "Okay, then I have to call Abby about Grams."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kai and Bonnie took a few minutes to recharge before working on the spell for Jo. Preparing for the ritual again, they placed their hands on each other's chest. Kai's hand descending on her collarbones. They began chanting in sync to each other. All he wanted to do was nudge her legs apart and dive into her warmth, sucking and nipping at her throat.</p>
<p>"Ababbas dagoineh mateesah elunatan. Oshawas melunaweh washaset zagoedan."</p>
<p>Kai could feel her trembling, no doubt in his mind that she wasn't feeling the same way as he was. She wanted to explode. He felt her fingernails dig into the pale flesh of his chest. He wished he could stick his tongue into her mouth. The urge to continue feeling her body, to etch it permanently into his mind as his hand wandered down to her breasts. His long fingers kneaded the sensitive mounds relentlessly. The moan she released when he rolled one of her hardened nipples between his fingers through her braless cloth covered breasts.</p>
<p>Kai lifted his head to observe her for a moment. Minor tremors were running through her body, causing her to quiver ever so slightly before his eyes. "Ababbas dagoineh mateesah elunatan. Oshawas melunaweh washaset zagoedan." Her back arched, silently begging him to give her what she needed most.</p>
<p>His heart was hammering against his ribcage, he wanted to take the edge off of his frustration; he wanted to hear her scream his name, to have her enjoy him as much as he enjoys her.</p>
<p>"Open your eyes, Bonnie," he whispered huskily. Those misty green eyes looked up at him. Flawless skin, high cheekbones, soft brown curls that fell into her eyes so casually. She looked quite angelic.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Jo's eyes flick open, causing Kai and Bonnie to gulp in shock and relief. Jo, who was confused, slowly looks around at them, her face still pale and colorless.</p>
<p>The two pulled away from each other, Jo's eyes closed back, but they could see her chest swelling up and down. She faltered off to sleep. "She's alive. Probably tired, oddly enough."</p>
<p>Kai drew a deep breath. "Go call your mom. I'll stay here and watch her."</p>
<p>Bonnie smiled, despite herself. "I'll be right back."</p>
<p>She walked out the morgue and went out into the empty hall. Kai cleared the place out, so she knew her conversation was private.</p>
<p>She took this time to call up Abby, who she hadn't spoken to in over a week. It took two rings before someone answered. "Bonnie, how are you?" Her mother greeted.</p>
<p>"I'm doing really well, I wanted to ask you something."</p>
<p>"Are you okay, what is it?"</p>
<p>"I went to Grams gravesite and was told of your request to move her body. Where did you take her coffin?" Earlier in the day Bonnie visited her grandmother's grave, the groundskeeper told her that the daughter of the deceased had the coffin removed from the graveyard.</p>
<p>Abby cleared her throat before responding. "I had her cremated, both her and Rudy."</p>
<p>Bonnie shook her head. "I don't believe you."</p>
<p>Abby involuntarily gulped before she cried. "You died! Or yet you went to the prison world. I was worried someone might try to do something to the corpses and your Grams really wanted to be cremated in case some tried to possess her body."</p>
<p>Bonnie let out a frustrated scream. "Fuck, I had a plan." She said, angrily cursing Abby.</p>
<p>"I know it still hurts, she's in a better place." Bonnie snarled at her mother's condescending tone, and Abby finally realized that she was making the situation worse. "Bonnie, what are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, I have to go mom." Not allowing Abby to speak another word, Bonnie hung up the phone and tossed it across the hall.</p>
<p>She was too angry and slightly hurt.</p>
<p>She stood straight but faced the morgue door. Unfallen tears shone in her eyes, her defense was down. Once again Bonnie Bennett loses while everyone else finds happiness. Alaric is getting his wife back, Damon is rescuing Elena, Stefan and Caroline are probably fucking in the dorm room. Which meant Bonnie wouldn't be able to return to her room, to mourn her losses.</p>
<p>The first tears escaped her eyes, memories came flooding back to her in vivid detail. The first time she found out she was a witch. When she found out about vampires, Damon and Stefan both arriving to Mystic Falls, and Caroling turning into a vampire. When Klaus tried to kill her, her Grams dying, her father being murdered by Silas, Damon turning her mother into a vampire. When she died for Jeremy to live, then being on the other side as a ghost. All the emotional and physical pain she went through being the anchor.</p>
<p>The worst memories flooded her mind, which was undeniably meeting Kai in the prison world. When she found out who he really was and tried to kill him, only to end up being stabbed and abandoned in the prison world, where she tried to kill herself. And then when she returned to the real world, finding out Kai gained Luke's empathy after the merge, she refused to forgive him, thirsting for revenge. So she tried to abandon him in the other prison world. But it only backfired, and he came back stronger than ever and killed countless of people. Yet months later he was back in her life again, trying to turn over another leaf.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes passed, before Kai finally made his way into the halls. He internally froze and his stomach dropped once he saw her wet face. "Bonnie, are you okay?" He asked hoarsely.</p>
<p>Bonnie looked up before launching herself off the wall and into his arms. Warmth filled him and he realized it was radiating from inside of him for the first time in many years. Slowly, he lifted one hand and placed it around her, and then the other. Her body relaxed, and he pillowed her head on his chest, holding her close for however long it would take.</p>
<p>Kai inhaled her scent deeply. It wasn't until his shoulder became wet that he noticed her trickle of tears had grown into a veritable stream."Shh, don't cry," he crooned subconsciously into her hair. "Don't, Bonnie."</p>
<p>"S—she's gone—I'll never—see her—again," she stammered through her tears. "Abby cremated the body."</p>
<p>"It's okay." Kai whispered. "Your Grams found peace. I promise you that." She clung to him like she was afraid to let him go. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie."</p>
<p>Kai continued to croon soothing words into her hair until he replaced those words with soft kisses on her head. It didn't last long, but it was enough for now. As he drew away, she determinedly caught his blue eyes.</p>
<p>"I forgive you," she admitted softly.</p>
<p>As he looked down on her, her breathing became more erratic, causing her breasts to rise and fall, obviously. He grinned and descended, his body over hers. She shuddered at the long expected warmth of his body. They stayed as they were for a moment, both catching their breath. And then he leaned down, kissing her gently on her temple, and she snuggled against him, enjoying the feel of his muscular arms around her.</p>
<p>It was time for Bonnie to heal. Revenge wasn't the answer, it was just a toxic cycle. If she wanted to improve herself, the first step had to be forgiving Kai and allowing him to show her he's a changed man. All she could do was hope for the best and focus on herself. Go back to worrying about school and her future, try to pick up a hobby and go meet cute boys. After all, it's not like they just opened up another can of supernatural plight. Or did they?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: The next few chapters there will be a shift in the Bonnie and Kai dynamic, it will get dark and sensual. While Kai is working on himself and Bonnie is focusing on herself. Enzo will be playing his role into this fic, don't worry about the season seven bonenzo romance, they will be platonic since I have someone else for Enzo.</p>
<p>As far as pairing go, outside of Bonkai, who would you like to see together?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Live Through This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After an excruciating night, Kai decides to turn over a new leaf once again, moving forward to do right by Jo and Bonnie. Meanwhile, Bonnie learns some disturbing information involving the Phoenix stone, and she is forced to confront Kai with more bad news. Elsewhere, Enzo stands by not sure what to expect when Bonnie comes by the house looking for Oscar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Kai breathed out a long sigh of serene. He offered Bonnie a place to rest for the night, after she cried about how she couldn't go back to her dorm room because of Caroline and Stefan possibly fucking. Kai took her to his hideout, which was his sister's former apartment. He was still paying the rent for the place, mostly to be closer to her since it still packed all her possessions away here.</p>
<p>He told Bonnie to settle in Jo's old room and that he and Jo would stay out in the living room for the night. He even offered her some of Jo's old clothes that he found in the back of the closet. The clothes were dated from when Jo was a college student back in 1994. But they could fit Bonnie's slim body. She took the clothes and thanked him. She was very worn out and quiet when they got to Jo's apartment. He watched her go off to the single bedroom and closed the door behind her.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Jo was fast asleep in the living room.</p>
<p>Kai had another sleepless night. He sat up on the sofa chair, watching reruns of Saved by the Bell. His mind dosed off for a moment, and when his eyes opened again, a bright and cheery Bonnie Bennett greeted him.</p>
<p>He sat up with his thick, long arms folded. He noticed Bonnie held a cardboard box in her hands. Looking over to the compact frame laying down on the pullout sofa bed, his sister was still sleeping away.</p>
<p>Bonnie turned around to look at Jo. "She's been like this for twelve hours. I'm not sure if that's normal."</p>
<p>He breathed out slowly. "Should we be concerned?"</p>
<p>"Yesterday she was dead. Today she's alive. Nothing about her situation is normal." Bonnie glanced at him nervously.</p>
<p>Kai's eyes were still focused on the box in Bonnie's hand. "What's in the box?" He enquired airily.</p>
<p>"This is actually your sister's. Old Gemini spell books. I wanted to ask if I could borrow them." She swallowed back her doubt and worry, but he sensed it on her face because he frowned curiously. "For research, I'll bring them back."</p>
<p>Finally, Kai got up from his seat. Pulling his t-shirt down over his jeans, covering up his suntanned stomach that Bonnie only saw for half a second. "Sure. Are you sticking around for breakfast? We could talk about last night."</p>
<p>"No." She shook her head, wildly reaching out and taking his hands. "Thank you for everything, the shoulder to cry on, letting me stay at your sister's place."</p>
<p>Moving closer to her side, Kai said, "Bonnie, you gave me Jo back. It's the least I can do. I'm here if you need to talk to someone."</p>
<p>"I know that. I'll get over it. Right now I need to figure out what that spell was, because I've never felt power like that before."</p>
<p>Kai smiled and dropped her hands. He knew she was referring to the sensual feelings they felt when they cast the revival spell. Kai couldn't shake those feelings. He hated how sexually attractive she was, and how much he wanted her. "You think there's a chance we might have opened Pandora's Box."</p>
<p>"I hope not. Damon and Stefan are still dealing with the heretic problem in Mystic Falls. The last thing we need is more supernatural drama." Before Kai could ask about the Heretic issue, Bonnie changed the subject. "Just monitor Jo. I left my phone number on the kitchen fridge, so call me if there's a problem."</p>
<p>Kai just nods and watches her slender form as she walks gracefully to the edge of the room and through the doorway.</p>
<p>Once Bonnie exited out, Jo stirred, and Kai made his way to her side on the bed. Seeing her confused face looking up at him, Kai pulls her into a companionable side hug.</p>
<p>"Morning, Josie. How are you?"</p>
<p>Jo's stomach rumbles with hunger. "Starved, is there anything to eat?" She asked lightly when she had found her voice.</p>
<p>Kai just beams at her. He was happy to have her back. This time nothing was going to keep them apart ever again. No more Gemini Coven. No more Joshua Parker. Not even the prison world.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mid-morning at the Salvatore Boarding House, Enzo was in the parlor with Oscar, who was sucking down another blood bag. The man was like a barbaric animal and had the worst manners. Frowning, Enzo handed Oscar one last bag.</p>
<p>"Mate, that's the last one." He growled unhappily.</p>
<p>As he was ready to turn away, Lily entered the room. "Good morning, Oscar." Wrapping her arms around Oscar, she welcomed him with a kiss on the cheek, to which Enzo looked away. "Thank you for helping with Oscar. I know it's chaotic around here."</p>
<p>"Love helping a fellow brother out." Enzo said, rubbing his eyes groggily, "I've had a few dreadful nights myself over the years."</p>
<p>The family's new maid, Lucelle, walks in with a large vase of flowers, and Lily points to the nearby table. "Over there Lucelle, be careful."</p>
<p>Enzo looked around concernedly. "Flowers? What's the special occasion?"</p>
<p>"My mother taught me the importance of keeping fresh flowers when expecting guests…" she announced cheerfully. Enzo could tell she was considering her last few words as she pushed out a bitter look on her face.</p>
<p>"All this for Julian?" asked Enzo, almost jealousy. "Valerie informed me of your former lover, how you plan on bringing him home."</p>
<p>"Yes, well, he's arriving home today." Lily said, in a dreamy state, as if she was a love-struck teenager. "I really think you and Julian will get along, smashingly. He's very much like you." She admitted with a smile.</p>
<p>Turning his back to her and seeing Oscar finish his final blood bag. Enzo just huffs. "Can't wait to meet him."</p>
<p>That's when Mary Louise stomped her way into the parlor. Following behind her was Nora. The two girls pouted and whined to Oscar.</p>
<p>"Lily, should we really be leaving Oscar like this?" Nora asked.</p>
<p>Oscar, who was just sitting on the couch, his shirt covered in blood, was just staring at everyone with a blank expression.</p>
<p>Lily nodded her head slowly and whispered. "Lorenzo, could you please monitor him? We won't be too long."</p>
<p>"Happy to help." He said in a harsher tone.</p>
<p>Lily clearly ignored his rudeness. She just smiled and spoke. "Thank you. Also, if you hear from Valerie, please tell her to call me."</p>
<p>Lily motioned for the girls to follow her out of the house. They bid goodbye to Oscar only and walked past Enzo to leave with Lily.</p>
<p>Enzo wasn't pleased that he'd turned into a babysitter for a grown ass man. He immediately pulled his cell phone from his back pocket and walked into the hallways.</p>
<p>After a few rings, he got an answer. "Where the hell are you?" He asked angrily.</p>
<p>"On my way to find Julian. But this GPS on Oscar's phone is so damn complex." Valerie fussed.</p>
<p>"Well, I suggest you hurry it up, because Lily and the girls are right behind you." Enzo remarked matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>"That's impossible. You were supposed to keep him quiet." An incredulous Valerie whispered under her breath.</p>
<p>Enzo tried to stay as calm as he could and not lash out. "Oscar is keeping quiet. The poor bastard's memories are gone. I don't know how they've found Julian, but it wasn't through Oscar."</p>
<p>"Hold on. What does it mean when the little bar goes red? I…" Enzo heard a loud beep before the phone went dead. Valerie clearly didn't charge her phone.</p>
<p>Enzo threw his hands up in the air with frustration. He hated the way this whole situation was turning out for him. Lily was going to win, Valerie alone couldn't stop her and the other Heretics. Enzo was going to be pushed out of this house and out of Mystic Falls. He knew he had nowhere else to run. Turning on his heel and marching into his bedchamber, slamming the door fast as it heavily shut behind him.</p>
<p>Seething, he collapsed onto his bed, staring up at the empty ceiling with uninhabited sigh. Better get one last good snooze before shit hits the fan.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bonnie figured it was safe to head back to her dorm room. It was noon now, Stefan hopefully was gone, and Caroline was probably in class. When she peeked into her room, she saw Caroline fully dressed, sitting on her bed with flashcards in her hands, playing music on her phone.</p>
<p>"No naked boyfriend." She inquired.</p>
<p>"Bonnie," she squirmed as she spoke, "I'm the worse aren't I?"</p>
<p>Bonnie stumbled in, looking hollow-eyed and smiling. She made her way forward and sat down on her own bed. "At least you're getting some action, I'm only seeing naked men in my dreams sadly." Her lopsided smile grew more hesitant as she cast her glance down on the bed and pulled her stuff bear towards her. "Even Ms. Cuddles thinks I'm a moping loser."</p>
<p>"Ladies drink free at Scull Bar tonight, I'm free to be your wing-woman." Caroline grinned, turning back to the flashcards with glazed eyes.</p>
<p>"What about Stefan?"</p>
<p>"With Valerie, and Damon, who's babysitting them."</p>
<p>"Valerie and Stefan, are you okay with this?" asked Bonnie, now approaching the blonde with discretion and glancing towards her with bright emerald eyes.</p>
<p>Caroline assured her best friend with the illuminating flame of a smile. "I'm fine. I want him to work things out with her. They just need to clear away all the 19th-century drama so they can get on with their lives. For everyone's sake."</p>
<p>Bonnie brushed her hand comfortingly against her shoulder, meeting her eye. "This is a tremendous step for you." Old Caroline would have freaked out. Bonnie remembered how Caroline behaved when she first dated Matt, how jealous she was of Elena. Yet here she was, slowly becoming the most secure woman. It was inspiring to see.</p>
<p>Moving away from her friend to pick up her bag and get ready to leave back out. Caroline stopped her. "Wait, you want to meet up tonight?"</p>
<p>"Sorry I can't. I have a thing."</p>
<p>Caroline's grin widened, unperturbed. "A thing? Bonnie Bennett, don't keep secrets from me."</p>
<p>Feeling a piercing stab of sting, knife her heart as she thought back on last night's troubles, wanting nothing but to be consoled again, she let her guards down. "The other night we brought Kai back with us. Damon and I found him in Myrtle Beach with Lily's missing heretic." Bonnie spoke in a whisper. The room was completely quiet. "He has this Phoenix Stone. It can bring people back from the dead as long as they haven't found peace or have been cremated. The plan was to bring Jo back and my Grams." She continued while Caroline's eyes looked into hers. She could feel her friend's anxiety at that moment. "We got Jo back."</p>
<p>The vampire laughed a little, happy for the relief, but Bonnie didn't smile with her.</p>
<p>"I called Abby. She told me she had Grams and my dad cremated." Her voice had sounded like a frozen wind.</p>
<p>Caroline sighed with longing. "Bonnie, I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>Putting on a false smile to cover up her hurt, she leer at the blue-eyed girl with a pleasant air. "Grams died years ago, and she's in a better place. Most important is that Jo is alive. She and Ric can have their happy ending."</p>
<p>"What are you going to do? Now that you found Kai."</p>
<p>Bonnie exhaled a sigh of ease and stood there awkwardly. "Forgive him. Last time I didn't, and things turned out badly. Kai is like Katherine, you know. He's a survivor." Caroline seemed startled by her words, but nodded in agreement. "He has humanity in him, he deserves a chance. Plus, we've forgiven Stefan, Damon, Tyler and the Originals."</p>
<p>"But you won't make the same mistakes I did with Klaus and Tyler, right?" She murmured softly, with a hint of quiet malice in her voice.</p>
<p>Caroline and Tyler were a great couple until they weren't, and it was only drama fueling them. Bonnie never understood Caroline's draw to Klaus, but Klaus was obsessed with her best friend.</p>
<p>Bonnie shifted uncomfortably in the heavy silence. "No, I've learned from you and Elena. Strictly into nice boys with big muscles." Bonnie shoots an incredulous glance before letting a little laugh escape her mouth. "I'll be back later, don't wait up."</p>
<p>Caroline giggled a little too and started playing her music again. Meanwhile, Bonnie turned on her heels to leave out, ready to return to Mystic Falls. She hoped Oscar had answers for her this time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kai ordered lunch for both himself and Jo. He ordered her favorite dishes from the local Thai restaurant. The twins both sat together on her small sofa, eating from food containers that were now covering her coffee table.</p>
<p>Jo's smile grew with every bite she took. Her eyes quickly glanced at her fireplace. She noticed photos of herself and others.</p>
<p>"Who's that guy and girl?"</p>
<p>He frowned in ridicule. How bad was her memory loss? "Luke and Liv, our younger siblings."</p>
<p>She flashed a smile. "They're twins like us. Where are they?"</p>
<p>He pretended to think for a while, knowing he couldn't tell her the truth. "They were murdered. Crazy guy broke into our home and killed them both." A wave of memories rolled through Kai, and all at once he became very anxious.</p>
<p>The color drained slightly from Jo's face, and she frowned a little before speaking again. "What happened to the killer, was he caught?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, they caught him, serving a lifetime sentence in prison." He answered dryly.</p>
<p>She turned her face from his and looked back at the fireplace with eyebrows high on her forehead and mouth hanging open. She pursed her lips and then bit into the bottom one, apparently debating her next question. "The man in the photo with me, who is that?"</p>
<p>There were a few photos around with Alaric. Kai was waiting for this question. "He's your husband, Alaric."</p>
<p>"Oh, my god." She whispered. "What an odd name." He laughed, to which she poked him hard in the ribs and responded, "I want to meet him."</p>
<p>Kai wasn't prepared for that request. Of course he knew they'd have to tell Alaric that his wife was alive, eventually. Kai wasn't ready to give up Jo yet. With her memory loss, it was so much easier to talk to her. There was no judgement or problematic family history keeping them apart. Once Alaric sees her, he'd keep her away from Kai and tell her the truth about his past. She'd react the same as Bonnie had when she found out he murdered his siblings.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? Maybe we should let your memories come back first."</p>
<p>Kai watched out of the corner of his eye as Jo twisted her long hair skillfully into a knot on the base of her neck. "Or, I might regain my memories. Come on Kai, this is the love of my life. How would you feel if you were in my shoes?"</p>
<p>He was grateful he wasn't. Kai knew it was better to deal with the situation sooner than wait later. Now that his relationship with Bonnie was on better terms, he stood a better chance against the Mystic Fall gang, not trying to kill him. As long as he doesn't screw up this time around.</p>
<p>Kai agreed, but didn't look at her. "Yeah, he's a professor at the college. We can head over there now if you'd like."</p>
<p>Soon enough, he found Jo in his arms. She giggled and snuggled her head into his neck. "Thank you." She murmured into his ear before sitting back down and eating her food.</p>
<p>Kai bit his lip. He felt his chest tightened familiarly. This day could end on an unpleasant note for him. Probably best to make sure he saves Bonnie's number in his phone before he heads out. He might need her later on.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bonnie broke into the Salvatore Boarding House. Well, she didn't really have to because the heretics left their front door open. Perfect for her. She snuck right inside. Snooping around, peeking into the parlor, trying to be quiet and failing to do so.</p>
<p>Enzo caught her red-handed, and she turned to see him. "Bonnie, pleasant surprise. But we don't allow riff-raff in this house anymore." He wore a smug face.</p>
<p>Bonnie didn't stop her snooping, "Yet here you are, like an unwanted guest." She snorted a grin.</p>
<p>"Alright, let's catch up. How was your holiday? Please tell me you weren't chasing Damon around with bottles of bourbon and wiping his sobbing tears away." Enzo's counter questions did not impress Bonnie. "Oh god, you did, didn't you? A summer in Europe, you could be knee deep in men and yet you followed Damon around." Enzo teased.</p>
<p>Bonnie's cheeks reddened, but ignored the comment. "It's so sweet of you to pretend you care about my love life."</p>
<p>Enzo became serious immediately. "I've always admired your powerful will. But you make the worst choices, knowing that Damon would kill for Elena, and you being alive is keeping him from truly being happy. I knew you liked him but I didn't take you for a fool."</p>
<p>''See, now I think you're projecting." Bonnie replied angrily, "You're the one sleeping at Mama Salvatore's feet, hoping she takes pity on you."</p>
<p>Enzo was no longer amused by her and their game. Rolling his head on his neck, and it cracked several times before grabbing Bonnie by her shoulders and leading her toward the front door. "It's time for you to leave."</p>
<p>Bonnie just yawns and stretches out her arms as she pulls out of his loose grip. "Wait, I'm here to talk to Oscar."</p>
<p>"What for?" he asked loudly.</p>
<p>She let out a small cough. "Witch business, nothing exciting."</p>
<p>"Maybe I could be of help." Enzo sighed heavily and looked around the room. "Oscar isn't feeling so well..."</p>
<p>Enzo stopped speaking once he and Bonnie heard a murderous scream coming from upstairs. Bonnie didn't waste time. She rushed up to Stefan's old room, leaving Enzo behind. When she arrived, she spotted a blonde being fed on by Oscar.</p>
<p>The woman was crying out in pain. Bonnie was raising her hand to stop him, but Enzo quickly stepped in. He pushed Oscar away from the blonde, tossing her in Bonnie's direction.</p>
<p>"Bollocks, mate, we are not supposed to feed on Lucelle." Enzo retorted, giving Oscar a stern glare.</p>
<p>Lucelle, who looked like she was on the verge of tears, gripped tightly on Bonnie. "Enzo, blood please."</p>
<p>Enzo made his way over to Lucelle to feed her some of his blood. Then he took his chance to compel her. "Forget about this whole thing. You left after breakfast and took a spa day," he said as he looked deeply into her eyes.</p>
<p>Oscar was on the side of them, covered in blood, staring at the scene playing out in front of him. Lucelle left the room, and now Bonnie was alone with Oscar and Enzo. She moves closer in. "Hello Oscar, do you remember me?" She chose her words. "We found you with Kai in Myrtle Beach."</p>
<p>"Who the hell is Kai, and I've never been to any beaches." He replied, foully through gritted teeth. Oscar grabbed his mouth and his eyes popped wide open. "You. You're the witch that got me out."</p>
<p>Bonnie could feel Enzo's eyes on her. "What do you mean, out of what?"</p>
<p>Oscar threw himself backwards. "I need more food."</p>
<p>"I can get you more blood, but Oscar I need to ask you about the Phoenix Stone." She replied smartly.</p>
<p>"What the hell is a Phoenix Stone?" Anger flickered in his eyes.</p>
<p>Bonnie pulled the stone out, hoping it would jog back to his memories. Enzo's head whipped over at her. "This stone, remember?"</p>
<p>He shrugged his thoughts off and focused on the stone in her hands. "I was in there. They trapped me in that stone. You got me out."</p>
<p>Bonnie was confused. She realized there were missing facts about this stone, Kai clearly didn't tell her. Things he didn't know. Lucy Bennett was probably right to warn them about the danger of this stone. Question is, what the fuck did they do.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They approach Alaric's classroom. Kai opens the door and enters, followed by Jo. The classroom was empty except for Professor Saltzman sitting at his desk, grading papers. Once the door shut behind them, Alaric raised his head.</p>
<p>"My office hours are..." Alaric pauses, dropping his pen and staring up at the twins. "Oh, no..." He said to himself.</p>
<p>"Alaric, hey, buddy." Kai started slowly. "This is going to blow your mind." He half-barked, half-laughed, trying to ease everyone.</p>
<p>The hunter clearly didn't want to hear what he had to say. The other man shot up out of his seat, grabbing his nearest weapon, which was a letter knife, and held it up. "How is she here?" Alaric fired off, his eyes glinting menacingly.</p>
<p>"Bonnie and I worked together to bring her back."</p>
<p>Alaric's mouth dropped with disbelief. "Bonnie would never work with the likes of you."</p>
<p>"She and Damon came to Myrtle Beach to find me. I told them my plan to bring my sister back." Kai squirmed as he spoke. "In exchange for Sheila Bennett's life, Bonnie granted my safety back to Whitmore." He explained. "Of course we couldn't bring Shelia back, but Bonnie and I are on better terms."</p>
<p>The vampire hunter's eyes hardened with displeasure, refusing to look toward his wife. "I don't believe you. Bonnie would never work with a killer like you." Alaric said in a voice that barely ranged in emphasis.</p>
<p>Jo was surprised; indeed, she couldn't conceal her surprise at all. "Killer?" She glanced from one man to the other.</p>
<p>Suddenly Alaric's eyes turned and looked at her, a cold silver steeliness that bore straight into her. She was growing red and quickly averted her gaze to her husband, her body growing hot and flustered. "Keeping secrets already." The older man grinned.</p>
<p>"She lost her memories. We thought you could help." Kai growled dangerously. "But if you want to be an ass, I can take her back." He threaten as he shuffled over to his sister.</p>
<p>"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on? Who are you really then?" Jo snapped, trembling slightly as she moved closer to the exit. "Did you kill them? Did you kill those people in the photo?" Kai knew who she was referring to.</p>
<p>Both Jo and Alaric watched his frown and the way his face puzzled for an answer. "Yes. I killed them, and our other siblings, not to mention our witch coven. I killed you too Jo, you were pregnant at your wedding and I stabbed you… right in the back!" Kai released all his anger towards his sister, though he wanted to unleash it at Alaric.</p>
<p>Jo stared at him in shock and simply gasped. While Kai rolled his eyes at her. "He's a monster Jo. And I'm sorry I didn't protect you from this sociopath." Those words provoked him more than anything. He could see the pain on Alaric's face, though.</p>
<p>"It must feel really nice for you to stand here and judge me." Kai sneered into Alaric's face. "I lost her too. I know what I did. I screwed up. But I brought her back, and I'm going to make things right with her."</p>
<p>Jo strutted over to Alaric, looking at him, face contorted with annoyance. "I don't know what's going on. I'm scared, I just know I feel close to him, like a mystical connection." She protested, grabbing his arm and pulling on his sleeves. "Can we just go somewhere else, grab a bite, and talk?"</p>
<p>Alaric's cheeks tinged pink with frustration.</p>
<p>He and Kai both glowered at each other furiously. "Fine, let me finish up here and I'll meet you guys at Scull Bar."</p>
<p>Jo was satisfied. Her heart beat faster with happiness.</p>
<p>Kai's nostrils flared, and his lips twisted into a sneer of loathing. His eyes produced only hate and discomfit anger. "Let's go, Josie."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Enzo took Oscar to go search for more blood bags in Lily's room. Bonnie was left to her own devices upstairs in the boarding house. She was concerned with the information she got from a memory loss Oscar. She knew it was probably best to inform Kai about what was happening.</p>
<p>As she grabbed her phone from her back pocket, it vibrated, and she saw an incoming call from Damon.</p>
<p>"Bonnie, thank god. I have terrible news."</p>
<p>She suddenly felt frightened, not because of what the new was, but because of what she might have to do once she receives it. "How bad?"</p>
<p>"You guys didn't bring back Jo." Bonnie shifted slightly, wearing an intolerable facial. "According to Valerie, the stone is a supernatural holding cell for vampire souls. You and Kai randomly put some vampire in Jo's body." He said hurriedly.</p>
<p>Her heart was hammering. Thinking back on last night with Kai. How joyful he was to have his sister back, "So that means Oscar isn't…"</p>
<p>"Nope, that's not him."</p>
<p>"Damon, I'm at your house, talking to him about the stone." Bonnie promptly closed her mouth and breathed again.</p>
<p>With a loud gulp, Damon spoke. "Bad idea! Cut the conversation short. Call Kai and warn him, his sister is gone for good."</p>
<p>Bonnie was afraid of this.</p>
<p>"He's finally turned the page and might become a better person. Now I have to crush his spirit. Jo is his humanity, Damon."</p>
<p>If anyone could understand this, it's Damon Salvatore, the way he leeches onto Elena to remain good. "I get it, really I do. Also kudos to you for making peace with the little sociopath. But Bon-Bon, he's going to have to find someone else to keep him afloat."</p>
<p>She sighed quietly to herself in a barely detectable whisper of a voice. "You're right. Let me get out of here."</p>
<p>The two hung up their phones, respective.</p>
<p>Enzo entered the room again, mouth wide opened. "Just finishing cleaning up after Oscar."</p>
<p>He stared over at Bonnie, who had walked toward the door. "I'm heading back home."</p>
<p>As Bonnie turned and continued to walk backwards, Enzo grabs her by the arm, stopping her from leaving. "Not until you answer my questions."</p>
<p>She glared up angrily, trying to move away. "Let go."</p>
<p>"First, tell me where you got that stone?"</p>
<p>"Rocks 'R' Us." She assured him, straining a smile.</p>
<p>Bonnie pushed Enzo away from her. He stumbled and peered at her with an innocent look. "You know Lily was looking for that stone."</p>
<p>Then she turned back to continue walking front ways. Enzo moved in close. "Sucks for her." As she said that, Oscar appears looking wild and drenched in more blood.</p>
<p>His crazy eyes gazed at the ruby stone she was clenching.</p>
<p>"I'm ain't going back." She wasn't expecting to be grabbed by the former Heretic. Faux Oscar showed his fangs and went directly for her neck. She quickly cast a pain infliction spell on him, solemnly. This caused Oscar to fall back, "I won't go back." He shouted, scrambling to get himself together.</p>
<p>Before Bonnie could make another move, Enzo used his vampire speed to take Oscar down. Flinging him into the coffee table, shattering the glass all over the floor. He whipped his head to Bonnie. "What the bloody hell is he on about?"</p>
<p>Oscar was recovering quickly. He started getting back on his feet. "Who the fuck is Oscar? Why do you people keep calling me that?" He growled.</p>
<p>Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, but before words could form. Oscar triggered his magic somehow. The lights over his head exploded in sparks.</p>
<p>She turned to Enzo. "Run!"</p>
<p>A confused Enzo followed Bonnie out into the hallways. Preceding behind her, he noticed she dropped the stone on the ground. He picks it up and continues to follow her downstairs.</p>
<p>Bonnie and Enzo kept running from Oscar, until they found themselves in another hidden room, which Bonnie quickly shut the door behind them and muttered a spell under her breath to magically seal it closed.</p>
<p>"Vis porta," she quickly chats, sealing the door.</p>
<p>"That's your big plan, spelling the door? Don't you know any secret passages in this house?"</p>
<p>This time Bonnie stopped. Giving a bored sigh, and flipped her hair back to look at Enzo sideways.</p>
<p>"You've been watching way too many cartoons."</p>
<p>On the outside, Oscar was slamming something against the door, trying to get it open.</p>
<p>"We need a way out."</p>
<p>After walking towards the window, Enzo then faced her with incredulity written all over his features. "I might have to just jump. You can fend for yourself, right?"</p>
<p>Bonnie glanced over at him. She noticed the stone in his palm. "That's fine, but I need that stone."</p>
<p>"Hold on," Enzo said with an amused and nasty face. "What do you know about this little gem?"</p>
<p>Her hands shaking with fury. " It's some kind of trap for a bunch of souls. If Lily wants it, someone she cares about must be inside."</p>
<p>A vein throbbed in Enzo's temple. "Her boyfriend, Julian. He must be trapped in it." He hissed.</p>
<p>"All the more reason you shouldn't have it." She spat. "Bringing back her dead vampire boyfriend. You need to have some dignity. This isn't the way to get what you want." She added.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Oscar was getting closer to breaking down that door.</p>
<p>"I don't need advice from you. And I don't care for what you are inferring."</p>
<p>Enzo watches her intently. "You love Lily, you want her to pick you. Trust me, I understand that feeling." Bonnie ran a hand uneasily through the brown strands of hair. "You deserve better, better than being second choice."</p>
<p>She glanced up at him. He looked almost as tired as she did–it strained his face with exhaustion and grief. His hair for once was out of place, hanging un-brushed over his harsh eyes. She thought it made him look more real, more human. His appearance was more alluring than ever.</p>
<p>Before Enzo could come up with a reply to this reflection, they heard a thrumming noise from outside the door, and Enzo's eyes widen in alarm. "Dammit, Oscar just learned how to siphon."</p>
<p>Suddenly, Oscar bursts into the room and sped toward Bonnie, pinning her against the wall in a choke-hold. "Give me the goddamn stone, witch."</p>
<p>She gaped at Enzo. "He has it."</p>
<p>Oscar releases Bonnie and rushes over to Enzo. Backing him in a corner.</p>
<p>Before leaving the room, Bonnie heard Enzo say something under his breath, "Bloody wretched witch."</p>
<p>An edge of a smile curved Bonnie's mouth as she left Enzo to fend for himself. Poor, unfortunate bastard.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As he strolled through the grounds, Kai looked ahead of him to see Jo and Alaric talking in front of the Scull Bar. After they left Alaric's classroom, Kai tried to explain himself to her. She refused to speak to him. He could tell she was afraid, she was scared he'd hurt her again.</p>
<p>Watching how comfortable she was getting with Alaric made his head swivel. He was going to lose her again.</p>
<p>As he walked around the college campus, his phone rang, and he quickly answered it. "Bonster, what's up?"</p>
<p>"Hi, umm, is Jo with you?"</p>
<p>Kai took slow steps forward, forcing himself to place one heavy foot in front of the other. "Yeah, I need to tell you something." He turned away from the couple, his back facing the bar. "I took Jo to see Alaric."</p>
<p>Hearing a clap of thunder rumble through the air after he spoke. "KAI! That's not Jo. Get her away from Ric."</p>
<p>The heretic went cold. Nausea swam in his stomach and his heart stabbed at his flesh; he felt as if he would faint. "Bonnie, what are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"Your information was wrong. What Lucy saw in that stone were dead souls, vampire souls, Kai. We didn't bring back Jo or Oscar, we just stuffed someone else inside of them."</p>
<p>Automatically, Kai felt a hot, searing pain coursing through him.</p>
<p>"What am I supposed to tell Alaric?"</p>
<p>Bonnie sighed, "Just break his heart gently." A lump formed in his throat. "Me and Damon will be at Mystic Falls Grill. Come by and we can figure something out." She offered.</p>
<p>Spinning around and surprised by the scene in front of him. Jo and Alaric kissing each other tenderly.</p>
<p>"I have to go." Instead of hearing her out, Kai hung up the phone.</p>
<p>Before Kai could make another move, he saw Alaric jogging over to him. He wore a flushed expression. Once the professor stood tall in front of him. Kai paused, abashed suddenly.</p>
<p>"That's not my wife." Alaric whispered through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>Drawing a breath and studying the concrete ground. "How did you know?"</p>
<p>Alaric grew red and his eyes darted to Kai. "When I kissed her. I know Jo's kisses. That woman you brought back isn't her."</p>
<p>Kai frowned and looked increasingly uncomfortable at Ric's statement. "Bonnie just called. She said we made a mistake. There's a vampire's soul in her body."</p>
<p>His former brother-in-law scowled, making it obvious how pissed off he was.</p>
<p>"You two need to fix it. That woman in there is afraid and confused. I can't help her."</p>
<p>He gulped and swallowed audibly. "I'll fix it."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was getting close to midnight. Bonnie and Damon were drinking bourbon at the Mystic Grill. Damon was rehashing his entire day with Stefan and Valerie. How Lily showed up and took her boyfriend back. They lost this fight.</p>
<p>"Valerie told me something, she said Lily told Kai to link Elena's life to you."</p>
<p>She breathed in gasps, tears of hopelessness threading her eyes.</p>
<p>"Lily is the reason, she's the reason for all of this." A rich deep red color swallowed Damon, and she thought he was going to burst. The swelling of blood coated him like a mask and his eyes burned with self-consciousness. "Apparently, she has a thing for emotional torture."</p>
<p>Bonnie nodded slowly and looked away. "So Kai didn't completely screw us."</p>
<p>"Not entirely, no." Called an anxious voice entering the grill. Both friends whipped around to see who came in.</p>
<p>Kai Parker made his way over to the bar, taking a seat next to Bonnie. He glanced up, his blue-grey eyes catching hers and causing Bonnie to blush briefly.</p>
<p>Damon slides a bottle of bourbon over to Kai. "So then tell me what really happened."</p>
<p>"Lily was feeling vengeful. She wanted to make you pay for refusing to help rescue her kids from the prison world." He shrugged, trying to look honest. "She gave me the sleeping beauty spell. Of course I didn't tell her about your friendship with Bonnie. I knew you'd make the right choice. She didn't." He said, sounding ominous.</p>
<p>Damon's upper lip curled and his eyes took on a flat, gritty expression.</p>
<p>"What are we going to do with all of this, Lily, her boyfriend, Oscar and Jo?" Bonnie's brow creased suddenly with frustration.</p>
<p>Both men, daggers'd increasingly, and Damon turned to look at Bonnie. "I'll handle Julian and Lily. They're my problem now."</p>
<p>Kai hardly seemed to hear what Damon said. He was so absorbed in his own self-pity. Bonnie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You and I can deal with Jo. How bad did Ric take it."</p>
<p>There was a flash of uncertainty and guilt in his eyes. She didn't miss it. "He knew it wasn't Jo. He knows my sister better than I do."</p>
<p>Guilt rose, intimidating to consume Bonnie, but she pushed it back with savage irritation.</p>
<p>"Look, we can do this. No more pity parties. We're going to break Lily, destroy her spirit, get rid of these heretics, and save Jo."</p>
<p>Kai nodded, but said nothing.</p>
<p>Damon's face cut into a grin. "Look more excited, man. Bonnie Bennett has now boarded the train to Crazytown. We've been on these rides before. This is her first time, she's like a virgin."</p>
<p>Kai burst out laughing. "Is that so?"</p>
<p>Bonnie wrinkled her nose disdainfully. "Don't start ganging up on me."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, all those motel nights with baby Gilbert." Beamed Damon, a sly look on his face. "I remember how loud you were."</p>
<p>Bonnie blushed and Damon had the courtesy to glance away, looking over the bar for another bottle of bourbon. Kai, however, ogled her.</p>
<p>Punching her best friend in the arm with a wicked grin and then pushing her empty glass towards him. Damon refilled everyone's beer mugs, and the three of them drank up more bourbon, toasting to new allies and friends.</p>
<p>For the first time, Bonnie felt safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Damon, Bonnie and Kai are on board together to fuck up Lily Salvatore's life. Next chapter will include a dinner party, faux dating, flirty moments, and more supernatural bullshit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Best Served Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily Salvatore is hosting a dinner party to declare peace between her family and the residents of Mystic Falls. Bonnie finds herself in need of a date, and Kai decides to crash the party to keep a close eye on his favorite witch. At the party, Bonnie and Matt uncover a strange mystery involving some unsuspecting residents, while a devastating revelation causes Kai to reach his breaking point.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bonnie just wanted to have one day where she could have a lazy day and be a normal student. So she headed over to the Scull Bar, order a strawberry milkshake and study for her calculus exam. She got an hour of studying in before her eyes caught something that made her core uneasy.</p><p>Reaching in her purse for her cellphone, Bonnie speed dialed a number and waited for an answer.</p><p>"Bonster, what's up?" She was greeted with a low and menacing baritone voice.</p><p>She decided not to mince any words. "Malachai, I know you're dealing with a lot. What with us stuffing someone else's soul inside your sister's body." She quickly responded to her newest comrade.</p><p>"Please tell me you didn't call just to remind me of my recent failure." Kai said, wryly.</p><p>There was a loud rattling happening in the background, and then an amused voice chimed in. It was a soft feminine voice, whispering filthy words to Kai.</p><p>"So instead of monitoring your faux sister, you left her alone so you could get laid?" She asked, fuming.</p><p>"What-" the heretic said disjointedly. His voice was husky.</p><p>Bonnie's brow furrowed. And she wrung her hands furiously. "I can hear your little slut in the background."</p><p>Kai chuckled. Even Bonnie was shocked at how bitter she sounded. "You're jealous, can't say I'm surprised. I always knew you wanted me —"</p><p>Bonnie's stomach dropped to her knees. "What I want is for you to come get Jo out of here," she fiddled with her empty milkshake glass.</p><p>"Can't you watch her until I'm finished." He groaned.</p><p>Kai let out an aching whimper. And whoever was with him was sexually moaning over and over. Bonnie was ready to hang up once she heard the slapping of skins.</p><p>Her lips tighten. "Lily Salvatore is throwing a peace-party mixer. I have to go alone because Caroline bailed on me." She continued. "Please come pick up Jo, before someone asks her to perform surgery, okay? If you can get your dick out of that poor girl." Kai was panting with pleasure over this girl between his legs.</p><p>Bonnie could feel herself blushing scarlet.</p><p>Kai laughed hysterically. "If it makes you feel better, I'll call her Bonnie."</p><p>The green-eyed witch looked horrified. "Absolutely not!"</p><p>Before letting Kai get another word in, Bonnie finally hung up on him and his <em>lover. </em>She hated this bubbling anger inside of her at the thought of Kai getting it on with someone else. She wondered if it was the girl from her vision. Is it sad to say she missed seeing him in her dreams? After she forgave Kai, she stopped having late night fantasies about him. With Caroline being back in the dorms, she has had no alone time for any self pleasures. So hearing Kai get off with some hussy irritated her to no end.</p><p>Bonnie stood up, taking one last glance at faux Jo, who was messing around on her laptop. She couldn't help but snicker at the sight. Part of her wanted to go over there and help. The smart voice in her head told her to stay away and go get ready to attend this mixer in Mystic Falls. Jo was Kai's problem now.</p><p>In fact, maybe she could find a cute guy tonight at Lily's party. She needed her itch to be scratched. Bonnie can't let Kai have all the fun, now could she.</p><hr/><p>Kai sighed at the sight of her. She had curves in all the right places. He knelt beside her, then leaned down to take one of her perky breasts into his mouth. His latest temptress had her hand working its way through his dark hair. He sucked on her breast, tongue swirling about the nipple pebbling between his lips. She gasped when his hand found her moist clit.</p><p>Her legs splayed as she tilted her hips toward his hand. She moaned, head thrown back as his fingers slid inside her and his thumb hit her clit just right. "Parker," she whispered, her voice sounding more like a whine.</p><p>Kai kept up the pace and kissed the valley between her breasts. "I'm going to keep going, <em>Bonnie</em>," he murmured against her skin. "Just like this, until you've come."</p><p>She moaned, writhing beneath his fingers, legs twisting. "P-Parker," she moaned. Her body tightened, and he could feel her squinch around his fingers. She let out a groan as she came, but Kai didn't let up. He continued to stroke her clit, fingers inside of her as he licked the lower side of her breasts. She came again, and Kai kissed his way down her belly to take her clit between his lips. He licked it, taking his time in getting her to come again. "Parker!" she sobbed, pulling at his hair to pull him up from between her legs. "Fuck, I need you inside me now."</p><p>He shed his clothes as fast as he could and buried himself inside her. "Fuck, <em>Bonnie</em>," he groaned. He thrust into her, her legs drawn up around his waist and her nails raking trails of fire down his back. "Fuck, yes, like that," he groaned against her ear. She made soft mewling noises, clawing at him, bucking beneath him and pressing her mouth against his neck as she struggled for breath. "I can't... <em>Bonnie</em>, fuck, fuck, I'm going to..." And then he came inside of her, hard enough to see stars behind his eyes.</p><p>Kai tucked his head into the crook of her neck afterward. "Fuck, <em>Bon</em>," he breathed, fingers tangled with hers.</p><p>"Was that her on the phone?" the dark-haired beauty asked, cheekily grinning.</p><p>He rolled his eyes at her question. "Not that it's any of your business, <em>Ginevra</em>."</p><p>"It's Virginia." She told him helpfully. At his confused look, her smile widened. "You have information for me, on Lucy Bennett, right?"</p><p>Sighing, he rubbed his temple before looking at her. He had to admit; she looked damn sexy when she was looking up at him, smiling wickedly. "You still haven't told me what you wanted from Lucy."</p><p>Her legs wrapped around his torso as her hands ran over his defined shoulders and arms. "I told you it's family stuff." Her words were mixed with an exhalation of breath.</p><p>He had no actual intentions of giving her what she wanted, he just wanted to play with her. "Who's your family?" his hands roaming her body once more.</p><p>She threw her head back as his fingers pinched and massaged her breasts. "St. Johns, we own The Armory in Grove Hill." she let out a small moan that was nearly enough for him to speed up.</p><p>He shook off his own urge to plunge into her. "What the fuck is The Armory?"</p><p>"It's an organization that specializes in supernatural knowledge and artifacts."</p><p>His breath hitched in his throat at her words. <em>Why was this the first time he was hearing about this place.</em></p><p>The room grew quiet again for a moment before Virginia spoke again, her voice now low and seductive. "You really shouldn't be cheating on your girlfriend."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at this sudden change of voice. "She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend." Kai replied, all the while wondering why she even cared about his other woman.</p><p>Virginia moved slightly as she slipped her leg over him, straddling him. "A friend who you get off on." She whispered in his ear. "Do I look like her?"</p><p>Kai shook his head. "N-no," he whispered, "But you both have green eyes."</p><p>She let out another groan before rolling her hips over his. "Sounded like she needed you. I heard something about a party and her date bailing. Shouldn't leave your <em>friend </em>hanging." She touched his mouth gently, her lips curving into a soft smile.</p><p>Kai reached out for his phone, that was placed on the table next to him. He shot Alaric a quick text message, about Jo roaming Scull Bar trying to do surgery on students, that the Professor should get down there quickly before she killed someone. He knew that was the best way to trick Alaric into watching faux Jo.</p><p>He pushed himself up on his elbows above her and grinned down at Virginia. "You're probably right." He licked the nipple next to his face and laughed at her indrawn hiss of breath. "I'll finish up with you and escort her to the party."</p><p>"I thought you were an inconsiderate bastard," she murmured, running her fingers through his hair. "But you're a softie, aren't you?"</p><p>He slid into her again. "I'm just a sucker for girls with dark hair and pretty eyes."</p><hr/><p>Bonnie arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House about half an hour late. She couldn't decide on a dress. She had a conservative floral blue dress in the back of her closet that was grungy. Caroline told her if she planned on getting laid, she might want to step her game up. So she went with a navy suede dress that Abby had gifted her as a late birthday gift last year. The dress flaunted her slender figure, which her best friend approved of.</p><p>Once she made her way up the walkway of the boarding house, she spotted Enzo walking up with her. She noticed a bouquet in his hand, Bonnie couldn't hold in her grin watching this poor man make a fool of himself.</p><p>"<em>Sweetie</em>, you don't really think a bunch of flowers are going to win Lily over, do you?" Bonnie froze in her spot before turning slowly, her eyes holding a mix of amusement, a bit of curiosity and even a bit of concern.</p><p>He finally took notice of her and stopped momentarily. "I'm surprised they invited you. And you're dateless too." Enzo bit back the overwhelming desire to call her any sort of name that might offend her. "Anyway, Lily asked me to come."</p><p>Her face contorted into one of suspicion. "Oh please, you're only here to scoop out your competition. Now that he's back in the picture and they booted you out." She stared at him a moment longer and watched in mild surprise as his glare softened.</p><p>He had no energy or room to disagree, so he tried to relax, mostly because she was right. "I couldn't care less about Julian. I am here to support my sire's decision in creating peace in Mystic Falls again."</p><p>Bonnie and Enzo both walked up to the front door of the house. Bonnie knocks it firmly, looking mildly embarrassed to be seen with Enzo. Last thing she wanted was for people to think she showed up with him. Damn Caroline for ditching her.</p><p>"Hey, if anyone asks you're my-" he never got to finish his thought because he was quickly interrupted.</p><p>Arriving on the scene in a white tee covered by a dark patterned suit jacket with the matching dress slacks and formal black loafers. Immediately taking Bonnie's whimpering breath away as she glanced behind her to see who had joined them. Kai Parker stood, towering over both her and Enzo.</p><p>He walked to Bonnie, slowly turning her around as he gently pulled her into him. "Bon, so sorry I'm late." He wrapped both his arms around her waist and he kissed her forehead.</p><p>Her jaw dropped as Kai made such a bold move on her. It left even Enzo staring, utterly shocked at the man in front of him. "Wait, you're that Gemini kid who killed everyone at the wedding. What the fuck are you doing here?" Enzo squinted his eyes to look at his sort of sire brother, pondering what his motives could be.</p><p>Clearing his throat and nodding. "I wouldn't miss out on Mama Salvatore's party." Kai grinned. "Plus, I'm her date." He replied without thinking.</p><p>Bonnie blinked in surprise. Kai was balls deep inside another woman a few hours ago when she called him about faux Jo. Now he claims to be her date. She knew he was probably just here to scope out the situation, since none of them trusted Lily. But part of her couldn't help the rush of excitement she felt at the thought of dating Kai.</p><p>Enzo pulled a face. "You and the witch, huh?"</p><p>"It's not a big deal. We're testing the waters, that's all," she clarified, awkwardly.</p><p>Kai smiled at the blush on her cheeks. "We'll let you know once we've gone steady."</p><p>The blush grew hotter.</p><p>Before Enzo could speak again. Lily finally answered the door. She had a painted motherly face on. Both Bonnie and Kai knew it was fake, but Enzo seems to have bought it.</p><p>He handed off the flowers to Lily. "Lilian, you look gorgeous."</p><p>Her lips formed a smile at his words. "Thank you Lorenzo, and I'm so pleased you came."</p><p>"I wouldn't miss it for the world." A smile broke out on his face as he engulfed his sire in a hug.</p><p>Bonnie rolled her eyes dramatically. Enzo soon entered the foyer, then joined the party.</p><p>This left Bonnie and Kai with Lily still in the doorway. Lily wrinkled her eyebrows at them. She froze for a moment before moving to look up at Kai. "Why, Malachai, it's been so long. I did not know you were in town."</p><p>"Been at Whitmore," Kai replied with a shrug. "Bonnie told me what was happening. I wanted to escort her here, to make sure everything goes smoothly." Bonnie said nothing. She just allowed a smirk to trace her lips.</p><p>That's when Bonnie caught Lily's attention. "Yes, I was hoping for a fresh start with Ms. Bennett."</p><p>Kai raised one eyebrow as his lips stayed in a thin line.</p><p>Bonnie looked from her <em>date</em> to Lily Salvatore, unsure how to comment. "You took Elena from us over a petty feud with your son. You manipulated Kai into turning on everyone and linking my life to my best friend so that I'd never see her again. And while he's given me reasons to forgive him. It's far from over between you and me. Damon asked for my support, I'm here for him not you."</p><p>Lily had some nerve to be condescending to her!</p><p>Bonnie pushes her into the house to go look around for her friends and hopefully avoid Enzo for the rest of the night. Leaving Kai trapped at the door with Lily. Part of her felt bad for abandoning him. The other part of her didn't care anymore. She just wanted this night to be over with.</p><hr/><p>Enzo's night was going poorly. Damon and Stefan were up to no good. Bonnie was sulking in a corner somewhere. Matt Donovan was sniffing around for unknown reasons. And Kai, that git was enjoying every second of their misery, especially his. Not that he had any genuine interest in the Bennett witch, but he wanted her to be his date. To show that he had options, that he was likeable and he didn't need the heretics.</p><p>The heretics gathered everyone in the parlor, waiting around as Lily took the stage to give a speech. Enzo was standing in the front, looking up at her. She gave a bashful smile to her guests before speaking. "Thank you so much, Estella, for that beautiful performance. I would like to take a second to introduce my darling Julian. He's just returned to our family after his long travels aboard." Enzo couldn't help but roll his eyes at Lily's choice of words. "I'm just so blessed to have my family together again. And my hope for the future is that we can learn to accept each other and finally restore the town with its residents moving back in peace." Lily raised her glass for them to toast.</p><p>Enzo reached out for a glass from one of the moving servers. "Cheers!" the crowd bellowed. He guzzled down his wine. Searching around the room for the guest of honor.</p><p>"It's kinda creepy to see men lusting after that old hag." Kai snuck up on him, letting out a small chuckle. "Never figured you'd have a mommy kink. To each his own, I guess." He choked out some laughter.</p><p>The vampire narrowed his eyes at Kai. "Mate, don't pretend that you know me, because you do not. My business with Lily is my own. So why don't you go back to your date, she seems bored." Enzo glowered, his voice growing cold.</p><p>The heretic just pinned him with a look. When he finally spoke, his voice dripped with his most acidic brand of disdain. "Not that I care about you, of all people, but I'm in the mood for some charity. Here's a little warning, Mama Salvatore is not the woman you think she is."</p><p>Enzo's eyes darkened a tad as he looked at Kai. "What would you know, you've known her for a month."</p><p>Kai looked absently across the room. "That was enough for me to know that Damon is actually right about something. That woman is ruthless and cold. She was the one who wanted Elena's life to be linked to Bonnie's, so that Damon would choose between them. Bonnie was supposed to die that night." Kai's voice was getting strained, the tension somewhat eased by the topic Enzo wished he didn't have to approach. "I let my anger get the best of me and agreed to help Lily get her revenge on Damon, and I was willing to do it even if it cost Bonnie her life." He revealed to Enzo, while shooting a glare in Lily's direction.</p><p>It was Enzo's turn to look as if someone had prodded him. He opened his mouth a few times to respond, though no words came to mind, which seemed appropriate. So it was Lily who came up with the sleeping beauty curse for Elena. She wanted Damon to kill Bonnie.</p><p>Before Enzo could muster up a response. Julian waltzed over to them. Smiling, he stood between the two men before speaking. "Kai Parker. Lily told me so much about you. How you got our family back together. I wanted to say thank you."</p><p>Kai raised his eyebrow at the older man. "After bonding with Oscar and Valerie I couldn't just leave them behind." He claimed flatly.</p><p>Julian ran a nervous hand through his hair as he chuckled uneasily. "Ahh, yes, our dearly departed Oscar. Lily told me you two were close. He had something of mine, but it wasn't on him when he died. Did he ever speak to you about any mystical artifacts?" the blond enquired.</p><p>"Nope. Just beaches, hot babes, and weed." Kai smirked as he noticed the huge frown on Julian's face. Even Enzo had to hold in his laugh.</p><p>Julian finally notices the other vampire standing with them. "We haven't met. Julian." He extends his hand to Enzo, who gravely shook it.</p><p>"Lorenzo."</p><p>"Hmm. Those meat-and-cheese spirals were decadent. Your staff does fantastic work."</p><p>Enzo's face was blank of any emotion. Meanwhile, Kai had to stifle his laughter as he saw the look on the other man's face. "I'll pass your compliments to them." That's when Julian left them, mingling with the other guest.</p><p>After that scene, Bonnie approached the two men. "Enzo, have some dignity it's free."</p><p>A splendid grin appeared on her face.</p><p>Kai laughed a sharp, rapid chuckle at the memory of Julian thinking Enzo was the help as he nodded in agreement. "Goes to show you. They don't respect you. None of them do. Best to stop wasting your time with Lily."</p><p>Enzo's cheeks reddened slightly before clearing his throat. "I got what I came for. Have a good night lovebirds." The vampire left from the party, leaving Bonnie and Kai alone.</p><p>Bonnie spotted Lily glancing in her direction once again. This is when the witch gave Mama Salvatore a show. Bonnie turned around and threw her arms around Kai. Not caring that they had an audience, she pulled him to her and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Thank you for showing up." she whispered against his lips.</p><p>"I couldn't leave you hanging." he smiled before kissing her once more. Feeling his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He took a step back and answered his phone. "What is it, Ric?" he asked numbly.</p><p>Bonnie watches as Kai's playful smile drops smooth off his face. That's when she worried.</p><p>"I'm on my way." He snapped the phone shut and glanced at her, and smiled weakly, before opening his mouth to her. "It's faux Jo, she's having a nosebleed and.." he said in a slurred voice.</p><p>Bonnie bit back a smile of amusement at the heretic, slightly perturbed expression. Kai showed concern for his faux sister. "Go help Ric, I'm going to catch up with Matt and then leave." The party was dragging.</p><p>Before heading out, Kai leaned in to kiss Bonnie on the top of her head. "I'll call you." With that, Kai dashed out, leaving Bonnie to come face to face with Matt Donovan, who was wide eyed and jaw dropped.</p><hr/><p>When Kai reached Alaric's apartment, he was not expecting to see Valerie there. He knew she was on the run from Lily and the heretics. He just wasn't expecting her here at Whitmore. Valerie let him in and informed him of what he'd missed.</p><p>"She just started coughing up blood. Caroline tried to heal her with some of her own blood but she started vomiting up even more blood." Valerie paused for a moment, her voice not coming out in more than a whisper.</p><p>Kai stood at the end of the hallway, the moonlight shining off his silky hair, his face in shadow.</p><p>"You have any idea why this is happening?"</p><p>"A vampire soul inside a human body. Come on Kai, you know what's happening." Valerie huffed, but her eyes were sincere and kind.</p><p>He sighed as his mind drifted to the only logical answer they all wanted to avoid.</p><p>"She's dying." He whispered, before grimacing.</p><p>He walked towards Valerie until the moon brightly illuminated his face.</p><p>"Ric is saying his goodbyes right now. You can wait out in the living room with me."</p><p>"I have to do something." Valerie moved to stop him. He shook off Valerie's grip.</p><p>"There's nothing else that can be done. The Phoenix Stone traps vampire souls. Oscar's vampire body got some other vampire's soul stuck in him, and he still lost the plot. Jo was a human. Clearly, a basic human body cannot contain the essence of a vampire soul."</p><p>With his lips twisted in a frown and his eyes flashing, "I shouldn't have brought her back. I just wanted to fix this, make things right again with her and Bonnie. When Lily got in my head and I snapped." Kai looked almost indignant. "I wanted to make everyone suffer. I didn't care anymore."</p><p>Valerie leaned forward to Kai. "She does that. She feeds on your insecurities and pushes you to be the worse version of yourself. But Kai, you killed your pregnant sister and then tried to revive her months later. How did you not think this wouldn't backfire?" she asked firmly.</p><p>Kai glared harder, mostly embarrassed, knowing that Valerie was watching the emotions play across his face as he thought deeply of what she was saying. "Once again, the bastard child screws up. All my life I just wanted to be great, to prove my father wrong, yet all I did was prove him right." He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.</p><p>Valerie looked at him sideways for another moment. It was a peculiarly intense look, as if she were trying to figure out something, or expected him to reveal something.</p><p>"I know a little something about that," she responded. "It's never too late to atone for past mistakes and start from scratch. We both can." Valerie smiled a small, genuine smile.</p><p>The living room was dark and quiet, but Kai knew exactly when Caroline entered the room. The other room door swung open, revealing a saddened Alaric. His lips twitched when their eyes moonlight paled his naturally fair skin, but Kai could still spy the darkness under his eyes from lack of sleep and stress.</p><p>"I want to say my goodbyes." He said tiredly, too exhausted and disappointed to even care about anything else.</p><p>Kai watched as Caroline moved in front of Alaric. "That isn't your sister." She pointed out.</p><p>"I don't care. Somewhere in there is Jo," he responded quietly. "And I need to let her know I…" Kai struggled for words.</p><p>Alaric sighed. He didn't turn his head—his lips pursed before he nodded.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, back at the party, Bonnie was standing in the entrance waiting for a pissed off Deputy Donovan. Apparently, they were going to have a long chat on the way back to Whitmore. Bonnie couldn't wait to get chewed out over her little display with Kai.</p><p>"Excuse me. Can you tell me where the high school is?" Some teenager in a server's uniform quickly approaches her.</p><p>His tone was off-putting to her, but she glossed over it. "You know the town's shut down, the high school is closed."</p><p>"Do you know where the high school is?" He repeated himself. This made Bonnie suspicious. She picked up on how anxious the young man was.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay? What's going on at the high school?" she asked calmly.</p><p>The kid avoided eye contact with her. "I need to find the high school."</p><p>Comprehension flooded in, Bonnie realized they had compelled this kid. "Who have you been talking to?"</p><p>Removing his apron, the young man pushed his way to the front door. "If my boss asked, I quit?" With that, the boy rushes off.</p><p>Blown away, Bonnie stood clueless, and in a matter of seconds Matt showed up beside her.</p><p>"You ready?" asked Matt in a businesslike way.</p><p>Bonnie's gaze was still on the front door. "We need to head to the high school. I think the heretics are up to something." She explained.</p><p>With that, Matt and Bonnie hit the road over to their former high school. For a while it was silent. Bonnie knew Matt was trying to find his words. And she didn't want to have to tell him about her personal affairs, but after the scene she made in front of Lily she knew she had some explaining to do. She just wished she'd spoken to Caroline first.</p><p>"What I don't get is how you, of all people, could be with someone like Kai." Matt sneered.</p><p>"Didn't you have a summer romance with Rebekah Mikaelson?" Bonnie asked through clenched teeth.</p><p>Matt waved a dismissive hand. "Kai tried to kill you and linked your life to Elena. He's the reason she's not here anymore." He said in a cold, measured voice.</p><p>She shook her head, not even bothering to look at him. "Lily is the reason Elena isn't here. It was her idea."</p><p>"According to who, Kai?"</p><p>"No, Valerie," said Bonnie, sounding hurt. "Lily wanted revenge when she found out Damon would not bring back the heretics. She provoked Kai into turning to the dark side again. She knew how to get into his head and play on his emotions, she's an evil woman who needs to be taken down." She exclaimed.</p><p>"Stefan is working on it."</p><p>Bonnie looked at him suspiciously. "You really think Stefan will turn on his own mother."</p><p>"Stefan is aware of how dangerous it is to have Lily roaming around with her family. He'll do what he has to." Matt turned the corner. They were getting closer to the school. "I'm just wondering about how this could end for you. Kai is homicidal, he could easily flip on us again."</p><p>"He and I made our amends."</p><p>An expression flashed across his face, so quickly that Bonnie couldn't decipher it.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Kai was working on a way to bring Jo back when Damon and I found him. He had a stone to bring back the dead. He used it on Jo, and he promised to bring back my Grams…" Bonnie paused. "Only thing is Abby cemented the body recently. We brought back Jo," she said, her temper reeling, and every fibre of her being screaming at her to say what was really on her mind.</p><p>Matt looked at her through narrowed eyes. "How am I just hearing all this?"</p><p>"The stone didn't work. It doesn't revive people, it only holds vampire souls. It's what Lily used to bring back to Julian." Bonnie sighed disdainfully, eying the road. "We didn't bring back Jo, we just stuck a vampire soul in her body." She took a deep, calming breath. "Kai been trying to right his wrongs lately, and I just figured maybe I should let him."</p><p>"You trust him." Matt stated, with a trace of humor in his voice.</p><p>"We trust Damon and Stefan. You trusted Rebekah. And Caroline trusted Klaus." Bonnie cried, with a pointed look at her hypocrite friend. "I know Kai better than the rest of you. He hurt me the most outside of his family. But I also know that he deserves a second chance like we've given countless others." She mumbled.</p><p>Matt frowned and felt slightly deflated.</p><p>"I just want nothing to happen to you again. We've lost you too many times."</p><p>Bonnie just smiled as they approached the high school. Times like this. She was grateful for Matt. She knew he had his reason for worrying, she'd died so many times before, but Bonnie had no intentions of going anywhere, she planned on staying safe and out of harm's way. After she figures out what the Heretics were up to.</p><hr/><p>Back at Alaric's apartment, Kai made his way into the bedroom, looking at faux Jo's face. She was hollow and very pale. Kai's concern grew just seeing how weak she looked laying in bed, with her eyes closed. With his heightened abilities, he could still hear her breathing, but he knew the end was near.</p><p>Making his way to her side, Kai took a seat at the edge of the bed. Feeling his movements, her eyes flashed open, he could see how dead her blue eyes were. "I know how awful I must look." She coughed out, weakly.</p><p>Kai noted a pain in her eyes that caught his attention. He frowned, and he paused, obviously thinking it over.</p><p>"No, you still look beautiful," he drawled, glancing over his shoulder at the doorway to make sure they didn't have any spectators. "Like on prom night, you and Roger Davis went together. Dad hated him, because he was a drummer in some low rate grunge band." Kai reminisces to her, even though this wasn't the real Jo and she had no memories of this.</p><p>"Who did you go with?" she asked, her voice neutral.</p><p>When Kai looked back at <em>Jo</em>, he was visibly contemplating her words. "I didn't go at all. Not that any girl in our high school would go with me. I was the town's freak, and even if I got a date, dad wouldn't let me go." Joshua was even more abusive to Kai after the death of their mother, he wasn't allowed to go anywhere but school.</p><p>Jo frowned at his words. "I'm sorry. I know I don't know you or your history, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry for whatever happened to you." She whispered.</p><p>Kai's face froze, obviously taken aback by her apology. He choked out the words from his throat, "Who are you?"</p><p>"My memories were just coming back." She started after a long pause. "I remember my last moment on earth. A woman was wielding a sword and pierced it in my heart. The blade was metal. I thought she was trying to kill me, she called me Florence."</p><p>"Who was this woman? What did she look like?" Kai's eyes had grown darker, and his jaw clenched.</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat. "I never got a name, just a dark-haired woman. She was speaking a foreign language…" Florence halted, trying to remember, while Kai waited patiently. "Oh, I remember from my trip aboard, it was Filipino."</p><p>Kai wondered what Florence was doing in the Philippines, but he doubts she even remembers.</p><p>"She's in danger." Florence warned. "Your girlfriend, if the woman who did this to me finds out that you two have her stone, she'll come after you."</p><p>"I can protect myself and Bonnie. I'm not just a vampire." His lips twitched when their eyes locked. "But thank you for your warning and I'm sorry we did this to you."</p><p>Her face was impassive as she nodded slowly at him. "Goodbye Kai." After a few moments of silence, Florence's breathing slowed down until it came to a complete stop.</p><p>Florence, and by extension Jo, was officially dead.</p><p>Kai had honestly never felt this much pain in his life, which, when he thought about it, was rather surprising considering how much pain he actually had endured in his childhood.</p><p>He sniffled, wiping at his face. He wondered if he'd ever be able to make things right with his family. He lost them all. The Parker bloodline had just ended. He couldn't continue the line as a heretic. Jo was the only one left, and now she was truly gone. He would be endlessly alone, with nothing to look forward to.</p><p>But there was Bonnie. He still had her. Yet what sort of future could he possibly give a human witch. He'll forever be an eternal stud and she had a few decades of her life left to live. They couldn't have their own family together, or continue the Parker and Bennett bloodline together.</p><p>Right now, Kai could use a sign. He needed <em>hope.</em></p><hr/><p>Over at Mystic Falls High School, Bonnie and Matt made their way inside. Bonnie felt a chill as they entered their old high school. She could sense something dark was happening. Matt had his flashlight in one hand and his handgun in the other, slowly leading Bonnie into the main hallway. Bonnie eyed the flickering light over their heads. She noticed how tense Matt was becoming. The two friends started checking each classroom they passed until they saw a sign labelled <em>NO ENTRY. </em>That's when the two glanced at each other. Nerves struck and entered the custodial closet, which was empty.</p><p>Once Matt went to close the door back, Bonnie heard squeaky shoes. Both she and Matt spun around and moved forward to follow the sound. Suddenly, there stood the server from the party. Bonnie moved past Matt to get closer to the entrance hall.</p><p>The server was pushing an IV stand that was carrying IV bags of clear liquid.</p><p>As he kept walking down the hall towards them, Matt stood tall as he cleared his throat before speaking. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>The young man walked right past them without taking notice of their presence. Bonnie knew they compelled the young boy, he's completely focused on the task given to him. This had the heretics written all over it.</p><p>"He's compelled, he wouldn't respond to us." Matt drew his attention from his thoughts and back to the woman before him. Bonnie sighed before suggesting they just follow the server.</p><p>They arrived at a nearby classroom. Bonnie was shaken by what she was seeing. There were about two dozen people in the room. All motionless and silent, all had IV drips hooked into their arms and hands. Matt gasped in horror at the sight before him. Bonnie could feel her own heart drop into her stomach.</p><p>"Everyone, please stand up. We're here to get you out?"</p><p>No one reacted to Matt's word. How could they? Someone must have compelled each one of them here.</p><p>The room was spinning, although Bonnie couldn't decide which direction it was going in. "They can't Matt. We can't save them." She whispered, before rushing out in the halls.</p><p>Bonnie was heaving, she could feel herself breaking out in a cold sweat. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.</p><p>Soon she heard Matt's footsteps follow her own into the halls."Bon, what's going on?"</p><p>Hands cushioned her head. Bonnie opened her eyes a crack.</p><p>Bonnie stumbled with a response. "Lily and her family were playing with us. They don't want peace."</p><p>"We'll figure it out, we always do."</p><p>"No, we don't. It always ends in tragedy. I die, someone I love dies, I'm left in the prison world alone, or stuck as a ghost. It never ends well, especially for me." She paused as she realized what she was about to say. "If I get involved, I'll probably just get killed for good."</p><p>Matt drew in a breath before slowly letting it out, "You can't think that way Bonnie. And I doubt Damon would let that happen."</p><p>"He'd love to have Elena back."</p><p>"You're his best friend."</p><p>Bonnie shook her head mournfully, not really wanting to admit it but yield nonetheless, "Elena is the love of his life. He wants a life with her more than anything."</p><p>Matt frowned. She was right. He hated it when she was right.</p><p>"Damon can also wait. Your life is more important than his happiness with Elena. Your happiness is important right now. And if you want to go back to Whitmore, forgetting everything you just witness, that's okay too. Mystic Falls is my responsibility, I can deal with the heretics." This was a bold statement from Matt, who was never the one to step up to the plate like this.</p><p>She looked up into his baby blue eyes, "Not alone."</p><p>"I'm not alone, I never was."</p><p>Bonnie cracked a smile. She was proud of the man Matt Donovan was becoming. She knew she probably should at least inform Kai about what was happening in Mystic Falls. She agreed to let Matt handle the situation, as long as he recruited backup.</p><p>She couldn't help the small wave of relief she felt that her best friend wasn't throwing her life in danger. Were her other friends really that courteous of her needs and wants. Was Elena really just a terrible friend who was using Bonnie for her witchy powers. Was Bonnie really too invested in Jeremy that she believed his life was more valuable than her own. Whatever it was, she was grateful not to have the Gilberts around, telling her what to do all the time. Finally she had a choice and could say no, without the guilt trip.</p><hr/><p>Kai got himself together, made sure his eyes were dried and not red. He didn't want anyone knowing he was in Alaric's room crying over Jo or <em>Florence.</em> When he entered the living room, it was to Caroline, raising her voice at Valerie, while Alaric stood to the side, motionless.</p><p>Kai could hear his father's voice chanting a spell, along with other members of his coven.</p><p>"<em>Sanguinem filio. Sanguinem effugarex perpetuum…"</em></p><p>The former living Gemini leader was looking around the room, wondering where these voices were coming from. He noticed Valerie was watching something on a laptop. It was a video of his sister's wedding. He saw Jo lying in a blood of her own pool, dead. Kai felt a sharp pain in his chest just after seeing the video footage.</p><p>"Alaric shouldn't have to watch his wife die twice in one day." Caroline belted. "Turn that shit off now."</p><p>Valerie kept her back to Caroline and Alaric. "I know this chant. Kai thought they were going to send him back to the prison world." Kai jolted at his name being mentioned. "But they weren't, they were trying to save the babies. They wanted to protect the next generation of Gemini twins."</p><p>Kai's eyes wide in realization. He listened in more on the chant.</p><p>"Those babies are alive."</p><p>"That's impossible." Now everyone's eyes were on him, Alaric jumped at his presence, Caroline even seemed surprised he was still even here, and Valerie cocked her eyebrow at him.</p><p>"I'll prove it to you." Valerie had a hopeful tone.</p><p>She made her way to the coffee table, after demanding that Alaric get her a world map. Caroline muttered her doubts for five minutes straight until Alaric returned with a map for Valerie's spell. Kai kept his own doubts to himself. Part of him wanted Valerie to be right.</p><p>He helped set up the room with white candles that would be needed for the spell.</p><p>"Twins are the lifeblood of the Gemini Coven. If a pregnant mother is in danger, then the transfer is our magical fail-safe. It's rarely used. However, it can be useful." Valerie stated, while she kept making glances at Kai, wanting for him to reassure Caroline and Alaric. Though he didn't.</p><p>"Kai doesn't even believe this, and this is his coven." Caroline snarled. "Ric, this is crazy, right?"</p><p>"My wife was resurrected a few days ago and just died again." Alaric's eyes were heavy as he shrugged. "I'm tired Caroline, but if there's a possibility that my kids are alive, I want to know that the coven saved them."</p><p>Kai bit the inside of his cheek. Caroline rested her hand on top of Alaric's. "I just don't want you to get hurt again."</p><p>Valerie passed the knife to Alaric. "I'll need your blood then."</p><p>Alaric held out his hand and Valerie cut his palm open, then directed him to the spot she wanted the blood to drip.</p><p>"I'll need help to chant the spell." Valerie announced, "You remember the incantation, Kai?"</p><p>He gave Valerie a pointed look before nodding. "I'm not a complete idiot."</p><p>"Well, I know your family wasn't fond of you, wasn't sure if they taught you the basics." She mocked him.</p><p>Caroline's eyes were rolling back at this not so playful banter between the two heretics. Kai just bit back all of his rude remarks he had for her. Right now they had bigger fish to fry.</p><p>"Phasmatos quare infantatum, Phasmatos quare filios, Ado finet terraeum, Nunc temos rogamus. Combutis et sanguinem. Phasmatos quare infantatum…"</p><p>Kai and Valerie both chanted together. The blood started traveling along the map in a long trail.</p><p>"...finet terraeum, Nunc temos rogamus. Combutis et sanguinem. Phasmatos quare infantatum, Phasmatos quare filios, Ado finet terraeum, Nunc temos rogamus. Combutis et sanguinem. Phasmatos quare infantatum, Phasmatos quare infantatum, Phasmatos quare filios, Ado finet terraeum, Nunc temos rogamus. Combutis et sanguinem. Phasmatos quare infantatum…"</p><p>Though his eyes were closed, Kai could sense the spell was working. Although Caroline would disagree.</p><p>"GUYS STOP!" the blonde yelped. Kai and Valerie both opened their eyes to see a puddle of blood on the floor.</p><p>Kai's heart dropped. "Fuck, why didn't it work," he hissed. He wanted to rip Valerie's head off for getting his hopes up.</p><p>Caroline moved to mop up the blood, but once she tried to contact it, the blood burst into flames.</p><p>"Holy shit." The entire map caught fire. Kai leaped away from the coffee table, trying to avoid catching fire like Caroline.</p><p>The white candles around the room drew power from the spell and flared until the fire on the map and blood finally extinguished itself. Alaric began looking very pissed off, snatching Valerie's arm tightly. "What the fuck did you do, Valerie?"</p><p>Valerie's eyes were heavy on Caroline.</p><p>Kai pushed Alaric out of his way to grab onto Valerie. "Val, what's going on? Did the spell work or not?"</p><p>Valerie's eyes grew wide as she gasped, her right hand coming up to cover her mouth in surprise. "It's not possible." She muttered to herself, still not looking away from Caroline.</p><p>Kai was getting annoyed. He angrily shook her out of her daze. "Val, did it work?" He stared at her and blinked a few times, trying hard not to lose his temper at her.</p><p>"Caroline." Valerie's eyes caught his. Kai finally realized what she was trying to say. Both his eyebrows rose in response.</p><p>Turning to face both Caroline and Alaric, Kai stared at the blonde's stomach. "The babies, they're inside of Caroline." His eyes grew wide as his voice cracked.</p><p>Everyone in the room was speechless and was left staring at Caroline Forbes. The woman, who was carrying the next line of Gemini twins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Next chapter will feature brotp Valerie/Kai talking about gemini twins and bad fathers, Bonnie and Enzo working together to take down Julian, and Bonnie and Kai discussing their relationship status.</p><p>PS. Does anyone remember Virginia St. John?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mommie Dearest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kai's world is turned upside down when Valerie reveals some life-changing news to him. Meanwhile, Bonnie finds herself in the middle of a deepening mystery involving the Phoenix Stone. However, when Kai shows up to Whitmore, he delivers even worse news to Bonnie, prompting them both to reevaluate their growing relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai Parker has had a rough year ever since he returned to the living world. Once he escaped from 1994, his life went to complete shit. Every time he thought things would finally start looking up for him, something worse happens. It was partly his own fault. He shouldn't have left Bonnie alone in the prison world, where she almost killed herself. He shouldn't have done the merge with Luke. That led to his brother's death. He should have tried harder to make amends with Bonnie after she escaped and returned home.</p><p>Agreed to help Lily Salvatore was his biggest mistake and deepest regret. His downfall was trusting her and turning on everyone he loved. Killing his pregnant sister, tying Bonnie's life to Elena Gilbert, and ending the Gemini Coven for good. He still had nightmares about that bloody wedding he had caused.</p><p>Over the summer, Kai thought he could really fix things. All he had to do was get this mystical stone to bring his sister back, avoid being captured by the Mystic Falls gang, restore the Gemini Coven with Jo, and figure out a way to undo the sleeping beauty curse. Sadly, Kai's luck ran out the moment Oscar overpowered him, causing him to get caught by Bonnie and Damon. Then he ended up making empty promises and never delivered on any part of his plans.</p><p>The worst part of it all was that Valerie believes his sister's babies are alive. That Caroline Forbes is carrying the next generation of Gemini twins. How is it possible for a vampire to give birth to children that weren't even hers?</p><p>Kai went back to Jo's apartment. He allowed Valerie to stay with him until she figured out where she was going next. Right now he needed the company, and he didn't want her leaving town until they figured out what was going on with Caroline.</p><p>What was shocking to him was how invested Valerie to solve this mystery. She started doing research the following morning. "Kai, this is amazing stuff. Your family really developed the learning curve on so many of these old spells." She gushed, looking through Joshua Parker's spell book. "This is the most powerful Illusionary Cloaking Spell I've seen. Your father must have been a powerful witch."</p><p>Kai's expression was blank and his eyes were dry as he stalked into the living room. "He cared more about the coven than his own family. He only ever spent all his time creating spells and trying to be the greatest warlock in history." Kai spat as he shuffled around the room, boxing up Jo's old things. "Funny thing is, his biggest regret was not making a bigger name for himself."</p><p>"Understandable. They still consider the Bennett witches one of the most powerful witches of all time. Besides the Original witch Esther." Valerie spoke. The sound of shifting pages ceased. "My father wanted to outdo the Bennetts and that bastard Traveler, Markos."</p><p>"Uh-oh, don't tell me you have daddy issues too?"</p><p>Valerie ducked her head down, silently contemplating the chipped scarlet nail polish on her fingers. "Don't we all." Valerie glared. "I mean my father didn't lock me up in a prison world, but he cast me out of my home."</p><p>The other heretic was silent for a moment, regarding her comments.</p><p>"Whatever, it's not like being raised by Lily Salvatore was any better. I still think I got the better deal." At least his mother had a heart. Lily was a snake.</p><p>"Lily wasn't all bad. She was my savior." Valerie whispered. Her eyes grew soft. "I loved her like a mother. When it was just us." She went on, slowly. "Then Julian came along. That when things changed. That's when Lily changed."</p><p>"What? Are you telling me Lily had a whole personality transplant over a guy?"</p><p>Valerie nodded solemnly, her soft gaze trained on Kai's face.</p><p>"Yes, Julian is a charming and handsome man, who is much younger than Lily. For a married, older woman with two children. He made her feel young and sensual again." Kai cringed at those words. He never wanted to think of Lily like that.</p><p>Kai wrinkled his brow, thinking. "Did you and him?" He made an obscene hand gesture. Valerie frowned at what he was implying, completely confused. "Fuck. Did you have sex with him?"</p><p>Valerie gagged immediately. "God no. Never, Julian was like an evil older brother to me." Valerie's face was red, and glanced away from Kai. "We built our relationship between fear and hatred."</p><p>Kai looked up, surprised at the girl's serious tone. "Why is that?" He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Fess up Val, what did this scumbag do?"</p><p>"I knew Stefan from 1863, when he and I were still humans." Valerie took a deep, shuddering breath. "Both of us were seventeen, and we fell in love. He was my first. I wanted to run away with him, but when Julian found out, he beat me bloody." Her voice broke. "I was pregnant. Julian didn't want me running off with Stefan, because he knew Lily wouldn't leave me behind, so he beat me unconscious. When I woke up I was on a ship heading to England with the group. I lost not only Stefan, but our baby." She whispered, barely detectable, as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.</p><p>There was a pause. Kai closed her eyes, tilting his head back against the wall.</p><p>So that's why Valerie had so much interest in Caroline carrying in the next set of Gemini twins. She's still mourning the loss of her own child. She understood Alaric's pain better than any of them. She also wanted to see their coven restored. Knowing this made Kai more hopeful.</p><p>Refusing to look up at her, Kai spoke. "I never wanted to kill Jo. She was the one person besides our mother that I actually cared about." Despite his bowed head, he could still feel his skin prickle uncomfortably from Valerie's penetrating stare.</p><p>"What's done is done. We can only look forward to the future. But I hope for your sake, this isn't an act. You're going to be an uncle, whether you like it." She was piercing Kai with her simultaneously unfocused and sharp gaze. "You are the only member of your family left. Those kids will need you. Alaric won't be able to raise Gemini twins on his own, and there's a chance one of them could be a siphoner if not both. So do the right thing, if not for Jo but for those babies and yourself."</p><p>Kai knew Valerie was right. Alaric couldn't do this alone. But the other man would not trust Kai out of nowhere. He would have to prove himself to everyone that he'd changed. Not just for Bonnie, but for his living nieces or nephews. Kai knew what he had to do next.</p><hr/><p>Bonnie must have scared Kai off. Because after their kiss at Lily Salvatore's dinner party, she hadn't heard from him. It had been a good 48 hours since they spoke. Why was Kai avoiding her? Maybe she shouldn't have put on that show in front of others. Part of her was jealous Kai was going around getting his dick wet, while she was suffering through a dry spell. Everyone was finding love or hooking up, except for her. At twenty, she thought she'd be better at catching guys. Being with Jeremy for so long taught her nothing, <em>clearly.</em></p><p>That's possibly why she spent the afternoon with Enzo in a freaking car impound lot, helping him find some old vehicle. He texted her two hours ago, begging for help. She didn't want to spend her day waiting around for Kai or Damon to answer her messages. Plus, it was the weekend, and she got bored with studying.</p><p>Enzo handed her a piece of paper with a license plate number. "I'm still confused on why a centuries-old vampire with a bunch of witch groupies is so desperate to find some mystical artifact collecting dust in the Midlothian County impound? Seems a little beneath him."</p><p>Enzo smiled and waved her off, "Don't care, I just want to get it before Julian."</p><p>Bonnie shaded her eyes. "Oh, please. You just want to win Lily over." She said, grinning mischievously.</p><p>"What I want is for people to stop trying to figure out my motive."</p><p>"Why can't you just admit you want the girl. We are all aware of it." She stated in a very matter-of-fact way.</p><p>The vampire wrinkled his nose. "Because I don't. I don't see Lily that way."</p><p>"So what was all of that at the party? In fact, why have you been betraying us for Lily, if you don't have any romantic interest in her at all." Replied Bonnie dryly, not believing him for a second.</p><p>Enzo looked down his nose at the witch. "You and you friends have treated me like dirt since the very beginning. Caroline was the nicest of the bunch, and even she couldn't be bothered with me."</p><p>She squeaked indignantly, but chose not to retaliate. "It's not like you didn't try to kill us."</p><p>"And I'm sorry I was so rough with you in the past. I was really only ever after Damon."</p><p>The apology from Enzo surprised Bonnie. He harmed her and Jeremy in the past; it wasn't as bad as what she dealt with from the Originals and Salvatores, or even Kai. But it was nice to hear an apology from him. She knew Enzo wasn't a malicious vampire; he was nothing like Damon or Klaus. In some ways, he reminded her of noble Elijah. Just a vampire with a soft heart, yet rough around the edges.</p><p>"Okay, we never accepted you as one of us. But still giving Caroline over to Lily." She flipped her chocolate-brown curls over her shoulder and kept on walking.</p><p>"Another poor choice on my behalf." Enzo began moving along beside her. "Lily was like a mother to me. It pained me when I lost her. I never had a family before Bonnie. Lily was my sire, my <em>mater.</em> I care for her in a familial way. I'm looking out for her because I don't trust her judgement, especially with Julian." He paused, glancing at the clouds billowing overhead. "Anyway, she's not my type."</p><p>Her mouth twisted up at the corners. "You have a type. What blonde and leggy? There's Caroline, oh Valerie. Please tell me, you're not crushing on your sort of <em>sire sister</em>?" She laughed and threw her head back as she cackled.</p><p>"Gross, and no, not moody Valerie with that chip on her shoulder. I do like witches." He tried to explain, and Bonnie cocked her brow up at him. "Dark hair, cocoa brown skinned, almond eyes. Like my Maggie, although she wasn't a witch, she was kind and warm. I loved her." He whispered, and his voice cracked.</p><p>Bonnie remembered Enzo wanting revenge for a woman named Maggie James. Apparently Damon killed her because she worked for the Augustines that held them captive in the 1950s. But Enzo had grown close to Maggie, even though she was studying his behavior as a vampire.</p><p>"Oh." She glanced downward in surprise. She suspected Enzo was multiethnic, though completely unaware what his background was because of being an orphan, so it's not surprising he has a thing for colored women.</p><p>Enzo chuckled in amusement, "Don't worry, I won't be fighting Kai over you if that's what you're thinking."</p><p>Bonnie sighed and ran a hand through her curly locks. "I definitely wasn't thinking that." She had no one fighting for her, much less <em>over </em>her.</p><p>"I'm surprised you aren't spending your time with your loverboy." He said, exasperated, rolling his eyes. "You two are a shocking pair. Never thought you'd be with a killer."</p><p>Pointing a wavering finger at Enzo's Adam's apple. "I'm not <em>with </em>him." She bit off. "We're working through our issues that's all."</p><p>There was a deep, appreciable sigh of disgruntlement from the vampire. "What for? He tried to kill you and your friends. What's there to work out?"</p><p>"Kai is a powerful Gemini witch, turned heretic. If it wasn't for me..." She expressed a little too harshly.</p><p>"So you blame yourself for everything he did." Enzo pointed out.</p><p>Bonnie squeezed her fists together. "No!" She hissed, and spun wobbly around to glare at him, face to face. "Kai is smarter than we ever gave him credit for. I never thought he'd come back ten times stronger, but he did. Either way, I let my anger get the best of me. Leaving him in that prison world, knowing what that place does to a person's mental health, worse of all I left him with the heretics, god only knows what lies Lily ended up feeding him." She soon noticed the yellow car in front of her with the correct license plate. "Here's your car."</p><p>Enzo caught up with her and scowled. "Now hang on. This isn't all Lily's fault nor is it yours."</p><p>Bonnie didn't want to continue this conversation. "Doesn't matter. Kai's merge with Luke changed him. There's more to him than some angry emo kid with daddy issues. If I can forgive you, Damon, and Stefan, I'm allowed to forgive him too. Help him if that's what it takes." She mumbled, avoiding his gaze.</p><p>"Well, if that's what makes you happy, then go for it." He took a deep breath and moved towards the car's trunk.</p><p>Opening up the trunk to find countless empty beer bottles, which wasn't surprising knowing how much of an alcoholic Oscar was. Enzo lifted the carpet that was covering a spare tire and pulled the tire out to find a long object wrapped up in a dirty cloth. He unravels the cloth from the object, and Bonnie's eyes widen when she notices it was a silver short-sword. There was an <em>X</em> shape at the bottom of the blade. She knew this sword.</p><p>"Hold on." She reached out to grab the sword from Enzo, but he was too quick for her. "I've seen this before." She said, her voice low.</p><p>"Must be special since that wanker, Julian wants it."</p><p>"So let me do some research on it first." She said without hesitation.</p><p>"I think I know how to use a damn sword." Enzo interjected, looking annoyed at the witch.</p><p>Bonnie raised her chin, head tilted slightly to the side, staring up into his dark eyes swimming with unfathomable depths. <em>How the hell has he managed to survive this long.</em></p><p>"We don't even know if he wants to kill someone with it, or if he's worried about being killed by it."</p><p>Enzo's mouth turned down in a scowl. "Or I can just ram it through his chest. We'll see what happens."</p><p>Bonnie attempted a snort."That won't get you in Lily's good grace, killing the love of her life."</p><p>"Fuck Lily, she's a blind cow." Enzo answered nonchalantly, distinctly unruffled.</p><p>Placing her hands on her hips, she said, "So the plan is to pick a fight with an extremely powerful, unhinged ancient vampire! Should work out great."</p><p>Enzo was amused by Bonnie. She was getting very feisty with him. It was quite a sexy feature on her. "Is that a hint of concern for me, I detect in your voice?"</p><p>Her eyes rolled back, even playfully. "You know what, you do what you want. I'm sure Lily will give you a nice funeral after her lover kills you."</p><p>Bonnie started strolling away from him. She can't believe she was getting so worked up and for Enzo. The man didn't even have a last name. She hoped she wasn't flirtatious with him, it's been a long time for her, and she missed having someone to banter with. God, why couldn't Kai just text her back so she could go back to bickering with him. She just needs a quick relief back in her dorm room, just to cool off.</p><hr/><p>Kai found himself right back at Alaric's apartment. The older man wasn't pleased to see him at all. Alaric had aged a lot since his wedding. Kai noticed he was letting himself go. His hair was unkempt, he had bags under his eyes with matching dark circles. This past week had taken a toll on his former brother-in-law's health. Kai was very much to blame for this. He couldn't help back feel grossly responsible for everything that's happened to Alaric recently.</p><p>"Why are you here, Kai?" The former hunter asked flatly, turning around and letting Kai show himself in.</p><p>"I've been thinking and also speaking with Valerie." He blurted out, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>Kai turned to see Alaric regarding him, with a pained expression on his face.</p><p>"Oh great, well I have news, Caroline isn't pregnant." This led Kai to be awkwardly standing in the middle of Alaric's living room as the other man took a seat on his sofa. "She took a pregnancy test. It was negative."</p><p>Kai eyed Alaric suspiciously. "Those things aren't ever a hundred percent."</p><p>"It's over Kai. Jo and the babies, they're gone." Alaric said in a hush tone. "You got what you always wanted." He replied with a straight face.</p><p>Bitter laughter spilled from Kai's lips. "This isn't what I wanted." He looked down at the daylight ring on his left hand. "I wanted to fix the Gemini Coven."</p><p>A brief flare of something flickered in Alaric's eyes, but then the corners of his mouth tightened and it evaporated.</p><p>"I don't give a shit about the Gemini Coven. All I cared about was Jo and <em>OUR</em> family. Not yours, not your father's fucking coven. My job was to protect my wife and our children. You came in, you stabbed and murdered her in cold blood because your father was an asshole to <em>you.</em>"</p><p>A sharp throb of something shot through him. Alaric's words took aback Kai. It was all true. Joshua was the one who ruined his life, but Kai took it out on Jo and the others.</p><p>He took a breath before continuing, contemplating half to himself. "I made a mistake, I can fix it."</p><p>Alaric scoffed under his breath. "How is that, Kai? Jo is dead. Who are you saving now?"</p><p>"Bonnie forgave me." Kai felt that thread of simmering anger pulse through him.</p><p>Alaric gave him a harsh chuckle. "Bonnie is a young, impressionable girl. I am not."</p><p>"I loved Jo. I'll never be able to make things right with her again. But I can make things right with Bonnie, and you." Kai regarded those blazing eyes staring back at him for a moment before speaking, slowly. "If those babies are alive, then you'll need help to raise them. But also we can help create a fresh way for the Gemini Coven. One without killing or merges, where both twins can live."</p><p>Alaric's features were carefully arranged in an expression of indifference. "Kai, they're gone. Caroline isn't pregnant."</p><p>"I trust Valerie."</p><p>Alaric sprang to his feet. "I can't get my hopes up again." He jabbed a finger in the other man's direction.</p><p>Kai's insides twisted around just a little.</p><p>He faltered for a moment, wanting to say something reassuring, but not knowing what that was. "Valerie won't lead you astray. She understands more than you think. Trust her, she wants to help. She's not like Lily and the others, she's good."</p><p>While Valerie wasn't a pure-hearted angel, and she definitely had blood on her hands. She had a soft spot for this situation, for Alaric and Jo, and even Caroline. To her, Kai was Alaric's <em>Julian. He</em> took away the one person who made him happy and robbed the other man of having a family. Just like Julian did with Valerie and Stefan. Kai knew one thing for sure, he never wanted to be anything like that monster. Darkest was Julian's friend. Kai wanted to go out into the light. It was the only way to be with someone like Bonnie Bennett.</p><p>
  <em>And holy shit, he forgot about Bonnie.</em>
</p><hr/><p>To be fair, he was having a rough couple of weeks. But he didn't mean to forget to call Bonnie back. He was supposed to check in on her after their moment at the party, but with everything going on in his own life, he completely ditched her. He wondered how pissed she'd be when he showed up unannounced, and not even knocking on her dorm room door. What he wasn't expecting was to walk in on something so private.</p><p>There Bonnie was with her hair in tangled curls across her shoulders, her mouth half-open, her eyes heavy with pleasure. She sat on her bed with her head thrown back and her legs spread, one hand resting on her upper thigh, the other was sliding one finger along her delicate folds of skin, smoothly. She moved her fingers, exploring the slippery folds, her breath coming faster at the delicate shivers of pleasure.</p><p>As she brushed over a spot that made her arch up, moaning loudly despite herself. Kai watched as Bonnie's hand moved further, and one small finger slipped inside; just a fingertip, but the sensation made her inhale sharply, her hips jerking involuntarily.</p><p>The heretic forgot he had her door opened until the sounds of people moving in the hallways started hitting his ears. The image displayed before him was a powerful, elusive delight.</p><p>Finally, Bonnie's soft green eyes gazed over at him. As she tried to catch her breath she unbent, jumping up, trying to cover her nude body. She let out a shrieked for him too close the damn door.</p><p>Kai slammed the door shut with himself inside with her. Bonnie grabbed her robe off the floor, turning her back to him. "You are a sick pervert, why are you in my room just standing there watching me. With the door wide open too." She blew a mortified cry out of her throat.</p><p>Kai let his mouth tilt up in a smile. His trademark smirk. "I wasn't expecting you to be doing that. Honestly, I came to talk to you." He grinned cockily.</p><p>Bonnie whipped her head around. Her body moved up sadly. "Why didn't you knock? You just came in and watched me doing <em>that.</em>"</p><p>"Now, Bonster, don't get embarrassed everyone does it. I do it all the time." Kai said, a mischievous spark in his eye.</p><p>The witch huffed exasperatedly, "You also have hookups."</p><p>Kai grinned at that. Bonnie was still jealous. "Those are just hookups. I'd still like to find a girl to settle down with. But for now yeah, I'm going to enjoy my time with any beautiful woman that catches my eyes." He said, eyebrows wiggling playfully.</p><p>Bonnie shrugged, taking a seat on her bed. Kai didn't think it would be appropriate to sit with her, so he moved over to a chair. "You didn't come here to talk about your sex life."</p><p>"No, I came to apologize for not following up with you. Especially after we..." Kai did another awkward hand gesture, but with Bonnie she knew what he was referring to.</p><p>She rubbed her neck uncomfortably. "I'm sorry I did that. I honestly don't know what came over me." Bonnie answered, not missing a beat.</p><p>"I can imagine how horny you were." Kai replied with a shrug.</p><p>"That's not why I did it." Bonnie said defensively, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Bonnie Bennett, you dated that Gilbert idiot for how many years. And from what I've heard, he was your only boyfriend. Who went around fucking countless of girls even when you two were together." That stung a bit. He knew he was cutting her in the chest. "Meanwhile, you stayed the faithful safe girlfriend."</p><p>It surprised her to hear the acidity in his voice.</p><p>"Fuck you Kai. You don't know shit about my relationships." Bonnie suddenly burst out, her voice ragged with emotion. "You were a virgin when I met you in the prison world. Now you think your hot shit because you grew a beard and got some muscles."</p><p>Kai leaned forward, laughing. She definitely still had a mouth on her, that's for sure. He rolled up to his feet and towered over her. She was backed up against the headboard wall and had to angle her head up to stare at him.</p><p>Just as he thought she might, she glared up at him. He smiled at her and tugged on a lock of her hair almost indulgently. "Do you think I'm hot, Bonnie? I notice you can't keep your eyes off me."</p><p>"Oh, please," she snapped, pulling her hair out of his grip. "Like I'm stupid enough to fall for your games."</p><p>"Hey, you were the one who kissed me." He replied with a shrug. "My feelings for you. Well, it's complicated." Kai's expression was unreadable. "I like you a lot, Bonnie. I never cared much about girls, what with me being so ambitious trying to prove my family wrong." Bonnie eyed him suspiciously as he spoke. "My life just got more complex again, and I don't think I have much room for you. Not with what's going on."</p><p>Startled, Bonnie was frozen in place. "What are you on about, Kai?"</p><p>Kai lunged forward suddenly and grabbed her wrist, his fingernails digging into her skin. "The other night, when Ric texted me about Jo. She was dying when I arrived at his place. I spoke with the vampire possessing her body, Florence was her name. She told me about the woman who trapped her soul in the stone. She also told me you might be in danger, we both are." He explained. "I'm not sure what we brought on ourselves but whatever it is I'll fix it."</p><p>Bonnie shook her head. "Not alone. We can work together. I'm already doing more research. Me and Enzo…"</p><p>"Enzo?" Kai's eyes flashed with jealousy.</p><p>"Yes, he's trying to fight Julian for Lily's honor or whatever. He found an old sword in Oscar's car. It has something to do with that Phoenix Stone. Julian was looking for it. There's a connection I know there is. If we work together, we can figure this out." She croaked, pleading with him.</p><p>"Bonnie," he grunted, face shuttered. It looked like a deadly facade more than his face. "It's not just this psycho vampire huntress I'm worried about. Valerie was at Ric's that night." He whispered, moving to sit down beside her on the bed. "She was watching the wedding video and heard a spell my coven was doing. It was a transfer spell to protect the last line of Gemini twins."</p><p>Bonnie was silent, watching Kai's face.</p><p>"Valerie did a locator spell to see where the twins were." He said, his voice was now rough. "Caroline Forbes is carrying the next line of Gemini twins."</p><p>Bonnie's heart sank. She didn't understand how that could be possible.</p><p>"Caroline is a vampire, there's no way she could be pregnant, not with Alaric's kids."</p><p>He touched her face and tugged on her hair again. She looked up at him, eyes damp with unshed tears. "Bonnie, you of all people know that witches always find some sort of loophole when they want something done."</p><p>"Goddamnit, Kai." She huffed nonchalantly, but he could see her hand shaking slightly in the dim light. "Why is it always something? Gemini babies, a vampire huntress tracking us down for her weapons, the heretics interesting humans to be their blood bags at my old high school"</p><p>"Wait, what?" Kai's eyes shone with a crazy light.</p><p>"Matt and I found a classroom of people with IV drips. The heretics are getting a stock of humans for fresh food."</p><p>This has to be the work of newly resident Julian. Something about that man rubbed him the wrong way. Even before Valerie's confession.</p><p>He was smiling sadly at her. "Look, I don't want you involved, Bonnie."</p><p>"Excuse me, I'm involved regardless. I'm a Bennett witch." She answered, feeling the heat rise in her face.</p><p>The two of them sat suspended on her bed, glaring at each other. Kai took a deep, shuddering breath.</p><p>"You're also the last remaining Bennett in Mystic Falls, which means lots of enemies everywhere, and I'm just looking out."</p><p>Bonnie's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Why, because you care so much?" She asked. She sounded genuinely confused.</p><p>"About you. Hell yes." He admitted heavily. "No matter what happens, I'm always going to care about you."</p><p>Before Bonnie could speak again, Kai's phone rang. He answered it when he realized it was Valerie. "I'm on my way." Bonnie frowned at his words once he was off the phone. "Sorry to cut our moment short." His voice was gentle this time.</p><p>She reached out for him, worried. "Don't go," she whispered as he clasped her hand.</p><p>"Caroline's in the hospital with Alaric. This has to be about the twins."</p><p>She sniveled a little as Kai circled her with his arms. "What are we going to do about everything?" Bonnie asked exasperatedly, suddenly exhausted from their argument.</p><p>He kissed the top of her head tenderly, stroking her hair. "You need to focus on school, if you're going to be a professor one day," he began slowly.</p><p>Bonnie looked up at him, at that transparent mask that had slid over his face. She touched his lips slowly, tracing the edges of them. "How do you know I wanted to teach?"</p><p>"Because I know you Bonnie. And I know a lot about Bennett witches. Several generations of teachers and professors. Many of whom worked at Whitmore College. I figured you'd follow in Shelia's footsteps."</p><p>She bit her lip nervously. "I just want to make her proud," she whispered.</p><p>"And you will. I'll handle the rest. Be a normal college student. Go study and make friends, join a club, <em>meet a guy.</em>" He didn't want Bonnie to do that last bit, but they were just friends. He couldn't ask her to wait for him and stay celibate when he clearly would not do the same for her.</p><p>Bonnie tucked her face against his neck, finding it difficult to breathe. "Try not to do anything stupid."</p><p>She clung to him, her lips pressed to his throat. He slid his hands along her skin beneath her robe, and she molded herself to him almost like a second skin. "Fuck, Bon," he ground out, feeling her flush against him. He was sure she could feel his erection by her thigh, his fingers pulling tight across her back. "Fuck."</p><p>Kai wanted to hoist her up, to fuck her up against the desk. He wanted to hear her moan while he was deep inside her, with his mouth on her throat and his hands on her ass. He wanted them to kiss all the pent up passion of frustrated desire they had between them.</p><p>Pulling away from her, not looking back or saying goodbye like it would be the last time they'd see each other. But he reckoned it would not be that long until he returned to her.</p><hr/><p>Bonnie found herself frustrated at Kai. She wished she had more time with him, that they had more time together to get things right. How dare he drop all this recent information on her and then leave. She was scared for him, for them, and for her friends. Caroline's pregnant with Alaric's babies. A vampire huntress might come to Mystic Falls to retrieve the stone and sword. Damon is trying to kill his own mother. Stefan is probably going to save his mother from Damon. Matt is cleaning up after the heretics. Enzo's probably getting killed by Julian. And Kai goes off to find a lead on this huntress before she catches up with them. Meanwhile, Bonnie is back in her dorm room, doing research on this sword. Because regardless of her promise to Kai, there was no way she could just sit this out.</p><p>In the meantime, she needs to find out more about the Phoenix Sword.</p><p>Bonnie flips through the pages of the book as she skims the paragraphs. She scrunches up her face at a picture of the Phoenix Stone. "The stone gives the sword its power against immortal foes. Without it, the blade is merely a blade." Bonnie's mind ran to Enzo. "Holy fucking shit."</p><p>Hours later, Bonnie drank her Saturday night away at the Scull Bar. Enzo never answered her text. She hadn't heard from any of her friends all day, and Kai was probably long gone. Now she was alone, worried for everyone. Bonnie was never left out in this way before. When Elena was around, they forced her into the middle of everything. Now everyone was keeping her away from the action, handling things on their own. No one needs the town witch. Not when they had Valerie around or Kai.</p><p>She should be happy, yet she wasn't. Of course she wanted her friends to stop depending on her for everything and making her risk her life for them, time and time again. She never wanted them to shut her out completely, treating her like a damsel. Bonnie was not helpless, like Elena or Jeremy.</p><p>When her phone rang, she perked up. Finally, someone remembered her. "Matt!" She could hear his cruiser driving along. "How's everything going? What happened at the school?"</p><p>"Caroline's pregnant."</p><p>Bonnie's stomach gave a sickening lurch. "So I heard."</p><p>"I've had the worst day yet. Anyway, I called to let you know I'm meeting up with Jeremy and Tyler, they're down in Georgia, working a werewolf case." Matt replied, voice cold as ice. "I'll be back in a couple days."</p><p>Bonnie bit her lip. "Is everything okay with you, Matt?"</p><p>"I just need to see my best friend, plus I'm looking into something. I needed backup."</p><p>Something about Matt's bitter tone that was throwing her off. She didn't press him. The two friends said their goodbyes, and Matt hung up. Once again Bonnie looked sad as she placed her phone down. A moment later, an exhausted-looking Enzo approaches Bonnie and sits next to her at the table, setting two shots of whiskey he brought onto the table in front of them.</p><p>"I knew I wasn't the only one going through a tough day." Enzo began slowly.</p><p>Bonnie looked up at those limpid brown eyes and felt her stomach drop. "Lots of bad news."</p><p>"Same here."</p><p>"Is Julian..." Bonnie chewed the inside of her cheek skittishly.</p><p>"He and Lilian are as close as ever. Nothing is ever splitting them up, not even Damon Salvatore."</p><p>All the smug arrogance from this morning was gone now. Enzo gaped at her.</p><p>"Sounds like you're giving up."</p><p>"When nine Russians tell you you're drunk, you lie down. Lily made her intentions clear." He told the witch, voice rough with emotions.</p><p>She clasped Enzo's hand in hers. "You're better off without her. Without them." She told him. Enzo could do better without the heretics. Valerie was smart enough to leave, and Oscar tried to do the same. Maybe this time the Mystic Fall gang could do better by Enzo. He was better off with them.</p><p>Bonnie's words surprised Enzo. Bonnie drank her shot and asked for another one. The two had a light conversation for about an hour. Enzo told her about his life in England, and how he dreamed of traveling to returning one day. Bonnie told him stories about her Grams and how her trip abroad with Damon and Alaric was all business and no fun.</p><p>Somehow, newly formed friends ended up getting very tipsy together. And Bonnie invited Enzo back to her room.</p><p>She knew Caroline wouldn't return tonight, being that she was at the hospital with Alaric. Enzo was in her doorway as she opened her dorm room, letting him in.</p><p>"Caroline is out for the weekend. You can crash. I know you must have nowhere to go, especially with Julian moving into the Boarding House."</p><p>"I got a motel room up the street. I'm fine."</p><p>Bonnie brought her hand to her mouth, covering her with giggles. "But I have a perfectly gigantic bed with room for two people."</p><p>Enzo didn't need to be told twice. The second Bonnie spelled the doors shut, she jumped at him and seized his mouth with a kiss. He walked her backward until she hit the bed with the backs of her knees and fell over. She allowed him to shove her clothes out of the way and rip off her thong.</p><p>She undressed him and ran her hands along the planes of his body. His eyes tried to focus in the dark, but he groaned as she took him into her mouth and sucked gently. Enzo sighed as Bonnie moved to kiss his stomach when she needed to give her jaw a break. His cock was hard against her palm, her thumb on top of the head. He reached out for where she was kneeling beside him on the bed and slid his fingers against her skin until he found the juncture of her thighs and he slid a finger inside her, teasing her, and her hand tightened around his cock.</p><p>"Bloody hell, witch," he groaned as she moved to take his cock into her mouth again. Heat curled inside her at the sound of his voice, and she moaned. The vibration rippled along his cock, and it twitched inside her mouth. Her wetness was slick on his fingers as they worked her from the inside out, the thumb brushing against her clit. She made a soft keening noise, muffled, and Enzo tried not to chuckle at the way she tilted her hips so he could have even better access. She certainly wasn't shy about what she liked once she figured it out.</p><p>Bonnie sucked in a breath as he continued to stroke her sensitive clit, a finger deep inside of her. She ran her tongue along the length of his cock, then swirled it around the tip. Bonnie bobbed her head so that his cock ran along her tongue or slid across the inside of her cheek. He groaned, arching into her mouth, his other hand coming to rest on the back of her head. He didn't push, but the insistence was there. Finishing it, "Make me come."</p><p>Enzo kept working his finger inside her, thumb at her clit. He stroked her in small circles, then back and forth. Bonnie made muffled mewling noises, his cock still firm in her mouth, her hips bucking against his hand. He could feel her tighten around his finger, her hands clutching desperately at his hips for balance. "Come," he groaned, pushing his cock further into her mouth, his hand at the back of her head. He moved at a more punishing pace, fingers fast and slick with her juices. She made soft, muffled mewling noises, twisting above him. "Come for me."</p><p>She did, sucking hard on him as she did so. He grunted, hips bucking up into her mouth. And then he came as well. Bonnie swallowed it all down, then pulled back and collapsed across his stomach. Enzo's hand was still between her legs, and her clit was so painfully sensitive that even the slightest touch made her writhe on top of him.</p><p>Bonnie rolled to her side. "Feeling better?" She asked, her words slurred.</p><p>"You really are magical." Enzo let his eyes closed as he laid beside her.</p><p>"Now you're just kissing up." She replied, voice limp and dull.</p><p>The vampire seemed to shiver, and his jaw seemed to tighten. "Loverboy is going to kill me." He said carefully.</p><p>"Kai? You know he and I aren't together. We're friends, it was just a front for the party." She said in a soft voice. "Anyway, he's gone now."</p><p>Enzo hesitated, obviously torn. "You aren't that daft, are you? The boy clearly has feelings for you."</p><p>Startled, Bonnie looked over at Enzo. "It's not like that…"</p><p>"You two are quite a pair." His eyes narrowed. "No man tries to change his entire core being for a woman he isn't in love with."</p><p>Bonnie bit her lip with uncertainty. "Um..."</p><p>"Even if he doesn't tell you. It's obvious to anyone with eyes."</p><p>With that Enzo turns on his side to nod off to sleep. Meanwhile, Bonnie was left, laying on her back, thinking about her actions with Enzo. Thinking about Kai and his feelings for her. She knew he cared for her. But Kai Parker, in love. And with Bonnie Bennett. There's no way. She didn't even understand how she felt about him yet.</p><p>Enzo was just pulling her legs.</p><p>Kai Parker was not in love with Bonnie.</p><hr/><p>Kai made his way to Whitmore Medical Center. In the lobby he met up with Valerie, who was a nerve mess. He still couldn't understand why Valerie was getting in so deep in these babies. Nothing was a hundred percent yet. He made his way over to her. She latched onto him, which surprised the crap out of him. Valerie was far from a touchy feely person, it's why he tolerated her so much.</p><p>"Caroline and Alaric are with the doctor, doing the ultrasound. Kai if I'm wrong," said Valerie, flushing. She looked around wildly. <em>Oh no, she doubted herself.</em></p><p>Kai placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.</p><p>"Val, this isn't the time for your negative bullshit. We need one good win in all of this mess." He countered.</p><p>She chuckled, moving away from him. "You're right. This is a fresh start to something better."</p><p>Kai cleared his throat. "I'll be leaving in a few."</p><p>Valerie's voice came out in a whisper. "What, why?"</p><p>Kai closed his eyes, feeling drained. "Some shit I have to deal with. And it's best I clean up any loose ends before the twins arrive. I want them to be safe."</p><p>She nodded. Her eyes were full of sympathy. "The doctor just left the room, come on." She walked him into the exam room, where they were greeted by Caroline and Alaric's frowning faces.</p><p>Once Caroline noticed them, she shot a hateful glare towards them. Kai was bracing himself for the bad news. "You! I never want to see your lying face again." She hurled to Valerie.</p><p>Alaric raised his hands. "Caroline, she's just trying to help."</p><p>"What's going on?" Kai asked, voice pitched low. He looked around and looked at the blank ultrasound.</p><p>"Valerie is a damn liar, according to the doctor."</p><p>Valerie gave Caroline a tiny smile. "You sure about that." The heretic moved over to Caroline to put her hand on the other blonde's stomach. Caroline flinched at those icy hands touching her. Kai noticed the red glow from Valerie's touch. She was siphoning the magic away.</p><p>"Val, what's up?" He asked, afraid the answer might cause more drama.</p><p>She bit her lip nervously, a move Kai found most telling. Caroline perked up as Valerie stopped siphoning her stomach. She moved to grab an ultrasound wand. Alaric opened his mouth to protest against her action, but Kai pushed him over.</p><p>"Moment of truth." Valerie replied to him.</p><p>Kai just stared at the screen while Caroline moved the wand around, trying to find the babies.</p><p>"You know, it made no sense to me. The spell pointed directly at you, but the tests came up negative. And then, it hit me- Alaric's babies are the future of the coven. The Gemini Coven would have protected them in any way they could."</p><p>Alaric was looking at both of the heretics, confused and very overwhelmed by everything. "Kai, how is any of this possible?"</p><p>Kai didn't understand any of this himself. Valerie had been more informed about the Gemini Coven than he ever was. "Dad must have cloaked them," Kai said with a definite shake of his head. "So that I wouldn't be able to find them."</p><p>Everyone had their eyes on the screen in front of inside Caroline's womb were the twins. Kai could hear their heartbeats as they became more audible. He was left speechless. Kai was no longer the last living Parker. The Gemini witch line would continue. And he'll do everything in his power to protect these kids.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Quick reminder, this is a slow burn. Bonnie and Kai will have a lot of romantic moments, while they are developing their relationship and having major character development. Bonenzo will not be canon, this is a one-night stand situation for her. She's hurt over Kai leaving and she's lonely. Next chapter our other favorite Bennett witch comes face to face with Kai again. And Nora shows up at Whitmore to help Bonnie with a charity event.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cold As Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kai takes off looking for Lucy Bennett, but he receives a shocking phone call about another Bennett witch which leads to an unexpected detour. While managing a holiday toy drive at Whitmore College, Bonnie seeks help from Nora and the two strike up an unlikely friendship. Lastly, Kai acquires some devastating news from Bonnie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bonnie's not sure how she got roped into doing a toy drive with Caroline. But here she was, early Saturday morning in an elf's hat, greeting people and taking in donated toys for underprivileged children. That wasn't what was bothering her. She didn't mind spending time with Caroline, who was now several months pregnant. With their former history teacher's babies, by the way. But it was the fact that Kai hadn't reached out to her in weeks. And of course Enzo skipped town. Not that she missed him. She was still feeling sinful about their hook up.</p><p>Does it matter that she went to third base with a murderous vampire. Everyone else was doing it, too. Caroline approached Bonnie as her conversation with Stefan was ending. "I'll call you later, sugarbear"</p><p>"Sugarbear<em>?</em>" Her word hung in the air.</p><p>Caroline hung up, rolling her eyes. "Don't mock me Bon, I'm not in the mood." Caroline was never in the mood anymore, not even for a joke.</p><p>Bonnie took in a shuddering breath. "Why do I have to deal with the worse version of you? It's bad enough I have to wake up to seeing you mixing blood and mayonnaise together, at like two o'clock in the morning." She teased, to lighten the mood.</p><p>"That was marshmallow fluff, I have cravings now."</p><p>A mild measure of peace settled over Caroline.</p><p>All of this was weird for everyone. Alaric was the only one that was acting as if any of this was normal. He even arrived just in time to pick Caroline up for her birthing class. In fact, Bonnie noticed how happy Alaric has been for the past week since he found out his children were alive.</p><p>"Caroline, are you ready for class?" The blonde shook off her apron and elf hat, getting all her birthing books together. She's been spending a lot of time studying up on how to be a first time mother.</p><p>Alaric placed his hand over Caroline's. "Yep. Bonnie, will you be okay? I can cancel if you need me too?" The concerned tone in her friend's voice was combined with the worry lines on the side of her mouth.</p><p>A warm feeling suffused Bonnie's chest. "I got this covered, Care."</p><p>Alaric looked around, leaning over to her. "I've been meaning to ask, where's Kai?" Caroline jabbed Alaric in his side, Bonnie wasn't sure what that was about.</p><p>She opened her mouth to speak and then paused. She wasn't sure how to answer him. "I'm just as in the dark as you. He said he had some things to take care of. I tried to text him about Lily Salvatore's death, but no response." Kai just fell off the earth. Bonnie even did a locator spell to find his whereabouts, but he cloaked himself off the map. "Have you asked Valerie?"</p><p>Alaric shook his head. "He told her the same thing, he had something to take care of, and wanted to make sure that the twins wouldn't be in any danger."</p><p>That statement surprised both Bonnie and Caroline. Bonnie knew Kai would do right by his sister's kids, especially since they were his only connection to Jo and the rest of his family. Bonnie trusts he'd protect them with his own life. She was just afraid of what that would cost him.</p><p>"Well, if we hear anything, we'll let you know." Caroline said, before exiting out with Alaric by her side.</p><p>Yeah, those two had a really fucked up situation.</p><p>Pulling out her phone, Bonnie sent one last text to Kai. She promised it would be the last one.</p><hr/><p>Kai found himself at Blue Ridge Mountains in North Carolina. He was walking through someone's beautifully manicured gardens. Somehow this luxury resort was where he'd find the answer to his problems. So it did not surprise him to see Lucy Bennett in a black string bikini, showing off her thick hourglass figure.</p><p>When she noticed him on sight, she removed her dark sunglasses, as she wore a disgruntled look on her face.</p><p>"How do you keep finding me?"</p><p>This struck Kai as funny. He smirked, and Lucy glared at him. "You must know who I am now."</p><p>"Malachai Parker, son of Joshua Parker, the former Gemini Coven leader." Lucy said. A thought occurred to her. "You were the one who killed all those people, who almost killed my cousin."</p><p>Unable to suppress his grin, Kai said, "Well, if you bothered to keep in contact with your last living relatives, you'd know more. Including the fact that Bonnie and I are very close friends."</p><p>Lucy scoffed. "I heard. It's not like my cousin to be so forgiving. So either you're packing something under those clothes or you got her under some sort of spell." She told him in a serious tone.</p><p>Kai couldn't help but bite his lower lip, so his recent glow-up clearly impressed her. If he wasn't so obsessed with her younger cousin, he'd love to get his hands on Lucy Bennett. He knew she'd be good for a long, fun weekend.</p><p>Lucy moved to lay out on the lounge chair. "I know you didn't come all the way down here to stare at my goods. So what can I do for you?"</p><p>The gleam in his eyes suddenly had gotten more vicious, rawer, and his Adam's apple stood out in his throat, moving when he swallowed hard. "What do you know about The Amory in Grove Hill?"</p><p>Lucy just stared at him for a moment. Her face went stony, as did her eyes. "What do you even know about that?" She whispered sadly.</p><p>"I know a member of the St. John's family is looking for you."</p><p>The Bennett witch sighed, crossing her arms. "Look, I did a job a year ago. They weren't pleased with the results. One sister assaulted me, but luckily I got out unharmed."</p><p>Kai shot Lucy a look. His eyes lightened with evil euphoria.</p><p>"Well, that sister wants your head." He said as smoothly as he could manage.</p><p>"How the hell do you know this?"</p><p>
  <em>She looked intrigued. That was good.</em>
</p><p>"That little birdy came to me looking for answers. I heard whispers about a Bennett witch, I had to see what was up."</p><p>The witch laughed cruelly. "Oh god, you're soft on her aren't you." Kai frowned at that. "That kind of shit will get you killed." She told him. "Once they know she's your weakness, they'll use her to get to you."</p><p>Lucy couldn't resist taunting him.</p><p>"Bonnie can handle herself, she's <em>plucky</em>." He was more worried about his unborn nieces or nephews. He knew Bonnie was well equipped to take care of herself, plus she had vampire friends to protect her.</p><p>Lucy smiled, and a mild look of revelation crossed her face. "That may be true, but you and I both know, that our magical bloodline will always keep us in danger."</p><p>"Sounds like you should stop being so fucking careless and look after yourself better. For your sake and Bonnie's." Kai knew the type of woman Lucy Bennett was. She was a commitment-phobe, always trying to escape emotional closeness and detaches herself from others. With the Armoy after her, Kai knew eventually they'd come looking for another Bennett witch to lure Lucy in.</p><p>"It's why I keep my distance." Lucy snorted into her wineglass.</p><p>"Seems like that won't be good enough. You need to fix this before it becomes my issue." He stated darkly. "If something happens to Bonnie because of this, I'll hunt you down myself and gut you like I did my sister." He snarled viciously at her.</p><p>Lucy reacted as if he slapped her. "I don't know what Bonnie sees in you." She said sneering, clearly trying to press for further reaction from him.</p><p>Kai gave her a look, not exactly a smile, but the corners of his mouth lifted slightly. He strutted to the chair across from her and sat down. He leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. After a moment, he gave a heavy sigh, seeming to come to some sort of decision.</p><hr/><p>"Aren't you exhausted?"</p><p>Bonnie stood shell-shocked at the person who appeared in front of her. Nora, the heretic, walked right in front of her with a gift in hand. Giving Bonnie a cheeky grin, her face red from the cold outside. "Nora, why are you here?"</p><p>The treaty between the heretics and Stefan might have felt through once Lily died. Bonnie didn't want to worry about Whitmore being the next target for the heretics.</p><p>"I have a toy for a tot." Nora held up a board game to Bonnie.</p><p>Her boldness caused Bonnie to laugh. "Okay, not even going to ask where you stole this from."</p><p>Nora gave her a bashful smile. "I didn't. This was a gift I purchased online for Mary Louise, who I thought would come crawling back to me." She shrugged awkwardly. "She didn't so…"</p><p>Bonnie couldn't care less about the heretic couple's drama. She just took the gift from Nora, waiting for the other girl to go away. Sadly, she didn't, and Bonnie knew she'd have to get stern.</p><p>"Okay, well, your part done. You can go back to Mystic Falls."</p><p>Nora's eyebrows furrowed, puzzled by Bonnie's forced nonchalance. "How will the child know it's from me?"</p><p>Bonnie let out a humorless laugh before she responded, "I'll let them know."</p><p>She silently concurred with the other girl, hoping for her to leave soon. But Nora still stood there in front of Bonnie, like she was refusing to walk away.</p><p>"Nora, is there anything else?" She asked, pushing away bothersome thoughts.</p><p>The brunette hesitated before speaking out. "I want to be more involved here. Now that I'm a student…"</p><p>Bonnie cut her off. "Wait, what? Please tell me you didn't enroll here?"</p><p>"Surprise! I've always wanted to go to college, even back when women weren't allowed. Now that I have a chance I couldn't pass it up." She told Bonnie. "Even if Mary Louise hates the idea." Nora blushed furiously.</p><p>Bonnie looked at her oddly. "Great motive."</p><p>"I see you need help. Your mouthy blonde mate isn't here." She remarked curiously.</p><p>Her back stiffened in a mixture of surprise and annoyance. "Don't speak of her," she spat. "You want to help, work over in the collection booth, right over there in the far left corner." She pointed out. "Away from me." Bonnie muttered under her breath, knowing the girl's super hearing would catch her words.</p><p>Nora pursed her lips, but accepted her response. And Bonnie shoved the heretic in the other direction and watched as the other girl awkwardly walked over in the booth alone.</p><p>She checked her phone once again. Still nothing from Kai. One drunk text from Damon about Stefan being annoying. Bonnie just rolls her eyes.</p><p>Why were the men in her life always so disappointing?</p><hr/><p>Kai never thought he'd need a break from a fierce woman like Lucy. As much as he'd like to chill by the pool, watching her soak up the sun. He was finding her loose older woman vibe annoying, even though they were technically the same age. Not that Kai's ever going to admit to anyone he's actually in his 40s.</p><p>The heretic made his way inside the resort to get a glass of bourbon. It was Bonnie's favorite drink in the prison world. He smiled as he thought about her antic's back then, how intoxicating and irresistible she was. Even when Damon was working on her last nerves, she was always full of hope and desire. Back then, Kai wanted to be with that girl. He knew it was a pipe dream to hope things could go back to how they were before she knew his true identity. It doesn't help that in the actual world they were always in danger, supernatural crises kept popping up and separating them. <em>Like now.</em></p><p>Kai's phone buzzed. He reached in his pockets to be greeted by a Virginia area code. He quickly answered, hoping it had nothing to do with the twins or Bonnie. "Hello?"</p><p>"Parker, how ya doing?" He recognized that perky voice. "It's me, Virginia St. John." <em>Oh, her.</em></p><p>"How did you get this number?"</p><p>"Hacked your phone when you were in the shower. Interesting that I couldn't find much on there." She mockingly told him, "You are a very private man."</p><p>Kai rolled his eyes at her salty tone. "Can I help you, Ginny?"</p><p>"I just got information about the Bennetts. Apparently there was a Sheila Bennett who lived in Mystic Falls. She had a granddaughter who inherited her house after she died." Kai couldn't get over the unpleasant twist in his stomach. "I have Sheila's address. I'm going to check it out to see if I can find the witch. She'll lead me to Lucy."</p><p>Kai wanted to scream death threats at this girl. He knew it wouldn't be smart. Right now, she believed Kai was her ally. One wrong move and it could get someone he cared about killed. There was no room for reckless decisions, not now. "So your genius plan is to show up in Mystic Falls looking for a powerful Bennett witch, on your own, with no backup."</p><p>"Is this where you offer your services to a poor little human girl?" She cooed to him over the phone. This time it made Kai's skin crawl.</p><p>"I've been to Mystic Falls plenty of times to know it's not safe for humans. Lots of supernatural creatures living there, you'll get killed on the spot just roaming around."</p><p>"Then come with, I can text you the address and we can scope the place out." She told him, "Please, Parker. Honestly, I don't want to do this alone. My sister, she's too busy with other things to help. I could really use your magical services."</p><p>Kai didn't tell her much about himself, except he was a lower rank witch. In fact, he posed himself as a traveler, just in case she did some digging up on his background. Seems like she's been trying but hasn't been unsuccessful. <em>Good.</em></p><p>"Text me the location." Not that he needed it. "I'll meet you at the house in a few hours."</p><p>"You got it <em>sexy</em>, and maybe we can get drinks afterwards." Kai had no intentions of having a second hook up with this girl. Once was enough for him.</p><p>After hanging up on her, Kai went back outside to see Lucy in a crochet bikini cover up that was not hiding any of her curves. There really wasn't anything modest about this witch. She looked up from her spell book to see him standing in front of her.</p><p>"Leaving?"</p><p>Lucy rolled her eyes, oblivious to his discomfort.</p><p>"That St. John girl got a hold of me just now." He announced. Lucy dropped her book. "She got Shelia's address, she's heading over to Mystic Falls to find Bonnie."</p><p>He didn't miss the way Lucy breathed in sharply.</p><p>"I can clean up my own messes." She said sternly.</p><p>"No, I'll clean it up, while you sit around the resort." Kai almost snarled, his patience wearing thin. "I can protect Bonnie myself, since it's clear you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself."</p><p>Lucy's dark eyebrows were furrowed, her eyes scrutinizing him. "A man who murdered his family and coven will not lecture me about being selfish. Concerning how bad you turned out because your daddy was mean to you."</p><p>A scowl marred Kai's face. "You do not know what I've been through." Kai didn't have time to go back and forth with Lucy about his personal demons. He had people to look after. "I'll deal with the St. Johns and the Armory if it means Bonnie's safe. You need to keep a low profile until I can get this shit handle. I already have a huntress problem and Gemini twins on the way."</p><p>Opening her mouth to speak, Lucy struggled for words.</p><p>"What's going on, is Bonnie in more danger?" She finally managed.</p><p>He cleared his throat, and their gaze simultaneously wandered to the lavish garden among them. "She's fine. I'm handling everything."</p><p>"You can't do it alone Malachai." Lucy muttered, as if reading his mind. "You can't save the world to make up for past mistakes."</p><p>His smile widened, and he shrugged, sheepishly. "I can try." He said in a hopeful tone.</p><p>Lucy pressed her lips together. For a moment, Kai thought she'd let the conversation die. Then she shifted, turning her full attention to him. "I know somewhere safe I can go. I'll stay out of sight until things die down. Just…" she paused. "Make sure nothing happens to Bonnie. I could never forgive myself if something happened to her because of my negligence."</p><p>Kai was sure Lucy was clueless about Bonnie's wellbeing. The two cousins only just started speaking to each other. If only Lucy knew what Bonnie had been through since her grandmother died.</p><p>His piercing gaze found her as he nodded. "I'll protect Bonnie with my life. I swear on it."</p><p>Lucy smiled sadly up at him, watching his brilliant blue eyes scan the horizon again as she had done.</p><hr/><p>It was well late in the afternoon before Bonnie's phone rang. Sadly, it wasn't the call she'd been expecting. Instead, it was her old drinking buddy who she hadn't seen for weeks, and only spoken to when he needed something.</p><p>"What now Damon?" She asked shortly.</p><p>"Quick favor, Bon-Bon.." he inquired slowly.</p><p>She licked each one of her fingers clean, finished with the sticky pastry she'd been eating. "Not surprising, I only ever hear from you when you need something."</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry, but I've been dealing with a lot of crap. Like my mother dying." She wondered how long Damon would use Lily's death as an excuse for being a shitty friend.</p><p>"I did the locator spell on Julian, did you not find him?"</p><p>"We need a zoom in spell, an address would be helpful." He suggested.</p><p>Before she could fully contemplate her choices, she felt her lips move on their own. "Doesn't work that way."</p><p>"Stefan is thirsty for revenge. He wants Julian in the ground for Lily's death. And I need better information than just the town he's staying in." Damon told her.</p><p>Her friend was always ungrateful for her services.</p><p>Bonnie glanced around the room, then spotted Nora collecting toys from some more donors. The idea pops in her head right then.</p><p>"I'll text you something soon."</p><p>Bonnie hung up before Damon could say another word. Not that she really wanted to help him at all. She just knew Julian was the real reason for those humans being trapped in that high school. Getting rid of him would keep everyone safe again, so she had to help somehow. But then she remembered her promise to Kai to stay out of it. Bonnie planned to help from a distance.</p><p>Making her way over to Nora, she paused as she watched the young girl interact with the students, donating. Nora was a complete snob, just going around offending people for their poor gift donations. Bonnie was a bit amused by it all. The heretic was taking her job a little too seriously, in a way that reminded her of Caroline.</p><p>Bonnie moved in next to her. With two mugs of hot cocoa, Nora looked over to see Bonnie standing by her side.</p><p>"Who's your English Professor?" Bonnie asked slowly, interrupting Nora's thoughts.</p><p>"What?" She prompted.</p><p>"I just wanted to warn you about our Freshman English Professor, Marcus is very harsh. If you're lucky you have Dowling, he's the nicest man on campus. And pretty handsome too." Professor Dowling was a Joe Manganiello look alike.</p><p>Nora didn't answer her question, but she took notice of the two mugs in Bonnie's hand. "A hot cup of vervain?" She asked, her voice was strained.</p><p>The witch let out a low laugh, but shook her head. "Nope, cocoa with a splash of bourbon." Bonnie shrugged, handing Nora a mug. "I was vulgar with you earlier. I'm not used to giving second chances to people who are trying to turn over a new leaf."</p><p>The mug of hot chocolate was raised to Nora's lips, lingered in midair as she stared at the green-eyed witch.</p><p>"Kai told us that much about you." Her tone was gentle.</p><p>Bonnie's stomach sunk at her words. Kai must have informed them of the wicked Bennett witch back in the 1903 prison world. She wondered what tales he must have told them about her. Was any of it true.</p><p>Fully facing Nora, Bonnie kindly regarded her. "He and I are on better terms. And I'm learning how to be more forgiving." She explained. "I heard you sided with Valerie over Julian. I know you're trying to do the right thing."</p><p>Her smile widened, and Nora shrugged, meekly. "I am, I never wanted things to be this way."</p><p>When Bonnie leaned back, she was giving Nora that soft smile so she could trust. "If you need anything, I'm here to talk or listen."</p><p>Nora blinked in surprise, her mouth hanging open. Then she collected herself, her eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>"You know I wasn't born yesterday. What do you need from me?" Bonnie tried not to cringe at the brunette's condescending tone. "Come on, I'm in the mood for charity."</p><p>Laughing uneasily, she shrugged. "Have you heard of a town called Sunbury?"</p><p>Nora paused, looking slightly afraid of responding. Then, after a moment, she turned her head away, apparently not wanting the other witch to see the fear in her eyes.</p><hr/><p>It took Kai three hours to make it back to Mystic Falls. Even with him speeding in his newly stolen black Camaro. When he arrived at Sheila's house, it was already dusk. He saw a noticeable figure in the house's front. The St. John girl was already there waiting for him. He could tell she was nervous to be out alone.</p><p>Making his way out of the car, he approached her. "You're quite a brave girl," he began, then stopped.</p><p>His hand flexed by his side before making a fist.</p><p>"I'm just trying to get answers." She responded somewhat irritably.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, apparently surprised by her rude tone, but then he smiled. "Maybe if you ask the right questions."</p><p>"I will, once we find Shelia's granddaughter." She said, slightly sharp and looking away again.</p><p>They moved towards the house. She surprised Kai when she kicked down the front door, not trying to knock or even pick the locks. She rushed in with no plan and started scurrying around, looking for the owner.</p><p>Kai rolled his eyes, wondering how he got stuck with such an amateur. "Looks like no one has lived here for years." His eyes watched as his partner in crime dash back out the kitchen and headed straight in the living room.</p><p>The house was sitting here collecting dust for the past several years. Kai only remembered this place because there was a replica in the prison world, and it was where Bonnie spent most of her alone time. In the real world, Bonnie's father had his own home where she legally lived.</p><p>The green-eyed harlot was pacing now, one hand running through her tousled hair, appearing lost in thought, frustrated and angry. Kai stood quietly by the front door, refusing to engage in this home invasion.</p><p>"You did little research on the Bennett girl, did you?" The teasing note in his voice only added to her irritation at the moment.</p><p>The words sunk in, and she was momentarily taken aback.</p><p>"What do you know?"</p><p>"I know she died two years ago after her high school graduation. Her friends held a memorial for her in the woods." Kai's eyes focused as the girl's jaw dropped. "Lucy is the last living Bennett. Not only that, but she never stays in one place. She has no ties anywhere, not even a romantic partner that would know where she'd hide. This is a lost cause, <em>Ginny</em>."</p><p>Her face flushed unpleasantly.</p><p>Inwardly, she snarled. "If you knew all this, why didn't you tell me." She cried out.</p><p>"It's not like you were giving me much information, either. I was curious and did some digging myself." He replied, pointedly frowning at the St. John girl. "Honey, this is the end of your journey."</p><p>She merely glared at him with pure loathing. "It will never be over for me. Lucy has to pay for what she did."</p><p>Kai hesitantly stepped closer.</p><p>"What did she do? Tell me." He snapped, his nerves frayed.</p><p>She blinked. Abruptly, her expression hardened, as though she remembered her story.</p><p>"She killed my sister." She screamed, eyes wide and hair wild. "She killed Yvette. And I want her head for what she did." She admitted, while Kai watched her curiously.</p><p>All he could do was huff, his cheeks growing warmer. That hypocritical witch. How dare she judge him while she took a human life. And because of this, Bonnie's in the crossfire. Yet Kai couldn't help but feel bad for this girl. He knew what it felt like to lose a family member, especially a close sibling.</p><p>His familiar icy exterior emerged. "Playing the vigilante will only get you killed." She backed away as he moved towards her and nearly jumped out of her skin when his hand touched her shoulder. "What about the Armory, and your other sister, let them deal with Lucy."</p><p>"The Armory is busy with a top priority case. Something about a girl and a Phoenix Stone." She informed Kai.</p><p>His heart jumped into his throat when she mentioned the Phoenix Stone. What else did she know?</p><p>Kai moved in right behind her, his face hovering over her shoulder next to her ear. "What do you know about the Phoenix Stone?"</p><p>"Nothing much," she stammered. "The Armory recently found out the stone was stolen and they're searching for the huntress before she locates her weapon again." She twisted herself away, her hands resting on her hips, assuming an air of defiance. "Why are you curious, anyway?"</p><p>He smiled and didn't answer as he moved away from her. "It's nothing. Good luck with the search, Ginny." She frowned, but he saw some cracks in her conviction.</p><p>"It's Virginia."</p><p>He quickly ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, Ginny is short for that."</p><p>She looked so earnestly at him he could hardly stand it.</p><p>"I'll never give up Parker." Virginia said, squirming slightly.</p><p>Kai nodded in understanding before turning his back to the girl, then headed out.</p><p>As much as he wanted to hate her for trying to hunt down Bonnie. He understood where she's coming from. Whatever happened between her sister and Lucy will affect her for the rest of her life. But this wasn't a fight a girl like her could win. Kai also knew she'd rather die than let Lucy get away with this. He'd better make one last trip to Whitmore.</p><hr/><p>Bonnie and Nora went to Whitmore Medical Center to pass out the toys from the toy drive to all the sickly tots for the holidays. Nora was being an angel to all the little kids. Bonnie did not know someone like her could be so sweet and caring towards children.</p><p>Bonnie watched Nora interact with a little girl, snooping on their conversation.</p><p>"I want a football, but it's a boy's toy and I'm not allowed to have it."</p><p>Nora frowned. "You can have anything you want. Never let society tell you otherwise." She lectured the little girl, who smiled brightly at her. "Go on, take the football." Nora told her, pointing to the basket. The little girl reached over for the ball and started playing with it.</p><p>That's when Nora turned around to see Bonnie watching her in awe.</p><p>"Don't give me that look."</p><p>The beam on Bonnie's face grew.</p><p>"I'm not, didn't take you for feminism or someone who even likes children." The witch confessed, reading the other girl's expression.</p><p>"I always wanted a family of my own." The two wandered down the halls together, closely side by side. "I always wanted a loving partner who loved kids as much as I do. Mary Louise hated how I'd wish for things we couldn't have."</p><p>"It's the twenty-first century. Two women can have a family together. There are plenty of options and you two could even get married."</p><p>Nora cracked a smile. "I know, and I very much want all of that." She admitted, gnawing on her bottom lip anxiously. "Just not with Mary Louise."</p><p>Bonnie knew that disappointed feeling Nora was struggling with it reminded her of the relationship she had with Jeremy. Back in high school, she wanted all those things with him, and he wanted to see other people.</p><p>"Hate to say this, but it's time for you to move on and become your own person." The heretic focused on Bonnie and frowned. "You need to stop thinking about her so much, about all of her wants, and think about your own. Because honestly it sounds like you two weren't that compatible to begin with."</p><p>"Is that so?" A cruel voice entered.</p><p>Nora and Bonnie both looked shocked to see Mary Louise standing before them.</p><p>"Mary Louise."</p><p>"I came down here to talk to you, yet here you are with another tart." Mary Louise responded coldly.</p><p>The witch was not expecting that. Bonnie fought down the urge to strangle the woman.</p><p>Nora gave a quick sniff, showing disdain. "Bonnie was just trying to cheer me up, no need for your jealousy."</p><p>"How could I not, Lily died, and you disappeared? Now I find you batting your eyes for this tramp."</p><p>Bonnie moved forward to jump on Mary Louise for calling her out her name, but Nora grabbed her arm to stop her.</p><p>"Bonnie, could you give us a moment?" The heretic asked softly.</p><p>Bonnie blinked in surprise, having been lost in her thoughts. Her lip curled on instinct, but she nodded, giving the two their privacy.</p><hr/><p>Kai made it to Whitmore's campus before heading over to the dorms. He was in a shoddy mood after his day with Lucy and Virginia. He wanted to take a break from all this Armory drama he found himself in the middle of. It was too much work trying to be the hero instead of the villain. How did Bonnie and her friends do this day after day?</p><p>Kai ran smack into his favorite witch downstairs in the student lounge.</p><p>She approached him and jabbed him hard in the shoulder. And it hurt. Who knew a little thing like her could poke him with such strength? Kai snarled at her, but resisted pushing her back. Instead, he leaned in close to her.</p><p>"Where the hell have you been?"</p><p>Her pupils dilated. She was so close to him; he noticed right away.</p><p>"Dealing with our Phoenix Stone problem. I'm trying to track it's original owner, remember." He answered truthfully.</p><p>She didn't look at him when he took another step, and then another.</p><p>"What about us?"</p><p>"Us?"</p><p>Bonnie grimaced at the rudeness of his tone. Kai could feel his own stomach turn.</p><p>She tilted her head at him. "What are we doing Kai, are you playing games with me? Do you even care about me at all? I mean, you leave and refuse to even send me a text letting me know you're okay. Everything has been going to shit. Lily Salvatore died the other day, trying to make amends to Valerie."</p><p>He heard about that. Even though he'd been avoiding Bonnie, he's been keeping up with Valerie. She was his only other source that didn't ask him too many questions about his whereabouts.</p><p>"I know, and tell Damon I'm sorry I missed his mother's funeral, but again I have other things to deal with?"</p><p>"What else is there?" Bonnie whispered, the anger heavy in her words.</p><p>"I can't tell you. I'm just trying to protect you and keep you safe. The less you know the better."</p><p>Bonnie's hands clenched into fists at her side. "I've been taking care of myself since I was seven. I don't need you to protect me."</p><p>"And how many times have you died? It's not like your friends are competent enough without you. If something happened to you again, what do you think they'll do?"</p><p>"It's not like that anymore, not since Elena…" She had grabbed his wrist, her grip firm. Kai tried to yank it back, but she held on tight.</p><p>"So, how is Damon treating you these days? Not asking for favors anymore, is he?" He knew Damon wasn't the person who changed overnight. He knew Damon was still using Bonnie's feelings for him to get her to do his personal bidding, which annoyed Kai endlessly. "Still chasing behind Damon hoping one day, he'll give a crap about you the way he does Elena's coffin." He spat. "Well, Bon I got news for you, you're not his type. He's just using you."</p><p>"Fuck you, Kai." Bonnie hurled, her voice shrill. "Fuck you, fuck Damon and anyone else who speaks to me like I'm some foolish girl. I can't believe I was sitting around waiting for you."</p><p>"I'm at least being honest with you. I'm not leading you on, but Damon bats his eyes at you and tells you how much he cares about you. Making you feel special for a few seconds, only to remind you how you're not his Saint Elena." He said as defiantly as possible, "I watch you fall for his tricks every single day back in the prison world, watching you pine over that moron like a lovesick idiot." Kai turned around to walk back to the student lounge.</p><p>Her words stopped him before he got to the door.</p><p>"I can't believe Enzo thought you were in love with me."</p><p>His back stiffened, and instinct told him to ask questions. But all words seemed to die in his throat. Then he felt her presence right behind him.</p><p>"Of course he didn't tell me and until after I let him spend the night with me."</p><p>She turned and was walking away before he could process what she said. Anger burned through him. Why would she say that to him? — Kai was following her again. Bonnie glanced over her shoulder when she heard his footsteps, and she spun around with a sigh.</p><p>"Spend the night, doing what?" Kai snarled.</p><p>His height was an advantage as he loomed over her. Her warm breath fanned his chin when she looked up at him.</p><p>"What do you think?" She asked, her voice taking a tone he wasn't used to.</p><p>An unfamiliar feeling raced through his veins as he stared at her. Bonnie lifted a hand, almost hesitantly. When she placed her palm against the pale skin of his cheek, he held his breath.</p><p>Suddenly, her lips twisted into a smirk, startling him. And then the witch clapped her hand sharply against his cheek. He winced and stepped back in surprise, his mouth dropping open.</p><p>"We had sex." Bonnie said sweetly and winked at him.</p><p>Then she spun and headed upstairs to her dorm room. He remained frozen in shock as she disappeared from his sight.</p><hr/><p>Bonnie was so over all this romantic drama today. Especially with Kai. Of course she'd rather have boy trouble than supernatural ones. But this sucked so much. She knew well that Kai was crushing on her in the prison world. He hadn't seen a girl in ages. She was the first female he had contact with in years, and she was beautiful. But what happened when he returned to the living world, seeing countless pretty girls who were easier to get with. She knew he was seeing someone, or many other nameless women. Kai wasn't even the same person she met in 1994. Now he was a grown man, and obviously sexy. He completely shed his boyish image. Even when he showed up at Whitmore, she could see many of the students, both male and female, were eyeing Kai.</p><p>Bonnie knew she wasn't as attractive as Elena Gilbert, or welcoming and perky like Caroline. Hot guys like Damon Salvatore didn't approach her, they kept girls like her in the friendzone. Bonnie just never thought Kai would friendzone her. She believed what they had was special and ran deep.</p><p>Returning to her dorm room, Bonnie found Nora sitting on her bed in tears. This surprise very much took her back, and she decided to do one last charitable duty before calling it a night.</p><p>"I'm guessing things didn't end well with Mary Louise."</p><p>She rolled her eyes and huffed.</p><p>"She called me a charity case, imagine that."</p><p>Bonnie watched as Nora bundled up one of her tops and used it as a tissue.</p><p>"I liked that blouse."</p><p>"It was hideous Bonnie." She responded quickly. "And I thought Valerie had poor taste."</p><p>Bonnie sits down next to Nora on the bed and looks at her for a moment before speaking, "I'm going to ask you a question that might come off mean."</p><p>"Fire away, I can handle it."</p><p>"I get you find Mary Louise attractive because she's gorgeous." Nora grinned. "But what else is there?"</p><p>She nodded, staring down at the ground. "Mary Louise is loving, protective, kind.."</p><p>Tilting her head, Bonnie smirked. "Are we talking about the same girl?"</p><p>"Yes, I love that she's the one person in the world who needs nothing from me. She just loves me as I am, not what I can do for her." Nora bit out. "She's the one person in the world, who will always think I'm the most amazing, beautiful girl out here. It's the best feeling."</p><p>Bonnie frowned. She wished someone made her feel that way. She never felt secure in her relationship. It didn't help that Jeremy loved to cheat with bustier girls.</p><p>"No one has ever told me I'm pretty just for the heck of it." Bonnie said to the other girl next to her, trying to keep the tremor out of her own voice.</p><p>"Well, I think you're beautiful." Nora whispered. Bonnie smiles at her affectionately. "You have been kind and wonderful to me. Today has been one of my better days, thanks to you."</p><p>Nora's small hands were on her arms swiftly, hot through the cloth of Bonnie's shirt. The green-eyed witch frowned as the grip on her tightened.</p><p>"What are you doing?" She asked, the words catching in her throat.</p><p>Nora's eyebrows perked.</p><p>"Can I just try something?" She said with a tiny smirk.</p><p>Try something? Warmth spread through her body as the many ideas of what Nora wanted to try raced through her own mind. And the most shocking thing, the thing Bonnie never did before, became more of a reality as Nora's hands traced her forearms before capturing Bonnie's hands.</p><p>Bonnie waited for her to… she wasn't sure. She did not know what Nora was doing to her right now. Perhaps she never had.</p><p>Moving moreover in her lap, her breasts brushed against Bonnie's own pair, and she froze.</p><p>Hands shaking, Nora reached up, her fingers brushing the sensitive skin of Bonnie's neck. The witch could hardly breathe as her tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip.</p><p>Bonnie reached out and grabbed her, pulling Nora towards her. The other girl let out a gasp of surprise as Bonnie tugged her body flush with her own. Nora was tiny and soft but, fuck, when Bonnie kisses her she was sure something inside of her was melting, especially when Nora groaned against her mouth.</p><p>However, once the two hear a buzzing phone going off, Nora breaks away from Bonnie, her eyes wide and unfocused. She looked towards the locked door and blinked.</p><p>Bonnie straightened, finding it hard to meet her eyes.</p><p>"Thank you," Nora whispered.</p><p>When she looked up and met the heretic's eyes, her lips swollen and curled in a curious smile.</p><p>"You're welcome," Bonnie mumbled.</p><p>Bonnie and Nora both giggle and smile at each other as Nora stands to leave. Bonnie watched the other girl stumbled out of her room.</p><p>She can't believe she made out with a girl. And it was nice. For those few minutes, Bonnie forgot about her boy troubles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Should Bonora have become a thing on the show? Was Plec trash for not giving us that ship?</p><p>Anyways next chapter is Alaric's baby shower, an unwanted guest will show up. Kai has a serious talk with a couple of Lily Salvatore's people. Bonnie and Nora's friendship causes issues with Bonnie and her other friends.</p><p>PS. I'll be updating weekly after this until school starts back in February.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. What We Lost In the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the aftermath of losing the town again, Bonnie deals with the fallout of Julian and his men taking over Mystic Falls. Meanwhile, Kai returns to town for Alaric's baby shower and makes an upsetting discovery involving Bonnie's flourishing love life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It's not like he planned on being away this long. Or that he wanted to be away from her for three months. He'd been searching up and down the coast, looking for this huntress. No one had much information on her, and Kai couldn't figure out how she stayed hidden for so long. Lucy Bennett promised to call him if she got deets from one of her sources. The two of them were working a beneficial relationship. Lucy was cool with him as long as he promised to keep her secret from Bonnie and protect her cousin.</p><p>Kai had no intentions of letting Bonnie get hurt. At least physically. Emotionally, he knew he'd already fucked up. He led her right into Enzo's arms. And well, fuck that guy. Kai was aware of how naturally beautiful Bonnie Bennett was, how fucking charming she was. Yet this was all unexpected. He never thought she'd have a one-night stand, especially with a knockoff version of Damon Salvatore, and well fuck that guy too. Also did she have to throw it in his face that she was getting dick down by someone else? Maybe it wasn't a good idea to answer the phone while he was plowing another woman. He only did it to mess with her. He had no real clue that Bonnie had feelings for him. Sure she was attracted to him. He knew that when they first met in the prison world. But out in the real world, she was falling for him, the real Kai Parker, not the bratty kid she first met in 1994. Everything between them was getting confused, and Kai didn't know what he wanted anymore.</p><p>By nightfall, he strolled back into Mystic Falls, only to find the state of the town in shambles. Heading to the downtown area, Kai ran into a large group of vampires, who were all partying right by Mystic Grill, setting fire to garbage cans and getting drunk. There was a drag race happening in the middle of the street, and once Kai spotted a bright blond vampire cheering in the mix, he knew who was to blame.</p><p>"Are you really trying to bring Sons of Anarchy to Mystic Falls?" Kai asked dismissively, not even bothering to look directly at the blond as he addressed him.</p><p>"Kai, welcome back. You've missed so much since you left our family." The vampire said calmly, though his blue eyes flashed.</p><p>He stifled a laugh. "Looks like I made it in time for the race." Kai watched as a dark-skinned vampire walked past two cars and started a countdown.</p><p>As the cars took off, the vampires surrounding the area cheered and watched them speed away. That's when the blond host was throwing his beer mug up to the crowd.</p><p>"Drink up everyone." The blond slurred to his audience, who clamored for more. As he shook his head and laughed softly. "Have a drink with me, and I'll catch you up."</p><p>This is how Kai found himself inside Mystic Grill, having bourbon with Julian, while the other man cried on his shoulder about Lily Salvatore. <em>Fucking gross.</em></p><p>"She gave her life to those wretched boys. They gave no real shits about her, I was the one who loved her." He looked completely broken-hearted as he clutched his glass.</p><p>It sickened Kai at how obsessed this man was over centuries old pussy. Lily wasn't that attractive, and her personality was stale. "She probably wasn't pleased to hear that you pummeled Valerie until she lost her unborn child, you know Lily's grandkid." He said, his voice even taking a drink from his glass.</p><p>This caught Julian off-guard, and Kai knew that his response unnerved the vampire. His comment made him angry and belligerent.</p><p>"I didn't know she was pregnant." Julian sneered.</p><p>"You knew she wanted to run away with Stefan." He growled, his voice quivering with rage. "She was a human girl, who you bullied. Valerie didn't deserve your shit and I'm not sorry you lost Lily, let's be honest you never loved her anyways, you only love yourself." Kai was done with this asshole.</p><p>Julian didn't even flinch, instead raising an eyebrow at him. "Lily was my savior. I was in a dark place in my life until I found her, I made my mistakes, ones that I can never take back." He said softly, his voice barely audible over the cars racing outside. "How I treated Valerie was one of my biggest faults, I was jealous of her. Of how close she was to Lily, I was afraid I'd lose my darling love to those children."</p><p>"In the end you still lost her to those kids." Kai said, his voice sounding much calmer than he felt. "And if you ever come near Valerie again, I will kill you." He slowly got up, and made his way to the exit.</p><p>Kai stalked off into the darkness of Mystic Falls, not looking back. He figured it was best to head over to Whitmore, and see what else had happened while he'd been gone. He wondered how long he'd be in the dog house with his green eyed witch.</p><hr/><p>Over at the border of Mystic Falls, Bonnie was preparing to trap some vampires alongside Matt. The deputy was laying out a sheet of spikes in the road, ready to burst someone's car tires. While Bonnie leaned against the truck, frowning at her phone, completely freaked out.</p><p>"Is Damon apologizing for assaulting us, yet again?" He snapped, getting to his feet, the obligatory sneer already in place.</p><p>When Damon's soul got trapped inside the Phoenix Stone over the winter, Bonnie spent months trying to revive him. Finally, after a few long weeks, Damon returned to the living, but he completely lost his mind and went on a killing spree against Stefan, Caroline, Matt and Bonnie. Luckily it didn't take him too long to realize that they were real, and he was no longer trapped in the stone anymore. Damon gave her and Matt his blood to save them, and quickly tried to apologize to Bonnie, but Caroline knocked him out, then left him chained up in the Lockwood mansion with Stefan.</p><p>You could say Bonnie was having a rough New Year, and it's only March.</p><p>"Damon is Stefan's responsibility from now on." Bonnie retorted with mock concern in her voice.</p><p>Matt laughed maliciously. "Oh, that's smart. Until Damon manipulates Stefan into thinking he's changed and then he's our problem again." He spoke in his cold, masculine voice.</p><p>"Stop being a buzzkill, Matt." She scoffed, trying her best to not sound menacing. Sometimes Matt wore her out with his hatred for Damon. Especially when he was holding a double standard for male and female vampires, like <em>Rebekah Mikaelson.</em></p><p>Just then, she heard an alert on her phone go off. "Oh, no." Bonnie shifted on her feet uncomfortably.</p><p>"What?" asked Matt, looking up in alarm.</p><p>"We just got matched up on <em>matchasingledotcom."</em></p><p>When Enzo ditched town without a word and Kai went off on his hero journey to find the huntress. Bonnie had been left alone with no other options, although her friendship with Nora was growing. The heretic was still pining for her ex and Bonnie didn't have time to wait around for her either, it's bad enough she was having a hard time getting over Kai.</p><p>Matt moved over to glance at her phone to see their match up. He rolled his eyes, cracking a grin at her.</p><p>"Oh you wish, Miss Mystic Queen."</p><p>Bonnie turned her head and contemplated her friend for a moment before returning her gaze to her phone. "Me, you're the one showing a gun off in your profile picture."</p><p>"I was in my uniform. So what, I didn't crop my gun out."</p><p>Bonnie snorted. "You might get more hits if you show a softer side, maybe get some puppies." She replied coolly, throwing up that smirk on her face.</p><p>Soon came two cars speeding down towards them, Matt and Bonnie duck behind Matt's truck. The cars pop their tires over the spikes and swerve to a stop. Matt pulled out his rifle as one vampire got out of his car and Bonnie used her magic swiftly to give him an aneurysm. That's when Matt fired his rifle off. The other vampire got out of his car, coming towards them.</p><p>"Errox femus!"</p><p>The spell broke the bones in the vampire's body, causing him to collapse. Matt started firing off his gun again. Bonnie was pleased that they caught and killed the two vampires safely. Yet she watched Matt walk over to the corpse, kicking his foot forward so that it connected squarely with the deceased vampire's nose. It shattered, spraying blood everywhere. Bonnie quickly had to pull him away.</p><p>"Matt, what the hell. He's already dead." She retorted angrily, poking him in the arm.</p><p>Matt pulled away from her, fuming still.</p><p>"I hated that woman, but Lily kept her heretics on leashes, this guy." Matt was referring to Julian, Lily's former lover. "This place is going to shit and we're losing our home, Bonnie."</p><p>Bonnie became earnest again. "We'll get it back."</p><p>"I've lost my softer side. I've been alone for so long, it's worse with Ty and Jer being gone. I got nothing left here." He said quietly, his pale face flecked with blood that was not his. "I don't know where to go from here."</p><p>"It's going to be okay, Matt." Bonnie said, thinking of something else, "Right now let's just get these bodies out of here."</p><p>Matt didn't respond to this, perhaps out of disbelief. Bonnie was worried about her friend's mental health. Being in Mystic Falls alone wasn't good for him. He was around so much death lately. He needed someone, but who?</p><hr/><p>It surprised Kai when he got the text message a week ago. It was partly why he returned to town. Alaric had invited him to the baby shower, and it quite odd to Kai that the older man was reaching out to him. He knew it was best to show up. He didn't want Ric thinking he didn't want to be a part of his nieces' or nephews' life. In fact, Kai's plan was to be like Uncle Jesse from Full House, maybe make Bonnie his personal hot Becky, if she still wanted to be with him when this was all over.</p><p>When he arrived at the baby shower, it was in full swing. He walked in to see Alaric, Matt and Tyler in blindfold trying to put on fresh diapers on baby dolls. A crowd of people were standing around cheering them on while the three men raced to beat each other.</p><p>However, Kai's eyes landed on a petite, curly haired witch who was recording the whole thing with an amused grin on her face. "This is the best blackmailing material ever." She called out to her blonde friend.</p><p>"Hope I didn't miss all the fun." Kai interrupted with a slight smile.</p><p>Sucking in her breath, the witch asked. "What are you doing here?" Her voice sounded so sharp–she was surprised. He knew better than to expect her to spit out meaningless platitudes to him.</p><p>He paused briefly, raising his head to look at her, eyebrow cocked.</p><p>"Ric invited me, I am their <em>uncle</em>." His voice was devoid of both contempt and playful derision.</p><p>A frown crossed Caroline's features before she composed herself. "Ric wants him to be a part of the kids' lives. With Jo no longer here and him being their only living relative." She explained to her best friend.</p><p>Bonnie couldn't think of a single thing to say. Kai looked away from her. Instead, he focused on the blonde. "I came with gifts." He lugged in two big boxes and pushed them over to Caroline. He urged her to open it.</p><p>Alaric approached the small group cautiously. "Kai, thanks for coming." The older man said plainly, "I know you've been busy."</p><p>"I wouldn't miss it." His eyes quickly glanced at Bonnie. He could see the anxiety in her green eyes.</p><p>Once Caroline ripped off the wrapping paper on the gift. She gasped.</p><p>For a moment, neither of her nor Alaric said anything. They just stood there, eyes locked, their hands clasped in between them.</p><p>"Kai, where did you get these?" Caroline asked, as her mind tried to catch up.</p><p>He gave her the irritating smirk. "Ordered it online, it's just a car seat."</p><p>Alaric's eyebrows shot up into his hair. "No, it's not, these are CYBEX Cloud Q Car Seats. It has a smart-tech harness chest clip with sensor safe technology that provides alerts when unsafe situations arise. And it's energy absorbing shell helps reduce the forces felt by the baby in a collision."</p><p>Bonnie glanced at him, feeling as if she'd missed an important part of the conversation. He looked back at her, that smirk on his face.</p><p>"This must've cost you a fortune." Caroline commented.</p><p>Kai shook his head, chuckling. "Couple grand, no big deal. I want to spoil these kids and keep them safe."</p><p>Alaric stared at him, wide-eyed.</p><p>While Caroline moved forward slightly, she lifted her hand and placed it on his shoulder, just for a moment. "Thank you."</p><p>Kai ran his hand through his hair, completely off guard from Caroline's affection. Must be her pregnancy hormones. He was not at all surprised when Bonnie huffed and walked away from them. He wondered if Alaric and Caroline knew there was something up going on between them. If so, they said nothing.</p><p>Instead, they thanked him again for the gifts and excused themselves to speak to their other guest. Leaving Kai alone with his thoughts. He was trying to figure out how he'd fix his broken relationship with Bonnie. He wished he knew someone else here. Where the fuck was Valerie, anyway.</p><p>Before Kai could get his phone out and text her to come through. His eyes peered at the doorway and he was shocked at what he saw, and noticed beside him was a fuming Matt Donovan watching the same scene he was, too.</p><hr/><p>Bonnie was grateful to get away from Kai, Caroline, and Alaric. She can't believe he was even invited and Caroline didn't have the decency to let her know. Sure it's not as if Bonnie was informing her best friend about her relationship drama with Kai or Enzo. Mainly because she was embarrassed about her moment of weakness with Enzo and angry at how Kai was treating her. Then there was the situation with Nora. Which wasn't all bad?</p><p>Nora arrived a few minutes after Kai did. Bonnie met up with her at the doorway where the Heretic greeted her with a smile.</p><p>"Glad you made it." Her voice was low, soft, her tone serious. Nora bit the inside of her cheek.</p><p>"Couldn't say no, I was happy to escape studying for these midterms."</p><p>Nora held up a gift, and Bonnie stared at her hands curiously.</p><p>"You shouldn't have."</p><p>"Well, it's not the milk warmer Caroline wanted, but I saw these cute little socks that looked like laced-up sneakers. It seems more practical."</p><p>"That's how I'll sell it to Caroline." After that outrageously expensive gift Kai brought in, Caroline would find every excuse to hate all the other gifts she'd received today.</p><p>Nora laughed. Reaching for her hand, Bonnie stared at the other girl, incredulous. Their eyes met. And Nora stopped laughing.</p><p>The two of them stood off to the side, gazes locked, her hand enfold with the heretic.</p><p>Nora took her other hand and touched a finger to her cheek. Bonnie was so numb and frozen. Still, she smiled and covered it with her own hand. They stood like that for a long time. Completely forgetting the rest of the party.</p><p>Finally, Bonnie broke the gaze first. "Come on, we can get some drinks to warm up."</p><p>Nora ran her hand through her lush hair. "As long as it isn't bourbon."</p><p>The witch nodded mutely. Before she could speak again, a figure approached her. Looking up, she saw it was Matt. With an unpleasant look on his face.</p><p>Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her friend for a moment, waiting for him to speak.</p><p>"I need you to come with me to get more ice and alcohol." Matt said flatly, turning around and pushing Bonnie through the entry door.</p><p>They left Nora looking bleary.</p><hr/><p>Once Donovan left out with Bonnie, Kai cornered Nora when he had a chance. He wanted to know what sort of games she was playing with his witch. Nora and Mary Louise were his least favorite heretics. They were supernatural, mean girls, and they loved getting other people wrapped up in their relationship drama.</p><p>Kai moved over to the bar, where Nora was getting a drink. There was nothing left other than bourbon, which he knew she hated. "Tap water is better than this crap." Intoned Nora under her breath.</p><p>Kai merely smirked briefly in her direction. "You could opt for Coors Light."</p><p>Nora blew out an exasperated sigh. "Not much better, but it will have to do until the deputy and Bonnie returns."</p><p>There was an uncomfortable pause, and Kai searched for something to say.</p><p>"How's Mary Louise?"</p><p>Giving him a blank look, Nora replied, "No idea. I haven't spoken to her in months."</p><p>"And here you are at Whitmore."</p><p>"Yes, I've enrolled recently."</p><p>Kai rubbed a hand over his forehead. "Why would a heretic need to go to college? Did you even go to high school back when you were human?" He doubts it, Nora was born in the 1800s.</p><p>"No, I didn't, but I always wanted to attend school. Now I have the chance. I was not going to pass up on it." Nora said, but the thoughtful look in her eyes betrayed the fact that she was pondering the question. "Bonnie's been helping me adjust to all of this."</p><p>Kai raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Is that all Bonnie's doing for you?" He asked, looking extremely serious, "If you and Mary Louise are up to something, I swear..."</p><p>"What? Of not course!" She answered a little hurriedly. "I am not speaking with Mary Louise anymore, it's over between us. And Bonnie is a friend."</p><p>Reaching across the bar to lay a hand on Nora's shoulder.</p><p>"You two have been in love for over a century. It'll never be over between you two."</p><p>"Bonnie said we aren't compatible. I'm believing she's right."</p><p>Kai shook her head and laughed. "Bonnie hardly knows you or Mary Louise."</p><p>"I hardly know you, and why are you pushing this. Is it hard to believe I could make it as a modern woman and make friends with someone like Bonnie Bennett?"</p><p>A shiver ran down his spine. Kai could believe it, and he didn't want it happening. He was already worried about losing Bonnie to Damon and Enzo. Now he had to worry about Nora going after the witch's heart.</p><p>He shrugged at her. "I'm just looking out. Bonnie's my friend too."</p><p>"I have other motives with Bonnie, though," she said without hesitation. "She's quite special, and we've really bonded these past couple of months." Nora dipped her chin, contemplating the man in front of her. "I'm thinking of courting her, making her my lover."</p><p>Kai stared open-mouthed at the woman, who was smirking at him.</p><p>More and more people were just coming out of the woodwork for Bonnie's affection. The worst of it is that Nora might be the best suited for Bonnie. And Kai was sure Nora was a passionate and considerate lover. He wondered how deep her friendship with Bonnie had grown since he'd been gone. Honestly, at this point he was thinking he'd lost the battle for Bonnie's heart. Clearly, he had the least to offer her.</p><hr/><p>Matt was silent the entire trip. Bonnie eyed her friend as they returned to Whitmore and watched when he then pressed the issue.</p><p>"Wanna explain why you invited that heretic here?"</p><p>Bonnie blinked leisurely at her friend, unfocused eyes concentrating on Matt.</p><p>"She's my friend, and I cleared it with Caroline first," said Bonnie, eyes scanning the empty hallway. "Please don't make a big thing of this Matt."</p><p>Matt cast a contemptuous eye over her. "After everything we're going through, why would you invite one of Julian's people here."</p><p>"She's not one of Julian's people. She chose sides against him. And she helped get Stefan out of the stone too." Nora was the only help she could contact when Damon and Stefan both got trapped in the Phoenix Stone months ago. Nora was able to help them bring Stefan back.</p><p>Bonnie had to work to keep from frowning.</p><p>"She killed my graduating class over the summer when you were running around Europe looking for your boyfriend." He replied in that bitter tone she despised. "She tortured Caroline and murdered countless people since she'd been back from the prison world."</p><p>Sighing tiredly at her friend, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I have classes with her. I see how different she's been since she left the others. And honestly? It's better to have a powerful heretic as a friend than an enemy."</p><p>"What, Kai's not good enough." She watched as a muscle in his jaw contracted.</p><p>Bonnie raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He, of all people, should know how she felt in this situation. And he also should know that Bonnie would never put innocent people at risk for herself pleasure. She wasn't Elena Gilbert.</p><p>Matt leaned over closer to her. "I never expected you to sink so low for some dick."</p><p>Bonnie felt her breath catch, and she opened her mouth to say something, anything, but before she could, Nora appeared in the hallways behind them.</p><p>"Is that anyway to speak to a woman?"</p><p>Matt gaped at the heretic for a minute before closing his mouth and glowering. "Fuck do you want?" He muttered darkly.</p><p>Bonnie felt guilt-ridden knowing Nora was listening in on their conversation. She wondered if anyone else at the party could hear them. Like Tyler or Kai. Matt kept a glare on Nora, who was looking quite hurt.</p><p>"I don't know what's going on between you two, but you have no right to speak to Bonnie that way." The petite brunette crossed her arms triumphantly.</p><p>"Bonnie isn't your friend, if anything she's using you." Matt smiled almost maliciously and took a step closer to Nora.</p><p>Bonnie just stood off to the side and watched as her two friends continued to bicker senselessly.</p><p>Nora made a sound of frustration. "Perhaps I should go, before your mate says something inappropriate to me and then I have to rip out his tongue."</p><p>"Did you just threaten me?"</p><p>"Not at all." Nora made a slight gesture with her left hand, and Matt's eyes grew huge as he choked. The heretic advanced on him as he clutched at his throat. "But now I'm in the mood to play Pin the tail on the Deputy."</p><p>Bonnie thought Nora would end the spell after her threat. But she didn't. The heretic stared emotionlessly as Matt scratched at the invisible force that was crushing his throat. His fingernails raked at his skin, drawing blood in his desperation to breathe.</p><p>"Nora." Bonnie's face wore a panicked expression. "Please... stop."</p><p>For a moment, a look of panic crossed Nora's face. It was gone so quickly, Bonnie almost thought she'd imagined it.</p><p>There was an audible sigh of exasperation from the corner. "Nora, Bonnie doesn't like it when we attack her friends. Let him go."</p><p>The sound of Kai's voice made Bonnie want to cry with relief. She turned to him. At that moment, he looked exactly like the cold hearted killer that he was.</p><p>"As you wish," she said in a small tone. Nora gestured with her hand. Matt wheezed loudly as his airflow returned to normal. Kai smirked at her.</p><p>The deadly brunette's face twisted. "I'm so sorry Bonnie, the party was lovely. Thanks for inviting me." Before Bonnie could reassure Nora, the other girl turned and walked away from her.</p><p>Overwhelming guilt washed over her. Bonnie looked back at Matt, who was furious to see Kai standing over him. The deputy snatched the bottle of bourbon out of her hand, shooting Bonnie and Kai nasty glare.</p><p>"Great, if it isn't Kai Parker," said Matt after a pause. "It's a good thing your boyfriend came to save the day." He declared a little too loudly, "Enjoy your little whore." He sputtered irritably at Kai.</p><p>Then Matt tried to grab Bonnie's wrist, pulling her towards him, but the swollen blond roughly half heaved.</p><p>Bonnie watched her hand reach out and slap his face, hard.</p><p>He flinched back.</p><p>"Don't you EVER!" She snapped, hating how her voice broke. "Touch me again."</p><p>Bonnie could feel her temper threatening to blow.</p><p>"Donovan, you have less than ten seconds to get out of here, before I do something I will not regret later." Kai's voice was like ice.</p><p>Bonnie ducked her chin, deliberating the man in front of her. She had never seen Kai look so serious.</p><p>That's when Matt ran, down the stairs, through the entrance hall, and out the front door.</p><hr/><p>Kai did not know what he just walked in on. He heard loud voices in the hallways, Nora and Matt going back and forth, then once he stepped out from the party he saw Nora going in for the kill on Deputy Donovan. He could see Bonnie's pleading eyes for Nora to stop, so he had to step in. Of course, he regretted not letting Nora rip Donovan apart after the ungrateful dick called Bonnie a whore.</p><p>What really surprised him was when Bonnie backhanded her friend across the face. Kai wanted a go at the other man, too, but he knew he'd take it too far and kill him. Even if the two friends were fighting, he doubts Bonnie wanted him to assault her best friend.</p><p>Kai stuck around with Bonnie while she calmed herself down.</p><p>When he stepped towards her, she pulled herself back. Annoyance flickered across his features before his face settled back into an icy veil.</p><p>"Do I even want to know what's going on between you and Donovan?"</p><p>She closed her eyes and thought about his question. In a tentative voice, she responded, "He's not a fan of the new Bonnie Bennett."</p><p>Inching forward, it startled her when he asked, "What the fuck does that mean?"</p><p>"Matt's not happy about my friendship with Damon or Nora." She gritted her teeth and continued, "And our relationship."</p><p>"Our relationship?" He said in a voice that lacked conviction.</p><p>Her eyes were distant. "He saw us kiss at Lily's dinner party." Their first and only kiss that happened months ago. "He's convinced himself you and I are dating or whatever."</p><p>Kai gave a dry chuckle. "Or whatever."</p><p>"You're the one who keeps running away."</p><p>He resisted the urge to snort. "You fucked Enzo."</p><p>Bonnie fisted her hands. "I called you to tell you faux Jo was hanging around Whitmore. You answered me while you were fucking some slut." Fighting the urge to cry, Bonnie hugged her arms tightly around her ribs. "I didn't even let Enzo fuck me, I couldn't."</p><p>Kai looked at her sadly. "I'm not running away. I got things going on and I don't have room for you. Not now." With one hand, he gently pushed against the small of her back.</p><p>Bonnie backed away from him. "Did you find her yet?"</p><p>"Not yet, but I'm close." He assured her.</p><p>Speaking quietly, Bonnie said. "You need help, I can help you."</p><p>"I'm trying to keep you out of my shit. I brought the stone to Mystic Falls, this is on me." He spoke in the warmest voice she had ever heard him use. "You're my responsibility now. I won't put you in the crossfire."</p><p>"Do you even know what's happened since you left us." Bonnie turned to face him. "I died. Damon killed me." She blurted out to him.</p><p>Kai flinched at her words and panicked. "When did this happen? How?"</p><p>"Couple months ago, Stefan and Damon were trapped in the Phoenix Stone by Julian. When I rescued Damon, he killed me and Matt." Clearing her throat, she continued, "What if he didn't realize he was back and didn't give us his blood to heal. We'd be dead, Kai. I'd be dead and you wouldn't have known. Our last conversation we had a fight."</p><p>Kai leaned forward. For the first time, he looked menacing.</p><p>But then his features softened. "I want to be with you, Bonnie. But the twins are on the way, and my family is my top priority. I don't want you waiting around for me, either. Live your life, with Enzo or Nora, hell Damon would be stupid to not want to be with someone as loving as you." Kai looked down at his hands.</p><p>Bonnie blinked her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to slide down her face. Before she knew what she was doing, she had his bomber jacket in her hands and she was pulling on him.</p><p>"I don't want Enzo." Bonnie hissed. "Damon and Nora are just friends." She closed her eyes as waves of anger crashed over her. "I want you to stop fucking around and be honest with me."</p><p>Kai wrapped his hands around hers and looked into her eyes. For once, he showed her some actual emotion. "Bonnie Bennett, I need to fix things. If I'm ever going to be the man you deserve."</p><p>"You already are, you don't have to sacrifice yourself to prove that to me."</p><p>"I… I kind of do." Bonnie released Kai's jacket and stepped back. She looked at the floor while her thoughts spun around, trying to comprehend what was going on. "I don't want to be like Lily or Julian. I don't want to be this feared immortal being whose reputation is being a creep or an abusive asshole who gets off on being violent all the time."</p><p>Curious and careless of his anger, Bonnie said, "Like your dad was."</p><p>Kai looked up. "I don't want to hurt you anymore." He studied her face. "I'm leaving out tonight, going up north."</p><p>Bonnie frowned. "For what?"</p><p>"I got a lead on the huntress there." He told her. "I'm going to check it out."</p><p>The frown on her face turned into a scowl. "What? Caroline's having the babies-"</p><p>He didn't let her finish her thought. Kai crushed his lips against hers. Victory surged through his veins as her hands tangled in his hair. He pulled her closer. When his teeth scraped against her neck, she moaned his name.</p><p>Kai leaned down and exhaled into her ear. A shiver ran down her spine and she closed her eyes. His lips continued downward, leaving a trail of heat on her neck. Clutching at his shirt, she felt him press her backwards.</p><p>Pulling away from her, he gave her an apologetic smile. "I'll be back before you know it." Kai sighed and laid his forehead on top of her head. "I promise."</p><hr/><p>Once night had fallen, Kai whispered goodbye to her and left out. Bonnie believed him this time that he wouldn't be gone for several months. Kai would be back before the twins arrived, she was sure of it. One thing that shocked her the most was how much Kai really had changed since the prison world. She realized that had she given him that second chance the night before when he showed up at the Warehouse to apologize to her, maybe things between them would be different.</p><p>Jo would still be alive, probably. The Gemini Coven would still be here and active. Kai wouldn't be running around trying to fix every damn thing. Maybe this was good for him, she knew the merge still affected his personality; he had traits of Luke in him. Maybe some of these traits were Kai's all along. They were just buried deep within and until he killed the only sibling he'd ever loved. Either way Jo and Luke's death affect him the most, Bonnie also liked to believe she was an excellent influence on him.</p><p>Bonnie made her way to the outdoor bar where she found Nora sulking at a table, alone. This made her feel that guilty about what happened with Matt.</p><p>Clearing her throat, which seemed to constrict, she said, "I'm so sorry about Matt, I know you're trying to start over and be good."</p><p>"Spare me, I'm not in the mood."</p><p>Cold seemed to seep into Bonnie's bones at Nora's words. She tried to speak, and nothing came out.</p><p>With a hard glint in her steely eyes, Nora spoke again. "I actually believed we were becoming friends. That I could trust you. But you definitely had me fooled."</p><p>Bonnie felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her.</p><p>"What the hell is your problem? We are friends. Do you think I'd get in a fight for you over my oldest friend?"</p><p>Nora glared at her. "When I got back to my dorm, I found this."</p><p>The heretic pushed a postcard across the table to Bonnie. The witch noticed there was nothing written on the postcard, there was just a letter <em>X,</em> marked in a large red ink.</p><p>Bonnie sat down next to her. "Is this supposed to mean something?" she asked with dread in her voice.</p><p>"Don't play dumb, you left this at my door." Nora lowered her voice to a whisper. "Just admit it, before I squeeze the truth from your trachea." Nora was getting impatient as she rolled up her sleeve.</p><p>Bonnie sucked in her breath and advanced on Nora. "Why the hell would I send something like this to you? Why are you even scared of a postcard with a letter on it?" she asked urgently.</p><p>Nora's blood ran cold, her eyes widened in alarm and fear. "It's a warning. I think it's from the huntress."</p><p>The other girl's words sent chills down her spine. "Huntress? Does she have anything to do with the Phoenix Stone and Sword?"</p><p>"Her weapon, custom-made for her to use." Bonnie watched as Nora's haughty demeanor stayed firmly in place. "She used it to put Julian in the stone, along with thousands of other vampires. She's ruthless. Once you've been marked by her sword, she never stops hunting you. That's how Beau got his scar. She'll come to him now. She'll come for all of us."</p><p>"So she's back?" she whimpered, fear gripping her.</p><p>"Yes, someone must have informed her of what's happening in Mystic Falls."</p><p>"That lying snake," exclaimed Bonnie, covering her gaping mouth with her hands.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>Bonnie's eyes met hers and held them. "Kai. He told me he was still searching for her and that he had a lead up north. Yet the second he shows his face back in town, this huntress is leaving clues for us to find."</p><p>The corners of Nora's mouth twitched for just a moment, and then she said, "You think Kai and the Huntress are working together?"</p><p>Bonnie spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "Something like that." Bonnie remembered the visions she had of Kai with an unknown woman who resembled Elena Gilbert. The last vision Bonnie had of Kai and this woman. They were holding twins. <em>Gemini twins.</em></p><p>Bonnie laughed bitterly. "How do we stop her?"</p><p>Nora looked up with eyes full of sorrow. "Don't involve yourself Bonnie, she only hunts vampires."</p><p>Forcing a smile, Bonnie looked at the sky. Anything supernatural, Bonnie Bennett was always involved. She was no longer sitting on the sideline, no matter what she promised Kai or Matt. Lives were at sake. She couldn't just stand by and do nothing. Bonnie was ready to get back in the game.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: I want to explain Bonnie's characterization for this fic. My idea came from doing a rewatch of TVD last year and I was noticing the major changes in Bonnie's character from the early part of season one to the rest of the series. I hated how Bonnie was sidelined for every single white woman that was on this show especially the minor ones. Plec and co wrote more for characters like Vicki, Rebekah, Jo, Liv and Valerie than they did for Bonnie Bennett and the rest of the Bennett women. Bonnie was the token black girl who lived only to protect her white friends and do magic. She had no life outside of that, no goals or even a career path.</p><p>It's also outrageous that a girl like Bonnie couldn't get another boyfriend outside of Jeremy Gilbert, that boys like Tyler, Matt, Stefan, Kol, Klaus or Damon wouldn't look her way. Her only option was her step-brother Jamie. Kat Graham had chemistry with every single guy on TVD, and her chemistry with Chris Wood was out of this world. I know Julie Plec and Caroline Dries hated Kat, but they did so much disservice to the Bennetts. I'm not trying to make Bonnie seem thirsty or promiscuous, but what we've gotten from the writers was a sexless mammy witch and that was completely racist. I believe Bonnie pre-series had crushes and infatuation as a teenager, but there's so much we don't know about the character and why she put so little effort to date. I'm trying to spice it up a little. Yes this is a Bonkai, Bonnie and Kai are endgame, but Bonnie is allowed the same amount of fun as Caroline and Elena, at the very least.</p><p>Anyways love all the reviews, next Thursday Bonnie goes searching for the Huntress and Kai becomes her guardian angel.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Postcards from the Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After discovering the truth, Bonnie enlist Nora and Mary Louise in an attempt to track down a ruthless vampire hunter named Rayna after they suspect that she has reemerged with the help of a traitor. Determined to prove himself to everyone, Kai sets off on his own mission, but learns some shocking information from Valerie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It's been several days since Kai ran off again. Bonnie hadn't heard from him since the baby shower, even though she'd been sending him text messages and updates on Caroline's progress. He was ignoring her. Bonnie can't believe she had once again fallen for his lies. She was completely clueless about Kai. No man had ever pushed her over the edge the way he does. Most times it was intoxicating, other times it was just frustrating.</p><p>At the moment, Bonnie wanted to get back at him. So she enlisted Nora for help. The two of them were back in Alaric's office with the Phoenix Stone, surrounded by lit candles and holding the magical Phoenix Sword above a map of the United States. They laid the huntress's postcard down in the middle of them as they began chanting. The two witches were performing a locator spell.</p><p>"Phesmatos invenira venatrixos isto gladulla onyx. Phesmatos invenira venatrixos isto gladulla onyx."</p><p>Looking down, they both noticed the black sand running across the map, making a line from Virginia to Ohio. Bonnie shot a skeptical look towards Nora.</p><p>"What the hell is she doing in Ohio?" Bonnie observed, pointedly viewing the map.</p><p>A frown began twisting on the other girl's lips. "We don't have time to figure that out. A ruthless killing machine is on her way to hunt us all down." Nora cut in abruptly.</p><p>The witch sighed and chewed her lip. "Yeah, but why announce herself with a cryptic postcard? Isn't the element of surprise a basic principle of good vampire hunting?"</p><p>"Not for Rayna Cruz. Rayna has a taste for taunting her victims. Like a cat nibbling the legs off a spider."</p><p>Both Bonnie and Nora looked up with a shocked expression. Bonnie wasn't expecting this surprise visit from the blonde heretic. The witch glanced at the taller girl's hand. She held her own postcard, and Bonnie was sure there was a letter <em>X </em>marked on it as well.</p><p>Bonnie opened her mouth to retort, but Nora interrupted her by saying, "Let me guess, she's after Julian again."</p><p>Her ex's eyes narrowed to honey-comb slits. "This was for me." The blonde admitted sadly.</p><p>The witch snorted, amused.</p><p>"Well, looks like our problem is currently hiding out in Cincinnati, Ohio." Bonnie replied with an extreme hint of delight.</p><p>Mary Louise diverted her eyes towards Bonnie, only to see the witch's eyes were already fixed onto her. The blonde had a face of stone on.</p><p>"Me and Nora can handle it."</p><p>Nora opened her mouth to respond, startled, but Bonnie continued hastily.</p><p>"Excuse me, this is my mission. You can run on back to Julian and tell him we have this handled." Bonnie hissed before her friend could speak.</p><p>Leaning against the doorway, Mary Louise's face relaxed, and she looked straight into Bonnie's eyes.</p><p>"I don't think so, little witch. I don't trust you to get the job done properly."</p><p>Nora shifted her weight and looked back at ex-girlfriend, bracing herself. "I trust her."</p><p>Mary Louise sputtered something as Nora pulled Bonnie to her feet. The brunette gave her ex a warning look.</p><p>"She actually cares about the well-being of others. Unlike you, who only cares about pleasing Julian." She said in a shaking voice. "You can work with us. But Bonnie is running the show, not you."</p><p>Mary Louise stood there stupidly, with no reply.</p><p>Bonnie blinked and smiled at Nora. "I call shotgun!"</p><hr/><p>He hates going into the unknown. He hates not having all the facts and information before rushing into something. He also hates how he had to play things safe, so it didn't blow back on him or anyone he cared about. Sadly, he had a couple of people he didn't want getting hurt. One of those people he needed to check in on and warn her of the upcoming danger heading their way.</p><p>Sitting in his motel room, Kai pulled out his phone and dialed up his friend's number.</p><p>It wasn't long before he heard that mocking tone. "Why, hello Malachai. It's been far too long."</p><p>"Val, I need to…"</p><p>Valerie interrupted, before Kai could continue his sentence. "Don't tell me. It's about this little postcard I found for Julian."</p><p>"What?" he echoed.</p><p>"You're hunting down the huntress. I'm sure she's after you and Bonnie for stealing her toy." She hissed in a more venomous voice.</p><p>Without hesitation, Kai said, "I got it under control."</p><p>"Kai, whatever you're planning will not work. Stay away from her."</p><p>He let out a long breath through his teeth. "Jo… I mean <em>Florence, </em>told me that this woman would come after me and Bonnie."</p><p>"Rayna Cruz, she's a vampire hunter. She's been after Julian for years, trapped him in that stone. What do you think she'll do to you when she finds you? Bonnie and those babies' lives will be in danger if you do anything stupid. So whatever the plan is, axe it and come home." Valerie replied in a serious tone, to which he didn't know what to say in response to.</p><p>Kai's expression softened. He reached up and rubbed his temples. "This is bigger than the huntress, Val. More than that."</p><p>"What else?" Kai couldn't tell Valerie about Lucy Bennett, not now.</p><p>Clenching his jaw and crossing his arms, "I'm protecting someone else, okay. I can't give you anything more than that."</p><p>There was a beat of silence. Kai was afraid he was about to receive a dose of Valerie's wrath. All he heard was a snort.</p><p>"Who knew you'd be heroic. Should I warn Stefan you're coming for his hero title?"</p><p>"Fuck that. I'm just doing a favor for someone." Kai didn't want people to depend on him to be some saint or savior.</p><p>Her voice sounded a little breathy as she said, "Oh shit, Stefan's calling me. I'll talk to you later."</p><p>Kai finally settled in his motel bed. His thoughts quickly drifted away from his worries. Closing his eyes, his vision blurred. Kai felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.</p><p>
  <em>Something was pulling him forward. It was as though everything before this had been built to this moment and, now that it was here, everything was complete. Like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle, finally being snapped into place. He found his lips were on hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His hands flew up to tangle themselves in her hair, partly because he had wanted to touch it since she had appeared and partly because he needed something to hang on to lest he fall off the Earth. He pulled her even closer so that her body conformed to his. He wanted to touch her all over. She made these happy moaning noises when he buried his head in her neck. He did it again. She moaned again. He had visions of her in his bed, writhing underneath him. The idea didn't bother him at all. He rather liked it.</em>
</p><hr/><p>On the way up to Cincinnati, Ohio. The three girls drove in Nora's car, Bonnie was in the passenger getting cosy and Mary Louise was in the back, salty and jealous. Bonnie was sharing a big bag of cheese puffs with Nora, mostly to make the blonde more angry. The witch even hand fed Nora, so she could focus on the road.</p><p>Mary Louise narrowed her eyes at her ex. "Since when do you eat disgusting garbage food?" she asked abruptly, making the two girls in the front blink.</p><p>Nora glanced back to the blonde in her rearview mirror, eyebrows high on her forehead.</p><p>"Since I stopped caring about your opinions on how I lived my own life." Nora spat.</p><p>Bonnie stared at Mary Louise's surprised look. Seeing the tension, the witch changed the subject.</p><p>"I have a question, how is Rayna still alive?" she swallowed thickly, "She was chasing you through Europe in the 19th century and she's not a vampire so?"</p><p>"They spelled her to be a vampire huntress. The Shamans created that sword for her and imbued her with extraordinary strength." Nora sighed and clicked her tongue. "I suspect they gave her an immortal life to go with it."</p><p>That when the brunette opened her mouth for another cheese puff. Which Bonnie gladly fed her for answering the question. Tossing her head back, Nora giggled in delight.</p><p>Mary Louise made a sound deep in her throat.</p><p>Relaxing her jaw, taking a quick glance over at Bonnie, she asks, "Anyway, want to explain what's going on between you and Malachai?"</p><p>"Nothing, we're friends."</p><p>"You are <em>friends</em> with the man who tied your life to your best friend?" Nora asked, reaching for another cheese puff.</p><p>Bonnie bit her lip and swallowed her pride, "Kai explained to me what happened, how Lily got in his head and manipulated him into doing it."</p><p>"Oh right, Lily's to be blamed for his sociopath tendencies." Mary Louise huffed, her face melting with displeasure.</p><p>Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Kai is to be blamed for his own action. That's why he's working so hard to right his wrongs." She tried to look as affronted as possible.</p><p>Nora's eyebrows rose. "But you think he's working with the huntress."</p><p>"Yes. I mean no..." Bonnie protested weakly. "There's something he's keeping from me. I just don't know what it is. I don't think he'd put my life in danger, but he's doing something he knows I wouldn't approve of."</p><p>"Because he had to get your approval on everything." Mary Louise chimed in.</p><p>Bonnie rolled her eyes as they flickered back to the blonde. "I never said that."</p><p>"Please stop chiming in your negative thoughts." Nora shut her down. "And look Bonnie, I don't know what goes on with Kai, but he seemed quite protective of you, which is very out of character for him. Then he started questioning me at the shower…"</p><p>"He did. What did he say?" Bonnie interrupted. Her question made Nora smile.</p><p>"He just wanted to know what my intentions were with you." There was silence among all of them. Mary Louise's face looked pained. "I have no intentions of hurting you, I just didn't realize you were being courted already."</p><p>Bonnie sighed and amended, "It's not like that with us."</p><p>"Even though you want more?"</p><p>"He's going through a lot, and as much as it pains me to say it. Maybe he and I aren't compatible. I mean, he's immortal now. What kind of future could he and I possibly have?" she whispered hoarsely.</p><p>A sinking feeling hit her as she realized her own truth.</p><p>Mary Louise looked down at herself, legs crossed and chin in her palm, and shrugged.</p><p>"If you plan on giving up already maybe it wasn't meant to be." She answered. "I'd never stop fighting for my beloved, no matter what the circumstances are."</p><p>The trio just sat through the numb silence for a long time after that.</p><hr/><p>Kai woke with odd pulsations in his body, like someone had electrified his muscles as he slept. His phone cranked out songs that were relaxing to him. Carefully, he pushed himself upright, finally opening his eyes. He sighed and picked up his phone to check the time. It was time for him to head back out. Before he could make his move, his phone started going off in his hand. It was Valerie calling him back.</p><p>He answered groggily. "Val, what's up?"</p><p>"Caroline's at Whitmore hospital, it's the twins." She screeched peevishly.</p><p>Kai rose out of bed, in complete panic, "Is she hurt, are the babies…"</p><p>"They're like us. They're Siphoners." Valerie sobbed, but whether it was from pain or from distress, Kai couldn't tell.</p><p>Though there was a wave of relief that washed over him. "That's okay, we can handle that." Kai was partly happy. He was no longer alone anymore. The lone siphon Parker, his nieces or nephews, were just like him. Not freaks or abominations, but unique.</p><p>"We have a problem though." She interrupted his thoughts, "They are siphoning the magic out of Caroline's body."</p><p>Kai clenched his teeth and prepared himself. "How is that possible?"</p><p>"She's a vampire, Kai, not a human. They're feeding off her blood." She replied darkly, not comforting.</p><p>"Can you deal with this right now." Kai asked, running his fingers through his hair, the tips getting stuck in the tangles. "I'm in the middle of something."</p><p>"But I need you here. Caroline could die." Valerie roared. He could hear her slamming her fist against something.</p><p>Kai was debating on what to do. "Go to Jo's apartment. In her storage closet there's a talisman spelled with magic." He explained. "Give it to Caroline. Hopefully, the babies will pull from it instead of her."</p><p>"If that doesn't work?"</p><p>He pulled himself up to full height, his eyes blazing. "It has to, I'll be back as soon as I can." Kai grumbled, massaging his throbbing head.</p><p>"I don't know what's going on or who you're protecting, but I hope they're worth it."</p><p>Kai sighed heavily. She would not let this go. "No one is going to get hurt, Val. I promise I have it handled," he said defiantly.</p><p>"I hope you do. For all our sakes." She snorted derisively.</p><p>Valerie muttered she was heading to Jo's apartment, and she'd call him back later to give him an update on Caroline's health.</p><p>Kai just realized that he had more than just a couple of people depending on him. And he cared about them, too. What the fuck had he gotten himself into.</p><hr/><p>Bonnie arrived at a Cincinnati psychiatric facility with Nora and Mary Louise. The witch couldn't believe a vampire huntress had been checked into at a psych ward. Walking in the entrance hallways with the two bickering exes, Bonnie voiced her opinion once more.</p><p>"Shouldn't we be more worried that this woman is in the nuthouse?" she asked, the panic barely disguised in her voice.</p><p>"Yes, she's a deranged serial vampire killer." Mary Louise inserted, "Seems like karma caught up with her." There was a twisted grin on her face.</p><p>The three women approached the front desk to one of the more closed units. A nurse noticed them and hopped to her feet, stopping them from going any further.</p><p>"Excuse me. I'm going to need to see some IDs." She demanded.</p><p>Nora rushed up to the petite nurse. "We're authorized personnel here to see a patient by the name of Rayna Cruz. Tell us where to find her." She used her compulsion.</p><p>The nurse blinked, this constraint dazed and confused her. Bonnie felt her stomach twist, watching Nora use a human like this. But they need to find this huntress.</p><p>The nurse walked back over to her station and started typing on her computer, searching for the room location of Rayna.</p><p>"Rayna Cruz. Room 658, north wing."</p><p>Bonnie glanced at Nora before following the other girl and Mary Louise into the north wing. She couldn't help the uneasy feeling in her gut, as they were approaching an unknown threat that they did not know how to handle.</p><p>"Anyone have a plan to take her out?" she asked defensively, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Gut her on sight." Mary Louise answered. "You'll probably just watch. Doubt you have the stomach for a kill."</p><p>Nora rolled her eyes. "Don't underestimate a Bennett witch," she spoke calmly. "And you know how dangerous Rayna is, don't take this so lightly."</p><p>The three of them finally approached room 658. Bonnie peeked through the screen of the door to see a white-haired woman laying on her back on the small hospital bed. Her wrist, ankles and even her shoulder were all bound in five-point restraints. Bonnie was completely shocked and turned to the Heretics.</p><p>"Wait, is that her? That's the badass that you're all afraid of?" she stuck her regal chin in the air huffily.</p><p>The sight of Rayna Cruz also took aback Nora and Mary Louise.</p><p>Bonnie cackled as she entered the room. The two girls were looking wary as they followed behind her, keeping their distance. Rayna was awake and stared up in confusion. Meanwhile, Bonnie studied the woman in the bed. She wasn't the one from her vision; she wasn't the one with Kai and the twins. This couldn't be her then.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Bonnie, this is Nora and Mary Louise." Bonnie introduced herself and the others. "Are you Rayna Cruz?"</p><p>"I… I don't know. Maybe."</p><p>Nora wore a frown. "Do you remember us? "</p><p>"No, should I?"</p><p>"Considering you're a murderous vampire-hunting bitch who chased us across Europe for decades... Yeah, we should look familiar. You sent one of these to all of us. Ring a bell?" Mary Louise spat as she held up her postcard.</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't know what any of that means." Rayna spoke. "Although I've always wanted to go to Paris." She started mumbling to herself.</p><p>There was a moment of silence before her face contorted. This was not what Bonnie expected.</p><p>Nora tilted her head to Bonnie and Mary Louise. The three of them went back into the hall.</p><p>"What are we going to do now?" Nora whispered, glancing around.</p><p>"Kill the old bat." The blonde growled, shaking her head.</p><p>Bonnie glared at her. "Are you crazy, she's an old woman. You two can't possibly believe this is the woman we're looking for." The witch was sure that the real huntress was the one from her vision.</p><p>Mary Louise scoffed. "It could very well be."</p><p>"I'm not letting you kill some old woman when we aren't even sure this is the right person."</p><p>Mary Louise opened her mouth but was cut off.</p><p>"Bonnie's right, chances are that isn't the real Rayna Cruz. We could end up killing the wrong woman."</p><p>"Since when have you ever hesitated on killing?" Mary Louise looked angry. "Trying to impress Bonnie. Get your hands in her knickers, aren't you."</p><p>Nora looked away, Bonnie looked flushed.</p><p>"Unless you already have…" Neither girl looked at Mary Louise when she made her accusation. "Why am I even surprised? Well, if that's all, I'll go look for Rayna and you two can snog or whatever." The blonde huffed and stormed off.</p><p>Nora turned away completely. Bonnie could see her shuddering and holding in a sob.</p><p>"Nora, are you really going to let her walk away?"</p><p>She glanced down at the floor before looking back up. "Yes, she's being a brat. I can't deal with her anymore, Bonnie. I just can't."</p><p>"You love her, and she's being a brat because this is a new world for her. She's jealous that you're so well adjusted and she's still struggling." Bonnie explains. "Hate to say this, but she needs you. I don't think you should give up on her, not yet."</p><p>"And what if she never tries to adjust."</p><p>"Give her sometime, she might surprise you. And if not, you know where to find me. Our dorms are on the same floor." Bonnie quipped before she could help herself.</p><p>Nora pursed her lips and blushed. Without another word, the heretic walked off, searching for Mary Louise.</p><p>It's not that Bonnie wasn't enjoying the attention. Part of her felt like she was only using Nora to avoid her feelings for Kai. She knew she couldn't keep it up for too long, and poor Mary Louise was pining, angrily. As awful as the blonde heretic was, she actually loved Nora. Bonnie couldn't compete with that.</p><p>Returning to the old lady's room, Bonnie walked in with a packet of Grandma's oatmeal raisin cookies for the older woman.</p><p>"Hard to believe they don't have vending machines in high-security psychiatric prisons, but I snagged you an oatmeal cookie... from someone else's meal tray."</p><p>The other woman was stunned. "Remind me, what your name was again?"</p><p>"Bonnie," she answered simply.</p><p>"Well thank you, Bonnie. I don't understand why a nice young lady like yourself is hanging around two deviant vampires." The old woman murmured furiously.</p><p>It was Bonnie's turn to be surprised. "So you are the vampire huntress."</p><p>"Not anymore, not at this age, anyway. I'm just locked up here until my time comes."</p><p>Bonnie's head was tilted to the side, her eyes curious.</p><p>"How, how did you end up here, of all places?" she asked loudly, taking a step forward.</p><p>"I got careless. It happens to the best of us." Rayna gagged. "The drive to kill... the drive instilled upon me by the shamans... it got a little scrambled in my old age. I staked a checkout girl at the supermarket. My mistake."</p><p>Bonnie looked ruffled and horrified by this story, but Rayna's tone of voice remains kind as she gestures toward the cookies in Bonnie's hands as well as she could with her wrists restrained.</p><p>"I'll like that cookie, if you could help." Rayna nodded to Bonnie.</p><p>She didn't want to help her. She reluctantly unwraps the cookie and goes to feed the huntress a bite. Rayna was fast. She grabbed Bonnie by her ID badge, that was lanyard around her neck and choked her with it.</p><p>Bonnie struggled against the huntress with supernatural strength. She could hardly break free from her.</p><p>"Mo... motus…"</p><p>"So you're a witch." Rayna smirked. "I'm afraid your magic won't work on me. Now untie my hands before I crush your windpipe to dust."</p><p>Bonnie was losing all her strength, feeling like she was on the edge of passing out. She continued to struggle against that old woman's grip until someone entered the doorway.</p><p>Rayna's grip slightly loosens. "Who the hell are you?"</p><hr/><p>Kai knew this was going to get him in more trouble. But he couldn't just leave her alone.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?"</p><p>He reached in his pocket for his knife and threw it right into the old woman's neck. A fount of blood gushed out from her neck and she died swiftly. Bonnie could recover herself from nearly being strangled to death.</p><p>Her eyes found his own. And Kai rushed over to her, examining her neck to see how bad the damage was.</p><p>"Bon…" he said somewhat lamely.</p><p>She stiffened beside him as soon as he spoke. Bonnie swats his hands away from her neck and face.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" she whispered, staring up like a child would.</p><p>"Looking for…"</p><p>"Well, I found her. Nora and I worked together after she got a postcard from the huntress." Bonnie spoke. "Know anything about those?" she asked, her voice low and rolling in his ear.</p><p>Kai shrugged. "I just spoke to Val today, she said Julian just received one of those."</p><p>Bonnie scoffed and shook her head, guilt worming its way into Kai's chest. "You spoke to Valerie." She tried to compose herself under his gaze. "Yet, you can't even answer a text from me, but when <em>Val </em>calls and you answer."</p><p>"Yes, she gives me updates on the babies," he croaked, poking her out of her wrath.</p><p>She wrinkled her brow. "I could give you updates on the babies, in fact I have."</p><p>"Bonnie, don't do this." Kai moved to make sure the coast was clear in the hall before he shut the door. Bonnie was still by Rayna's bed, the dead body was laying next to her.</p><p>She balled up her fists, "For the past couple days, I've been telling myself I should move on from you." Bonnie told him simply. "That maybe I should try, something with Nora. She's sweet, smart, and has her shit together at least."</p><p>When his head rolled towards her, a sneer danced across her lips.</p><p>"Instead, I tell her to work it out with Mary Louise. Meanwhile, I'm pining for a man who keeps me in the dark, lies to my face, time and time again. And I don't know why." There was a note of bitterness in her voice.</p><p>Kai's face was pale and drawn, his eyes feverish. He clenched his fists at his sides, but Kai didn't seem angry, just frustrated.</p><p>"There are bigger things happening than just the huntress, okay. Right now I don't need the distraction of worrying about you or having to update you on my situation." Kai scowled at her, his arms across his chest.</p><p>"But you can for Valerie."</p><p>He couldn't read her expression. It was sort of sad but also conflicted.</p><p>"Val doesn't know shit. She doesn't keep asking me questions I can't answer," he snapped. "And she at least respects my space. You keep acting as if we're in a relationship and I have to tell you my whereabouts. Newsflash Bonnie, I don't owe you shit." Their eyes met, and he suddenly had trouble breathing. It felt like everything had paused.</p><p>Then Bonnie blinked, breaking the moment. Her lips settled in a hard line, and her eyes narrowed.</p><p>"You're right," Bonnie admitted slowly. "I've been completely out of line with you."</p><p>Kai frowned, and his stomach twisted.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you." He felt guilt at her distress. "And I don't want to lead you on or have you wait around for me to get my act together. I'd hate to be like Gilbert or Damon." Kai stared blankly at the witch.</p><p>Bonnie lifted one shoulder in a shrug.</p><p>"I need to find Nora and Mary Louise." She wasn't crying, just staring ahead vacantly.</p><p>"Okay. We need to get this body out of here quickly before someone comes. I'll cloak her body and you go get the others."</p><p>Bonnie agreed with him. Only giving him a nod. This broke his heart. He knew he had crushed her spirit. He wondered if he'd ever get a <em>second, </em>third try with her. Kai couldn't believe how much he was fucking up the best thing that ever happened to him. Right now he was about to make another diabolical decision, one that he couldn't take back and could end everything he'd been working towards.</p><hr/><p>Bonnie quickly found Nora and Mary Louise having a private conversation. She interrupted them and the two girls yelped, clearly shocked to see her there.</p><p>"It's her, that Rayna Cruz." She looked up at them with wide, almost sorrowed eyes.</p><p>She led Nora and Mary Louise back to Rayna's room. Nora couldn't keep her eyes off Bonnie.</p><p>"Are you alright, love?" she asked haughtily.</p><p>Bonnie finally turned to look at her friend. "Totally. Except for the fact that the old psychopath just tried to strangle me to death." She retorted, not unkindly. "Did you know the huntress was immune to magic?"</p><p>"Dear god, no."</p><p>The three girls made their way back to Rayna's room. Bonnie braced herself and stepped forward, turning the handle and pulling open the door. She let out a breath and the other girl's eyebrows shot up. Rayna's body was gone, and Kai was missing, too.</p><p>Bonnie breathed in through her nose and willed herself to not break down. An odd mix of emotions was fighting to be made known; disgust, fear, anger… and somewhere, oddly, was sadness. She stepped backwards into the room. She turned and walked to the window, wrapping her arms protectively around herself.</p><p>The abruptness of her actions startled Nora. "Bonnie, are you okay? Where is Rayna?"</p><p>Her face was rigid with fury. "That lying little weasel."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>Bonnie suppressed a shiver. "Kai. He was here. He stabbed Rayna in her neck and killed her, then stole her body once I left..." she cried out exasperatedly.</p><p>The heretics looked horrified by this revelation. Mary Louise ran her hand through her head of shockingly blonde hair.</p><p>"Are you sure, maybe he's still here, maybe…" Nora continued, staring at her.</p><p>She opened her mouth, then shut it. Bonnie didn't know what to say. She knew that had to be the same woman she'd dreamt about. The woman she saw Kai get intimate with. Bonnie didn't know the details or what Kai was really up to, except he played with her. Like Damon did to get Katherine out of the tomb when he first came back to Mystic Falls several years ago. Bonnie knew one thing for sure, she would not be the Elena Gilbert of this story.</p><hr/><p>After hours of driving back to Virginia. Kai made his way to Mystic Falls Hospital, which was still deserted. He placed Rayna's body on a metal autopsy table. Covering her naked body in a white sheet. Kai exited the room and stood outside a closed glass and watched her.</p><p>As he watched the clock behind countdown to 12:45AM. He turned his head back to stare at the body behind the glass window.</p><p>"I knew if I sent those postcards scaring the heretics, they'd lead me right to you." Kai said softly, an unspoken menace behind his words.</p><p>Then Rayna's body quickly burst into flames. He watched as her body burned up and the room filled with smoke. After a few minutes and the smoke cleared, Kai saw a young, naked woman. His eyes roamed freely over her body. She had nice... assets. Her skin pulled, taunting, across smooth muscle. The brown hair woman rushed towards the door and pounded it down. Her face showed how scared she was.</p><p>There Kai watched as Rayna was reborn like a Phoenix, looking the same as when the shamans enchanted her to be their weapon.</p><p>Kai smiled wryly. "Don't worry, you're safe with me. We have a lot to talk about. Rayna Cruz."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Chapters 11-13 will be more plot driven with the Huntress around. The birth of Josie and Lizzie. The return of Lucy Bennett and Enzo. The Amory will be making their appearance. The St. Johns Family. There will be a chase to New Orleans. The next chapter will have Bonkaimon again and the fight for Stefan's hero hair. Next post will be Thursday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. This Woman's Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the fallout of Kai's betrayal, Bonnie goes to Damon to vent and warn him that Kai might have gone back to the dark side. However, Damon finds himself in the middle of Kai and Bonnie's angry love fess, having to choose a side between them. Meanwhile, when Kai's actions inadvertently put everyone he loves in Rayna Cruz's path, he is forced to make things right before it's too late.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Rayna Cruz was still locked up in the convention room down in Mystic Falls Hospital's basement by Kai. Now she was at least fully dressed, Kai left her some clothes in the room before she revived herself back. He watched as the huntress kept pushing her hands against the glass wall and then punched it.</p><p>She pursed her lips disapprovingly. "Strong, what kind of glass is this." Rayna asked Kai curiously.</p><p>He dragged his attention back to where it should be. "Laminated glass, the most you'll get is a crack in it." Kai said without preamble.</p><p>Rayna snorted. Her eyes were on Kai as she continued to punch the glass until she had bloody knuckles.</p><p>The heretic crossed his arms and said, "Right, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Malachai Parker, leader of the Gemini Coven." Kai grinned to himself, seeing an angry look flash in her eyes.</p><p>Rayna stiffened and cast him an obscured glare from underneath her eyelashes. "You're a witch."</p><p>"That I am." Kai said, needled by her tone. "The reason you're here is that the Armory is after you." He quickly elaborated.</p><p>She set her face in a defiant line. "The hell is an Armory?"</p><p>"An organization that specializes in the supernatural, they want to lock you away." He said casually.</p><p>The silence was so complete that Kai thought he could hear the monument of the hospital settling into the earth.</p><p>"Why do you care?" Rayna backed up a few steps, wrapping her arms around herself with a sigh.</p><p>A question Kai had expected. "They're also after someone else I know, a witch."</p><p>Rayna smiled widely. "Girlfriend." She whispered.</p><p>He laughed at that, a harsh, despairing sound. "God no, she's hardly a friend," he said flippantly. "Look, I want to offer my serves to you. We can work together."</p><p>"I work alone." Rayna's voice was muffled, caught and lowered by the glass.</p><p>Kai rolled his eyes and turned away from her. "And look where that got you."</p><p>Rayna didn't seem offended. Or perhaps she was, and he couldn't tell. Her lips pulled back, and Kai didn't know if she was fighting a grin or a frown.</p><p>"You got me there," she told him, and Kai blanched. "So how do you plan on helping me, Mr. Parker?"</p><p>Kai didn't believe for a second it would be this easy to convince her to join forces with him. He stared up at her face, trying to find some sort of emotion to cling to. There was nothing. Kai did not know what she was thinking or feeling. He didn't trust that. He wondered if he was making the right decision.</p><hr/><p>The following afternoon, Bonnie stormed into the Lockwood Mansion. Her trip with Mary Louise and Nora was dull the entire ride back. Bonnie bottled up her feelings until she returned to her dorm room back at Whitmore for a quick shower. Once she was dressed, the witch headed over to Mystic Falls, searching for Damon.</p><p>"I need a drink and a buddy." She bellowed into the house. "Damon, are you here?"</p><p>Bonnie made it to the formal study area to see Damon waving at her. He was shirtless in boxer shorts and his face was flushed.</p><p>Bonnie turned to look at him full on, her eyes drifting dangerously to his lower region. "I'm willing to overlook the fact that you tried to kill me last time we were together."</p><p>Damon's eyes caught her staring. She blushed and blinked a few times at him. Quickly looking away, she spotted his empty bottle of bourbon and frowned.</p><p>"Have you been celebrating Julian's demise without me?" she asked in disbelief.</p><p>Damon cocked his brow at her.</p><p>Bonnie looked up at Damon, genuinely surprised. "Stefan didn't inform you he killed Julian."</p><p>Damon kept quiet putting on his shirt, Bonnie was now getting alarmed at how silent her friend was being.</p><p>"Did he manage to at least kill Julian's henchmen?" Damon replied, folding his arms.</p><p>"Don't think so, but they were way too debauched to notice Julian is long gone." Bonnie spun around, noticing a full bottle of vodka, and poured herself a glass. "Anyway, have you spoken with Kai? I know he keeps in contact with Valerie, but since I don't have her number…"</p><p>"Um.." Damon rubbed his eyes with his free hand.</p><p>Bonnie made an impatient noise. "Because yesterday I went looking for Rayna Cruz, the huntress who trapped Julian in the Phoenix Stone. Joined by Nora and Mary Louise, who spend the entire day hate flirting with each other. The three of us went to Ohio to find Rayna locked up in a psych ward and dying of old age." She moved over to the armchair. "Then Kai shows up, kills her and steals her corpse."</p><p>Damon paused while he processed Bonnie's words.</p><p>The witch's green eyes narrowed. "I think Kai's back to his old tricks, which means we can't trust him."</p><p>Bonnie sat down and noticed she was sitting on something. She pulled a jean skirt from underneath her. She held it up to her face, then glanced at Damon.</p><p>"Let me guess, it's Carol Lockwood's miniskirt." She sighed in disgust.</p><p>"Umm…"</p><p>The vampire's tight expression was all the answer Bonnie needed. She laughed incredulously as she threw the skirt directly in Damon's face.</p><p>Damon took a deep breath before speaking. "I met Krystal last night."</p><p>Bonnie looked at Damon as if he was stupid. "Crystal?"</p><p>"With a K," he answered dryly, trying not to look at her and instead stared at the floor.</p><p>"Wow, okay, tell me more about Klassy Krystal with a K," mocked Bonnie, clapping her hands together.</p><p>He took another deep breath. "Okay, Bonnie, I don't need this from you. I know I'm a vile cheater. I can't even tell you about all the women I hooked up with when I was waiting around for Katherine." Damon mumbled, avoiding Bonnie's eyes.</p><p>Bonnie froze, her hand tightening on the glass she held.</p><p>"How did you know Elena was the one, over Katherine?" her voice was deceptively soft.</p><p>Damon gaped at her, confused by the sudden switch of conversation. "Huh, what?"</p><p>"You loved Katherine for over a hundred years. How could you just fall out of love with her for someone you barely knew?" Bonnie repeated as politely as she could.</p><p>Damon was eyeing her with great curiosity, as if he knew exactly what she had been thinking. "I mean, Katherine never loved me. Which made it easier to move on from her. Plus, she's a lying bitch that played me and my brother against each other."</p><p>"No different from what Elena did."</p><p>He pressed his lips together, but shook his head. "Very different. Elena didn't want to hurt either of us. I know I put her in some tough situations. We both did." Damon said instantly. "It doesn't matter now. Stefan found Caroline his real epic love. And I got the girl in the end. Everyone's happy."</p><p>Except for her, she never got an epic love. In fact, she was Jeremy's third choice, after Vicki Donovan and Anna Zhu. Bonnie frowned, but ignored the lost sensation that washed over her.</p><hr/><p>Kai watched Rayna sitting on the floor, her elbows propped on her knees as she sighed, shaking her head. There was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes or, at least to Kai, it was awkward.</p><p>"Here's the thing Malachai, I only care about getting the vampires." She replied hollowly.</p><p>"I can help you," he said, putting on his usual smirk.</p><p>"I plan taking out the heretics, every single one of them." Kai kept his cool. He had no intentions of letting her hurt Valerie. "But first I need my weapon. If you can bring me my tools, I'll work with you." Rayna leered, leaning back and tossing her hair out of her eyes.</p><p>Kai sighed gravely before shaking his head clear. He had to decide. And he knew now what it would be.</p><p>"Okay, I know someone who has the sword. Let me go make a phone call really quick."</p><p>Kai walked out of the basement room and went upstairs for phone reception. He quickly found an old number in his phone and pressed the call button.</p><p>"So I heard you got a thing for grannies."</p><p>Kai groaned and thumped his head against the wall at his back. "Spoke to Bonnie, huh?"</p><p>Damon laughed—he actually laughed at Kai. "She is beyond pissed. What happened, man? I thought you two were getting along."</p><p>He winced on the inside. "We are, and we aren't. It's complicated."</p><p>"Do you know how hard it was to get on Bonnie's good side. It took me years." Damon shot back. "She forgave you in less than a year for abusing her."</p><p>"You're the reason her grandmother's dead and you turned her mother into a vampire, not to mention your brother's doppelganger killed her father," Kai said, and his voice was brittle with fury. "Stabbing her and putting Elena in a sleeping coma isn't even half as damaging as what she'd already been through."</p><p>Damon sighed inwardly. "Let's not do this. Why are you calling me?" he asked, his voice acquiring an edge.</p><p>Kai swallowed hard. "I need Rayna's sword."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"It's urgent, Damon." Kai snapped arrogantly, his blue eyes flaring angrily.</p><p>"Right now you're acting like a shady person, so I need some answers." Damon said absently.</p><p>Kai struggled not to betray any nervousness. "Damon, I don't have time for this."</p><p>"Make time, Kai, because according to Bonnie, we shouldn't trust you." Damon said, snapping out his words.</p><p>Kai could feel his face flushing—even that much felt like treachery.</p><p>"I'm on your side." He stated. "I'm trying to protect Bonnie from the huntress. What would you do in my situation if Elena got caught in the crossfire of one of your fuck-ups?" Kai knew he was playing on Damon's weakness, but he had no choice.</p><p>"Fine, I'll help." Damon hissed venomously.</p><p>"Get the sword and meet me at Whitmore. I'll be in Ric's classroom waiting for you." Kai whispered, almost inaudibly.</p><p>Damon hung up the phone. And Kai hoped the vampire wouldn't show up with one of his idiot plans that would only get everyone. Both couldn't afford to get on Rayna Cruz's dangerous side.</p><hr/><p>Bonnie doesn't know why she was surprised anymore. Damon has changed little, even after their time in the prison world. Because here he was asking for a huge favor from her once again. This time going against Bonnie in her fight with Kai.</p><p>"What I don't understand is why, after I told you, Kai couldn't be trusted. You decide to trust him and bring him the huntress's weapon." Bonnie spat before fixing Damon with a penetrating stare. "I mean you're disregarding my concerns for Kai again."</p><p>"This is different, Bonnie." Damon said, taking a deep breath.</p><p>The witch raised her eyebrows, looking into her best friend's eyes seriously. "How?" She asked, not sounding convinced.</p><p>"Because this time he's actually trying to change and you're not giving him much credit." Damon told her, sullenly.</p><p>Bonnie breathed in the bitter air as the reality of the situation set in.</p><p>"How can you be so sure?"</p><p>Damon had gazed sympathetically at her. "I understand Kai more than anyone else. I've been where he is. But he doesn't have a Stefan or Elena to save him, he doesn't have family or friends."</p><p>"Who's fault is that." She snarled, with a hint of exasperation.</p><p>Damon gaped at Bonnie in shock. "Don't be like this, Bon."</p><p>"How can I not be, Damon?" she asked, crossing her arms. "After everything he's done to me. After everything I've been through, I'm afraid."</p><p>"I get it." Damon replied. He shifted his feet, clearing his throat. "You're always the one that gets hurt. But Kai is trying to keep you out of it. Doesn't that count for something."</p><p>Bonnie looked surprised at Damon going so hard on defending Kai. Shock went through her.</p><p>They approach Alaric's classroom and Damon opens the door and enters, followed by Bonnie. The classroom was empty except for someone sitting in the back, with their feet up against the backrest of the chair in front.</p><p>She spots Kai sitting in the darkness. "Well, this isn't creepy at all."</p><p>A sinking feeling, as if this wasn't right.</p><p>"Got the sword man, mind telling us what the hell is going on?" Damon demanded, refusing to be derailed.</p><p>The heretic frowned darkly at him. "Well..."</p><p>Before Kai could get his words out, the light flickered on. Bonnie whipped around to see entered the room behind them.</p><p>Long, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes stared back at her.</p><p>"I know you." Bonnie shifted nervously and swallowed, trying to moisten her dry throat. "You're Rayna Cruz."</p><p>The woman's presence shocked Damon. The similarities between her and his girlfriend must shock him as well.</p><p>"Kai, I'd like to know what's going on, like how this dead corpse is alive?" Damon glanced up to meet Kai's steely blue stare.</p><p>"Rayna, this is Damon." Kai said after a moment, his voice gentle. "You remember Bonnie, the nice girl you choked."</p><p>Kai cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair. While Bonnie fumed, all traces of sympathy and understanding fleeing her.</p><p>Rayna didn't answer the question at all. "Kai promised me my weapon, so just give me my sword."</p><p>Bonnie widened her eyes as understanding dawned. "Well, I think it's clear, Damon. Kai betrayed us."</p><p>Damon made a choked noise, and Kai jerked his head up, plainly shocked.</p><p>"Actually, I didn't, Rayna and I have a common enemy. Julian." Kai's lip was curled, the insolent drawl back in his voice.</p><p>Damon leaned forward. "Hate to break it to you. Julian's dead." Bonnie watched as Kai's jaw dropped. "Stefan killed him. The bastard is out of our lives."</p><p>Kai opened his mouth to protest, but Bonnie spun to face him.</p><p>"Why would a vampire huntress want to work with a heretic?" she blurted out.</p><p>Rayna went rigid. "Excuse me?"</p><p>Kai pushed himself away from his chair, scrambling to his feet. "I can explain."</p><p>"You're one of them, aren't you?" Rayna growled.</p><p>Just then the huntress pulled out a crossbow, and before Bonnie could move. Rayna shot her in the abdomen with a wooden arrow. Damon yelped out, and Kai shot Rayna a glare.</p><p>"What the hell, she's human." Kai glared at the other girl, jaw clenched.</p><p>Rayna met his glare impassively. "I don't give a damn. She and the vampire are in my way. And <em>you</em> lied to me Malachai."</p><p>"I didn't. I'm still the Gemini leader and I'm still your ally." Kai said emphatically, trembling with rage.</p><p>"No, you <em>were.</em>" Rayna sneered. "Now you're an enemy." The huntress turned to Damon. "I'd like my sword and I promise to leave you all alone."</p><p>"Damon don't…" Bonnie cut in, shaking her head.</p><p>"Give me the sword or else, the next one's in her temple."</p><p>Damon looked between Rayna and Kai, then he looked down at Bonnie on the floor, bleeding out.</p><p>"Damon, just give her the damn sword." Kai roared. He scowled at the other man as defiantly as he could.</p><p>"Fine, go fetch." Damon threw the sword out the window before rushing over to Bonnie. It relieved part of her.</p><p>Rayna gave Damon and Kai one last look. For a second Bonnie believed she'd attack them. But she went to fetch her sword instead.</p><p>As her eyes drifted closed, she could hear Kai and Damon having a shouting match at each other. It pleased Bonnie that her friend was chewing the other man out. Resting her head back, her breathing steadied.</p><hr/><p>Kai glared at the scene in front of him. Damon was feeding Bonnie his blood to heal her wounds. This was his fault, and he had no rights to be jealous of Damon Salvatore, Bonnie's savior and hero. Yet that grateful and soft look on her face, the two sharing soft smiles whispering to each other.</p><p>Kai swiped angrily at his face with one hand. "We have to go after her," he interrupted.</p><p>"Do you hear someone talking?" Bonnie asked the vampire next to her. "Sounds like a low drone. Sounds like a traitor."</p><p>"Damon and I were on the same page." Kai began looking harassed.</p><p>The older Salvatore chuckled humorlessly, a slight sneer on his face. "No, we weren't. You tricked me. If I knew you had the huntress with you, I'd never show up here with that sword and let her take it from us. Kai, what the hell were you thinking, man?" Damon asked, frowning at him.</p><p>"I had a plan," the heretic said in a hoarse voice barely above a whisper. His eyes closed.</p><p>Bonnie glared at him. "He had a plan, Damon."</p><p>Kai's lips curled into a slight sneer. "The plan was to set her on Julian, make her chase him across the border. Enough time to warn Valerie and get her out of the country."</p><p>"And what about Nora, Mary Louise, hell Beau." Bonnie said, shaking her head. "Didn't you think Rayna would go after them too?"</p><p>"I can't save everyone, Bonnie." He replied, eyeing her inquisitively.</p><p>"I know you can't. I never expected you to. You were the one…"</p><p>Finally, coming out of his inattentiveness, Damon spoke. "Guys, we don't have time for this. Rayna knows Julian is dead. Who do you think she'll hunt now?"</p><p>Valerie was in danger. Dammit, this was his fault. Before he could move, his phone rang, and he quickly answered it once he noticed the number.</p><p>"Val is everything…"</p><p>"You fucking bastard. You sprung Rayna on us all and gave her a weapon that she can use against us. How could you be so fucking stupid?" Damon's ears perk up as his vampire hearing allowed him to eavesdrop.</p><p>"Valerie, wait..." This caught him off guard and tried to find an excuse.</p><p>"We're in the hospital with Caroline trying to help deliver the babies .."</p><p>Kai stiffened despite himself. "Why didn't you call me first?" he asked, a bit horrified.</p><p>"I didn't know where you were, we were in a hurry."</p><p>His expression changed, becoming more serious. "I'm back at Whitmore. Shit, I'm on my way."</p><p>"Haven't you done enough? You're the reason she's back."</p><p>Kai resisted the urge to sigh. "Val, I'm sorry. I deal with this, I'll protect you." He continued as if he hadn't heard her.</p><p>"It's not me I'm worried about, it's Beau, her Sword marked his scar, and it will lead Rayna Cruz straight to him. Once you've been marked, she'll chase you to the ends of the earth until your soul is back in that stone. Once she gets Beau, she'll go after any other vampire in her path, and right now this hospital's full of them. That includes Caroline, who's trying to give birth to your kindred."</p><p>He took a deep breath and nodded. There were many thoughts flying through his head, more than he was expressing.</p><p>"I'm with Damon and Bonnie. We're on the way," he replied honestly, rubbing his forehead.</p><p>"Be smart about this." Kai hated the sudden insecurity Valerie caused. "Caroline and Alaric need you. I need you."</p><p>Kai ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm on my way."</p><p>He didn't let Valerie say another word. Kai immediately hung up on her. He glanced at Damon, who was waiting for a response.</p><p>"Caroline's having the babies." Bonnie showed with a wave of her phone in her hand. "Nora texted me. Rayna is on the way to the hospital to get Beau."</p><p>"Fucking christ, okay let's move." Damon wrung his hands nervously.</p><p>Kai couldn't feel himself move. What the hell did he do?</p><hr/><p>Damon was speeding as fast as he could. Bonnie was giving the heretic a piece of her mind. Kai was in his backseat like a gargoyle.</p><p>"We trusted you. Now we're all in danger because you couldn't man up and ask for help." Bonnie snapped before she could stop herself.</p><p>Kai stiffened and forced himself not to shrink back into his seat. "I had it under control, you're the one who told her I was a heretic," he said coolly, reading her expression.</p><p>"How long did you plan on lying to her?" Bonnie demanded furiously.</p><p>"Long enough for her to chase Julian…"</p><p>"Who's already dead." Bonnie interrupted, eyes burning as she glared at Kai.</p><p>"What the hell is going on with you two? Yes, Kai fucked up. But Bonnie, we've fucked up plenty of times and still came out on top." Damon said, impatiently, his voice catching a little. "Kai, why didn't you just tell us what was going on? We could have helped you."</p><p>Damon wasn't Kai's biggest fan, but he didn't want the heretic going psycho on them again. Kai was actually on his best behavior these last few months. He had Alaric, Caroline, and Valerie in his corner. He had Bonnie Bennett, one of the biggest hardasses in his corner. Why fuck that up?</p><p>The look of annoyance on Kai's face deepened. He glared at Damon, searching for the right words for his reply. "This is my problem to deal with. Bonnie doesn't deserve to get sucked in. I'm not you Damon, I don't need others to clean up my messes."</p><p>Damon regarded Kai carefully, his face blank of all expressions. "I'm on your side," he said finally. "I don't have people cleaning up after me."</p><p>Bonnie snorted in disbelief, but Damon ignored her.</p><p>"Bullshit. You always leave Stefan cleaning up after you. You sucker Bonnie into your half-baked plans all the time." Kai was looking at her with mild novelty. "The worst part is that she's blindly in love with you."</p><p>Bonnie felt her rage at him abating. "KAI!"</p><p>Damon's face stiffened haughtily. "What the hell are you on about, Parker?"</p><p>"I am not in love with him." Bonnie murmured, staring in horror at Kai.</p><p>Kai laughed softly. "Oh yeah, I forgot you moved on to the poor man's version of him. How's Enzo?"</p><p>It was Damon's turn to narrow his eyes. "Excuse me, please tell me you and Enzo aren't…"</p><p>Bonnie interrupted him, enraged. "I haven't seen Enzo since…"</p><p>"Let me guess, since you two hooked up." Kai said with a slight smile. "I mean you already moved on to Nora."</p><p>"The heretic?" Damon asked with an arch look. Bonnie felt unaccountably like blushing.</p><p>"Kai, shut up!" Bonnie scolded, but Kai was laughing.</p><p>He opened his mouth, then closed it again. "What, your bestie doesn't know how you've been getting around."</p><p>"Bonnie's not like that," Damon said, without glancing behind him.</p><p>"She's far from a Virgin Mary anymore." Kai winced at his own word choice.</p><p>"Don't you dare," highly offended, Bonnie sniffed loudly and gritted, "Don't you dare slut shame me."</p><p>Kai examined her carefully. "I'm not." He told her apologetically. "But you could do a lot better than Enzo and Nora."</p><p>Bonnie laughed, though it was short-lived.</p><p>"No, I can't." She growled angrily, though her words weren't as cutting as they were earlier. "You don't even know what it's been like for me. Alway, stuck in the shadows of Elena and Caroline. Never pretty enough, never smart enough, never measuring up to my two best friends. Having to watch from the sidelines while they were going out on dates with cute boys. Being stuck in the friendzone with every guy I meet." She took a deep, shuddering breath as she reflected. "Enzo and Nora took notice of me. They were interested in me. No strings attached, and it was nice."</p><p>Damon watched from his mirror when Kai moved closer to Bonnie's seat from the back. He lifted his right arm with uncertainty, pushing a lock of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. The gesture was strangely intimate. That caused her to shiver. Damon studied her reaction before speaking.</p><p>"Guys are dumb and shallow, Bon. That's why I went after Caroline, because she was just easier." He told her. "I stayed away from you because I knew Sheila would kill me." Damon continued speaking, "But Bonnie, you're smarter than Caroline, far more compassionate than Elena, and I've never met an unattractive Bennett woman. You are far too good for us."</p><p>His words sounded like a confession of sorts. This time, it was Bonnie, tilting her head, staring up at him and wondering. Kai even looked in his direction with an uneasy look.</p><p>"Can we…" she paused, unsure of what to say. "Can we just agree to disagree right now?"</p><p>Damon grunted in agreement. Meanwhile, Kai visibly brightened, straightening in his seat.</p><p>"So, Damon, what's the plan, buddy?"</p><p>Damon licked his lips and glanced out the window.</p><hr/><p>The trio arrived at Whitmore Hospital. Bonnie rushed off to help Valerie deliver the babies. While Kai and Damon walked down the hallways, looking for Rayna Cruz. Kai had a bad feeling about all of this. When they showed up, Beau's corpse greeted them out front. Rayna was on a mission to kill them all.</p><p>When they turned the next corner, both men came upon Rayna Cruz, who was gleaming at them.</p><p>"Wow, she really looks like one of the doppelgangers."</p><p>Kai didn't see the resemblance. Oddly enough, he thought Elena looked better.</p><p>Damon lunged towards Rayna with his vampire speed, but she threw him right into the nearby power box. This caused the electricity to flicker.</p><p>"Rayna, you don't have to do this. Julian's dead." Kai told her, a sheepish expression on his face. "You can stop this."</p><p>The huntress had nothing to say to him. While Damon was passed out on the ground, she lunged at Kai. He jumped to his feet and grabbed onto an oxygen tank. He used it to hit her in the head. Rayna spun backwards and landed on the floor, while the blood-stained Phoenix Sword slid down towards the other end of the hallway. Kai watched as she tried to crawl over for her weapon.</p><p>He approached her and prepared to hit her with the tank once again. However, before he could swing the tank, she kicked him in the thigh hard enough that his leg broke. He fell backwards and slid near the end of the hall.</p><p>"Damon!" The vampire was still on the floor, comatose, leaving Kai completely helpless.</p><p>Rayna rises onto her feet, walking over to Kai. He was laid out flat on his back. She went over to stab him with her sword. He kicks the blade out of her hands before kicking her in the stomach. He watches as she staggers backwards from him. This gave him a chance to stand on his feet.</p><p>"Fuck it, you want a fight, I'll give you a fight." He drawled, looking ahead.</p><p>Rayna hopped back up and moved to fist fight Kai. He tried to keep his eyes on her weapon before she noticed it. This made him lose track of what was happening in front of him, and she gained the upper hand, breaking his bones in order to incapacity him. She rushed over to grab her weapon and made her way back over to Kai, who was kneeling on the floor.</p><p>Kai was defeated.</p><p>"1994 was my own personal hell. If you think trapping me in some stone is going to break me. Let me tell you something lady, I'll just come right back stronger than ever." Kai said, a bit intimidated by her stare.</p><p>His words did not deter Rayna, she rear up to stab him in his heart. Kai took one last look at comatose Damon. Knowing he was next.</p><p>However, when she thrusted her arms forward, someone stood between them.</p><p>Kai's eyes landed on the person in front of him. Stefan Salvatore.</p><p>Rayna's sword landed on Stefan's shoulder. She pulled it out clean and then flipped the sword in her hand, and Stefan groaned in pain and tried to move toward her to tackle her. But she simply grabs him in a choke-hold and throws him against the wall behind his brother.</p><p>Slowly, Damon opened one eye and then the other. "Stefan..." he said, but stopped as his eyes slid into focus on Rayna.</p><p>Kai panics for a moment before using his vampire speed to rush towards her, shoving her in the chest with his hand before kicking her backward so she slides to the other end of the hall.</p><p>With a grimace of pain, Damon struggled to his feet and turned to Stefan, who was now realizing the implication of what happened.</p><p>Kai and Damon both pulled Stefan onto his feet, and Damon noticed Kai had a bleeding cut on his neck.</p><p>"Kai, how close was she to your neck?" asked Damon, feeling the other man grow tense.</p><p>The heretic's face maintained its skeptical expression, as moved his hand to touch his neck. He could feel the blood oozing out.</p><p>"Once a vampire has been marked, she'll keep chasing them, until the end of the earth." This was Stefan's quiet reply.</p><p>Kai's expression remained serious.</p><p>Damon gave them both a horrified look. Both men had a <em>X-</em>shaped mark cut on their upper body, where Rayna stabbed them both. Kai didn't even feel when Rayna grazed him in their scuffle. The heretic looked over to where he tossed Rayna to see that she vanished, not trying to take on three vampires.</p><p>"I'll see you, brother." With that Stefan sped off from them.</p><p>Damon started over at Kai, waiting for him to vanish as well.</p><p>"I need to see Bonnie before I go." Kai said softly, almost to himself.</p><p>"I will fix this. I will kill that huntress with my bare hands if I have to. Kai, I owe you my life. I promise you I will handle this." Damon said tightly, clenching his hands into fists.</p><p>Kai nodded at once, a look of determination on his face.</p><hr/><p>Back in the operating room, Bonnie and Valerie were casting the spell while Alaric stood at Caroline's bedside and watched the heart monitor with concern.</p><p>"Venis ad vitur. Venis ad essendier. Factuo partis viventia…"</p><p>Alaric anxiously looks at the surgeon while she works. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Yes, almost there." The surgeon responded.</p><p>"Infantesi mortuous venis ad vitur venis ad essendier…"</p><p>"Okay, now's our chance. The first baby is ready."</p><p>The surgeon struggles for a moment before lifting out the first baby, holding it up so Alaric can see it. Alaric gasps in shock at the sight of his newborn daughter as one nurse takes the baby to clean and weigh her, allowing the surgeon to birth the second baby.</p><p>"And now for baby number two."</p><p>At the sound of the first baby's whimpering and crying, Bonnie cracks her eyes open and gives Alaric a hopeful expression while the surgeon pulls out the second baby and hands her to another nurse to check out. Alaric smiles the most genuine, radiant smile he's had in a very long time, and Bonnie can't help but beam along with him. The surgeon brings the first baby, which has been cleaned up a bit and wrapped in a blanket, over for Alaric to hold. She seems to sleep and sucking on her lower lip, and Valerie and Bonnie both look amazed.</p><p>"Are they okay?" Bonnie asked brightly.</p><p>"Yeah, both are fine and healthy." Alaric said, summoning up a smile.</p><p>They left Caroline dozing off in the hospital bed. While Alaric was talking with the nurse. Bonnie and Valerie decide to give the new family some privacy and head out into the hall.</p><p>"What a blessing."</p><p>Valerie grinned, and Bonnie couldn't help but grin back, "I've never seen Ric so happy before."</p><p>Bonnie looked around, noticing the darkest surrounding them. It surprised her when Kai appeared in the hallway on her left and frantically rushed over to them.</p><p>Valerie sputtered for a moment, at a loss for words. Then she found her voice. "Malachai, your neck..." she whispered, her voice choking.</p><p>"Val, give me a moment with Bonnie." Kai said, and raised his eyebrows in surprise as Valerie went an alarming shade of green.</p><p>The other girl frowned but walked away, leaving Bonnie and Kai alone in the dark reception area.</p><p>Bonnie rounded on Kai, icy fear filling her chest.</p><p>"That mark, it's the one on the sword," she started awkwardly. "She marked you, didn't she?"</p><p>Kai glanced down at his hands, his shoulders slumping forward. "Damon got knocked out, so I had to fight her until Stefan showed up," he said, inhaling sharply. "She marked Stefan too, he's gone, Bonnie."</p><p>The sickening truth dawned on Bonnie.</p><p>"So you're running away?" she demanded, her voice steel-edged.</p><p>"Once you've been marked, she'll chase you to the ends of the earth until your soul is back in that stone."</p><p>Bonnie shuddered at the thought. "Damon and I will stop her," she said, and she sounded almost angry.</p><p>Kai's expression softened. "Are the twins okay?"</p><p>"Yes, two girls, a blonde and a brunette." Bonnie muttered, not looking up at his face, not wanting to see the disdainful expression she was sure was plastered all over it.</p><p>"I should have been there." Kai breathed in an unexpected sob.</p><p>Bonnie didn't respond right away. She looked at him, her expression inscrutable, and then finally said, "You'll have all the time in the world to be with them. I promise you."</p><p>Breathlessly grabbing her wrist, Kai leaned forward, trail light kisses up the bridge of her nose and across her forehead. He tilted her head back and looked into her eyes.</p><p>"I'm going to hold you to that," he whispered into her hair, a feathery touch from his lips against her earlobe.</p><p>Bonnie took a deep breath as Kai's words sunk in. No, there was no sign of a struggle. She watched as he stepped back from her, his expression impassive. Quietly, he turned away and disappeared into the hallway.</p><p>The air of the room itself seemed cooler now that Kai was gone. She stood motionless, leaning back into the wall where Kai had left her. She felt like they parted on better terms than before, but that didn't make it any easier to fight the tears that threatened to spill over her lashes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Next chapter our other favorite Bennett Witch returns. Bonnie and Damon go to Grove Hill to team up with an old friend. Kai and Stefan go down New Orleans, and Kai meets one of the legendary Mikaelsons.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Moonlight of the Bayou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In order to lure a vengeful vampire hunter away from their friends in Mystic Falls, Kai and Stefan head to New Orleans, where Valerie has learned of a safe house that can protect them. Once there, Kai meets one of the infamous Mikaelsons. Meanwhile, Enzo returns, and is working on behalf of a mysterious organization called The Armory, he approaches Bonnie and Damon with a plan that could protect Kai and Stefan from Rayna Cruz.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>After driving for the past fifteen hours nonstop, Kai decided it was safe enough to make a pit stop at a nearby gas station. He ditched his old Camaro for a newer model Mustang, afraid Rayna could spot his old car. And as much as he didn't want to stop driving, he was running on low fuel. Kai quickly pulled up at a gas station when his phone rang. It was Valerie, hopefully with some helpful information.</p><p>"I could really use your help." He greeted, as he pulled up next to the gas pump.</p><p>"Stefan made it to Georgia, and the huntress is on his tail." Valerie went on, as if she hadn't heard him.</p><p>Kai drummed his fingers against one thigh. "That could buy me sometime."</p><p>"Time for what?" she shouted anxiously.</p><p>"I need you to find someone for me."</p><p>The cursed mark had weakened his magic the huntress gave him. Kai didn't have enough power for a basic locator spell anymore. He knew Rayna was immune to magic, but he did not know she could diminish a heretic's magic, making them practically powerless against her.</p><p>"Kai, we don't have time for this. You need to get on Highway 27 and keep going north." The blonde exclaimed, trying to keep her temper under wrap.</p><p>Trying his hardest to sound like someone who had nothing to hide. "And I will, but first…"</p><p>"You need to get to the safe haven. Whatever this is can wait until later," she hissed, cutting him off.</p><p>"Not until I find her," he said impatiently.</p><p>"Who?" Valerie questioned, less loudly.</p><p>His lips tightened. "Lucy Bennett." said Kai, without thinking.</p><p>Valerie sucked in her breath, "Bennett, as in related to Bonnie?"</p><p>"Her cousin, she's in danger too," he muttered, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Kai, you can't save everyone, she's probably safer wherever she is."</p><p>He was quiet for a moment, his expression pained.</p><p>"There's a crazy woman after her," Kai said softly. "Lucy and Bonnie are the last living Bennett witches. You know what it's like to have your kind extinct. The woman after Lucy wants her blood, and she's not going to stop until she gets it."</p><p>They were quiet again before Valerie finally spoke. "Okay, I'll try to track her."</p><p>Kai took a deep breath and sat up straight in his seat. "Thank you. Now tell me more about this place I'm going?"</p><p>"A safe house that's been imbued with a magical disruption spell. Even the strongest magic can't penetrate its walls, which means Rayna Cruz's sword can't track you there."</p><p>A small chuckle fell from his lips. "Fine, I'm heading over there. Once you get Lucy's location let me know."</p><p>"Please be safe."</p><p>Kai didn't want to promise Valerie anything. Once he had Lucy's location, he would make a detour in that direction and bring her to the safe house with him. Hoping he wouldn't have Rayna chasing him on the way there. Luckily, she was more focused on Stefan, which was buying him some time to do what he needed. Kai just hopes his plan to get Lucy was the right call.</p><hr/><p>Bonnie couldn't sleep the previous night after everything went south at the hospital. Kai was gone. He and Stefan were on the run from a psycho wasn't how things were supposed to go. Everyone should be gathered around Caroline and the babies, celebrating this small miracle. Instead Bonnie found herself the following morning with Damon, who had a lead in Grove Hill that could help them with their huntress problem.</p><p>They arrived at what seemed to be a headquarters; the building looked like a moderately sized castle, and Bonnie was in the middle of checking her phone when she and Damon got out of the car and looked around. She worried as she read her text messages.</p><p>"Valerie just texted me and told me she lost cell reception with Stefan." Bonnie stared at her phone, chewing on her nails.</p><p>"Should I be worried about you and Valerie?" Damon was looming over her, staring at her with those deep blue eyes.</p><p>Bonnie gritted her teeth. "Oh please, I needed to keep tabs on Kai, since he's being stubborn."</p><p>"You mean keeping you out of harm's way since you're a magnet for trouble." Damon clarifies to her.</p><p>"When you put it like that," Bonnie shrugs. "But I promised Alaric and Caroline that I would do my part and bring them both home."</p><p>He was still staring at her, his blue eyes wild and omniscient. "So, are we going to talk about it?"</p><p>Bonnie blinked. "About what?"</p><p>"Your relationship with Kai, which I thought was platonic, but know I'm finding out that you two are…"</p><p>Her mouth went absolutely dry. "We kissed at your mother's dinner party months ago."</p><p>Damon stopped in his tracks. "Wait, how did I miss that?"</p><p>"You were in another room with Stefan and Julian," Bonnie went on. "Lily was pissing me off and Kai came in pretending to be my date, so..."</p><p>"What else happened?" he asked, looking decidedly dazed.</p><p>"Nothing. Kai has been very hot and cold," said Bonnie, and then looked decidedly blue. "Sometimes I don't know what's going on in that head of his."</p><p>He was looking at her altogether too keenly, Bonnie decided.</p><p>"I mean it's obvious he cares about you." Damon pointed out. "And he had a crush on you in the prison world."</p><p>Bonnie tried to remember an easier time with Kai. When they were all trapped in 1994, trying to work together and get out. When she was first mesmerized by how daring and irresistible Kai was, a complete contrast from all the boys in Mystic Falls. He was the first boy to be interested in Bonnie for her beauty and grace. Some days she stresses on how things could have been different between them had she made better choices.</p><p>Damon and Bonnie walked up to the door which Enzo opened to greet them on the massive front porch.</p><p>"Finally, I was thinking you flaked out." Enzo welcomed them.</p><p>Turning, he jerked his head towards the door, allowing them to follow him inside the building. Bonnie was surprised by Enzo's presence. Damon mildly informed her of his reunion with Enzo last night, who had some information that could help them with Rayna Cruz.</p><p>They walked through the door and entered a series of large rooms that were filled with antique furniture and glass cases with what looked like ancient artifacts. Bonnie had seen nothing like this before. <em>How had they never heard of this place? </em>Damon was giving Bonnie a warning look, letting her know he didn't trust what he was seeing.</p><p>Nervously looking around, Damon asked, "What the hell is this place?"</p><p>Enzo clapped. "This is the Armory, mate. Home to a society of supernatural artifact collectors. We keep them under lock and key so they don't fall into the wrong hands."</p><p>Bonnie watched as Damon picked up a metal mask that was resting on the stand.</p><p>"Never heard of it," he said frigidly. "What about you, Bon?"</p><p>"Nope," she said, glaring at Enzo fixedly.</p><p>The vampire couldn't help it. He laughed. "Rather, the point. They've taken great care to keep themselves out of history as we know it." Enzo said calmly.</p><p>He had a funny look in his eye, though.</p><p>Bonnie and Damon continued looking around the immense room they were standing in. Bonnie couldn't help shiver as she took in the view. Something about all this was wrong.</p><p>"Are you trying to recruit us?" Damon asked icily. "How about we skip the bullshit and you help rescue my brother? Where's the rest of the team, man?"</p><p>"They're on another supernatural hunt right now. I'm in charge of the Rayna Cruz project."</p><p>Bonnie cast him a scornful glance over one shoulder. "You? How did you even meet these people?"</p><p>"What, Matt didn't tell you? Thought he'd be squawking all over town since he was the one who called in the Armory to hunt me down and cage me up."</p><p>The witch arched an eyebrow. "Wait, Matt is in on it too."</p><p>"And Tyler apparently." Damon mutters to her.</p><p>"Anyway, when the Armory kidnapped me four months ago, it wasn't to torture me. A woman named Alex made me an offer." Enzo began explaining. "She told me she needed my help on a project, in exchange for some information on my birth family." The vampire leaned against the table behind him and folded his arms. "I've been working for the Armory ever since. Look, all we need to do is get Stefan here, and Rayna will have no choice but to follow. A rat to the cheese. We spring the trap, and the Armory keeps her under lock and key forever after. Everyone gets on with their lives."</p><p>Bonnie's gut was screaming at her not to trust Enzo or his new friends. But what other options did they have, Kai didn't deserve this. Caroline and Stefan deserved their happily ever after. And Alaric shouldn't be alone, taking care of siphoning twins.</p><p>His face was implacable. "What do you say?"</p><p>Bonnie and Damon both faced each other, two utterly stubborn and matching expressions on their faces.</p><p>"Okay, we're in." Bonnie said in a tone that bemoaned her twist of fate.</p><hr/><p>Kai made it on the outskirts of New Orleans, wondering why it was taking so long to hear from Valerie, he'd almost reached his destination. Either way, he was ready to track down Lucy Bennett and drag her back here with him. Soon enough, his phone rang, and he hurried to answer it.</p><p>"Where is she?" Kai asked, raising his brows.</p><p>"Lucky for you, she's already there. She's by St. James Infirmary." Valerie informed him. "Smart woman."</p><p>He was not as relieved as he'd thought he would be. "I'm about ten minutes away."</p><p>"That's good. Stefan is there too. Meet up with him and remain safe."</p><p>"I will," he replied, airily.</p><p>"Mind telling one thing though," Valerie asked. "Who is chasing Lucy Bennett?"</p><p>Kai thought about it for a moment. "Some girl, her family own this supernatural organization in Grove Hill."</p><p>"Dear lord, please tell me you aren't referring to the Armory?" Valerie exclaimed, taking his words in stride.</p><p>His spine stiffened with a kind of blundering pride. "You know them?"</p><p>"The Armory is a black hole of lies," she said in a small voice. "They once tricked us into using Beau as bait and they were more than happy to let Rayna bury her sword in his heart as long as they could put her in one of their cages. I promise you, they will do the same to Lucy."</p><p>Kai closed his eyes, remembering his conversation with Virginia. "Probably worse, Lucy killed their sister."</p><p>"Then it's amazing that she's still alive," she said in a clipped voice. "They have some of the best technology available and can find anyone."</p><p>He went on, his voice smooth and rich, impossible to ignore or block out. "Lucy is slippery."</p><p>"She won't be able to hide forever." Valerie said fervently, and less quietly than Kai would have liked.</p><p>"She can't go back and face them down alone," he said in an exaggeratedly patient tone.</p><p>In a small voice, she replied, "Not alone, but two Bennett witches are stronger than one."</p><p>He clenched his jaw. "Nope, we are not involving Bonnie."</p><p>"Why not?" she asked stiffly. "She's a powerful witch, sure she could use more training."</p><p>Kai's lips twitched. He wanted to snarl at her badly.</p><p>"Out of the question."</p><p>"Is there something going on that I need to know?" asked Valerie, her voice neutral. "Are you and Lucy together?"</p><p>Kai's face twisted in a scowl that could match any of her at that thought. "God no, why does everyone keep thinking that."</p><p>"Then it's you and Bonnie." Valerie couldn't help herself. She giggled. "Makes sense. I mean, you used to gush over her so much we were back in the prison world. I figured she was an ex-girlfriend the way you were always talking about her."</p><p>"Please don't lecture me," Kai snapped before looking at the <em>WELCOME</em> sign as he entered New Orleans. "Not the woman who's been pining for the same man for over a hundred years."</p><p>"Stefan and I are just friends. I am so over…" she paused. "Oh damn, Damon's calling me. Speak to you later."</p><p>Kai was wishing that he could take back every word; their fragile secret suddenly felt threatened somehow. "Sure Val."</p><p>They both hung up. Kai realized he'd been avoiding Bonnie again. Not because he was trying to protect her, but because he was angry that put himself in danger like this. Things weren't supposed to turn out this way. He should be back at Whitmore with her, holding his nieces and planning their futures out with Alaric. Instead, he was on the run, away from everyone he cared about. He prayed Bonnie and Damon find a way to take down Rayna Cruz sooner than later.</p><hr/><p>Damon walked outside to contact Valerie on Stefan's whereabouts. Valerie also texts Bonnie, saying Kai was somewhere safe from Rayna Cruz. This helped calm Bonnie's nerves. She just wished he'd call her and confirm how he was. Though she knew he was probably under a lot of stress, and being away from the twins was even harder on him.</p><p>Enzo was standing near a small table that had several glass containers filled with various types of liquor. Bonnie fiddled her thumbs, praying for divine intervention to come save her from this awkward moment with Enzo. Divine intervention, however, seemed otherwise occupied. Bonnie was on her own.</p><p>A scowl crept back over her face, and she did not hide it. "So these people, they just know where you come from?"</p><p>Enzo swallowed hard. "So they say, I capture Rayna for them and they fill in the blanks," he said tersely.</p><p>"And if they're playing you. What if this is just a scheme to fuck you and your friends over?" Bonnie floundered for words yet again.</p><p>"I'm a lone wolf, no friends, no family," Enzo said, as he strode over to her. "They sent me to the workhouse at four. By fourteen, I was out on the streets and at twenty-seven, I was dead. That is it. That is the total of my life as a human."</p><p>Bonnie turned up her nose at the vampire beside her. "You think knowing who your parents were…"</p><p>Enzo cut in, "Bonnie, if there's a chance that I have any living relatives, I want to know."</p><p>Bonnie's mind crossed to Kai. How after he wiped out the Gemini Coven, he became desperate to bring them back. At least Jo. Even after trying to bring back Jo became a lost cause, Kai still had his nieces, who were alive. That's how Enzo feels. He wants a family, no matter how distant they are. That's how Bonnie felt with her estranged mother and distant cousin. They were all the family she had left. Bonnie doesn't know how she'd feel if they weren't alive still.</p><p>"Bon."</p><p>Both Bonnie and Enzo jumped as Damon crept in from the shadows with a frown on his face. The vampire toned it down when his eyes caught Bonnie's, signaling her.</p><p>"Stefan's phone is still dead," Damon spoke. His eyes were shifty. "We'll call you once we get a hold of him. Come on Bon, I want to beat traffic."</p><p>Enzo ignored his barb. "Do you know where he is?"</p><p>"Yeah, I do, Enzo. I also have Stefan's 1863 Siphon-crush telling me you all are shady people. So, Bon-Bon here and I are going to go cook up a Plan B. But, thanks anyway." Damon ignored Enzo's sharp glare.</p><p>Before any of them could speak again, Damon collapses to the floor, Bonnie realizes Enzo had a dart gun filled with vervain.</p><p>"Enzo, don't do this… they aren't worth it." Bonnie pleaded.</p><p>Enzo walks closer to her. Before she could wrap her head around a spell, the vampire hits her over the head with the butt of his gun. Bonnie went crumbling to the floor alongside Damon.</p><hr/><p>Just outside of St. James Infirmary, Kai strolled the streets of New Orleans, looking around for the Bennett witch. He was grateful that he didn't have to change his route around to go looking for Lucy, which could have led to him getting caught by Rayna Cruz. As he approached a local tea shop next to the bar, he noticed a leggy brunette sitting outside under the shade, nose down in a book.</p><p>Watching as the head came up sharply from the book. "Malachai, we meet again."</p><p>Lucy moved her handbag from the chair next to her and patted the seat.</p><p>Kai smiled in her direction before dropping himself in the chair across from her. "You have friends around here?"</p><p>"Few witches," she said. "Should I ask why you're here."</p><p>"Run into a bit of trouble." Kai drummed his fingers on the table.</p><p>"Is Bonnie…"</p><p>"She's okay, safe. I was actually trying to find you and bring you here. My witch friend told me you were already in the area." Kai admitted, watching her awkwardly.</p><p>She gave him a lopsided grin. "I told you, I can look after myself."</p><p>"So is this your plan," Kai said with that wry and wicked bad boy grin. "To hide forever."</p><p>"Not forever. Don't worry, I got eyes on the Armory, they're more focused on getting the huntress then catching me. And I can handle one little girl."</p><p>Kai bit back his comment on how she handled Virginia's sister. Right now they need to get inside that bar and stay safe until they get a call from Valerie or Damon.</p><p>"Look, Stefan Salvatore and I are hiding out here," he said dryly.</p><p>"Malachai, what did you do?" Lucy asked nonchalantly.</p><p>"Got nicked by the huntress, she marked me, and Stefan."</p><p>Kai caught the expression on Lucy's face then, and it left her torn between horror and sorrow.</p><p>"You know she won't stop until she gets you both and traps your soul in that stone."</p><p>He looked at her in despair. "My friends are cooking up a plan."</p><p>"Bonnie better not be involved," she muttered, crossing her arms.</p><p>Kai had to bite his tongue hard to keep the awful bubble of a snarl in his throat from making its way to the surface.</p><p>"She is," Kai scoffed, finally making eye contact with her. "Stefan is her best friend's boyfriend. And that best friend is my dead sister's surrogate. Caroline just gave birth to the next line of Gemini Twins last night. So Bonnie would not stay on standby anymore," he explained. "I tried doing this on my own and failed. Now I have a huntress after me and Stefan."</p><p>"Why do us witches always get involved in vampire stuff?" Kai noticed that the conceited tone had completely left her voice.</p><p>"I'm a hybrid now. I'm always going to be in the middle of it," he pointed out, finally crossing the line that he had promised himself he would not cross. "And as much as I don't want to involve other people, I can't do this alone. Rayna Cruz is too powerful, and with my magic being reduced by this mark, I can't keep this up on my own. Not to mention there's the whole Armory issue we still have to deal with."</p><p>With a deep sigh, the witch replied, "Fine, we'll do this together." Kai and Lucy both agreed. Now it was time to get inside and stay still until they get further notice from their friends.</p><hr/><p>Stirring awake, dazed and confused what just happened. Bonnie woke up. Her heart thudded in the walls of her chest, taking notice that she was laying out on a leather armchair. Her glance shifted to the right side of her to see Enzo walking towards her with a towel filled with ice in his hands.</p><p>"Hello, love," Enzo said nervously. "Your mate put Tyler in a coma a few days ago. Bit of a hallucination mix-up that resulted in Damon introducing Tyler's skull to the pavement several times. If the Armory hadn't found him, he'd be a vegetable... or dead."</p><p>He handed her the ice in his hands, in which Bonnie watched him, suspiciously.</p><p>"You knock me out, and now you want to offer me ice?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "What's wrong with you?" her voice cracked. "And where's Damon?"</p><p>"I locked him in a room with Tyler, on a full moon," he said, airily, stepping dangerously close to her. "Yes, you heard that right- your bestie, your sidekick, your high school crush. The man who spins your moral compass in a tizzy. If he doesn't give over Stefan's location by the wolfing hour, he's a dead man."</p><p>Bonnie panicked. She doubled her efforts to get him away from him. When he wouldn't move out her way, she got furious and attempted to attack Enzo with a bone-breaking spell.</p><p>"Phasmatos ossox!"</p><p>The spell did nothing, and Bonnie looks horrified.</p><p>"My magic isn't working. What did you do to me?" she muttered, rubbing her temples.</p><p>He laced his hands behind his back and paced back and forth. "I injected you with one of the Armory's toys. You're in a magical time-out. Feel free to dispense with the menacing posture."</p><p>Enzo walks away with a smirk. Bonnie followed him when he led her to the lower level of the Armory. She noticed there was a solid door that Enzo kept his gaze on as they entered the ground floor. Bonnie rushed over frantically, throwing her body against the door to the downstairs cells.</p><p>After failing for over ten minutes, Bonnie turned her entire body around to glare furiously at Enzo.</p><p>"Open it!"</p><p>He looked her up and down. "Sorry love, members only."</p><p>Bonnie furrowed her brow. "Enzo, this isn't you. Why are you doing this?"</p><p>Enzo leaned closer to her, studying her uneasy expression. "You know why."</p><p>She just blinked and waited for him to elaborate, but he remained silent.</p><p>"Your family," she hissed, waving him away. "The family who dropped you at a workhouse, never came looking for you, who wiped all traces of their existence from your life. You're willing to make an enemy out of everyone for them?"</p><p>The vampire took a step back and gave her a confused look. "When I told you Damon was in trouble, you leaped to your feet, tried to stop me. You didn't care at all that he hurt Tyler. No, your first instinct was to help him. I deserve that." Enzo said, his expression muddled, then his face changed in realization. "I want someone to love me the way you love him."</p><p>Bonnie's mouth was hanging open.</p><p>She buried her face in her hands. "Why does everything think I love, Damon? He and I are just friends…"</p><p>Enzo smiled then. "I take it, that's why loverboy ditched you."</p><p>The witch's arched one brow.</p><p>"Kai was there at the hospital with us." Her green eyes narrowed to slits. "He fought the huntress off after she knocked out Damon. She tried to trap him in the stone right before Stefan arrived to stop the fight. Stefan saved Kai's life, but the sword already marked him from fending off Rayna to protect Damon."</p><p>Enzo chewed on his lip for a moment, his eyes narrow. "You must know where he is, then. Tell him to come here. We can work together and take down Rayna Cruz," he suddenly pleaded.</p><p>Bonnie nodded, slowly. "Fine."</p><p>As soon as Enzo turned his back to Bonnie, she grabbed a vase from the nearby table and slammed it against his head back with whatever strength she had left. Watching as the vampire fell flat on his back, looking disoriented and unable to react when she reached into his pocket for his vervain dart gun. Bonnie shot him in the chest, then dragged his body to the door and used his hand print to get the sensors on the door to open.</p><p>Time to save Damon and get the hell out of here.</p><hr/><p>Kai and Lucy wordlessly sauntered to the dining area and headed straight for the bar. It wasn't long before he noticed Stefan drinking with a blond man who was staring at the younger Salvatore with an amused look. Kai pointed the two out to Lucy as they walked in that direction.</p><p>"Siphon babies, vampire-witch heretics? Hmm, sounds like you've been having quite a lot of fun since last our paths crossed." The blond flared his nostrils.</p><p>"Not to mention Gemini Coven, prison worlds, and red weddings," Kai interrupted. "Which looked way cooler on Games of Throne," he said sheepishly.</p><p>The blond's glance fell on him and Lucy.</p><p>Sighing exasperatedly, Stefan said, "Klaus, meet Kai Parker, former Gemini Leader, turned heretic. Kai this is Klaus Mikaelson."</p><p>His face lit up with a wide grin. "What an honor to meet the big bad wolf." Kai replied flippantly.</p><p>Klaus stared at Kai for a moment, sizing him up with his beady, blue eyes.</p><p>"Who's your friend?" Stefan asked, eyeing the woman next to him suspiciously.</p><p>"Lucy Bennett." She introduced herself. "I was in a bit of trouble, Kai wanted to help me out."</p><p>"Bonnie's cousin Lucy," Stefan voiced. "The one that worked with Katherine to get the moonstone from us."</p><p>The sultry witch looked down shyly. "That's the one," she mumbled noncommittally.</p><p>Meanwhile, the Original scoffed, "Seems like everyone knows that old tart," he insisted eagerly.</p><p>"Not everyone." Kai's tone of voice clarified that was ready to move on from this subject.</p><p>Stefan gestured to their small table, letting them join in. Lucy sat across from him, and Kai was next to Klaus Mikaelson.</p><p>Looking unfazed, Klaus returned a dismissive look, then said, "So, where were we?"</p><p>Stefan cleared his throat and repeated his story more soundly. "Caroline almost died giving childbirth, although the kids aren't hers, their…"</p><p>"Alaric and my sister's," common sense fled his mind completely, "My coven wanted to save the babies." Kai's voice was almost venomous now.</p><p>"Might I ask who killed your coven?" asked Klaus guardedly.</p><p>Kai stared at Klaus, his dark eyes answering the question. Stefan and Lucy hurriedly looked away.</p><p>His chest seemed to rise into his throat. "I did," he said.</p><p>The Original nodded, silently. The air was thick with tension.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Klaus laughed at him, which led to everyone else raising an eyebrow in question. "Your people are quite an interesting bunch," he went on, in a horribly self-satisfied voice. "What with killing one twin to gain the other's powers. I can see why you killed them."</p><p>"The killer merge, our family legacy." Kai challenged him.</p><p>They smiled at each other and Stefan took a deep breath, as though he was worried about the tension from earlier.</p><p>"Anyway, Damon called me," said Stefan, with the air of someone making an enormous sacrifice. "Seems like found himself in a bit of a werewolf predicament. I know I said he was a pain in the ass, but is there any chance you'd be willing to spare some blood? Just in case things go south."</p><p>Without warning, Stefan's wound bleeds through his shirt, Kai felt his own wound that he had covered in a bandage, burning him. That's when Klaus becomes enraged when he sees the X-shaped blood stain on Stefan's chest, forcing Kai to cover his own which was bleeding. Lucy looked over at both boys, concerned.</p><p>"The mark of the Phoenix Sword," Klaus exclaimed, getting to his feet. He towered over his friend as he threw his hands up in frustration. "Stefan, what have you gotten yourself into this time."</p><p>The vampire took a deep, shaky breath. "You know this mark?"</p><p>Klaus lowered his voice an octave. "I've never been careless enough to make an enemy out of Rayna Cruz."</p><p>"We were informed this was a safe haven," faltered Kai. He was getting an awful feeling about all of this. "We needed-"</p><p>Klaus cut him off. "To hide, to seek refuge in my town, to enjoy the perks of my hospitality in the city where my family sleeps, and all the while, you three lure in a vicious hound with your scent?" he argued, glaring daggers at his friend.</p><p>Lucy countered, "I'm not marked," the witch inserted, standing up to the blond.</p><p>Klaus chuckled softly to himself. "Perhaps, but your mate is. Therefore, neither of you are welcome."</p><p>Stefan swallowed, awkwardly and put his hand on the other man's. "She can't find us here Klaus-"</p><p>The hybrid backed away from him, shaking his head and crossing his arms. "Well, maybe not under this roof, but you know that she was born in New Orleans? Terrorized the Quarter for years. Mark my word, she will pursue you until your paranoia and despair far outweigh your desire to live."</p><p>"If you have any ideas how to help us then tell us," Kai seethed, making fists. "It's not just the huntress we're dealing with Lucy-"</p><p>"You two aren't my concern," Klaus spat. "And <em>you</em>. You do not draw a huntress to a town full of vampires. You do not drink my bourbon whilst lying to my face, and you do not dare ask me favors ever again. Is that clear, old friend?"</p><p>Stefan looked both horrified and terrified, as Klaus raised his voice at him.</p><p>Kai was losing his patience with this pointless argument.</p><p>Shuffling his feet restlessly, he grumbled irritably, "Come on Lucy, let's go."</p><p>As he stood up with Lucy by his side, his eyes narrowed toward the front door. Kai pushed Lucy ahead, while he could still hear Stefan still pleading with his friend, who was still rejecting him.</p><p>When they made their way on the street, Lucy practically pulled Kai's arm out of its socket as she dragged him along to her car, deposited him next to the driver's side door, and then ran around the car and hopped in herself. She watched out the window as Stefan was running to his own vehicle.</p><p>"I hope you have a plan" she hissed as Kai took his sweet time to buckle in, she hands him her keys to drive. "Don't fuck up my car."</p><p>As Kai pulled out onto the road, he thought that he'd need all the good luck he could get. "I won't," he said to her sarcastically, looking up through the car window.</p><hr/><p>"Oh my god, Damon!" Bonnie offered him a somber look as she made it down to the cells.</p><p>Damon clenched his jaw, swallowing his intrinsic haughtiness. "Bonnie, I need your help."</p><p>She rushed to push the buttons on another digital lock on the cell door. But all it did was buzz and beep, meanwhile the door remained closed.</p><p>"Bonnie, leave. Save yourself," said Tyler in his deep, sonorous voice. She hadn't noticed her former friend in the room.</p><p>Her posture was suddenly stiff. "I can't open it."</p><p>"You're a witch, use your magic," Damon reminded her in a matter-of-fact tone.</p><p>"Enzo gave me something that disabled my magic."</p><p>Damon thought for a moment. "Enzo uses his palm to open the door. Get his ass down here."</p><p>Her throat tightened. "That might not happen."</p><p>"Why not?" he retorted, reaching forward for the door.</p><p>Snapping sounds started happening, Tyler's back arched on the floor and his body was transforming into his werewolf form. It scared Bonnie shitless, and she could see the alarming look on Damon's face.</p><p>"Tyler is going to make me his dinner. So I need you to figure this out while I go fight him off." Damon insisted, snapping his fingers.</p><p>Tyler's bones were still snapping and breaking, quickly reforming to his wolf's body.</p><p>Bonnie didn't have time to waste. She rushed back upstairs, Enzo was still passed out on the floor where she last left him. Bonnie looked around trying to find something to help her, she noticed a large ancient looking hatchet on the stand display and she grabbed it. As she walked over to Enzo, who was currently waking up.</p><p>"Bonnie," he whispered, turning back.</p><p>She merely glowered at him and said nothing, yet his eyes practically screamed, when he noticed what was in her hand.</p><p>"Please don't do this," looking up at her with pleading eyes, begging for her not to hurt him.</p><p>"This is what happens when you make enemies, Enzo," Bonnie said absently. "For the record, I would have made a better friend."</p><p>She lifted the hatchet up and brought it down on Enzo's wrist, cutting off his right hand. Enzo let out a scream in agony as Bonnie removed his wrist. She put all her feelings aside and took his severed hand with her, heading back downstairs.</p><p>When she got closer to the cell, she held up the severed hand to the glass, "I got his hand." She announced to her friend.</p><p>Damon started, and a guilty look flashed across his face. "Bonnie, wait don't…"</p><p>She averted her gaze. "We need to get the hell out of here."</p><p>"Tyler will kill you too. Go ahead without me."</p><p>Slightly revolted, Bonnie jerked the dead hand away from the scanner and let it rest against her side. "And leave you to die. Yeah, I don't think so," she snapped, knowing just how ungraceful she sounded.</p><p>"I can clean up my mess this time," he finally managed, quickly pressing his lips before he said anything else.</p><p>After he spoke, Tyler's eyes glowed gold and his fangs came out as he roared at Damon and Bonnie. She willingly ignored Damon's instruction and opened the door just as Tyler lunged for them. Damon turned and kept himself in front of Bonnie as Tyler tackled him. Pushing them both out into the hallway. Bonnie picks up the IV stand and holds it above Tyler's head as he tried to bite Damon while the vampire was trying his best to hold him back.</p><p>"Tyler, don't do this," she whispered, realizing too late that she had spoken at all. "Stop!" Her voice gained strength.</p><p>Bonnie tried to hit him, and Tyler spun around towards Bonnie. He grabbed the IV stand before hitting Bonnie so hard against the window of the cell. Everyone went black, and Bonnie could feel herself falling.</p><p>
  <em>Sharp words echoing around her, blue eyes lighting their way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He caught her wrist and yanked her close, his grip not gentle, his lips not courtly as they seared hers. It was only a moment before she responded, fierce hands clutching at him as she opened her mouth to speak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why? Why did we have to lose so much?" she demanded in tearful defiance, sitting up to look him in the eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because it had to be done, Bonnie. We all did what had to be done." Her sharp intake of breath startled him, but only for a moment. "Because that fight was worth any price to be paid."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you really believe that?" she challenged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do," he replied. His eyes narrowed. "I was aware of the plan, Bonster. You were not an exemption. There would be no us, that way."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This place where emotions were amplified, Bonnie couldn't stop the tears from falling. With a gentleness that she would never have thought Kai was capable of, he brushed them aside with fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are worth any price," he murmured.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The traffic flowed smoothly. Rush hour was over. The night was dark and pleasantly warm; the air filled with the scent of sage and macadamia flowers. Everything was going fine until Kai realized he was on the interstate with no direction to go anywhere further. He quickly called Valerie, who informed him that Rayna was on that highway and she might have caught Stefan. Kai told her he'd figure something out, and that she need to focus on Stefan.</p><p>Letting out a deep, crackling breath, Lucy spoke, "I was fine before you showed up."</p><p>He shook his head, as if awakening from a dream. "It's not like I was expecting Klaus Mikaelson to be there."</p><p>Kai was supposed to turn on I-205, going west to Portland. Instead, he went north on I-190 This was exactly the wrong way. And yet… He glanced down at the dashboard clock.</p><p>"Thanks to you, I'm on the Original's shitlist," said Lucy, lowering her voice even further until it shaded into dark velvet.</p><p>Kai rolled his eyes. "We can move up north for now, maybe go Nova Scotia," he continued. "Hideout on the island."</p><p>She goggled at him, feeling dumber than ever. "Wait a minute, how do you know about that island?"</p><p>Kai made it his job to know everything about the Bennett witches, including Qetsiyah. Who created the Cure for Vampirism. She buried the one thing that could reverse immortality and in Nova Scotia on an island.</p><p>"The Mystic Falls's Scooby Gang," said Kai, resisting the urge to cover his face with his hands. "They have every loud conversation about the supernatural in public places."</p><p>"Of course," the witch murmured, gracelessly.</p><p>His tired eyes looked up at her. "Look, we'll go there."</p><p>"And then what?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.</p><p>His eyes glimmered. "Lucy, it's not safe anymore and I can't keep looking over my shoulder with you around, worried about some teenage girl chasing us on top of Rayna Cruz."</p><p>Some hint of feeling seemed to flash across Lucy's face, but then she gave him an arrogant smirk. "A teenage girl, I can handle."</p><p>Angrily, Kai knit his brows together. "Like you handled her sister."</p><p>She looked at him suspiciously. "What did she tell you?"</p><p>"What do you think," he scolded through gritted teeth. "You killed a woman."</p><p>"That's not how it happened."</p><p>The thought terrified him. "Oh, then enlighten me."</p><p>"Alexandria St. John called me in for a job at the Armory," she started. "About a monster in a vault, they needed a witch." Lucy chuckled. "I went to seal the vault, I did not know someone was in there."</p><p>"You sealed her in with the monster."</p><p>Wringing her hands, she murmured, "I didn't kill her. I don't even know why she was in there."</p><p>"Did you try to get her out?" he inquired, his voice laced with judgment.</p><p>"It was one way," she retorted, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"There's always a loophole," he stated. It was not a question.</p><p>Lucy stared at him in confusion, and perhaps another emotion lurked behind those brown eyes too, he thought. Whatever it was, it probably matched his own.</p><p>"Kai, it's been months." Lucy bit her lips. "No food, or water. That girl died a long time ago of starvation." Lucy shook her head. "I wanted to go back and save her, but after the younger sister attacked me and threatened my life, I knew it was too late."</p><p>How could Kai believe Lucy Bennett was a murderer. She was nothing like him. Either way, he still wanted to help her.</p><p>"I'm taking you to Nova Scotia."</p><p>"You're going back, aren't you?" Lucy quipped, pressing a thoughtful thumb and forefinger against her chin.</p><p>Kai nodded, trying not to feel like events were spiraling out of his control. He was staring at her intently now, as if trying to look right through her into some secret she held without even knowing it.</p><p>"I'm done running away."</p><p>Kai fought down a lump in his throat, as well as a vague feeling that this really wasn't how these things were supposed to work. But he couldn't turn down any help and that was the cold, hard fact. He pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number.</p><p>"Damon, we need to talk."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Next chapter, Kai and Damon work together to take out Rayna Cruz, Damon tries to do the right thing for Bonnie, Enzo convince Bonnie to work with him and the Armory, Bonnie meets Alex St. John, and Kai makes a life altering decision that could affects his relationship with Bonnie forever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I Would for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All out of options, Kai turns to Damon for help to take out Rayna Cruz once and for all. Meanwhile Bonnie agrees to work with Enzo and the Armory to help save her friends, but her involvement becomes more harmful than helpful, forcing Kai to make a life altering decision that will change their relationship forever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Why do bad things happen to Bonnie Bennett? All she did was try to protect her best friend and ended up being slammed into a glass window which led to her skull cracking and bleeding. Now she was resting in a musty hospital room at Whitmore College Medical Center. What did she ever do to deserve to be treated like this?</p><p>As Bonnie pondered about where her life was going, her phone rang. She picks it up off the side table and checks to see who was calling. When she noticed it was that traitorous vampire, she muted the ringer and placed it back on the table.</p><p>Just in time, Damon waltzes into the room with two cups of coffee.</p><p>"Oh, good! You're up. How's Bonica-magica?"</p><p>Bonnie froze, clenching her jaw. "Never call me that again."</p><p>He blinked, not comprehending. "Someone is testy."</p><p>"I almost died last night, Damon." Bonnie watched his reaction. He sat dejectedly in one of the vacant chairs. "We just started a war with an organization we have no clue about, Kai and Stefan are still running for their lives."</p><p>Damon stared down at her, his eyes filled with concern and his brow crumpled. "Don't worry, I got a plan."</p><p>There was another beep before silence.</p><p>"Care to share?" she asked, looking at Damon.</p><p>"Well, it's a secret." Damon said, scratching himself in a very inappropriate place.</p><p>Bonnie set her chin stubbornly, "We don't have time for this Damon, we're supposed to be doing this together."</p><p>"Sorry, but this is a one-man mission."</p><p>Bonnie tried not to scowl as she said, "And looked how well that worked for Kai?"</p><p>He actually smiled rather sweetly at the woman he was looking at. "Newsflash Bon, I'm not Kai." Damon said, his voice taut. "I'm a lot smarter than him, and more handsome."</p><p>She could hardly bear to look him in the eyes. "Damon versus Cray-na, because that one gets you right back in Hell. You don't even know how to kill her," she said, and then abruptly changed her mind. "But I know who might."</p><p>Damon was scowling at her now. "Don't you dare."</p><p>"Enzo's been calling me non-stop- probably to apologize for yesterday. I bet if I go back to the Armory, I can find out more info."</p><p>Damon snatches her phone right out of her hands before she could even press dial. He tossed it across the room, causing Bonnie to huff and give him a dirty looking.</p><p>"Damon, are you crazy?" Bonnie demanded. The vampire's silence only furthered her anger.</p><p>"I might be. I might have lost my fucking mind," he repeated, running an agitated hand through his hair and making it even untidier. "Look around, Bonnie. I'm not here for the filmy hospital pudding. You almost died in that place, and I'll never let that happen again."</p><p>Cocking her head to the side quizzically, "I…" Bonnie stumbled over her words, rubbing the back of her head as if in pain. "I can't just sit back and do nothing."</p><p>"Promise me you will stay out of this, Bon. No one needs to get hurt for me anymore. I can handle Rayna," he said, a pale gleam in his eye that made her shudder involuntarily.</p><p>Damon's over-reaction very surprised and confused Bonnie. She gave him a slow nod and then watched as he placed her coffee down on the table next to her and then walked out without a goodbye. She wanted to stay safe; she didn't want to get hurt again, and she sure as hell didn't want to die. But she couldn't just sit here and do nothing. She had to help bring Kai home.</p><hr/><p>What a strange meet up. The woods out in Mystic Falls. Sure it wasn't dangerous anymore since Julian died and Deputy Donovan rid the town of all the vampires. The place seemed quiet, too quiet, if you ask Kai. This was the last resort for him, asking Damon Salvatore for help. After his failure to recruit Rayna on his side and he got himself marked by her, what other choices did he have.</p><p>When he made his way deep into the woods, he found Damon sitting on a lawn chair next to the well near the old Lockwood property. The vampire had on a bloody apron over his clothes and was drinking from a flask.</p><p>"Hunting season for you?" Kai asked, amused.</p><p>The vampire laughed out loud. "I caught myself a huntress," he said flippantly.</p><p>Damon's eyes were on the well beside him, Kai moved closer to see dismembered body parts at the bottom of the well.</p><p>"What the fuck." Kai said peevishly, his eyes wide in astonishment.</p><p>Grinning slyly to himself, "I may have chopped her up and threw her down there." As Damon said that, suddenly the body burst into flames as she regenerated and resurrected herself. "Gonna be a long day." The smoke billowing from inside the well, he rolls his eyes and groans in annoyance as he takes another sip from his flask.</p><p>Rayna has just regenerated, and she was standing naked in the well, rolling her neck as her joints crack loudly.</p><p>"Your plan is to keep her down there?" His eyes glittered darkly as he waited for an answer.</p><p>Damon, annoyed, grabs a bunch of clothing from the ground and throws them down to her without even getting out of his chair. Rayna growled loudly by his action.</p><p>"It's not my fault she won't stay dead." He looked very serious for a moment. "Look, you came to me for help. We're doing this my way."</p><p>Kai frowned, reminding himself that it was this colossal prick that had gotten him into this mess. <em>Who stays knocked out during an entire fight? Damon Salvatore, that's who.</em></p><p>Kai glared at Damon, trying to watch his tone. "I was hoping you had some idea to get rid of her for good," he said this with thinly veiled pride, "I can't keep running from her, I have other things to deal with."</p><p>"Like what?" Damon hit back, annoyed at the other man's tone.</p><p>Kai raised a dark eyebrow at this question.</p><p>"Lucy Bennett," he said firmly. "I'm hiding her from the Armory."</p><p>"Wait, why is Lucy Bennett hiding from the Armory?" Damon asked immediately and unequivocally.</p><p>The heretic sighed deeply and with some considerable sorrow.</p><p>"It's a long story, but there's a girl who believes Lucy killed her sister." His voice carried a note of melancholy. "She wants revenge. Lucy and I have an agreement to protect Bonnie from Rayna and the Armory."</p><p>"Fuck!" Damon tapped his finger to the side of his nose conspiratorially. "Enzo, works for them."</p><p>Kai raised his eyebrows until they almost hit his hairline. "Enzo?"</p><p>Damon cleared his throat. "Yesterday he tried to get us to work with him, well them," the vampire chipped in again. "It was a trap. He locked me with Tyler Lockwood on a full moon. Bonnie came to rescue me, but Tyler knocked her out and almost killed her-"</p><p>"What?" Kai grew angry now and glared at Damon with eyes as black as the night surrounding them. "You let her get hurt again?"</p><p>Damon's face whitened. "I didn't let her. I tried to tell her to leave me," he said hurriedly.</p><p>Kai gritted his teeth, deciding not to drop the subject. "You were stupid enough to leave her in the hands of Enzo."</p><p>"I didn't leave her with Enzo, the guy shot me." Damon hastened to add.</p><p>Kai glanced across at his companion with a frown on his face and beckoned him over.</p><p>"You two lovebirds fighting up there." Rayna chimed in with delight.</p><p>"Bit of a pickle here, Ray. I got big plans," Damon started, "But, I can't go on vacation until I do something about you. See, I can't relax and sip Mai Tais while you're out hunting my brother and bestie Kai." The heretic rolled his eyes at that comment. "And, every time I kill you, you just phoenix back to life."</p><p>"Well, why don't you just let me kill your brother and Kai, then you can do whatever you want?" Her tone was deadly.</p><p>Damon shrugged in a noncommittal way. "Tempting. Truly. But, I kind of owe them," the vampire said, standing quickly and flinging his chair back.</p><p>Kai snorted and rolled his eyes as Damon bargained for their lives. The vampire shot him a harsh glare and stepped aside.</p><p>Moving closer to the well, Kai stared down into the hole. "Rayna, there's gotta be something to get us out of this."</p><p>"You want me to go against my very nature." Rayna glanced quickly at Kai, who raised an eyebrow at her. "My father envisioned a world without vampires. I will not rest until I see his vision through."</p><p>This left Kai looking dejected at this revelation.</p><hr/><p>Bonnie was sitting on top of the table in the room where many of the artifacts were displayed in cases. Sitting around waiting for her <em>former ex-lover,</em> <em>current nemesis,</em> to arrive. Soon enough a door suddenly beeps as it unlocks and opens.</p><p>"You actually showed up. Color me surprised," said the dull, dusty voice.</p><p>Enzo comes into the room with his insubstantial eyebrows raised slightly.</p><p>Something about him caught her attention for a moment.</p><p>"Did it grow back, or…?" she parried, her humour quickly restored.</p><p>"No, I had it reattached," he said, his face becoming grave. "But thank you for your concern little witch."</p><p>Bonnie forced herself to stand her ground. "Well, hope that teaches you never to mess with me again," she replied firmly.</p><p>"Won't happen again." he dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I take it you received my messages?"</p><p>"All fifteen of them." Bonnie watched him keenly. "And, I'm not stupid enough to think that your apologies were anything other than a tactic to get you here," she said in a stronger voice. "Sadly, I need you as much as you clearly need me. But if you ever disable my magic again I will cut your dick off."</p><p>He reached out a hand to Bonnie's chin, and she flinched back; he smirked when he saw her fear.</p><p>"Don't touch me!" Her voice was squeaky.</p><p>Enzo menacingly as he rolls his eyes in exasperation. "You're becoming more and more like Damon," he said in mock laughter. "You put more effort into him than the one man who actually likes you. Quite pathetic."</p><p>Bonnie's eyes darkened. "You know nothing about me or my relationships."</p><p>Enzo put on a fake look of shock upon his face. "No, I just know you're a sucker for pain and suffering. It must be really sad to be you these days."</p><p>Bonnie frowned even more. "Thanks, Dr. Phil."</p><p>"Just trying to help." Enzo placed a fake smile on his face. "For what it's worth, I'm sort of team Kai. I mean he saved your <em>other </em>boyfriend's life."</p><p>Bonnie knew he said that to make her take offence and lose her temper.</p><p>"Lorenzo, leave the young lady alone."</p><p>A petite, dark-skinned woman walked into the room and joined them.</p><p>"You must be Bonnie Bennett, I'm Alex St. John. Lorenzo actually spoke highly of you." The other woman smiled while Enzo stood frozen in absolute shock.</p><p>Bonnie glanced from him to Alex. "Did he now?"</p><p>"Not sure what happened yesterday, but I'm sorry for his behavior." Alex said in a serious tone. "He wasn't following my proper protocol. I asked him personally to call you back here, so we could meet."</p><p>Enzo made a strangled noise.</p><p>"About?" Bonnie demands, too flabbergasted for social subtlety.</p><p>"Rayna Cruz is a common enemy. We should work together to fight her." Alex pitched back, folding her arms across her chest.</p><p>Bonnie looked puzzled for a minute. "From what Enzo told us, you don't want to fight. You want her captured. My friends are running from her. I'm going to need you to do a lot more than lock her up."</p><p>Alex grins widely. "How about you follow me?"</p><p>Alex then turns on her heel and walks back toward the door, and when Bonnie looks at Enzo questioningly. The vampire dramatically and mockingly bows and waves his arm to the door as though to say, <em>Ladies first.</em> Bonnie reluctantly walks past him to follow Alex, with Enzo trailing behind her. They end up in a dark room that is even more packed full of books, artifacts, and other dark objects.</p><p>"Everything in this room contains intel that we have gathered over the years on Rayna Cruz. All her victims, her lineages and the spell that was used to create her."</p><p>The witch looked at Alex and frowned. Scoping out the room she sees eight bodies in glass cases with lids.</p><p>"And the shamans that gave their lives for her. The eight Everlastings."</p><p>Bonnie noticed six of the bodies looked mummified and the last two shamans remained fresh looking in the case.</p><p>"Why are six of these guys looking pretty, <em>lasted</em>?" she mumbled under her breath.</p><p>The brunette's eyes were bloodshot and glazed over. "There should be three preserved corpses. What the hell is this Enzo?" A look of fury crossed over Alex's face.</p><p>Inhaling sharply, "This must have just happened," said Enzo, looking a little scared.</p><p>Heat filled her face, even though the room was rather cold. "Useless every single one of you." Alex whipped around before storming out the room taking out her cellphone.</p><p>A look of humiliation crossed Enzo's face that didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie, but quickly pulled his face into a fake smile again.</p><p>She peered up at him through her lashes, and their eyes met. "Looks like you guys are way over your heads with this." Bonnie clicked her tongue impatiently.</p><p>Enzo's lower jaw quivered. "When Rayna dies, a body decays. We've lost quite a few this past week, and if we lose all of them, Rayna dies for good."</p><p>Bonnie's mouth dropped in shock. She was silent. The witch didn't know what to say to this or what to think of it. Either way, Bonnie just got what she needed to save her friends and bring Kai back home.</p><hr/><p>Back in the woods, Damon was munching on nuts as he sat on the edge of the well, throwing peanut shells at Rayna down in the hole. She was looking up, annoyed by the vampire's antics, and Kai was tiring of sitting around with Damon.</p><p>"We need a plan Damon, Valerie just texted me she's at a herb shop trying to heal Stefan." His eyes darkened with defiance.</p><p>Kai wasn't at all happy that Valerie dropped her plan to go overseas, choosing to run off with Stefan. But she was a big girl who made her choices.</p><p>Damon eyed him. A flicker of a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "So... hunting vampires is your identity. Your fundamental <em>This is who I am</em> in a nutshell." He sprinkled kernels of nuts down on Rayna's head. "You ever wonder if there's a way to change that?"</p><p>"Clearly there isn't, so how about you stop fooling around with me," she hissed up.</p><p>Damon simply shrugged. "It's possible for you to change. Look at me and Kai. Both of us were prone to unnecessary bursts of violence…" Kai frowned at him. "This guy killed his entire family."</p><p>"All the more reasons he should be dead," Rayna sneered.</p><p>Damon looked like someone had kicked him in the teeth.</p><p>"Thanks for that, Damon," said Kai, rolling his eyes. "Maybe there's a spell to undo what the shamans did." He raked his fingers through his hair, trying to fix it.</p><p>Rayna sighed. "You don't think I've tried that before. There's nothing out here, no loophole."</p><p>Kai couldn't believe that.</p><p>Ambition spun in Damon's eyes. "Look, what if we found someone that could make you change? Find Mr. Right."</p><p>"I don't need a vampire matchmaker. But thanks," she muttered, resting her chin in her hand.</p><p>Damon cleared his throat. "You've been alive for over a century. You must have fallen in love once or twice. Come on, was there ever a Mr. Hunter?"</p><p>She growled silently and curled up into her fists.</p><p>Kai shook his head and turned his back to them both. This wasn't helping. Damon was just pissing Rayna off more.</p><p>"What Damon means is that he was an evil bastard until he met a girl. Maybe if you meet someone that's worth a damn, you'd stop hunting so much and try to settle down." Kai suggested, not really knowing what else to say.</p><p>Damon nodded, but Rayna looked confused.</p><p>"You really believe it's just that easy. That a person who spends years killing, tormenting and ruining innocent people's lives, can change their whole core values for one person." She stared up at them both in disbelief. "What's to say when that person's gone they won't go back to their same old shit. That's just a temporary solution to a permanent problem."</p><p>Kai looked away from Rayna.</p><p>"Hmm. Looks like we don't have to pretend we care anymore."</p><p>Damon held up Rayna's stake-shooting shotgun, aimed it to her face, and pulled the trigger. Kai couldn't hear anything else but his own voice as he let a high-pitched scream.</p><hr/><p>Enzo and Bonnie were still hanging out in Rayna Cruz's exhibit room, with all the shaman corpses and paperwork of Rayna's history. Bonnie was texting away as Enzo's back was turned to her. Wasn't too long before Enzo stood in her face, glaring.</p><p>"Explain yourself. If not, you won't be leaving here alive, that's a promise." He towered over her. Bonnie's heart lurched once his eyes met hers.</p><p>The witch leaned back, making herself comfortable for the long haul. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings by lying about my true intentions for being here? Feels crappy, doesn't it," she said, tossing her hair behind her shoulders.</p><p>Enzo looked at her in disbelief. "Bonnie, whatever you're doing just stop."</p><p>She laughs softly. "I'm clearly doing nothing but playing with my phone," Bonnie said simply. "Damon, on the other hand..."</p><p>"A bloody buffoon," he replied, sighing in annoyance.</p><p>"Are you mad that he's taking care of a problem you couldn't," she says, in a low growl of a voice. "Maybe if you just man up for once in your life and stop letting people steamroll all over you."</p><p>"You think you know so damn much, huh?" Enzo asks, screwing up his face in concentration. "Every time Rayna dies, she comes back stronger!"</p><p>Bonnie's eyes flashed darkly. "Except for that last one, right? She won't be stronger when she's dead for good. Why do we even want her alive?" she spit, narrowing her eyes to stare menacingly at the person she hated most in this world.</p><p>"What do you think happens when Rayna dies, huh?" Enzo sounded surprised and for a moment Bonnie wondered why. He walks over to the bookshelf and takes one of the open books off the display, and drops it on the table next to her. "This was the spell the shamans used on her."</p><p>"So what?" she asked in wonder.</p><p>Enzo sighed heavily. "Her sword. It has linking magic. It creates a bond between Rayna and her victims."</p><p>"We know this already..." Bonnie began, but Enzo cut her off.</p><p>"The scars are just a fail-safe," he announced sarcastically. "What do you think is going to happen to your little boyfriend once Rayna dies?"</p><p>Enzo watched the play of emotions run over her face and could tell Bonnie was thinking hard.</p><p>Bonnie unconsciously flicked her eyes over Enzo as he skidded. "If Rayna dies, then so does Kai and everyone who's been marked by her." The vampire breathed, hanging his head slowly.</p><p>White, passionate anger stirred inside her. Not caring that Enzo would listen in on her conversation, she quickly searched for Damon's number and called him.</p><p>"I'm still pissed at you for not listening to me," said Damon, a little arrogant. "But, I suppose that me discoursing anyone on lecturing authority…"</p><p>"Stop killing her." Bonnie roared, leaning against the mahogany table.</p><p>"Why would I do that?"</p><p>A pained expression was on Bonnie's face. "Damon, her wounds from the sword, it's linked to her victims." She ran her fingers through her hair and turned her back to the window. "If she dies one last time, so do Kai and Stefan," she answered through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Oh, my god. Kai," he all but screeched.</p><p>Bonnie racked her brain. "Kai? Wait, Damon, what's going on?"</p><p>Damon huffed and puffed out of breath. "He's with me. We were trying to tackle the Rayna situation together, we just finished burning her underground."</p><p>"Dig her up, NOW!" Bonnie felt anger bubbling inside of her.</p><hr/><p>After that frightening phone call from Bonnie. Damon went running through the woods to find the spot he left Kai, burying Rayna. As he got closer, he could see Kai wiping his hands off on a dirty shirt. Damon threw himself on the dirt ground, trying to frantically dig the body up.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?" Kai asked, suddenly very serious.</p><p>He clenched his jaw. "We made a mistake, we can't kill her."</p><p>Damon was using his bare hands, trying to dig into the dirt.</p><p>Kai's heart twisted in knots. "Damon, what's going on?"</p><p>Suddenly, as he got closer to seeing Rayna's dead face, Kai started groaning in pain. Damon flashed his head up to see Kai clutching his chest.</p><p>"Come on, you can't die," he shouted as he frantically clawed through the dirt of her shallow grave.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kai was gasping for breath, following onto the ground as though he were suffocating.</p><p>"Please be alive." Damon finally uncovers her head, allowing him to shove the dirt away from her chest and face as well.</p><p>"My.. chest… what's happening?" Kai let out a raspy voice. He ripped his shirt off to see his X-shaped scar was raw and opened.</p><p>"Hold on, man." Damon promised. "I'm going to save you both."</p><p>Kai noticed darkened blood vessels that were spreading away from the scar and growing larger as they covered his chest. He could feel himself drifting out of consciousness.</p><p>Damon started biting into his wrist and forcing his blood down Rayna's throat.</p><p>"Wake up." He pulled his wrist to see if she got any of the blood. She wasn't drinking it. "No, dammit, you bitch." Damon restarted her breathing by pinching her nose and giving her ventilation through her mouth.</p><p>He was in a complete panic mode. While Kai was unconscious on the ground, which meant that Stefan was somewhere else dying. Damon tried to do chest compression on the huntress, hoping this might wake her up.</p><p>"Breathe! Come on, Rayna! Breathe!"</p><p>Damon continues doing chest compressions that were so hard, the sounds of her ribs cracking could be heard throughout the woods. He tried one last compression with all his might.</p><p>Rayna coughed up a sizeable amount of dirt as she began gasping for air.</p><p>Damon looked across from himself to see Kai suddenly waking up with a gasp too. The blood vessels that were around his scar receded and returned to their normal color.</p><p>The vampire let out a grateful sigh and fell backwards.</p><p>"Mind explaining what the hell just happened?" asked Kai, bracing himself for something bad.</p><p>Damon sighs into his hands, thinking hard. "She's linked to everyone she's marked." He finally muffled into his hands.</p><p>"Shit," swore Kai, making a disgusted face. "So there's no actual way to get rid of her."</p><p>Damon removed his hands from his face and looked at his <em>friend</em>. Meanwhile, Rayna was suddenly looking at them both with a furious expression. Before Damon could move, Rayna grabs him in a one-hand choke-hold and throws him with force backwards several feet away from her.</p><p>The huntress turned to glower at Kai, who stood there, mouth agape.</p><p>"Fuck," Kai muttered under his breath. "Rayna, you don't have to do this. We can find another way."</p><p>Rayna eyed him coolly. "I'm done listening to you boys."</p><p>He sneered at her and folded his arms. "I'm not finished." Kai began flashing her integrating frown. "I was stupid to go along with Damon's idiot plan. I'm sorry we tried to kill you. But I have too much to live for right now. I'm not going into that stone. My nieces need me, I can't leave them."</p><p>"You have a family?" she turned to look him in the eye.</p><p>Kai looked at her warily, not sure of her motives. With Rayna, you could never be too careful. "Yes, my twin sister's kids. They were born that night you marked me at the hospital," he explained. "My brother-in-law is human, he can't raise siphoners alone."</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I can't stop. There's no way for me to stop hunting vampires," she spoke gently.</p><p>He looked down at his hand, which was clenched. "So this is it, huh? I tried so hard to do the right thing this time. And I still failed at it." He made himself uncurl each finger one by one.</p><p>Rayna blinked at him, tilting her head to one side. "I like you, kid. Sadly, I'm still going to kill you. But I can at least give you a head start. In fact, I'll kill Damon first, then Stefan, the rest of the heretics including your blonde friend, I'll save you for last Malachai." This was a new frontier for them. To be quite honest, he was shocked at her admission.</p><p>Kai stared up at her cynically. But he let it drop. Before he could speak again, he heard a branch snap nearby and reconsider his plan.</p><p>"Did you hear that?" he asked, getting back to the business at hand.</p><p>Rayna frowns, "If this is your way to sike me out, it didn't work," she snarled, trying not to raise her voice.</p><p>Kai used his vampire-speed towards her, completely launching himself into her. There was another sharp crack. He was sure this time Rayna's heard it. Kai uses his vampire-hearing to get a coherent sound.</p><p>And then a voice cut through him. It was terror, firm and commanding. "<em>Don't kill her. Just shoot her and bag her up."</em></p><p>"Soldiers, at least ten of them. They're here for you." Damon said sharply, finally getting up two steps at a time. "The Armory is here."</p><p>Rayna was staring at Kai with a faintly shocked expression. She drew one shuddering breath and then another, willing her heart to slow, willing herself to calm.</p><p>"I'll protect you from them."</p><p>"<em>Parker,</em> what are you doing?" Damon snapped angrily, emphasising his last name.</p><p>Kai frowned, his long hands tightening on her arms. "I'll go on the run with you. But only if you promise not to hunt anyone else."</p><p>She shook her head, lips moving silently, trying to form words. "Why should I trust you?"</p><p>"I'm just trying to keep my friends safe. But if you want to be locked up in a cage while they experiment on you, then fine." Rayna was indestructible. The Armory didn't have the power to keep her locked away forever, which means once she figured out how to escape, she'll be chasing them down within a week's top.</p><p>Her brows were knit together as she looked up at him.</p><p>He looked down at her. "What will it be Rayna? The Armory's prison cell, where they'll torment you for more power or are you willing to live another day?" Kai knew she'd rather just kill him and Damon on the spot then ask him for protection.</p><p>Rayna jerked her head around. "Fine. We need to run now."</p><p>Noticing that, Damon had a look of outrage on his face out of the corner of Kai's eye.</p><p>He drew in a deep breath. "Tell Bonnie, I'm sorry."</p><p>Immediately Damon rounded on Kai. "This is stupid, Kai. Let the Armory have her. You and Bonnie can walk off into the sunset," he said, coldly.</p><p>"As long as I have this scar, Rayna will hunt me. There are kids involved. I will not put my nieces in danger, and I can't be with Bonnie either. Not as long as Rayna is alive. And since she can't die, I have no other options. I don't trust the Armory, not with their sketchy history."</p><p>Rayna stood a few paces away from Damon and Kai.</p><p>Kai closed his eyes. "None of us are safe, but I'm at least buying us sometime. With her out of the way, you guys can work together and figure out how to remove these scars that link us." He stood straight, hiding his worry.</p><p>Damon bit at his top lip. "Maybe."</p><p>Kai turned his back on Damon and escorted Rayna out of the woods before the Army of soldiers arrived. The vampire was standing still in the woods as the soldiers closed in on him. He never told Kai about his vacation plan.</p><hr/><p>Bonnie was anxiously waiting around. After an hour, she hopped off the table and started heading towards the exit, that's when Enzo walked back inside the room.</p><p>"Where are you off to, little witch?" he drawled, sauntering further into the room.</p><p>To her credit, she didn't back down. Instead, she tossed her hair out of her face and glared at him. "Back to Mystic Falls, sitting here is a waste of time."</p><p>Enzo grinned wickedly just then. "Before I bless you with some news."</p><p>Bonnie pursed her lips. "Which is?" she asked, furrowing her brows like it irritated her.</p><p>"Rayna is alive." He beamed, white teeth flashing in his dusky face.</p><p>"Good news for you," she interjected, fear dancing in her features.</p><p>"Which means your boyfriend is alive." Enzo offered, trying to make the best of the situation.</p><p>Bonnie felt her cheeks heat. "Wonderful."</p><p>"Actually," Enzo said, and she stopped, her eyebrows lifting in a daze. "I've just learned some pretty interesting information from Alex about both of your boyfriends," he joked, giving her a lopsided grin.</p><p>Bonnie pushed a lock of hair behind one ear and shrugged warily. "Are you going to tell me what you know, or am I going to beat it out of you?"</p><p>"Lucy Bennett," Enzo began, and stopped as Bonnie went from neutral to transparent at the name. "Was spotted traveling with Kai in New Orleans. Know anything about that?"</p><p>Fury ran through Bonnie's insides rapidly and she had to run to catch up to his long strides-he was at least seven centimetres taller than her, anyway.</p><p>"Enzo, I swear to god…"</p><p>The vampire smirked in reply. "I'm just the messenger. But I can't lie, I am curious why Kai was with Lucy Bennett, I didn't even know there were more Bennett witches alive."</p><p>Bonnie looked mutinous enough to curse him. She tried to push past him, but he beat her to the door, slamming it shut and setting one shoulder against it.</p><p>"I'm not done yet." Enzo smirked at the frustrated expression on her face. "While heretic loverboy was playing with your cousin, your other boy-toy is running away to New York to desiccate himself right next to Elena."</p><p>Bonnie sobered quickly before a full war could erupt. "You're lying."</p><p>Enzo watched his ex-lover impartially as she contorted her face in dread. She swallowed back an aggrieved sob.</p><p>He laughed despite himself. "Damon called Alex and asked her for the keys to the warehouse Elena is resting at."</p><p>Bonnie pressed her lips together in irritation and glared at him. "I need to go." She turned away from him, trying to stalk out the room.</p><p>Enzo shook his head slowly. "The Armory went to capture Rayna Cruz," he said finally. "When they got there, they only found Damon. Apparently, Kai gave himself over to Rayna. I wouldn't expect him to return home soon either."</p><p>Bonnie shivered and forced her thoughts not to go dark.</p><p>"He just sacrificed everything to save your friends, including you. It's a good thing you have Matt and Caroline to keep you company. Oh, wait you don't. I heard Caroline is moving to Texas with Alaric, and Donovan met a girl named Peggy." Enzo snorted, amused. "Everyone seemed to abandon you. Just like old times."</p><p>Enzo seemed unaffected by the wickedness surrounding them. While Bonnie gasped for air, shuddering, looking close to tears. She turned on her heel and stalked to the door, letting herself out to the corridor.</p><hr/><p>There was a knock on the front door.</p><p>Kai didn't need to guess who it was. He walked out into the living room to open the door.</p><p>There she stood in his doorway. She closed her eyes in obvious relief when she saw him. Bonnie stepped into the room. While Kai deliberately kicked the door shut and leaned against it.</p><p>"Were you even going to say goodbye?"</p><p>Astonishment colored Bonnie's face when she finally met Kai's eyes. Then it disappeared and was replaced with something akin to uncertainty.</p><p>Kai frowned at her as she slumped against the living room wall. "I told Damon…"</p><p>"Damon," Bonnie spat bitterly, her breath hitching. "Damon took the straightforward way out and run off to New York to be with Elena in a coffin for the next sixty years." Her voice cracked as she rested her forehead on her hand, her face obscured by her curly hair. "Enzo told me, you've been seeing Lucy. Why?"</p><p>Kai watched, one eyebrow raised. "Lucy, ran into a bit of trouble and I helped her. She didn't want to involve you."</p><p>"So you're her emergency contact," she yelled. "Even now you won't tell me the full truth, instead you're hiding with your tail between your legs."</p><p>Kai waited a moment. "What do you want me to tell you, Bonnie?" he asked, trying to peer around the room. "Damon and I are exactly the same. Except I'm running to save you all and he's hiding because he can't live without Elena."</p><p>It took a moment to realize that she was crying, tears leaking steadily from beneath her closed eyelids.</p><p>"Do you think I like this?" Kai asked cautiously, shivering. "Do you think I like that fact that I'm about to spend a good portion of my life helping a woman who wants me dead. That I'll never get to see my nieces grow up. Don't you think I'd rather be in Dallas with Alaric and Caroline right now, helping with…" Stunned that he didn't even know their names.</p><p>She placed a hand on Kai's shaking shoulder. "Elizabeth and Josette Saltzman. And you will not miss out on anything, you'll get to see them grow up into powerful women." Bonnie didn't move. She simply looked at Kai, his face blank.</p><p>Kai wanted to brush the hand away, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. "Not until Rayna's dead. That's sixty plus years from..." he began, then stopped himself. That sounded far too much like a whine.</p><p>"You're wrong you know." Bonnie reassured him, her face strained. "You and Damon are entirely different."</p><p>Kai's heart seemed to fall right down into his stomach. "We both hurt you, we both lied to you, and we're both leaving you," he said through gritted teeth.</p><p>"When I first met you, I thought to myself, what a snotty little shithead." Kai laughed softly. "But you were also intriguing, charming and very cute." Kai was flushed, but Bonnie didn't take notice. "When I found out you killed those kids, your sibling I was… disappointed, I wanted you to be a normal nice guy and you weren't."</p><p>Kai cleared his throat, suddenly nervous.</p><p>"Then you hurt me. I know I stabbed you first, but I couldn't risk you coming back and killing more people." Bonnie finally whispered. "I was just trying to do the right thing, but I failed." She made a sound deep in her throat, something like a strangled laugh.</p><p>There was a long pause.</p><p>"Bonnie..." He stopped, at a loss for what he could say. Kai glanced down at the floor of his feet. "You did nothing wrong. Okay, I'm the psychopath who screwed up his life."</p><p>He wanted to touch her; he realized suddenly, to comfort her, to wipe away the silent tears he knew were tracing her cheeks. He wanted it so badly his palms ached.</p><p>Kai let his hand slide down her back gently, rubbing in slow circles. But instead of being soothed, his touch on her shoulder seemed to break something inside of her, and Bonnie cried in the harsh, rasping sobs that shook her entire body.</p><p>"When I first saw you in the prison world, I thought you were the most beautiful girl, I've ever seen in my life," he murmured, unused to this business of giving comfort and fervently hoping she'd stop crying soon. "I still do, you're perfect, a goddamn powerhouse."</p><p>She took one deep breath, and another, then raised her head, face blotchy from weeping, and slid slightly away from him. "This can't be goodbye."</p><p>"Bonnie… I..." she braced her hands against his chest and tossed her hair out of her eyes, curls sliding over her shoulders. "Bonnie, I…" he stopped himself and yanked her forward — she stumbled and caught herself against his chest—and kissed her instead.</p><p>He pressed his mouth against hers, hard and angry, but the kiss changed almost at once as something ignited between them. It was like fire, frustration and agony burning through them both, making it impossible to let go, impossible to stop. Bonnie moaned softly despite herself, and Kai gasped, sliding his tongue along her lip, deepening the kiss.</p><p>Bonnie clutched at his shoulders, light-headed and unbalanced. He felt so solid, the only real thing in the vortex of emotion swirling inside her, his hands and mouth her only anchor. Kai moved his hands to her hips and lifted her up to set her on the table behind her, his lips never leaving hers. He pushed her legs apart so he could move between her knees.</p><p>Kai dropped one hand to rest on her thigh, just above her knee. She made a small, helpless noise in her throat and pulled him even closer. She didn't know it could be like this—She wanted him closer yet, wanted more than just these deep, drugging kisses that left her shaking.</p><p>Kai's hand tightened almost painfully on her leg and he pulled away, buried his face in her shoulder with a groan. "Shit," he muttered, his breath hot against her neck. "You have to go."</p><p>Bonnie swallowed hard against the desire to pull him back, steadied herself with a deep breath, and slid to the floor.</p><p>"If there were another way. Bonnie, I swear to you." Kai pushed his hair back.</p><p>Bonnie laughed shortly. "I never had that sort of luck."</p><p>Backing up a few steps. His hair was disheveled, his clothes disordered, and he looked as shaken as she felt. "You deserve the world, Bonnie Bennett. I'm just sorry I couldn't be the man you deserved, at least not in this lifetime."</p><p>Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he shook them off. He didn't need to break down in front of Bonnie, especially when Rayna Cruz was hiding out in his sister's bedroom this entire time, listening in on them.</p><p>A sly smile curled her mouth as she turned the possibility over in her mind. "Au revior, Malachai."</p><p>Kai stared at her for a long moment, his face half in shadow.</p><p>Bonnie gave an enigmatic smile on Kai and shut the door quietly behind her as she left.</p><p>"Je t'aime, Bonnie Bennett."</p><p>Kai closed his eyes and sank to the floor. No longer caring that Rayna was still in the next room. Drawing his knees up close to his chest, and he dropped his forehead to his knees and closed his eyes. Tears poured down his face, and he didn't bother to wipe them away. Kai was going to let the grief wash over him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Next chapter is the three year time jump. Where both Kai and Damon are force to face the repercussions of their decisions. Bonnie meets another St. John family member, and Enzo gets deadly information about a Bennett witch.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. One Way or Another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three years later and Kai finds himself in Memphis with Damon trying to track down a mutual old enemy. On their travels, Kai learns some dark truth about the woman he left behind. Meanwhile, in the psych ward, Bonnie meets a young woman named Virginia, who provides her with some valuable information about The Armory. Finally, Enzo takes matters into his own hands when he learns some devastating news from Rayna.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It's been a long three years of running, hiding, and moving across the coast of the US. Then came months of traveling throughout South America, before deciding to live in Brazil for almost a year, before seeking refuge in Puerto Rico for the past couple months. That's when he got the call. That's why he was back in America. Once his scar opened up again and he got the 411 on what's been going on back home. And this time he was gearing up for an all out war.</p><p>About a week later, making it to Memphis, Tennessee, in a stolen SUV. The heretic pulled up in a hospital parking lot. He got out and walked towards the ambulance in the bay. As he walked closer, the back doors of the ambulance opened up. And there he was. Damon Salvatore, with a dopey grin on his face.</p><p>Behind him were two paramedics assessing a long-haired hippy in an oxygen mask.</p><p>"What have you gotten yourself into now?"</p><p>"Imagine my surprise, when Stefan woke me up out of my three-year sleep and informed me that Rayna was hunting him again," said Damon, rather wildly. "How is that Kai, you made that deal with her? Why is she back to her old tricks?"</p><p>Damon gave him a look of exasperation, which made Kai blink, somewhat disoriented. He was too tired to protest. "She and I got separated in Rio about a year ago. Somehow the Armory found her and captured her."</p><p>The vampire gave him a slightly disgusted look. "A year ago?"</p><p>It wasn't a surprise to him. Living in Rio made Rayna reckless again. She got caught in the forest chasing after a vampire. Kai figured the Armory had been watching them for a while, and placed that vampire bait for Rayna, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist. After a few weeks without the huntress, Kai didn't want to stick around. He started traveling to West Indian Island and remained in San Juan for a while. He knew if he returned to America, he'd be on her radar again. With his magic not at full strength anymore, he couldn't take any risk.</p><p>With a great effort, he kept a straight face. "I had to stay hidden, just in case the Armory was looking for me too."</p><p>Blue eyes screwed up suspiciously. "I'm guessing if they really wanted some useless heretics, they would have caught you all by now." Damon said, and Kai rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Is Valerie, okay?" he asked, pushing away bothersome thoughts.</p><p>Damon nodded earnestly. "She's been with Stefan."</p><p>Kai's expression softened. At least she was safe. "What's with these guys, and who is that?"</p><p>Turning to point at the paramedics' team behind Damon and the guy laying out in the back with them.</p><p>"Long story short, Stefan had a body swap that went horribly wrong, and now he's dying in the wrong body," Damon answered casually. "I've asked these guys politely to make sure that Stefan's stays alive, and if he doesn't, then I will cut their thumbs off and feed them to the squirrels. Right, guys?"</p><p>Damon turns back for confirmation and compelled paramedics to roll their eyes before giving him double thumbs-up before he turns back to Kai.</p><p>"Meanwhile, you and I will go hunt down the sociopath that has taken residence in my brother, and then Valerie will jam his soul back in his body."</p><p>Kai frowns and narrows his eyes at Damon. "Where is she exactly?"</p><p>"At a motel off Route 70, she said she had to prepare for the spell." Damon reassured him, clearing his throat. "At any rate, she did a locator spell on the serial killer in Stefan's body. His name's Ambrose. Turns out, he's holed up in a frat house near Memphis College."</p><p>Kai processed that for a moment. "So you need me to do a snatch and grab with you."</p><p>"I needed answers, Kai. Rayna is on the move again. She knows everything about us. She went after Caroline and Alaric to get to me and Stefan." Damon pointed out. "Who do you think she'll go after to draw you out?"</p><p>Kai scowled at him.</p><p>Damon moved towards his Camaro while the paramedics were still working on Stefan in the ambulance. "Listen, I'm glad to know you're safe. You came through for me in the past, and I never made it up to you," he told Kai apologetically.</p><p>Kai shrugged, unwilling to acknowledge the uneasiness that assaulted him. "If you can just get this scar off me, then we're even."</p><p>"I'm working on it," Damon said, ducking his head.</p><p>That actually lifted his spirits a little. He started following Damon to his car.</p><p>Kai raised an eyebrow. "Hold on, Damon, where's Bonnie?"</p><p>The vampire clenched his jaw and darted his eyes away from the other man. Kai paused at the car door, frozen with a heady mix of panic and horror at his <em>friend's </em>silence.</p><hr/><p>Not too far away in Asheville, North Carolina. Bonnie was sitting in the middle of her group therapy session at the mental health hospital. She had herself checked into this hospital about a month now. Her experience here had opened her up in ways she wasn't expecting. Bonnie had been through so much mental and emotional trauma on top of the physical abuse. All these emotions bottled up for years, with no outlet.</p><p>Chewing on her bottom lip as she gathered her thoughts.</p><p>"Thing is, I cared about him more than anyone else in the world... But it wasn't enough. I mean, I understood why he had to leave. But then, I find out he's back and hasn't bothered to contact me. I keep asking myself, how could I have fallen into such a dark place for someone who cares so little about me?"</p><p>A woman who was older than Bonnie and who was sitting across from her in the circle watches her speak with a curious expression.</p><p>"I'm just so tired of the pathetic men in my life. None of them ever made any genuine effort with me," she continued. "I've decided I'm ready to move on. I'm focusing on myself and my career."</p><p>"Thank you, Bonnie. Nice progress."</p><p>Her counselor turns toward the woman seated across from Bonnie, who was still gazing at her. Bonnie looked uncomfortable by this attention.</p><p>"So, Virginia, did you have something you'd like to share today?"</p><p>Virginia turned her gaze on the counselor and sneered. "No, Ms. Mann. Nothing at all."</p><p>Bonnie had an uneasy glance on Virginia. The other girl's eyes looked lifeless. Which made Bonnie shiver and turn her focus on what Ms. Mann was telling the rest of the group.</p><p>After another twenty minutes, the session was over and it was pill time. Bonnie went over to the nurse's station counter to get her pills for the evening. The nurse behind the counter hands her a cup, and Bonnie swallows the pills.</p><p>"Hey, are there any messages from my doctor today?" Bonnie had a shaken look because of her nerves.</p><p>"Let me check." The nurse turned around to see if there was anything for Bonnie. She looked back up and shook her head. "Nothing here."</p><p>Bonnie just nods before moving out of the line and walking down the hallway. As she was walking, she could hear footsteps behind her. As she whipped her head back, she spotted Virginia following her with a scowl on her face. Bonnie stopped in her place.</p><p>"I want to talk to you," she called.</p><p>Bonnie had a frown upon her face. Virginia kept walking without another word. Bonnie follows the other girl until they both end up in a nearby empty room. Bonnie spun around, waiting for the brunette to speak up. She heard the door shut behind her and Virgina putting on the locks.</p><p>"What's up?" Bonnie asked, feeling suspicious.</p><p>"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing. Why are you stealing my meds?"</p><p>"I'm not…" she began, trying desperately to be calm about it.</p><p>"Every day, when you get your meds, you ask the nurse, <em>hey, do I have any messages from my doctor? </em>Then, she looks away and you swap my meds with sugar pills." there was a pause. "Why are you stealing my meds?"</p><p>Bonnie sighed, voice heavy. "Because none of us are going to get well if we can't think straight. You just seemed to be in a weird fog. I wanted to help."</p><p>Virginia seems confused by her words at first, but then, after a moment, she smiles and lunges toward Bonnie to wrap her in a tight hug which visibly confuses Bonnie. Virginia then pulls away and looks Bonnie in the eyes.</p><p>"It's been so long and I finally feel like myself again." Virginia muttered under her breath.</p><p>Bonnie still looks uneasy, but she smiles weakly at Virginia, who smiles shyly in return.</p><p>"As I thank you, I'll steal us some good shit to eat. The nurses get takeout on Wednesday."</p><p>This rapid mood swing of Virginia's surprised Bonnie, but she eventually nods in agreement.</p><hr/><p>Sitting in the car outside of Alpha Rho Tau Fraternity House, waiting for Damon to finish up with the man who was possessing Stefan's body. After a good ten minutes, the vampire came walking back to the car with a Frat boy t-shirt in his hands. He slides into the driver's seat, looking annoyed.</p><p>"Ambrose wants me to kill Rayna Cruz."</p><p>"If she dies, then so do we, unless we can remove the scar," Kai said dubiously. "Please tell me you told him that." He gave Damon a long, considering look.</p><p>Damon's face cleared and he shrugged. "It's the only way he'll swap with Stefan."</p><p>"Too bad we'll all die before…"</p><p>"Right now we need to get to Rayna Cruz," the vampire growled, interrupting him. "Valerie just hit me up with her location."</p><p>Damon started up his car and sped down the freeway. Kai glared and crossed his arms, staring at Damon with disgust.</p><p>"This is serious, we need to focus on getting rid of the scars first."</p><p>"Stefan doesn't have much later. We need to save him first, then worry about that," he retorted, face flushing.</p><p>"Can't believe I'm stuck with you again." Kai raised his voice suddenly. "How have you survived this long being so useless?"</p><p>Damon's demeanor quickly changed. "You're the one who got marked and ran off with Rayna Cruz."</p><p>"She planned on killing you the second I left." His ears went red as he said this.</p><p>"Then you should have left me to die." Damon yelled, voice rising to unusual heights.</p><p>Kai rubbed his temples as the awkwardness of the situation became overwhelming.</p><p>From that, Damon and Kai didn't speak to each other again. Kai was too busy fuming over his life going to shit. Angry at Damon and Stefan. Angry at Rayna Cruz. Angry at the Armory. But mostly angry at himself.</p><p>They drove for thirty minutes, before finding the right Rayna's location, which was a black cab sitting on the side of the road, in front of rows of orange traffic cones. Damon and Kai pulled up and approached the cab driver, who wasn't moving. Kai pushed past Damon to open the driver's door.</p><p>He drew in a deep breath. "Sir, are you okay?"</p><p>"My fare, I was taking her to a frat party for a man named Ambrose." The Uber driver said in a low voice. "But then some guy with an accent shot up the car and dragged her away."</p><p>Damon was screaming. Harsh, hoarse, panicked sounds ripped from a throat already raw. And Kai frowned, crossing his arms across his chest. The two men finally looked at each other, knowing exactly what happened.</p><p>Damon pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number. He didn't wait before the person answered to put them on speakerphone.</p><p>"You get your ass back here or…" Damon screeched into the phone.</p><p>"Or what?"</p><p>He narrowed his eyes. "Enzo, we need Rayna Cruz right now?"</p><p>"Who is this we?" he scoffed.</p><p>Kai rolled his eyes. "Hey idiot, can't believe you're still the errand boy for the Armory. Honestly, it's a little sad."</p><p>"Oh, you're with that one." Enzo drawled. "Let me inform you, since you missed so much. I'm no longer affiliated with that organization."</p><p>Kai gritted his teeth. "So why take Rayna Cruz?"</p><p>Enzo chuckled. "How about I ask the questions? How's Bonnie, Damon?" Kai's eyebrows snapped together. "You know, the best friend that you just abandoned. What's her life been like since you decided to just push the pause button on your pathetic existence?"</p><p>"This isn't about Bonnie, Stefan's life is in danger right now." Damon said in the tone that meant he was getting annoyed.</p><p>"You know who else is in danger?" Enzo paused. "Lucy Bennett, you remember her Kai, the Bennett witch you promised to protect from the Armory." Kai made an indecipherable noise and leaned forward, "Well, good luck saving Stefan without Rayna."</p><p>With that Enzo hangs up, and Damon was tossing his phone on the pavement. Kai's eyes wide and dilated.</p><p>Kai looked down at the pavement, his gaze calculating. After what seemed like an eternity, he shook his head and muttered, "I fucked up. I fucked up big time, Damon," he whispered harshly, sides heaving with the force of his panicked breath.</p><hr/><p>Glancing in the rearview mirror, Enzo could see Rayna was just waking up in the backseat of his car. Still on the road, the vampire was trying to make a speedy travel to his hideout before he got caught by his old friend. He could hear Rayna struggling in the back, yanking her chain shackles against the car door. She looked around in horror to see Enzo's reflection in the mirror.</p><p>"Dammit, you're with them, aren't you?"</p><p>"If you're referring to the Armory, I can promise I am not," he answered, not turning his head towards her.</p><p>Her lips pulled back before she spoke. "Then who are you and where are you taking me?"</p><p>"The name is Enzo. Lucky for you, I'm the one guy that's trying to help you," he said indignantly. "Between the Armory and Damon Salvatore, who all after you."</p><p>Rayna raised her eyebrows. "Damon Salvatore, huh?"</p><p>He watched her inquisitively. "Not alone, he's with Kai."</p><p>Rayna laughed while Enzo just started at her through his mirror.</p><p>"Let me guess, the gang is getting back together." Rayna asked loudly, laughing before she could help it.</p><p>"Don't know or care. Right now, I need your help," Enzo continues. "Are you aware that the Armory has engineered a type of pill that suppresses magic?" The huntress's eyes widened in horror. She knew what he was asking for. "Please tell me there's a way to reverse the effects on those pills."</p><p>Rayna's lips had curled into a big smile as she looked away from him.</p><p>He glared at her. "Or, I could slit your throat and throw you in a dumpster. It depends on your attitude."</p><p>Rayna sighed in annoyance. "Sorry. I guess it's the dumpster for me, then. The effects of my blood can't be reversed- only enhanced."</p><p>Horrified, Enzo quickly hit his brakes and swerved the car over onto the side of the road. All you could hear was his tires screeching loudly. The force of the stop caused Rayna's back to slam into the backseat, hard. Enzo pulled out his dart gun, aiming directly at her face.</p><p>"You bitch. This is all your fault." He was ready to pull the trigger. Praying she never wakes up again.</p><p>"Magic doesn't behave like science. Don't shoot the messenger," she points out. "The Armory only had me for a couple of months. That's when they started using the pills on that blonde heretic girl." <em>Mary Louise.</em> "Both my blood and mark are poisonous. I can cut off magic with either and consuming my blood can kill after a while."</p><p>Enzo's eyes narrowed darkly, which surprised Rayna.</p><p>"I'm guessing you stole those pills and gave it to someone you were trying to protect from the Armory," she continued, making a face. "You know what would be a terrible shame? If that person were a witch…" Rayna trailed off thoughtfully.</p><p>Enzo jerked suddenly and blinked.</p><p>"I hope it wasn't Bonnie Bennett," she replied coolly. "What would Kai Parker do to you, if he knew you just gave the girl he loves a death sentence."</p><p>Enzo tightened his lips and didn't reply, trying his best to ignore the implication that he might have fucked up even worse than Damon did three years ago.</p><hr/><p>It was gooey and greasy, but this was the best thing Bonnie has eaten for the past month. Pepperoni pizza from one of the best pizzeria in North Carolina, according to Virginia. The other girl shoves her slice down, while Bonnie took small bits, savoring this meal.</p><p>She belched and reached out for her third slice. "They got Chinese last week. It was so amazing," Virginia stated, "Better than the shit they serve here."</p><p>The two girls were now hanging out in Bonnie's room, sitting on her bed, enjoying their stolen food.</p><p>"So, tell me how you ended up here?" she asked gently, trying to ease the sudden tension that filled her.</p><p>"Shitty family left me here to rot." Virginia said. "They betrayed me. Much like your boyfriend."</p><p>"Oh god no, Damon and I weren't together, he was just a friend." Bonnie cleared up. "He was my first real best friend. At least I thought he was."</p><p>"But you're pining for him, aren't you?"</p><p>Emotions shook her to her core. "Not exactly there was someone else, for me and him. He dated my best friend, she was the love of his life." Bonnie responded lightly. "I liked him, but it would have never worked between us."</p><p>A dreadfully awkward silence followed.</p><p>Finally, Virginia asked, "And the other person?"</p><p>"Kai, his name was Kai." Bonnie sighed, annoyed. "He wasn't my boyfriend, I don't know what he was."</p><p>Virginia snorted, amused. "That's even worse."</p><p>"What's your deal?"</p><p>"I tried to save my family from something… But my big sis turned on me in the end and locked me up here. She thinks I'm crazy, which clearly I'm not. She just can't handle the truth." Virginia spread her hands as though it should have been obvious.</p><p>"Can't imagine being a member of the St. John family."</p><p>Virginia rocked back, shocked. "You know who my family is? Is that why you're here? To spy on me?" her arms were trembling. "Do you work for them?"</p><p>"No!" she snapped, stung at her reaction. "Your sister Alex is after my cousin. She's been chasing her for the wrong reasons."</p><p>Virginia was quiet for a moment, her expression pained. "Why?"</p><p>In answer, Bonnie raised her head to glare at her. "I do not know. I faked a story and checked myself into this place a few weeks ago, hoping you could help me figure it out."</p><p>"If you're expecting me to give you some pearl of wisdom, you're out of luck," she rasped, and made a noise that might have been a chuckle. "That's what my family does — they hunt things. Weapons, relics, people... And they don't stop until they get exactly what they want."</p><p>Bonnie was stiff with alarm. "If there's anything you can tell me... I'm a Bennett witch. I know that means anything to you?"</p><p>Virginia glanced at her with a pinched, angry look. "That's not possible." Her voice gave Bonnie chills. "My source told me Lucy Bennett was the last remaining witch, and you are no Lucy," she muttered.</p><p>She opened her mouth and then closed it again. "Lucy Bennett is my cousin. I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett."</p><p>Virginia gaped at her for a moment, speechless. "You're Bonnie," she muttered absent-mildly. "That lying snake."</p><p>"Who?" Bonnie asked softly, raising her eyebrows.</p><p>The brunette clenched her jaw."This guy I met, he told me you were dead. His name was Parker."</p><p>"Kai Parker," Bonnie answered, frowning at herself.</p><p>Virginia sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "That wasn't even his first name."</p><p>"He's a vampire-witch hybrid," Bonnie admitted, looking down at her lap.</p><p>"He told me he was a witch traveler," said Virginia, shaking her head in disgust. "He told me a lot of things. Now everything makes sense. You're his <em>Bonnie,</em> he lied to protect you."</p><p>Bonnie raised her eyebrows in confusion. "How do you know him?"</p><p>"Kai and I had a little thing a few years ago. I remember your voice now," said Virginia, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "You were on the phone when he and I were, <em>fucking</em>. He really called me Bonnie the entire time too."</p><p>They glanced over at each other, looking deep into the other's eyes. Emotions were going through both women, sending the other silent messages, messages that could never be translated through words.</p><hr/><p>His day hasn't been going well at all. He never had a plan for what would happen once he returned. A small part of him never believed he would come back. Now he found himself in the motel room with an unconscious Stefan and Damon sitting across the room from him. Valerie had let them inside her motel room. Dozens of white candles surrounded the bed, while she was making sad eyes at Kai.</p><p>"I never thought you'd be this stupid." she shivered slightly. "I always believed you were a bright one, Malachai."</p><p>Kai cringed. "Val, it was for your own good. Rayna planned on killing all of you. I made my choice to protect you and the rest of the heretics."</p><p>Valerie's mouth twitched slightly, and some tension went out of her shoulders. "I don't mean to be ungrateful. The past three years of my life have been amazing."</p><p>Can't say it surprised him that Valerie and Stefan picked things up where they left off. Kai couldn't help but envy the girl, he realized: had he let the Armory take Rayna three years ago, it could have been him and Bonnie together, traveling the world. But she didn't deserve to be dragged along with him, hiding in the shadows for the rest of her life.</p><p>"That's touching, sweetheart. But did you find them?" Damon sucked on his teeth.</p><p>Valerie hitched one elegant shoulder in a small shrug. "Couldn't find Lucy Bennett," she said sulkily. "But I found Bonnie, she's at a mental hospital in North Carolina."</p><p>Kai stood up immediately. "What the fuck is she doing there?"</p><p>"No clue." Damon muttered, shaking his head. "Valerie, make this quick. Sooner we get out of here the better."</p><p>Kai wasn't in the mood to wait. He wanted to get the address from Valerie and split on Damon. He was losing his fucking mind all day. Enzo knew about Lucy Bennett. He was in contact with Bonnie. They locked Bonnie up in a mental hospital, and to make things worse, Enzo had Rayna Cruz with him.</p><p>While Valerie moved over to start the spell. Kai whispered he needed some air. The other man went out front, trying to calm his thoughts down. After what felt like hours, Damon made his way out to the parking lot to meet him.</p><p>"Stefan's okay. Now we can focus on getting the scars removed." Damon stated, half exasperated and half amused.</p><p>"I asked you to tell Bonnie goodbye." Kai bellowed, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. "That night, she showed up at Jo's apartment, telling me you ran off like a coward."</p><p>Damon sighed in mock-disgust. "Listen, here, you little shit. You've been playing hero for a couple years and think you know it all," he hissed. "I did what I had to, I wanted to protect my friends and family too."</p><p>"You should have been here with her, trying to save me and Stefan. Remember, you owe us."</p><p>The vampire shifted in place, his body language thick with discomfort. "I made a mistake walking away from Stefan and Bonnie. I wanted to do right by Elena."</p><p>Kai's temper finally kicked in. "Goddamnit Damon, she's sleeping. You don't even do right by her when she's alive anyway, so what's the point."</p><p>Damon shouted right back. "You don't know how much I've changed. The person I was before her."</p><p>Kai leaned back, lifting his eyebrows. "I know the stories okay, not impress."</p><p>"You're the one who left Lucy Bennett in Nova Scotia," Damon barked. "The Amory probably has her. Bonnie might have finally gone crazy because her cousin is in the hands of people who want her dead, if she's not already…"</p><p>"Shut up." Kai bellowed, trying to control the anger inside him. "There's no time for this. We need to find Bonnie."</p><p>He paused, struggling to find the right words. "She'll never forgive me," Damon snorted, his anger evaporating as suddenly as it had appeared. "And she'll never forgive you if Lucy's in danger."</p><p>Kai stopped breathing for a moment as his own anger faded.</p><hr/><p>"Hey," a cool, yet breathy voice entered the room.</p><p>A head poked its way in, before the door got pushed open and Virginia St John stepped into her room.</p><p>"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have thrown the stuff about Parker in your face, especially when I knew who you were." Virginia cried, rushing forward.</p><p>Bonnie looked at her in astonishment. "How mature of you."</p><p>Virginia took the two steps necessary to reach the rickety visitor's chair and lean one hip against it.</p><p>"I want to help you," she grunted. "Since you've been here undercover, I figured you could get us out of here. Do you have a key code or something?"</p><p>The witch drew in a deep breath and pushed past her. "I have a doctor who can check us both out, but not before you tell me what I need to know."</p><p>Bonnie stares Virginia in the eyes, and Virginia takes a shaky deep breath, clearly scared by whatever she is about to tell her.</p><p>"In the Armory's basement is a vault. Sealed by Lucy Bennett a long time ago. Only she has the power to unlock it."</p><p>Droplets of sweat formed at her brow. She cleared her throat. "So Alex just wants to go inside a vault?"</p><p>"There's something evil inside that vault."</p><p>Bonnie's stomach was in knots. "Gonna need you to be a little more specific."</p><p>Virginia cocked her head and looked at Bonnie for a long moment, shoulders tensing imperceptibly. "Not until you promised me, to never try to open it."</p><p>A tear fell down Virginia's cheek from the fear of what was inside the vault. But this act did not impress Bonnie.</p><p>"This vault could be my cousin's freedom. I can't make any promises." Bonnie spoke without thinking.</p><p>Virginia looked sad and disappointed as more tears fell down her cheeks, and she smiled weakly before turning away and wiping the tears off of her face.</p><p>"I should have known not to trust a Bennett witch."</p><p>She suddenly grabs the toothbrush cup on the sink and uses it to smash the mirror over it before grabbing a large shard of glass and wielding it as a weapon. Bonnie backs away and looks at her in horror.</p><p>The girl smirked. "Sorry. I can't let you open the vault."</p><p>Virginia reached out to swipe at Bonnie, who was dodging her, not wanting to use magic and draw attention to herself. But Virginia cut her on the bicep twice and caused Bonnie to cry out in pain.</p><p>"Your crazy bitch." Bonnie snarled, raising her hand to perform a pain infliction spell on the other girl. But before she could chant her spell, the noise had alerted the orderlies, who came rushing to the room. Bonnie could hear the voice of a gentleman outside her door.</p><p>"That bushy hair girl was attacking my patient."</p><p>The orderlies noticed Virginia injured Bonnie and grabbed the other girl, disarming her and restraining her immediately.</p><p>"I'm innocent, she's a witch." The crazed girl shouted. "She was trying to escape, stop her."</p><p>"The rumbling of a madwoman," the mysterious voice called out from the hallway.</p><p>Another orderly rushes around with a syringe full of sedative and injects Virginia in the arm with it, and though she continues to struggle against their hold, she quickly weakens as she falls asleep. Once Virginia is unconscious, one orderly carries her out to take her back to her room, leaving the second orderly to check on Bonnie.</p><p>"You alright, Miss McCullough?"</p><p>Bonnie, clearly still shaken by this turn of events, got distracted for a moment before she finally nodded weakly.</p><p>The orderly turns to leave. Bonnie was still standing in the middle of the room when Enzo suddenly appeared in the doorway. He looked over at Bonnie, who was staring at the floor, her cheeks flushed.</p><p>"I heard your conversation with Virginia in the hallway," he said in a small voice. "Called the orderlies to grab her before you could zap at her."</p><p>Bonnie made a sound of amusement. "Guess who knows why Lucy's on the Armory's Most-Wanted list?"</p><p>He was still staring at her, his dark eyes blustery and all-knowing. "Got her to squeal, didn't you?"</p><p>"Turns out, Alex St. John wants Lucy to reopen the vault, but why now after all these years." Bonnie said after a long moment, "And Virginia thinks there's something evil in that vault. Either way, we need to figure out what that is and leverage it for Lucy's freedom."</p><p>Enzo cleared her throat. "Bonnie, we need to talk."</p><hr/><p>Kai and Damon found the elevator and stepped inside gingerly, pushing the button and waiting as the creaky machinery lifted them up three stories. It didn't take them long to find her room. They both stood in the hallway for a moment, uneasily staring at the room door, which was cracked open. The patients floor was empty except the one nurse at the front desk, and the only thing Kai could hear were two low voices.</p><p>"The pills are making Lucy sick."</p><p>"Lucy said nothing to me about…"</p><p>"I didn't-I didn't know, but the Armory was experimenting on Mary Louise. They forced these pills down her throat every day for the past few months, and as a result, she became very... very ill."</p><p>"You told me last week that she blew herself up."</p><p>"Nora and her wanted to go out with a bang, together, but the pills were killing her."</p><p>Kai took a deep breath, visibly forcing himself to relax. Next to him, Damon was fidgeting with a bouquet in his hands.</p><p>"I'm-I'm so sorry... Uh, I-I thought I was protecting you both."</p><p>"She's going to die, isn't she?"</p><p>"No. I will not let that happen, Bonnie Bennett. You have my word."</p><p>Kai felt stuck. It wasn't until Damon pushed past him to get to the door that Kai started moving. When they push their way to the door. Kai was surprised by what he witnessed. Bonnie and Enzo embracing each other. Her eyes were shut tight. Next to him, Damon moves into the doorway.</p><p>"Bonnie?"</p><p>She gasped over Enzo's shoulder, seeing both of her former friends standing in her door. She froze for a few seconds before she slid out of Enzo's embrace, both of them turning to face Kai and Damon.</p><p>She walked over towards them. Bonnie was still the powerhouse he remembered her as.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I don't... I, um... I…" Damon said, then clamped his mouth shut.</p><p>A tear falls down Bonnie's cheek, and it almost looks like she's happy to see them. Unsure of how to react, Damon looks down at the flowers in his hand. Just then, Bonnie sneers and grabs the door before slamming it as hard as she could in Damon's face.</p><p>Kai suppressed chuckle. "Totally saw that coming."</p><p>Damon looked at the other man a little wildly. This was going to be a lot more challenging than they expected.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Three time jump, finally. The next chapters are a two-parters, where we learn about what's happened for the past three years with Bonnie and Lucy Bennett. Kai and Lucy finally reuniting after he abandoned her three years ago. And why Enzo is helping them out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Somebody That I Used to Know: Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Enzo's efforts to protect the Bennett witches end up backfiring, Kai and Damon step in and learn that Rayna Cruz might be the key to their problem. However, Bonnie is reluctant to work with either man, but makes a pact with Kai while reliving her past years without him. Elsewhere Lucy Bennett comes face to face with Kai, which forces her to confront their fallout.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Congratulations to the class of 2015."</em></p><p>
  <em>After four long and hard years, Bonnie Bennett had finally graduated from Whitmore College. Earning her degree in humanities, and eligible to teach History and English. She was so proud of herself, and she knew her Grams would be proud too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Walking back to her dorm, getting ready to move back to Mystic Fall with two job opportunities lined up at the local high school, waiting for her to make her final decision.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once she arrived at her dorm, she packed up her things. She pulled photos of herself, Caroline, Elena, and the others from the corkboard on the wall before putting Ms. Cuddles and her other belongings into a cardboard box.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, Bonnie headed toward the door, and smiled sadly at the reminder of her best friends and how far away they were. She walked out the door and down the hallway to take the boxes to her car. As soon as she got down to the vacant student lounge, gasped at who was sitting down in an armchair by the fireplace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bonnie stopped breathing for a moment. "What the hell are you doing here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enzo grinned, a gleeful bearer of bad news. "It's your graduation. Honestly, I was expecting a better turnout. No best friends, no boyfriend, not even your mum. Who last I heard was living in Georgia."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shrugged one shoulder and dropped the stack of boxes onto the ground. "What do you want, Lorenzo?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enzo waved one hand at the visitor's chair for her to take a seat. Bonnie wondered what bad news he came to deliver. Moving over, Bonnie sat down nervously as Enzo glanced around and cleared his throat.</em>
</p><p>"<em>The Armory is closing in on Lucy Bennett. As of yesterday she became their top priority," he said, his voice cold.</em></p><p>"<em>And you came to warn me out of the goodness of your heart." Bonnie said in disbelief.</em></p><p>
  <em>Her confusion must have shown, for Enzo smiled slightly. "I'm not a fan of Alex either. She's no different from Lily or Damon, but right now she has access to things. And I can be your inside man."</em>
</p><p>"<em>I don't trust you," she said in a sneering tone.</em></p><p>
  <em>Enzo slumped slightly in his chair. "Whatever Alex wants with Lucy, cannot be good. Yesterday I found Mary Louise locked up in a cell. She was being tortured by the Armory," he said rebelliously. "So I'm warning you before your cousin ends up in a cell next to her."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bonnie got tensed, her jaw tightening. "Where is she?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>They say she's somewhere in Canada, it will be at least another 36 hours before they pin her down."</em></p><p>
  <em>She stood up. "Nova Scotia." Bonnie hesitated. "She's hiding on an island in Nova Scotia."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enzo looked up and smiled slightly, cocking his head to one side. "Okay then, we can take my car and drive out there tonight."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bonnie just shook her head. 'We aren't allies. But you're right, you have insider access with the Armory and Lucy could be in serious trouble. I will work with you to get her, but…"</em>
</p><p>"<em>I get it." Enzo waved a hand at her. "Look, I'll meet you at Mystic Grill tonight." With that, Enzo stood up and rushed out of the dormitory.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bonnie huffed, insulted at the flippant dismissal. She didn't want to work with this traitor after everything he'd done to her and her friends. But there was no one else left. Caroline and Alaric were living in Texas with their daughters being normal parents. Matt went to Oklahoma City for the weekend to meet his girlfriend's parents. Bonnie was angry that Enzo turned up to remind her of how lonely she was. He brought Bonnie face to face with one thing she'd tried to avoid thinking about; her last night with Kai Parker two years ago.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Still holed up into the hallway with Damon at the mental health center, standing outside her door while she and Enzo argued back and forth about their return. Kai swallowed his emotions and studied the door, pretending that nothing was wrong.</p><p>"Do I have to open the door?" an irritated voice asked.</p><p>"They came to help us. And need as many people on board this time. The two of us aren't enough anymore."</p><p>"Fine!" she yelled in a voice that would have easily awakened the dead.</p><p>Kai straight up as he could hear her walking toward the door, reluctantly. When she opened it, her face was tight, while Damon was next to him with the flowers he brought her, looking so desperate. Kai watched as the vampire held the flowers up to Bonnie and walked closer into the room.</p><p>"I have an idea..."</p><p>Bonnie moved herself next to Enzo, flashing a glare at her former best friend.</p><p>"Do not speak to me. If you have anything to say, you speak to Enzo," she said, darkly. "If you have any ideas how to keep Lucy from dying, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear them, but I don't want to hear one word from your mouth directed at me. You lost the right to my attention when you left without saying goodbye."</p><p>With a defeated sigh, Damon nodded.</p><p>"How did Lucy get sick?" Kai asked, leaning against the door.</p><p>"Funny that you ask, since you were the one who abandoned her." Enzo said in a sneering tone. "The Armory used Rayna Cruz's blood to make pills that could poison humans and supernaturals."</p><p>"They were testing it out on Nora and Mary Louise, probably other witches," Bonnie said without turning her head to look at Kai and Damon. "Rayna's immune to magic, those pills made it so that Lucy could stay off the Armory's radar."</p><p>"And since Lucy can't do magic, we stashed her in a safe house." Enzo remarked slowly.</p><p>"You guys couldn't have found another way to hide her," Kai challenged. He could have kicked himself again, but his mouth seemed to work without his brain's input. "How could either of you trust anything from the Armory?"</p><p>"Another way?" ask Bonnie in a low voice. "None of this would have happened if..." She stopped short.</p><p>Kai's features changed, rearranging themselves slightly.</p><p>"In case you haven't noticed, we had little help back in Mystic Falls," said Enzo grimly. "Not with Valerie running off with Stefan or Damon desiccated in New York. We couldn't call Caroline and Ric or Deputy Donovan. Bonnie and I were on our own. We made the best of a dangerous situation."</p><p>"Look, we need to get back to the cabin." Bonnie muttered to Enzo, and Kai felt his heart sinking in anticipation.</p><p>Enzo smiled slightly before picking up her bags and pulling out his car keys.</p><p>"I'll drive." Enzo walked towards a speechless Damon and clapped his shoulder, before motioning to him to follow. "Keep up, mate." Damon took one last look at Bonnie, who was shooting glares in his direction, before following behind Enzo.</p><p>Kai didn't know what he was going to say to her. He never had time to plan what he wanted to say to her. He never thought he'd ever see her again. Instead, the words seemed to march out of his mouth on their own.</p><p>"I want to fix this, Bonnie."</p><p>Her face darkened. "You left her alone. She didn't know what happened to you."</p><p>A chill ran over his skin. "I'm going to make this right, with both of you," said Kai, stepping closer to her.</p><p>She opened her mouth to protest. But Kai moved to step just a little closer to her. Bonnie's features were as coldly perfect as ever. How he wished he could trace the sharp lines of nose and chin and cheekbones with a fingertip. His hands were knotting into fists to keep himself from touching that beautifully modeled face now.</p><p>Kai had no more self-control, not for her.</p><p>Her eyes darkened, and she held him in her gaze. "I want them to pay for what they've done."</p><p>He could not close his eyes, he could not look away. "We'll make them pay, every single one of them." Kai put a hand almost on her arm. But not quite.</p><p>Kai knew deep down in Bonnie was a thirst for vengeance. He saw that look in her eyes before, when she stabbed and left him in the 1903 prison world. The Armory poisoned and killed Nora, her friend, and their experiment with Rayna could cost Lucy her life, too. Kai wanted revenge. He wanted to kill everyone including Rayna Cruz for putting them all in danger.</p><p>She looked into his eyes, and in that moment, they had an understanding. Kai looked back at her, guarding himself as if he expected her to take his heart in her hands and destroy it. A smile starting on her face, looking into his eyes, with the smallest spark of hope forming in their depths.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Lucy unlocked the back door and walked up the stairs that led to the apartment above Ms. Furtado. The building smelled even worse than it did when she left in the morning. Lucy sighed as she entered her apartment and kicked off her high heels.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hanging up her jacket on the coat rack and moving into her living room, she heard a faint knock on her door. Must be Ms. Furtado asking for more scented incense to burn. The older woman who lived in this small dwelling with her was always reinventing new Mediterranean cuisine, that mainly includes fish, which left the whole place smelly.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I'm coming," she mumbled carelessly.</em></p><p>
  <em>Hurry back over to open her door. Lucy Bennett froze when she saw who was standing in her doorway.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Bonnie!"</em></p><p>
  <em>There was her cousin and another man, with dark hair and eyes. Bonnie straightened up, fire in her eyes.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Can we come in?"</em></p><p>"<em>Of course, come in," said Lucy, opening the door wide. "Er… should I even ask why you're here?"</em></p><p>"<em>The Armory is here for you."</em></p><p>
  <em>Lucy blinked in surprise. "Here as in…"</em>
</p><p>"<em>You have about twenty minutes before they come knocking down your door and take you back to Virginia."</em></p><p>
  <em>Bonnie stared at her friend. "Enzo and I came to get you out of here."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Bonnie, who is this man? Where's Kai?" Lucy asked sharply.</em></p><p>
  <em>Both Bonnie and her friend Enzo looked very uncomfortable.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Kai had a run in with a vampire huntress," Bonnie forced a smile. "He made a deal protecting her from the Armory."</em></p><p>
  <em>Lucy's eyes widened, and Enzo stood silently.</em>
</p><p>"<em>He told me he would come back for me," said Lucy quietly. "Two fucking years ago."</em></p><p>
  <em>There was a moment of silence. Then Enzo piped up. "I understand your pain, Lucy. I really do, but we have little time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her sharp amber eyes bore into him. "This is too dangerous. I promise Kai not to get you involved in my mess."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bonnie rubbed her temple. "Kai left you here. For two years, Lucy, you don't have many options except us."</em>
</p><p>"<em>I don't even know him."</em></p><p>
  <em>She bristled visibly. "You didn't know Kai, and you trusted him. Even after everything I told you." She glared at Lucy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucy shrugged negligently. "You also told me he turned the corner."</em>
</p><p>"<em>He did," she replied crisply.</em></p><p>"<em>Then why did he leave me here?"</em></p><p>
  <em>An awkward silence fell between them once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enzo exhaled. "From what I was told, Rayna threatened to kill Damon and a few of Kai's old heretic buddies. Kai knew the Armory could not cage Rayna for long and promised her protection. However, the Armory has Rayna now."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Wait, what?"</em></p><p>"<em>How do you even know this?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Enzo drew in a deep breath. "I had a meeting with Alex yesterday evening before we left. Rayna has been under the Armory's watch for the past month."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cautiously, Lucy inquired, "Bonnie, does he work for them?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Look, we don't have time for this. Any minute now they'll be breaking these doors down." Enzo said firmly.</em></p><p>"<em>Like hell I'm going with you." She sternly tamped down the sudden desire to scream and scamper away—</em></p><p>
  <em>Enzo gave her a sharp look. Even through the subtle crow's feet, his steely gaze sent shivers down her spine. And Bonnie twisted her hands together in a way that Lucy knew had meant guilt.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Enzo is an old friend who's working undercover." Bonnie whispers to her. "I know it sucks that Kai left you here alone. But I won't leave you. I promise, I'll do everything in my power to protect you, to protect what family I have left." Those green eyes filled with tears immediately.</em></p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, Enzo appears behind her and places his hand over her mouth. Lucy could see from the corner of her eyes Bonnie moving towards her window and opened it.</em>
</p><p>"<em>They're here." Bonnie exclaimed, running from the room.</em></p><p>
  <em>Lucy held her breath. She could hear the footsteps flooding up the stairwell. What she wasn't prepared for was the vampire using his super-speed to get them out of her apartment and into the back alley.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nearby the dumpster, Enzo let Lucy go. She stared up at him with wide eyes, unable to speak until her cousin appeared beside them.</em>
</p><p>"<em>We need to get back to Virginia." Bonnie declared, shaking her head.</em></p><p>
  <em>Enzo nodded briskly. "I have a safe house we can use."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Wait, a minute. Now Bonnie, I…"</em></p><p>
  <em>Lucy never got to finish her thought. Before she knew it, a syringe was being jammed into her neck. She gasped in surprise, looking from Bonnie to Enzo.</em>
</p><p>"<em>You fucker." She went limp and floated off into the darkness.</em></p><hr/><p>The drive back was a long one. Took them four hours to make it into Virginia, with Damon tailing them. Bonnie was fuming beside Enzo the entire ride. Every single emotion punching her in the gut today. Between the news about Lucy, seeing Kai and Damon, and still mourning the loss of Nora. Bonnie felt tired, not sure how much longer she could go on.</p><p>"So that's it between you two?"</p><p>Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "I've dealt with Damon's shit for far too long. All of us have," she replied tartly. "You know Alaric told Caroline a year ago, how much better his life was now that Damon's no longer in it. He was a shitty friend to all of us."</p><p>Laughing, Enzo deepened his voice. "I thought we all got past the anger stage."</p><p>"We did. But it's easier for some of us who've built a life since then," said Bonnie with a miffed look on her face.</p><p>"Bonnie…"</p><p>"Just don't," she interrupted. Her tone wasn't as frosty as before.</p><p>Enzo looked wary. "What did you and Kai talk about?"</p><p>Bonnie cleared her throat. "I just needed to remind him how serious this situation is."</p><p>"We're going to save her. I'll stop at nothing to make sure we do, and when it's over, I'll rip out that huntress's heart." A regretful expression came over Enzo's face.</p><p>"Lucy is a survivor after all," she whispered, reaching out to give him a comforting pat on the shoulder.</p><p>Enzo agrees with Bonnie's remark as they pull down an old dirt road, which leads to a secluded cabin in the middle of the woods. Damon pulls in behind them in his Camaro and gets out of the car to join them, along with Kai.</p><p>"Well, this is... quaint." He narrowed his eyes. "What do you think, Kai, could see me in a place like this?"</p><p>The heretic rolled his eyes. "I think you should stop talking before you dig yourself into a deeper hole."</p><p>She also felt a furious retort bubbling to her lips. "If only." Bonnie kept walking to the front door, searching for her keys.</p><p>"It's a safe location, no one has found it for months." Enzo remarked gratefully.</p><p>Damon smiled and beamed at Kai, who seemed to deflate somewhat. "Lonely, cramped, like a prison cell. I can see why Enzo likes it."</p><p>"You know what? He's welcome to go back to his musty old mansion far away from here." Bonnie reminded him. Her voice turned icy, dripping with venom.</p><p>A smile spread over Kai's lips. Bonnie was sure that he thought their bicker was pleasant and welcoming, reminding him of old times back in 1994.</p><p>Damon scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not hating on the love shack you two build here."</p><p>The click of the lock sliding open seemed almost impossibly loud, and she could see his gaze sharpen. Everyone made their way into the house. Kai looked around before he spotted <em>her </em>in the kitchen. The smell of meatballs and tomato sauce had everyone's mouth watering.</p><p>"Luce, that smells amazing."</p><p>Bonnie openly grinned as she greeted her cousin in high spirits.</p><p>"Oh. Cozy. It's a big step, moving in with someone." Damon muttered to Enzo. "And you guys have a live-in chief."</p><p>Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked over into the kitchen. Lucy Bennett put down her knife and glanced across the room at her cousin. Those amber eyes spotted Kai, who appeared to be deep in thought for a moment. Bonnie waited patiently.</p><p>"Lucy… hi." Kai somewhat flushed, stepping into the room.</p><p>Taking in her face closely, Kai stopped right there. The witch balled her fists before she stormed out the kitchen and left them all behind. Bonnie could hear the bedroom door being slammed shut.</p><p>Bonnie looked behind her briefly, wondering if she should have warned her cousin.</p><p>Snorting, Damon pointed out, "Awkward moment for Kai. Anyway, where are you hiding that pesky little huntress?"</p><p>Enzo rolled his eyes and nudged him. "Storm cellar. Follow me."</p><p>He turns and walks back out the front door to head to the side cellar door while Damon follows close behind him. When they left, Bonnie went to turn off the stove, and Kai slumped against the wall.</p><p>She chewed on her lip. "If you think I have a temper on me, check how bad Lucy's gets."</p><p>"She's going to hate me forever." Kai sighed, leaning forward. He laced his fingers together and hung his head.</p><p>Bonnie laughed bitterly and shook her head. "Probably. If she has that long."</p><p>He flared his nostrils. "She will."</p><p>A small smirk made its way onto her pink lips while they stood in different parts of the house in silence, neither of them sure if the other was grateful for the company.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>She woke up gasping. As she tossed and turned on the couch, still groggy from the effects of the sedative, Enzo gave her back at Nova Scotia. When she remembers what happened, she scrambles to her feet and walks over to the fireplace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just then, Enzo walks in the front door, and she immediately tries to attack him with a fireplace iron, though he easily dodges her strikes. He eventually grabs the fireplace iron out of her hands, so Lucy rushes toward the door to flee the cabin, only for Enzo to vamp-speed in front of her to block her path. Lucy, at a loss for options, thrusts out her hands to attack him with magic.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Motus"</em></p><p>
  <em>Nothing happened. She tried a second time and still failed. Deciding to go another route, Lucy tries to run away. Enzo stands in her way and blocks her, grabbing her by the shoulders to hold her back and causing Lucy to struggle violently against him.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Get your damn hands off of me."</em></p><p>"<em>Lucy, I'm just trying to help you." Enzo replied coolly, his eyes snapping to hers.</em></p><p>"<em>You work for them." She tried not to let her voice rise to the squeaky register it always reached when she was flustered. "You may have Bonnie fooled, but not me."</em></p><p>"<em>I've known Bonnie a lot longer than them, and I wouldn't do anything to harm her or you."</em></p><p>
  <em>She stiffened, and he let his fingers fall. Lucy sighed and gave him a long look.</em>
</p><p>"<em>What happened to my magic?" she asked, voice steady and almost cold. It did not put Enzo off in the slightest.</em></p><p>"<em>It's an anti-magic sedative, it's keeping you hidden from the Armory."</em></p><p>
  <em>She set her jaw. "You're in over your head. Both of you, these people, have been around a lot longer than you've been alive."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The vampire couldn't repress a snort. "I can handle myself." Enzo started, slowly, unsure how to approach the subject, "Look, I don't know why they want you, but they want you, and in my experience, when they're being dodgy about what they want, it's because they want it for dodgy purposes."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Guess they don't tell you everything, huh errand boy."</em></p><p>
  <em>His expression was carefully blank. "If you could just fill in the details for me."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Don't worry about it."</em></p><p>"<em>How about you tell us why you and Kai were together?" Bonnie stepped into the room and shut the door behind her.</em></p><p>
  <em>Lucy watched as Bonnie got seated on a lounge chair in a relaxed pose. Her eyes were anything but, and Lucy could see Bonnie's green eyes darken.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I fucked up a job for them."</em></p><p>"<em>Let me guess, they want revenge?" Enzo asked as he walked swiftly past her to the kitchen.</em></p><p>"<em>Maybe, I don't know," she murmured. "One sister wanted me dead, not sure about the other one, Alex."</em></p><p>
  <em>Bonnie jerked her head up, startled, glancing in Enzo's direction.</em>
</p><p>"<em>That's a start." Lucy could smell the freshly ground beans brewing. "We need to figure out what Alex is up to. I have some books and journals for you to go over."</em></p><p>
  <em>She sighed and shook her head. "I don't think so, I'm not staying in this hut, doing research and sitting on my hands."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bonnie ran her tongue over her teeth, her fury emanating from of her. "You've been sitting on them for two years waiting around for someone else to save you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His lips curled into a smirk. "How about this then, in exchange for my protection, with a complimentary room and board, you can help us figure out what Alex is planning with you or you can go back on the streets," Enzo poured the pitch black coffee into two separate mugs and then brought it over to Bonnie.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Enzo will keep up appearances with the Armory." Bonnie said, "I have to move my things back to Mystic Falls and get ready for my job interview this week."</em></p><p>"<em>And while we're both away, you must take one of these." Enzo pulled out a bottle of pills from his hoodie pocket. "These pills keep you hidden from locator spells."</em></p><p>"<em>How foolproof is this plan you two have?"</em></p><p>"<em>I can't promise anything, but Enzo and I will do our best. One of will check in on you daily, you're not to be alone for over 24 hours. If we're gone longer than that, something bad has happened and you need to run and find Abby in Georgia." Abby Bennett was Lucy's first cousin. She hadn't seen her for over fifteen years.</em></p><p>
  <em>Her back stiffened. "Fine, we'll do it your way."</em>
</p><hr/><p>After leaving Kai in the cabin, Damon followed Enzo down to the storm cellar, where the vampire spotted Rayna Cruz on the ground, frantically scribbling on torn out pages from various books. Looking down, Damon could see she was not only writing words down, but sketches of various shapes. Nothing she wrote or drew made any sense to him.</p><p>Rayna soon pauses and winces, screwing in pain. Damon looked confused at the state of this all time powerful hunter.</p><p>"What's wrong with her?" Damon asked, voice chill and face as still as marble.</p><p>"She gets vision now, mate," said Enzo with a wave of a hand weighed down by gaudy rings, "Caused by that little mystical connection to all those vampires who escaped the Phoenix Stone. It's made her a little... loony."</p><p>"You know I can hear you, right?" Rayna scoffed, "And must you talk about me in third person."</p><p>As Damon walked towards Rayna to crouch down behind her, Kai entered the room, looking flushed. The vampire could only guess how his conversation with the Bennetts had gone down.</p><p>"I feel like I miss something." Kai insisted, following closer in the dimly lit cellar.</p><p>"Rayna is completely kooky now," Damon repeated, lacing his hands together, "Look sister, we're here to broker a deal."</p><p>The huntress pursed her lips. "Because that worked out so well last time."</p><p>Kai frowned. "You were being reckless again. They would have never caught you if..."</p><p>"If what?" Rayna demanded, hurriedly flipping through the books in front of her. "Anyway, I told Enzo already I can't help his lady friend," she continued, watching his shoulders stiffen.</p><p>"Yes, and Enzo's the guy who'd take <em>"No," </em>for an answer." Damon spat as Enzo scoffed at this jab. "Me? I'm stubborn, I'm willful, I'm bossy. I usually get what I want. So, let me ask you this — what if you had a little help to get rid of those runaway prisoners?"</p><p>A warning was in Kai's gaze. It was then where Rayna paused on her writing, thinking deeply about Damon's proposal.</p><p>Kai's breath whooshed out of him sharply. "Damon and I can form a hit squad."</p><p>She furrowed her brow. "Go on," turning slightly so that she could face him. Rayna could see the uncertainty in his face, the troubled gaze as he looked at her.</p><p>"Well, the three of us here would be happy to wipe out anyone off your list for a small favor." Kai replied. His eyes bored into hers.</p><p>Rayna looked uncertain. "Now what could I possibly do for you?"</p><p>This was taking a leap of faith… that could end everything.</p><p>Kai's eyes darted to Damon. The other man coughed before saying. "We want you to die." The vampire blinked away fear as he tried assessing her.</p><p>Rayna chuckled before returning to her writing. "I don't think so."</p><p>Exasperated, Enzo said, "I don't think you realize this yet, but you're on your last mortal life."</p><p>Her expression grew troubled. "I know that."</p><p>"Now, what we'd like to do is to take that shamanic life and transfer it to Lucy. We think it will heal her." Enzo said, his voice as unctuous as ever.</p><p>Rayna seemed to relax a fraction. "If it doesn't work?" she asked, raising her dark brows.</p><p>"Bonnie said it will work, she knows her stuff." Enzo replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.</p><p>Her eyes ran over his face, and for a moment he felt exposed. "If I give up my link to the Everlasting, I'll die."</p><p>Kai wrung his hands and nodded. "Yep. But if you don't, I'll kill the Everlasting, and you'll die, anyway." His voice was deceptively soft. It was the calm before the storm, the stillness prior to the lethal strike.</p><p>"And at least this way you get to be a good samaritan in the end," Damon pointed out. Then his lips curled into a smirk.</p><p>Rayna's heart was pounding in the walls of her chest. She shook her head. "Worse than the last sales pitch you offered me."</p><p>"Here's a better offer." Kai inhaled sharply through his nose as he pushed Damon out of the way to crouch down to Rayna, looking her in the eyes. "You've been chasing vampires every day of your eight lives. Every day. From what Damon told me, they blew the Phoenix Stone up and now a bunch of its prisoners are out in the wind again."</p><p>Her cheeks warmed under his dubious stare.</p><p>"Do you really want to spend the rest of your last life chasing them down again, until you're weak and old, probably getting locked back up in that psych ward." Kai asked darkly.</p><p>After swallowing hard, she whispered, "No."</p><p>A tiny smirk replaced the frown that marred his face. "So let us do your dirty work for the next few days and you can die in peace."</p><p>She was silent.</p><p>"Prove it," she said firmly, seizing her torn-out pages. "Prove that you can kill the ones on my list in-progress. Clear them from my head."</p><p>Enzo and Damon both signed dramatically at her response, while Kai just stood to his feet and walked over to join them.</p><p>Rayna tilted her head to the side. "I'll consider your deal once my head's cleared."</p><p>"Give us the list.." Damon snarled, wagging a finger at her.</p><p>Rayna scoops up dozens of pages as she tore out of books that contained her scribbles. And Damon had a shocked look on his face, trying to connect the dots of her handy work.</p><p>"Lucy Bennett doesn't have over 48 hours before the effect of those pills wears off and the Armory will come calling for her." Rayna chewed on her lip. "That's if the withdrawal doesn't escalate her illness. And those vampires could be anywhere. You'd better get started."</p><p>Damon made a face as he rifled through the pages. He could feel the burning stare of both men beside him. Neither of them suspecting the inner turmoil of Damon's thoughts on this whole deal.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>After having the most stressful day at the Armory, Enzo was pleased to have some peace when he entered the safe house. It was empty, though. Bonnie allowed Lucy to walk around the area, going no further than a mile outside the location. Enzo made some tea while he waited for the Bennett witch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not long after he set the kettle on, did Lucy return to the cabin, a surprise look on her face. Enzo noticed she was in her joggers and a cropped sweatshirt, her hair pushed back into a ponytail. She looked quite pleasant for a change.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enzo gave her a calculating look. "Hey." He greeted Lucy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her face flushed. "Hey. It's getting chilly out there." It was late November already.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucy walked over to the breakfast table and took a seat. Across from her was a book with blue pages. She reached over for it and began flipping through it.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Find anything interesting?" he asked, moving over to take a seat across from her with a mug of tea in his hands.</em></p><p>
  <em>The witch glances over at him, raising one eyebrow incredulously, wondering if he's actually attempting to be nice, or at least not vile.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Trying to figure out what was in that vault." Lucy muttered, "Whatever it was, it drew Yvette in, lured her somehow?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Enzo sipped his tea. "Why do you think it wanted her?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sighs and turns to Enzo, her normally cruel eyes merely dull with boredom. "Alex wasn't big on the details when she offered me the job," Lucy scolded, "But she paid $5,000 for a quick sealing spell, and I was in the area so I accepted the job with no questions. Half an hour later, the younger sister comes wailing at me about killing her sister."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enzo noticed the distressed look on the woman's face. "You don't think Alex knew Yvette was in there?" he asked in bewilderment.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Probably not." Lucy frowned and flipped through the large text in her hand. "But she knows something, and whatever she wants from me can't be good."</em></p><p>
  <em>Enzo could feel his gut clench. "Bonnie believes the other sister might be our best bet to get some answers."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Could you ask Alex about her?" Lucy asked. She was preternaturally still, and Enzo was feeling unnerved by it.</em></p><p>
  <em>His eyes darted to the small grandmother clock on the wall. "Not without raising suspicion. Don't worry, Bonnie is trying to locate her."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She gave him an inquisitive look. "Do you mind explaining to me what you're getting out of all of this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He inhaled sharply. "My father and uncle were the ones who created the Armory." Enzo said, lacing his fingers together. "Alex and her sisters, those are my very distant cousins."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Frowning, she whispered, "Then why even help me? Why not give me over to your family, Enzo?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He ran his tongue across his teeth. "Years ago Bonnie saved my life. I died, and she brought me back from the other side." Enzo conceded. "In fact, she brought back all her friends, that's what she does, save people."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucy smiled, but she couldn't help but feel guilty as well. "Complete opposite of what I do."</em>
</p><p>"<em>She's the actual hero of Mystic Falls," he said, honestly trying to think of something to say. "Not Elena Gilbert or Stefan Salvatore. They make things more complicated. But Bonnie, she's the real deal. I owe her my life, and I'm paying the debt by saving yours."</em></p><p>
  <em>Lucy smiled half-heartedly. "Sounds like you care for her."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enzo snorted humorlessly. "Your cousin has plenty of suitors, although they all seem to abandon her."</em>
</p><p>"<em>You mean, Kai?" Lucy asked, a fire in her tone.</em></p><p>"<em>Damon Salvatore too." The older man's expression grew sour. "I suppose neither of them could make her their first choice."</em></p><p>"<em>One thing about the Bennett women, we have poor luck with men." Lucy chuckles, shaking her head back and forth in bitter amusement, glancing over the book once more.</em></p><p>
  <em>Enzo gave her a curious look. "Men run away from women who have a lot of fire and passion in them," he chortled, smirking. "Better to wait for the right one, then to get trapped with someone who doesn't deserve you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucy stares at him for a moment, as though unsure what to say or do.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I've got to go. Alex wants me to report to her tonight." Enzo almost whispered, biting down on his lip before standing up and finally moving to the door. His fingers tremble as he pulls back on the handle, when her voice suddenly cuts him off and he freezes in his tracks.</em></p><p>"<em>You know, the guest room has a California king-size bed," Lucy began, deliberately keeping it vague. "Bonnie never uses it, she always goes back home when she visits."</em></p><p>
  <em>Enzo could hear the unspoken offer in her voice and stare up at her in shock, not knowing what to say at her sudden offer of comfort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unable to stop the small smile from spreading across his face. "I might take you up on that." Enzo promised, his eyes gleaming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucy smiles sadly back at him, then nodding her head towards the door, silently reminding him that Alex was waiting for his return. Enzo nods back and quickly slips through the door and back to his car, the dank air already collapsing down on top of him, but Enzo knew, it's only a matter of time when he'll need space from the Armory, at least he had another place to go, that's enough to keep him breathing.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Everyone gathered back into the cabin, leaving Rayna Cruz in the cellar alone with her visions and thoughts. Kai remained in the living area with Damon and Enzo planning and Bonnie was trying to get Lucy to come out her room.</p><p>Damon's lips twitch sadly at Kai. "Over a hundred people on this list, no way we can take out this many vampires within 48 hours."</p><p>"Rayna wants us to start in Texas, it's where the stone got destroyed." Enzo grumbled with a sigh.</p><p>"And then Richmond, Atlanta, probably Ocean City." Kai said, voice heavy with scorn. "Most of those vampires are probably crossing the border to Canada and Mexico by now."</p><p>"Then we enlist everyone to help. I'll call Ric and Stefan," Damon spoke up. "Bon-Bon can call Baby Gilbert, Lockwood, and Donovan."</p><p>"Jeremy and Tyler are both in South America." Bonnie said, crossing her arms before entering the room. Behind her was Lucy, looking quite meek.</p><p>Damon raised an eyebrow. "And Donovan?"</p><p>"I don't want to bother him right now," Bonnie replied as she averted her eyes.</p><p>Kai sighed as he turned his gaze over to the other Bennett sitting by the kitchen window.</p><p>"Just call Stefan and Ric." He blinked furiously, trying to get his eyes to focus.</p><p>Enzo eased somewhat. "We should split up, three of us can take my car."</p><p>"I'll see if I can hitch with Ric." Damon replied, voice clipped in annoyance.</p><p>"Luce, will you be okay by yourself?" Enzo looked at her for a moment before pushing his hair out of his eyes.</p><p>Lucy's head snapped up, and she peered at the group before her.</p><p>"I'll be fine, just be safe. Both of you." She spoke directly to Bonnie and Enzo.</p><p>"Alright let's head out." Damon and the others gather themselves to exit the cabin. Bonnie was the last one out the door as she gave Lucy a sad look, pleading with her cousin, before walking past Kai. He gave her a woeful half-smirk as he watched Bonnie walk out the door to join the others.</p><p>The cold air from the front door was nipping at Lucy's cheeks. She pulled her hoodie closer to her face. He took this chance to move closer to her, making his way into the kitchen. His hands buried deep in his pockets, his smile was small and sharp, as if he was a creature with edged teeth.</p><p>"When I left you in Nova Scotia, I was coming back." Kai began, voice soft and sinuous. "Damon and I teamed up to kill Rayna, only for Bonnie to tell us, killing Rayna means me and everyone else marked by her dies too. I couldn't leave my friends to deal with Rayna since I was the one who brought her to Mystic Falls in the first place," he said stiffly, the hated words rolling off his tongue. "I didn't have a choice but to run."</p><p>"There's always a choice," she chastised.</p><p>Kai shook his head. "My back was against the wall Lucy, I hated the choices I've made ever since I was a kid." He pointed out. "This time instead of ruining more lives, I was trying to save some."</p><p>Lucy nodded, believing in the firmness of his voice, the intensity of his blue eyes and the faint shuddering of his tired body. "Fine, you were trying to do right by your friends. But that does not change the fact that you left without a word. If Enzo and Bonnie hadn't gotten me that day, I'd probably be worse off." Her entire body is rigid.</p><p>More time passed, and silence suffocated them once more. Kai thought he knew the brunette well, but now he was not so sure. The woman that he knew would have removed herself from the situation immediately. The woman that he knew was not so delicate.</p><p>Kai reached his stiff hand out, and his finger gently grazed a scab on Lucy's cheek. He could see the fear and confusion in the older Bennett's brown eyes. "You better put something on that, could leave a mark." He dropped his hand back to his side.</p><p>Lucy reached up and felt the scar he had touched. "I noticed it this afternoon. I haven't been feeling that great since Bonnie told me the bad news."</p><p>He watched her intently. "I'm going to fix this. We're all going to make sure you come out of this alive." His voice was even, and his mask didn't falter.</p><p>Lucy's eyes seemed to shine with an unholy light. "Better get on with it hero, from what Enzo told me the Armory will be here in less than 48 hours."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: This is part one of chapter fifteen. Part two: Bonnie and Kai have a couple of explosive conversations about Bonnie's personal life. Kai gets curious and jealous of Bonnie and Enzo's budding relationship, and Bonnie puts an end to all the speculations.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Somebody That I Used to Know: Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With time running out, Bonnie and Enzo reluctantly team up with Kai, who is desperate to save Lucy's life and to repair his broken relationship with Bonnie. Finally, Enzo learns The Armory's true motives behind their search for Lucy Bennett.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <em>I Really Can't Stay</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Baby, It's Cold Outside</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>I Gotta Go Away</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Michael Buble and Idina Menzel voices rung loudly through the speakers, inside the warm and toasty safe house. Lucy Bennett was quickly dozing off on the sofa, while her book rested against her chest. Moments later, Enzo emerges from the guest room and begins refilling her glass of wine, which wakes her up. The vampire has been spending more time at the cabin house, keeping Lucy preoccupied. Enzo wasn't the worst company she's had. He was funny, charming and quite insightful. Very different from the other men she's been with, but something about him made her caution still.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He stared at her for a long moment, with his own glass of wine in his hand. "We're having dinner tonight."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She shook her head. "What, why?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy watched as he took a sip of his Rosé and hummed in pleasure, which she rolled her eyes at. The witch grabbed her book off her chest and opened it back to the last page she was reading from.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>We need to ring in the New Year, and it's better than sitting around reading all night," he continued. "Would it kill you to switch up from your daily routine for one night?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She chewed on her lip for a moment. "Should I change my outfit?" Lucy was wearing sweatpants and an oversize sweater.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grim triumph lit his face. "Yes. Put something sexy on and be back in thirty minutes. I'm cooking." His composure did not even quiver slightly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy quickly got to her feet. "Fine."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The witch went into her room, searching for clothes. Bonnie and Enzo left all her belongings in Nova Scotia. Her cousin brought over some used clothes, but the only thing that could fit Lucy's body was the activewear. Except one little black dress in the bottom of her dresser drawer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>An off shoulder ruched dress. It was a long sleeve bodycon that hugged her slim, fit curves. Lucy knew for a fact that wasn't Bonnie's dress. Must be one of her old friends. Either way, it pleased Lucy with how she looked in it. Even though the dress was far too sexy for a night in, she sure wasn't trying to impress Enzo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After emerging back out into the living room in her mini dress. She gasped as she entered the other room. Enzo had decorated the place with a dozen Christmas lights hanging around the open area. The dinner table had been set fancy in front of the burning fireplace. When she looked directly at the man standing several feet away from her, she noticed he was dressed in a formal black suit that matched her.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You look ravishing." Enzo wheezed, stepping behind the table, pulling out a chair for her. "I thought you deserved a proper celebration."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She blushed. Which was so unlike her. Then again, she wasn't expecting this kind of gesture from Enzo. The two took their seats, and Enzo served dinner. And to Lucy's surprise, Enzo made Creamy Shrimp Risotto with Mascarpone. He also had two expensive bottles of Dom Perignon Rose Wine.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I'm impressed," Lucy said, coolly. After the two quickly finished their dinner, she was completely in disbelief that Enzo was an excellent cook and good company. "Never thought I'd be spending New Year's Eve with a vampire whose family wants my head on a platter."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Enzo took a long drink of his fancy wine. "I wanted to bring us a little good luck, and I know you get lonely being here all alone."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looked surprised, as if his concern had softened her. "So, I found some of Virginia's journals. She talks about how close the three of them were," she blurted, trying the subject. "But the Armory drove a wedge between them, Virginia seems to hate everything your family stands for."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was utterly unfazed. "At least she knows what that is. I'm still trying to get more information out of Alex about them." Enzo lifted his glass up and drained the rest of his wine down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Drawing her gaze away from him, Lucy replied, "From what Bonnie told me, they abandoned you in a workhouse. What's more to know?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His laugh came out more like a sob. "You're a Bennett. Everyone knows the legacy of the all powerful Bennett witches. How pure, benevolent, and strong you women all are."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She turned the full force of her gaze on him then, and he sucked in his breath as it bathed him in compassion. "You want to know the legacy your family left behind, searching to know the type of man your father was." Lucy whispered. Her witchery was stripping away his defences.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Knowing more just makes it easy to understand why he never came back for me." Enzo knew his ears were turning red under her steady gaze, but he couldn't help it.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She managed a pinched smile. "It never gets easy," she whispered ferociously. "My mother died because of vampires, like all the Bennett women. She got involved and paid with her life. It never soothes me to know my mother was a kind woman, I just wanted her alive." Her vision betrayed her as tears threatened to fall, but she knew she had to stay composed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Something brushed her cheek, and she jerked back with a gasp. Enzo was before her with his hand outstretched, nothing but compassion in his expression - no disgust or revulsion, not even distress. "No pity party for us tonight," he murmured, reaching out again. "May I have this dance?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy was too astonished to pull away. No one had offered her this type of comfort in years. Not wanting to be a Debbie Downer, Lucy allowed Enzo to pull her up to her feet. Enzo took the lead, wrapping his left with her right and placing his right hand on the small of her back. The two started swaying to the music of Ella Fitzgerald.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>This is so old school."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Ella and Billie Holiday are talented women I grew up listening to." Enzo scowled miserably. "Their voices make any man want to fall in love again."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The look she gave him was worthy of Sheila Bennett. "Is that what you want, Lorenzo?" Her brown eyes were soft with concern. "To fall in love again?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Enzo spun Lucy around before dipping her backward so deeply it caught Lucy off guard. But she was also enjoying herself. She giggled like a schoolgirl as Enzo lifted her back up. Now their faces were only inches apart.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I've only loved one woman," he admitted, his voice thinning to a whisper. "Maggie James, she was beautiful, smart as a whip, and far too good for me. I wish to love again, one day." His breath was hot on her skin.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Blood pounded in her ears. "I've never been in love." Her lower lip quivered. "Forty-three years old, and I've never settled for one guy." Her arms twined around his neck, and she stroked his nape gently.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You're not supposed to settle," he said, careful of every syllable. "When the right one comes, you'll know because you won't be able to live without them, you'll die for them, you'll give them the whole damn world. And they'll do the same for you." Enzo whispered, groping blindly for her hips and holding her fast, trying to compensate for the ideological distance between them.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She gave a tiny nod, her forehead moving towards his. Their noses bumped together and Enzo's chest tightened with guilt as he realized his hands on her hips and her copper hair fanning around his face, drenching them both in her fire. "I'm sorry," he muttered, reluctantly dropping his hands.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Did I read this wrong?" she breathed, her eyes dark and luminous. "Don't you want me?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>I slept with Bonnie." Enzo said automatically, tearing his eyes away from Lucy to look down modestly.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Her eyes widened in horror.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>It was one time, years ago. I just, I shouldn't be doing this with you." Enzo shrugged helplessly.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Something flashed in her eyes. "Do you love her?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The question flabbergasted him. "No."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She raised her chin in defiance, but the gesture made her look brittle, liable to shatter.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>As lovely as this evening has been, I really must get going," he whispered. But being so close to Enzo was still exhilarating for her.</em></p>
<p>"<em>You don't have to leave. I know you prefer staying in the guest room than whatever set up you have over there," she said, forcing a bitter smile.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Alex is expecting me to report to her tonight, late night work session, even on a holiday," he said softly, clapping her awkwardly on the shoulder.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The contact seemed to break her out of her spell, and she clapped her hand over his. "Forgot you were a double agent," she whispered, her expression so earnest that tenderness welled up in him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He squeezed her shoulder. "Happy New Year."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy nodded her head. "Happy New Year."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She stood sadly as Enzo walked towards the door, grabbing his petite coat from the rack, and flung it over his shoulders. He turned to give her one last glance before leaving out quietly. Lucy, with the weight of the cause on her shoulders, managed a tremulous bow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All the thoughts she wanted to express lodged in her throat, jockeying for release. To Lucy's horror, she began tearing up. She'd thought she was far beyond this, established in her unveiled acceptance, but this sudden loneliness was breaking the wound open anew. She just wants this nightmare to be over with.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later that same day, the gang split off from the safe house. They traveled through three states, killing Rayna's list of vampires. By midday, Kai found himself in a musty furniture store out in Atlanta. He and Bonnie were in a front room together, after they cornered a rogue vampire. Without his magic, Kai was having a tough time relying only on a shotgun to kill vampires. Luckily, he had a powered up Bonnie at his side, who was in the mood for ass kicking.</p>
<p>"Aerodux motus!" Bonnie chanted. The vampire flew backwards once her spell hit him. Kai ditched his shotgun and pulled out a wooden stake. He sped over to the knocked down vampire and plunged the stake into his chest.</p>
<p>They went through the entire half of the furniture store, finding rogue vampires feeding on employees. Bonnie used the pain infliction spell to knock them out, and Kai shot them down with wooden bullets. The pair made a pretty skilled team. Kai looked around and smiled at Bonnie with pride. A soft chuckle fell from his lips as he packed his gun away. "Just like old times, Bonster. Remember Myrtle Beach?"</p>
<p>Bonnie pushed her curly bronze locks behind her ear. "When you tricked me into working with you after you promised to bring my grandmother back."</p>
<p>He leaned back and folded his arms, glancing around the room. "I didn't trick you. I thought for sure the spell would work, otherwise I would have never promised you that." Kai turned to face her as she studied him curiously. "The last thing I wanted was to hurt you, <em>again</em>."</p>
<p>She spun on her heel. "That's the thing, you never think about how your actions affect others." With that, Bonnie walked off without another word. Kai hated being on Bonnie's nasty side. But he and Damon both hurt her. And he abandoned her cousin, who he made a promise to protect.</p>
<p>Kai followed behind her, still on high alert for more rogue vampires. He noticed Bonnie was making her way through the storehouse, and he could hear footsteps that weren't theirs and heard another female's voice. Coming to an abrupt halt, Kai pulled Bonnie behind a shelf of bar stools as he tried to keep them out of sight.</p>
<p>"How did you find me?"</p>
<p>"Come on Lorenzo, you've been leaving a trail of vampire corpses around the southeast." Kai notices Enzo moving closer to the other woman. "Don't be stupid, my team knows my location, if you even try to hurt me, they'll be on your ass."</p>
<p>Her words alarmed Kai and Enzo. "Well, you have me all <em>alone</em>," the vampire exclaimed.</p>
<p>Kai tugged at Bonnie's arm. It was time to get her out of here. But Bonnie whipped around and glared at him, pulling her arm out of his grasp.</p>
<p>"Where's Lucy Bennett?"</p>
<p>"Who?" Enzo didn't budge.</p>
<p>The brunette glared daggers, as if Enzo caused all her misery. "Lorenzo, please. This is a family matter."</p>
<p>Enzo frowned at his cuffed sleeves. "Alex, I thought we were family."</p>
<p>"Are we?" Alex asked curiously. "I know you had your little Bennett witch go undercover at the psychiatric ward."</p>
<p>Kai tried to pull Bonnie out, but she wouldn't stir. She was more stubborn than ever.</p>
<p>"I had a brief visit with Virginia. She told me everything." Alex said interestedly. "You see she gets these violent episodes, that's the reason I had her committed, she's not well, ever since Lucy killed Yvette, she's had a downward spiral."</p>
<p>Bonnie froze against Kai.</p>
<p>"Look, I need your help. Lucy put Yvette in that vault and left her in there to die," Alex said in a low, monotone voice. "I need her to open that vault back and get her out."</p>
<p>Enzo cleared his throat. "Alex, you're crazy if you think she's still alive."</p>
<p>"I know my sister, Yvette's not dead," she whispered ferociously. "Something in that vault is keeping her alive."</p>
<p>The vampire was skeptical. "I don't know…"</p>
<p>"Your situation is unfortunate." Alex exclaimed. "I need Lucy to do a simple spell to get my sister back so that we can have our family again. However, I know you want something in return."</p>
<p>She sounded all too trifling.</p>
<p>Enzo glared at his cousin. "What could you offer me?"</p>
<p>A small smirk played at her lips. "Lucy Bennett is sick, isn't she?" Alex pointed out. "Bring her to me, have her do the spell to open the vault, and I will do everything I can to save her life."</p>
<p>Kai had enough of this. He grabbed Bonnie by her arms and bolted out the building to escape before their presence could be detected. Kai could handle Bonnie's wrath later, as long as they made it out alive.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"We can't just leave him there," Bonnie said, her voice harsh and derisive, "We need to go back for him."</p>
<p>Kai had hurtled them out of the furniture store and shoved Bonnie into Enzo's car with no warning. He nicked the keys off her and charged off onto the highway. Bonnie sat fuming into her seat, trying to fight him.</p>
<p>"Enzo's a big boy, he can hijack a car and meet us somewhere safe." Kai snapped at her retreating, staring at the darkly outlined against the bright twilight sun.</p>
<p>She crossed her legs. All she could think about was Alex's conversation with Enzo. She knew Bonnie visited Virginia, she knew about Lucy's illness, and she believes her sister was still alive in the vault."</p>
<p>Thinking for a long moment, Kai finally asked, "What the hell is going on between you and Enzo, anyway?"</p>
<p>Bonnie's face twisted as she racked her brain. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>The steaming Heretic looked unimpressed. "You two have been working together for months now, right? I assume you picked things up where you left off."</p>
<p>Anger was in her eyes. "How is this any of your business?"</p>
<p>Kai knit his brows together. "It's been three years Bonnie, I can't help that I want to know if something has changed since I've left."</p>
<p>"Yes, I graduated from Whitmore last year. I had two pending jobs at Mystic Falls High School," she pressed on in his direction. "Then Enzo showed up at my graduation. In fact, he was the only one that came. Only to inform me that the Armory had Lucy's location. So we both ended up going to Nova Scotia. Which, I will not ask how you knew about the island out there."</p>
<p>Kai chuckled. "Your friends have loud conversations."</p>
<p>Bonnie gave him a dirty look. "We rescued her right before they arrived and took her to the safe house, she's been there for almost a year. Enzo and I have been trying our best to keep her hidden away."</p>
<p>Kai took his eyes off the empty road and looked at her for a long moment. He wasn't sure what he should say to that.</p>
<p>"I gave up my job opportunity to go undercover at the psych ward. I met your old lover." She folded her arms and gave him a dark look. "Virginia St. John."</p>
<p>Perplexed by the response, Kai slowly inquired, "Wait, why were you looking for Virginia?"</p>
<p>"To get intel on Alex, we didn't know she was trying to open the vault. Honestly, I thought she just wanted to kill Lucy for revenge, it's what Virginia wants." Bonnie looked up at him innocently.</p>
<p>Kai went cold. "Look about Virginia…"</p>
<p>"I don't care about your past mistress," she started in a viciously low tone, "Your personal life is your own business, as is mine."</p>
<p>Before Kai could fight her on this. Bonnie's phone rang, and she answered it quickly.</p>
<p>"Please tell me you're okay?" Her voice became suddenly aloof again.</p>
<p>"I'm good, Alex just wanted a chat with me before letting me go."</p>
<p>Bonnie raised her eyebrows, "She wants Lucy to open the vault."</p>
<p>"Only to be disappointed when she finds her dead sister's corpse," Enzo admitted. "She believes something is keeping Yvette alive in there."</p>
<p>Kai mumbled something inaudible under his breath.</p>
<p>Bonnie leaned closer. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"Alex told Lucy there was a monster in that vault." His hand gripped the steering wheel tightly. "We open that vault, god only knows what sort of evil we'll be letting out."</p>
<p>Bonnie flared her nostrils, unwilling to say anything.</p>
<p>"Look, I'm going to wrestle myself a car." Enzo's voice was low and weak. "We can meet up at the next state on Rayna's list. I'd like to see this list through before Lucy shows signs of sickness."</p>
<p>Bonnie stiffened her posture. "Like what?"</p>
<p>"Once she breaks out in scabs, Lucy will have about a week, if not less."</p>
<p>Kai gasped, nauseated. "We might already have a problem then."</p>
<p>Bonnie lifted her head slowly and met Kai's gaze. "Please don't tell me."</p>
<p>Rubbing his temples with one hand, he said, "Before we left, I saw a scar on her face. She told me it just appeared after Bonnie gave her the news."</p>
<p>Bonnie opened her mouth, but nothing came out.</p>
<p>"I'll meet you guys in Alabama." With that, Enzo hung up on them.</p>
<p>Bonnie glanced over at Kai to see anger in his eyes. Bonnie just pulled a knee to her chest, wrapping her arms around it as they drove off into the night.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Enzo stood staring at the cabin, with two cups of coffee for himself and his house guest. Once he walked through those doors, there was no turning back. It's been months since he'd been at the safe house, Bonnie had been living there since January. Since Enzo was too busy at the Armory to break away from Alex and her thugs. He was also partly avoiding Lucy. After their New Year's Eve incident, he never met for things to go that far with her. He's never let his emotions control him like that before. There's something about Lucy Bennett. Enzo couldn't understand it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pushing the front door open, a roaring fireplace and the beautiful sound of a woman's voice, a crystalline voice which was caressed by a soft and wafting string through the booming speakers, greeted Enzo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>'cause There Was A Time When All I Did Was Wish</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>You'd Tell Me This Was Love</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>It's Not The Way I Hoped Or How I Planned</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>But Somehow It's Enough</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Enzo felt a pain in his chest at the sight of Lucy, lounging around in a silk nightgown, singing Vanessa Williams, Save The Best For Last. It took a few seconds before she turned around and noticed him standing there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Confused and anxious, Enzo looked up at Lucy. The way she moved away from the fireplace and sauntered over to the couch. There was a cockiness about her that made him feel ill at ease. Smirking, she dropped her elbow on the armrest and cupped her chin in her hand.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Hello, stranger."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Enzo took a seat on the couch with her. "Your crooning voice drew me in."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy tilted her head a bit. "You've stayed away long enough."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Been busy at work." Annoyed, he folded his arms. "Alex has me traveling more than hoped. I trust you and Bonnie have been bonding without me."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She laughed. "Honestly, Bonnie is like the little sister I never had. Very different from her mother."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You and Abby weren't close, were you?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Not really. My mother and Sheila Bennett were half-sisters. Lucious Bennett, my grandfather, had an entanglement with two different women getting them both pregnant. Yet, he chose Sheila and her mother over my mother and Grams. They ended up moving out to DC after the whole affair went public. Regardless of Lucious' mistake, my mother wanted to stay in contact with Sheila."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Enzo nodded in understanding, "Family's not all what it's cracked up to be."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her face softened, and it looked like she was trying to suppress a scowl. "Nope."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Unable to look the witch in the eye, he stared into the fireplace before asking, "Where's Bonnie?"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>She left last night, she found Virginia's location."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Enzo looked confused. "Where?"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Psychiatric hospital in North Carolina." Lucy sighed, her crisp voice sounding impatiently agitated. "She told me she'd be back in a couple weeks."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>A hot anger bubbled up his throat. "She left you alone?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Horrified, Lucy hissed, "Not as if she had a choice." She cracked her knuckles, earning a grimace from Enzo.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I guess I'll be staying until she returns."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy pushed her dark hair behind her ear. "Once Bonnie gets what she needs from Virginia, we can move forward to taking down Alex and the rest of her cult."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He paused for a few minutes, studying her carefully. "Think it'll be that easy."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She shook her head. "No, but the three of us together, we could do it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Enzo thought before he answered. He wanted to say the right thing.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Alex won't know what hit her."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy grinned mischievously. "Look at you geared up for a fight. I know she's your family and all…" the sultry witch said, taking a chance and resting her hand over his. He turned to look at her, but didn't pull away.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Screw her, she's treated me more of an errand boy than a family member," said Enzo between clenched teeth. "I'll make sure we put an end to her and the Armory."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Her hand tightened over his. "You're not what I expected, Lorenzo."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He might have said: You don't know me, or what did you expect? But her mouth closed over his in a soft kiss.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy's tongue slid into his mouth, and he moved to wrap his arms around her desperately. The kissing grew fevered, and Lucy pulled at his shirt to free it from his jeans. In response, Enzo slipped his own hands under her nightgown to feel her skin. It felt electric, and they helped take off each other's clothes. Enzo's lips found her skin, and he kissed whatever he could, until he took a breast into his mouth and sucked gently. Lucy gasped and cradled him with one hand, reaching down to to stroke his erection with the other. He held her, kissing and stroking her clit as her hand moved over his. Enzo suddenly pulled back with a whimper, eyes wide open. "Lucy, I..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She chuckled. "Not turning me down again, are you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked up, startled, as she leaned forward and kissed him. "No, never again," he said with a teasing smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy smiled, her entire expression lighting up. It was startling and beautiful to see. And for the first time, he had ever seen a genuine smile on her face. He grasped her face and kissed her before pushing her to the floor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He plunged deeply inside of her, feeling the hot, wet warmth all around him. He moved slowly, agonizingly slowly, his hands tight around her hips. He groaned at the contact, the magnificent feel of her, the sensation of having sex at last. He had lived like a monk these past few years.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy arched against him, gasping. She seemed to make purring sounds. Her inner muscles clenched tightly around him, wrapping around his aching cock. Enzo could hear his own grunts, loud in the oppressive silence. Her head was thrown back, and she came without a sound, thrashing around his cock. He thrust deeply, bringing her to another climax even as he edged closer to his own. When he came, he spurted deeply within her hot depths.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He kissed her hard and forcefully, digging his hands further into her skin. "You are bloody wicked."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy reached for his arms and pulled him towards her. "I'm a lot more than that."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He fell down onto the floor next to her, and they both stared up at the ceiling, breathing hard. After some time, Enzo turned to face Lucy, and she too turned to him and smiled. This just felt right.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>He was not a jealous man. And he would never be jealous of someone as lame as Enzo <em>St. John</em>. Who finally had a last name now that he found his family, according to Damon. The family who was trying to kill Lucy. Kai didn't understand why either Bennett woman was putting their trust in a known screw-up like Enzo. Yet they trusted him with their lives, even though he's the reason Lucy was currently dying from poisonous huntress blood.</p>
<p>Kai looked out into the parking lot and watched how comfortable Bonnie and Enzo were, their hands playfully touching each other. Their loud laughter, over an inside joke, he couldn't understand.</p>
<p>Tired of seeing those two be mushy, Kai pulled out his cellphone and made a call.</p>
<p>"How are things going, D?"</p>
<p>"Awful," He said impatiently. "Stefan and Ric have been bickering this entire trip."</p>
<p>"Sucks, why?" Kai asked, frowning.</p>
<p>"Caroline Forbes." Damon had also informed Kai about the love triangle between Alaric and his former high school students, which was beyond creepy for him.</p>
<p>"I could use a distraction, please," the vampire breathed.</p>
<p>Kai groaned loudly. "You think Bonnie and Enzo are…"</p>
<p>"Fucking again, possibly." Damon laughed innocently.</p>
<p>Kai closed his eyes. "This isn't how I thought things would turn out."</p>
<p>"Oh boy," Damon tutted mockingly, but there was a small, understanding tone he couldn't completely hide. "You really thought she'd wait for you, didn't you?"</p>
<p>Kai let out a heavy sigh. He didn't have an answer, and he was afraid of what would come out of his own mouth if he admitted to anything.</p>
<p>"Elena wasn't even in her coffin for a year before a fucked someone else." Damon coughed, then paused. "As much as Bonnie cares about you, I don't doubt she found someone else. She deserves happiness somewhere, even if it's not with us."</p>
<p>"<em>Us</em>," Kai began, as he shifted the weight from one foot to another. "You still love her or something?"</p>
<p>Damon chuckled a bit. "What Bonnie and I share is between us. But I'm not the guy you should be worried about."</p>
<p>Sighing, Kai put his left hand in his pocket, but said nothing else. He kicked himself internally for even mentioning it.</p>
<p>"Oh crap, Alaric has Stefan in a headlock," Damon barked, unbelievingly. "I gotta go." The phone quickly disconnected.</p>
<p>The mental image alone made Kai laugh for what seemed to be the first time in ages. He strode across the parking lot to Bonnie and Enzo, who were still <em>flirting</em> with each over.</p>
<p>Kai made a face of disgust and shook his head, "Our vamps a mile away, we need to get going."</p>
<p>Bonnie and Enzo looked at each other, confused, but said nothing as they followed Kai into the car.</p>
<p>The three of them hurried over to a five-star dining spot. When they entered, Kai was the first to spot the three vampires, who were viciously feeding on a now-dead server. They splattered blood all over the walls and floor. The rouge vamps have been feeding on the customers for what seems like an hour.</p>
<p>After a throaty scowl, Kai called out, "Seems like we missed out on all the fun."</p>
<p>The three blood covered vampires turned to see that they had visitors standing before them. They all bared their fangs menacingly, but neither Kai nor Enzo wasted time flinging stakes at them simultaneously. They both aimed their stakes directly to the heart, killing two of the vampires instantly. The third vampire, light-skinned young man and light brown hair, looked panicked. Enzo quickly cornered him and pinned him onto the table behind him.</p>
<p>"Lorenzo, don't…" he whispered softly.</p>
<p>"How do you know my name?" Enzo seemed to hesitate as he tried to form his words, his brown eyes staring at the two vampire bodies on the floor.</p>
<p>"I know you and Malachai," the vampire said coolly, lifting his eyes to look at Enzo fully.</p>
<p>Kai craned his neck. "Who the fuck are you?"</p>
<p>The stranger looked at him and chuckled. "Of course you don't recognize me in this body. It's me… Beau."</p>
<p>Enzo frowned, looking away from the man, but Kai walked over to the table.</p>
<p>"Long time no see," Kai elaborated, a conniving smirk plastered on his face. "Actually, last time I saw you, Rayna Cruz burned your body to crisp."</p>
<p>"That wicked bitch, she'll get what's coming to her." Beau sneered, his back still laid across the dining table.</p>
<p>"She will," Kai continued. "Sorry you won't be there to see it." With that the Heretic snatched the stake out of Enzo's hand, rearing his arm back to stake Beau in the chest.</p>
<p>"Stop! He saved Caroline's life."</p>
<p>Kai turned, surprised at Bonnie's loud tone.</p>
<p>Bonnie made her way over to him and grabbed hold of his wrist, keeping him from ending Beau's life.</p>
<p>He glowered at her. "No, Valerie saved her life, she stayed and made sure Caroline delivered those babies." Kai said through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>The witch shook her head. "Beau didn't have a choice."</p>
<p>Kai inhaled deeply through his nose as he fought the urge to scream at her, "Bonnie I can't spare him, Lucy's life is on the line."</p>
<p>"We can find another way," she mumbled between her tight lips.</p>
<p>Bonnie turns to Enzo, giving him a pleading look. "Mate, let's spare him. Come on…"</p>
<p>Kai didn't have time to be a bleeding heart. Not today, not while Lucy's life was barely hanging on by a thread. Pulling out of Bonnie's grip, Kai thrusted his hand into Beau's chest and ripped out his heart. Then he dropped it in front of Bonnie's feet.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes. "I'm not asking your permission to do what needs to be done. I'm not Enzo. You won't move me by batting your pretty little eyes at me. I'm killing every single vampire on this list, and then I'm going to swap Rayna's life for Lucy's." Bonnie's break of eye contact didn't go unnoticed by Kai. He immediately felt a pang of sorrow for her, but quickly tried to shake it off.</p>
<p>Before he could say anything else, she turned on her heel and headed out of the restaurant. Kai held back a groan, knowing he fucked up again.</p>
<p>After the total fiasco with Beau. Enzo and Bonnie agreed to stay and clean up. It was better to not leave a trail of corpses for Alex and the Armory to find. Kai was outside the restaurant, walking into the alley where Enzo was depositing the victims' bodies into the dumpster.</p>
<p>With no thought at all, he spoke up.</p>
<p>"If you and Bonnie don't have the stomach for this, I think you should sit this trip out." Kai said quietly, unable to shake off the feeling of unease, thinking of the hurt in Bonnie's eyes.</p>
<p>Enzo rolled his eyes. "That sounds like the beginning of an accusation."</p>
<p>"Rayna hated Beau more than anything, especially with his ties to the man who killed her father, you think she'd be okay with us not killing him." Kai said coolly, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>"Seems like you have everything under control, then." Enzo scowled, brushing his sweaty chestnut locks from his face.</p>
<p>Kai narrowed his eyes. "Yes, because between you two cuddle bugs and Stefan's dilemma with Alaric. The only person who's taking this seriously other than me, is Damon who's only trying to get into Bonnie's good grace or pants, who knows with him." He replied sardonically, an uneasy smile twisting on his face.</p>
<p>Enzo massages his temples. "I don't know what she sees in either of you."</p>
<p>He gave the vampire a deadpan look. "I could say the same about you."</p>
<p>Enzo studied him for a moment, unsure if Kai was prepared for the truth.</p>
<p>"Does it scare you? That I'm fucking her again," said the vampire as he shoulder-checked Kai, walking up past him to get to his car. "You both made it so easy for me to have access to her."</p>
<p>That had done it. The snide comment about Bonnie. Kai pushed Enzo into the hood of his car, his forearm pressed against the daring vampire's throat. A funny sound came from Enzo as Kai hissed. "Let's get this straight. I don't care if Bonnie and Lucy trust you. I am holding you responsible if anything happens to either of them. I'll show you another side of me that'll have you begging me to mercy kill you."</p>
<p>"Kai, that's enough," a voice entered the alley.</p>
<p>Bonnie's eyes narrowed. But that was the only sign that what he said had annoyed her.</p>
<p>Enzo's face was red as a tomato. Kai quickly let him go, and the vampire pushed away from him. Enzo took a glance at Bonnie before storming back inside the restaurant.</p>
<p>"You are really something else." Exasperated, she threw up her hands.</p>
<p>Kai shifted his weight a bit. "How can you trust him after everything?"</p>
<p>To say Bonnie looked angry was an understatement. "You left me. Damon left me. Caroline and Ric left me," she elaborated. "Enzo saved Lucy's life. He made a mistake with the pills, but he still saved her that day in Nova Scotia, where you left her for two fucking years."</p>
<p>Running a hand tiredly over his face, Kai leaned forward to her. "I didn't think…"</p>
<p>"No, you didn't think. You lied to me, Kai." Bonnie snapped angrily. "That night you left. Why didn't you tell me where she was?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," was all he said, seriously, but in a soft tone.</p>
<p>Bonnie clenched her jaw. "You're so worried about me fucking Enzo, you can't even see what's really going on."</p>
<p>Kai huffed, his cheeks growing warmer. "What is it, what am I missing, because what I'm seeing is him putting his hands all over you." He snarled, looking up.</p>
<p>Bonnie sprang up to him and slammed her fists on Kai's chest weakly. "You idiot, Lucy and Enzo are together."</p>
<p>"Has she completely lost her mind?" He said, trying to dodge her small fists as they pounded into his chest.</p>
<p>Bonnie blinked. Abruptly, her expression hardened, as though she remembered who she was talking to. "Lucy loves him, and Enzo loves her. Don't even think of ruining this for them." With that, she turned and marched off.</p>
<p>Kai turned and let out a sigh of relief. Although he shouldn't be celebrating yet, he pissed off Bonnie once again today. He might be higher on her shit list than Damon at this point.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lucy Bennett was all smiles once Bonnie and Enzo returned unharmed. Her day with Rayna Cruz was intense. The Huntress had lost all her agency and free will. Lucy didn't want that for herself, and she hoped this trade with Rayna didn't come with too many complications.</p>
<p>"Oh, thank god you guys are okay." Lucy answered from a chair sitting next to the unlit fireplace. Enzo bent down in front of it and looked up into her face.</p>
<p>"Oh, love." Enzo's words stopped as he noticed her face breaking out in sores.</p>
<p>She lifted her hand and touched his. He pulled her closer, kissed her softly, and held her close for a moment.</p>
<p>"Damon's finishing up the list. Once he calls us back we can move forward with the swap." Bonnie said easily, the corners of her lips upturned.</p>
<p>"Does anyone know how to do the life swap?" Kai stepped out from the shadows and into the dinning area near Bonnie.</p>
<p>Bonnie quickly said, "We need a shaman to perform the spell."</p>
<p>"You still need to convince Rayna that this is what she wants." Lucy whispered, her voice filled with grief. She laid her forehead on Enzo's shoulder for a second.</p>
<p>Kai stared at her, unblinking. "She will. I'll make sure she does."</p>
<p>Enzo lifted his head a little and muttered, "This is no time for you to lose your cool with her, Rayna will agree if we don't push her."</p>
<p>Lucy closed her eyes, leaning her head back, "If not, then I guess it's over for me."</p>
<p>The room full of people watched and stared at Lucy, as if they wanted to see her finally have a complete meltdown.</p>
<p>"Lucy, can I talk to you?" Kai asked, desperate to change the subject, to bring it back to something less controversial.</p>
<p>"Enzo and I can…"</p>
<p>"There's no need, Bonnie." Lucy said, rising to her feet and not looking directly at him. "Thank you for helping today. Having more hands on deck has made this lighter for the three of us."</p>
<p>Immediately, he clammed up. "I'm just trying to fix things between us," Kai said, but stopped.</p>
<p>Anger welled in her chest.</p>
<p>"It's too late for that." Lucy couldn't help biting back. "Even if I get to live I still have to face Alex, still have to own up to what happened to her sister."</p>
<p>"Nothing's going to happen to you." Bonnie tried to argue.</p>
<p>Enzo looked at Kai with hate-filled eyes. "The only thing Alex wants from you is the vault open."</p>
<p>"So she can see her dead sister. Then lock me up there with her," she said bitterly.</p>
<p>"Don't talk like that," Enzo said, voice one notch above imploring.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Lorenzo." Lucy stood, her anger apparent for all to feel. "But I have less than a day before they come knocking down these doors and taking me away."</p>
<p>No one had no comeback, no rejoinder, for her succinct and completely correct statement.</p>
<p>"We need to focus on Rayna. Once we do the swap, then we can focus on Alex and the Armory," Kai spoke, breaking the silence. "Even if I have to hold Virginia St. John as a hostage."</p>
<p>Enzo looked mockingly at Kai and sneered. "You'd really do that?"</p>
<p>It was Kai's turn to grow dark eyes. "I'll do a lot more than that," his voice murderously low.</p>
<p>Lucy's eyes followed Kai as he exited the cabin.</p>
<p>"He at least deserves an <em>A</em> for effort." Bonnie bit her lip in indecision.</p>
<p>Enzo smiled grimly, "He left her on an Island."</p>
<p>Bonnie sat down, breathing angrily. "Rayna was also going to kill Damon, then chase down Valerie, and the other Heretics and kill them."</p>
<p>"He could have told you about Lucy, instead he kept secrets from you," Enzo exclaimed, distressed. "That could have cost her her life."</p>
<p>Bonnie cocked an eyebrow. "Lucy was the one who told him to."</p>
<p>Enzo walked over to Bonnie swiftly, his teeth bared. "So it's her fault?"</p>
<p>She swallowed thickly, his mind racing. "I'm not saying that, but…"</p>
<p>"Oh, I see what this is," Enzo widened his eyes. "You're trying to ease your own guilt because you want to get in his trousers."</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Bonnie gave him a grave look.</p>
<p>"You're still in love with the idiot." Enzo raised his eyebrows, looking down his nose disgustedly at Bonnie. "I mean all those one-night stands with dangerous bad boys with cropped copper hair at those biker bars. Think we didn't notice."</p>
<p>Bonnie pressed her lips together. "Only business I have with Kai is saving Lucy. Not to fuck him."</p>
<p>Lucy closed her eyes and mumbled something incoherent.</p>
<p>"What was that, love?"</p>
<p>Lucy rubbed her temples. "I'll ease off Kai, and if Bonnie wants to be with him, that's her choice." Her ears were ringing.</p>
<p>Laying her head back against the chair, Bonnie breathed erratically. "I'm not…"</p>
<p>"I'm in no position to judge you." Lucy said, finally looking up after a long silence. Her startling eyes were like a flash of light.</p>
<p>Bonnie looked her in the eye in silence for a moment, her face an agonizing image of emotions before nodding.</p>
<p>Lucy sighed with exasperation. She knew if she didn't make it out of this alive, Bonnie deserved to have a shoulder to cry on. Last thing she wanted was to demand Bonnie to stay away from Kai. She wasn't sure about a lot of things, but she knew one thing, Kai Parker loved Bonnie Bennett, it's a fact.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Stefan hates me," Damon said sharply, "And I think this time I screwed up so bad he might never forgive me." Once Kai made his way into the storm cellar to talk to Rayna, the vampire called him and greeted him about his day. "Meanwhile, Alaric is over it, he wants us both out of his life for good."</p>
<p>Kai huffed. "Lucy's giving me the cold shoulder again."</p>
<p>"Damn, and Bonnie?" Damon asked quietly.</p>
<p>"Possibly hates me more than she hates you." There was a momentary pause. Kai then said, "But good news is she isn't dating Enzo."</p>
<p>Damon cleared his throat nervously. "Silver lining I guess."</p>
<p>"Yep," Kai retorted back. "Lucy's dating him, instead." He was racking at his brain for all the good things that came out of today.</p>
<p>"Wait, what's a babe like Lucy Bennett doing with a second-rate vampire like Enzo." He states; it sounds childish, the way he says it.</p>
<p>"Loneliness, boredom, who knows," he sighed in exasperation, running a hand through his hair agitatedly.</p>
<p>"Please tell me you have better news than this?" Damon groaned miserably.</p>
<p>"Rayna just agreed to give Lucy her last life." Kai said in the same stressed response.</p>
<p>Damon perked up quickly. "She actually agreed to the deal."</p>
<p>"Yep, and she left us a brief note," he said through gritted teeth with a fake calmness.</p>
<p>Kai was staring over from the corner at Rayna Cruz, curled up on the floor of the storm cellar. Surrounding her were hundreds of pages of scribbled notes and simple illustrations. "The bad news is she added some more names to the list."</p>
<p>The Huntress was twitching tiredly on the floor. Kai's eyes wandered around the room. Every flat surface was covered in pages, more nonsensically drawn were pinned onto the walls and the overturned table.</p>
<p>Damon sighed. "How many?"</p>
<p>Kai felt his heart constrict tightly. "She was a vampire hunter for over a hundred years, Damon." He hissed, walking forward to lower his voice. "That stone had countless vampire souls." He shuffled through the pile of papers from off the floor.</p>
<p>"I'll talk to Ric and Stefan again," Damon said airily. "We always manage."</p>
<p>Kai was quiet for a long while. Finally, he croaked, "We need more people. Forbes and Donovan."</p>
<p>"I'll see what I can do." Damon said simply, a hint of dejection in his voice.</p>
<p>The clock was ticking. They've all come too far to turn back now. Kai only wished he still had his magic at full capacity. And for the first time in twenty years, Kai yearned to hear his mother's soothing voice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Only three more chapters to go. They'll be filled with action, drama and suspense. Kai, Damon and Enzo working together against the clock to save Lucy. A mystery person from Bonnie's past will show up. And Kai finally comes clean to Bonnie. A lot more shake ups, heartbreak, and a character death coming. Besides that, how does everyone feel about Lucy and Enzo?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Kill 'Em All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Lucy Bennett's life at stake and an uphill battle ahead of them, Kai and Bonnie lead the charge to save Lucy before her condition worsens. But when their plan takes an unexpected turn, Kai makes a fateful decision that will forever change his relationship with Bonnie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bonnie Bennett, surprised you showed your face back here," a familiar voice purred.</p><p>She was out of options, that's why. After Kai told her about Rayna agreeing to their deal, Bonnie knew she had to handle the Alex and Armory situation while her friends hunt down vampires for Rayna. Once the swap happens, they were going to have to face Alex and the Armory again.</p><p>In a small room behind a glass, Bonnie stared across at Virginia St. John.</p><p>"Things are getting really dangerous out there," Bonnie began, looking harassed. "Lucy Bennett is dying."</p><p>The woman's eyes flickered towards Bonnie. "Wait, what?"</p><p>"She got poisoned with huntress blood. Lucy only has a couple of days left before she dies," she replied, stiffly. Bonnie knew this was what the other girl needed to hear.</p><p>"Good things do happen for me," Virginia said with a smirk.</p><p>Bonnie glared at Virginia, her fist clenching beneath the table. "Look, I don't have a lot of time. I need answers because your sister Alex wants the vault opened again."</p><p>Virginia stared at her as though she had grown a second head. "Why would she want that?"</p><p>"She believes Yvette is alive." Bonnie replied tersely.</p><p>"She died years ago," the brunette said acidly. "Whatever is in there, isn't Yvette?"</p><p>Bonnie gave her a cautionary glare. "What does that even mean?" she snapped, frustration building. "Virginia, just tell me what's in the damn vault."</p><p>Virginia blinked in surprise as the witch sighed loudly.</p><p>"Well, that's the question everyone's been asking since 1882." Virginia faintly spoke, grimacing when her fingers found her old bruise. "When my great-grandfather first opened it."</p><p>Bonnie tilted her head, eyes narrowing.</p><p>Virginia frowned as she observed Bonnie behind the glass. "Dalton St. John and his crew went inside the vault. When they got down there, he heard a woman's voice. He was the only one who could hear it, the voice was calling out to him."</p><p>"What was calling him?" Bonnie demanded, looking up at the other girl in horror.</p><p>"It wasn't a person, more like a spirit of some sort," Virginia whispered, reaching up to trace the scar. "It does something dark to a person, strips away their compassion and humanity," she answered slowly. "Turn them into…"</p><p>"A vampire." Her voice sounded oddly calm despite her rising panic.</p><p>"Without the perks. Dalton came out a killer, maimed and killed his entire team." Virginia said, her expression completely neutral.</p><p>Bonnie's green eyes flicking from Virginia's face to her shoulder, not showing any sign of worry. "You're saying if Yvette is even alive, she'll come out..."</p><p>"She no longer has empathy or the capacity to love, that's what the vault monster does," those similar olive eyes searched Bonnie's briefly before Virginia softly added, "Whoever is in there isn't Yvette. Just some twisted soul in there, waiting to get loose and go on a killing spree."</p><p>At Virginia's blank expression, her frustration left and a wave of dread washed over Bonnie. "Alex wants her out."</p><p>The other girl looked incredibly nervous at her words. "Alex thinks she can hear her through the walls. I told her time and time again that isn't our sister anymore. But the guilt is weighing her down," Virginia exclaimed, frowning and struggling to sit up. "Bonnie, please don't let her out."</p><p>She studied Virginia for another long moment before emitting a defeated sigh. "I promise," Bonnie replied as confidently as she could, feeling panic try to grip her heart.</p><p>Bonnie didn't know what she was going to do. This news wasn't at all what she expected from Virginia. Right now, her focus was on saving Lucy. The St. John's sisters were second on her list.</p>
<hr/><p>Somewhere in backwoods Delaware, Kai stood beside a school bus watching Damon and Enzo both beat the shit out of a rogue Phoenix Stone vampire. After five minutes of kicking the shit out of the poor bastard, Enzo ripped out his heart to toss it to Kai's feet while Damon moved quickly to rip off the deceased vampire's head. Enzo threw the latest kill on a pile of dead bodies of other Phoenix Stone vampires.</p><p>"So much pent up aggression, guys," Kai interjected. "Not like we don't have all the time in the world for this shit," he snarled, as he poured gasoline over the pile of bodies, intending to burn them.</p><p>Damon's shoulders relaxed. "Look, I need to let off some steam. The last 24 hours have been hell for me."</p><p>Kai tried not to roll his eyes. "Rayna's list is too long for us to be slowing down because you're aggravated." He paused as he tore his gaze away from the burning pile of vampires.</p><p>"Well, at least I got Forbes and Donovan to join forces with us." Damon interrupted, his face bright red.</p><p>Stefan and Alaric agreed to help, too, just not working together or with Damon. Caroline went hunting with Alaric, and Matt Donovan got stuck with Stefan. Seven of them together still weren't enough and Bonnie was off getting more intel from Virginia St. John, which Kai was completely against, but he couldn't argue with her, not when Lucy's life was on the line.</p><p>Enzo cleared his throat. "We need to get a move on then."</p><p>They all piled into Enzo's old 70s Toyota Corolla, which Kai called shotgun for the passenger seat. Leaving Damon in the back, who spent the entire drive complaining about the size of the car and kept kicking at Kai's seat, annoying the heretic.</p><p>Enzo took a deep breath. "Mate, you can walk if you like."</p><p>"Or go back to your brother." Kai hissed, leaning back in his seat, and shrugged.</p><p>"I can't go back. They don't want me around," Damon responded, sighing.</p><p>Enzo looked over at Damon, annoyed. "Can you blame them, Alaric has been better off without you these past few years." Enzo snapped, a scowl on his face. "He and Caroline have been living their lives and raising those girls in peace. Now you two show up trying to make things difficult for them." He finished, not daring to look at either man.</p><p>Kai's eyebrows furrowed as he spoke gutturally. "Hey, I'm just trying to help," he practically growled. "I'm not here to make anything difficult for them."</p><p>Enzo cocked his head, his gaze stony as he turned to face Kai. "You haven't been making things easy for Lucy." The vampire told him, and Kai blanched.</p><p>"Damon called me to help with the Rayna issue, I did not know what was going on with the Armory." Kai sighed in exasperation, running a hand through his hair agitatedly. "Who's <em>your</em> family."</p><p>Enzo swallowed loudly at Kai's words, and he appeared deep in thought.</p><p>"Blood doesn't always mean everything." He dipped his head, his expression sobering as he spoke. "It doesn't matter, because I'm on team Bennett." Enzo said instead, surprising Kai.</p><p>"How can you not, you're screwing one of them," Damon responded shortly. "In fact, you snagged both of them."</p><p>"Damon, shut up." Kai snapped, crossing his arms over his chest angrily.</p><p>"No, I need to understand what either of them sees in him?" Damon pushed, touching Enzo's lightly on the arm as if it would get the other vampire to squeal.</p><p>Enzo's arm twitched, and Kai caught the movement.</p><p>"Probably my loyalties to them. I mean, a lot can happen between people in a year. Those girls are my family now." The vampire's hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly.</p><p>Damon nodded and thought. "Interesting. I mean I was trapped in a prison world with Bonnie, for months. I couldn't get her to stop hating me, not that I made it easy for her, sure I could have been nicer."</p><p>"If your head wasn't up Elena's arse, you would have seen how bloody wonderful Bonnie Bennett is," said Enzo with a laugh.</p><p>Damon scowled at his former friend.</p><p>Kai's lips twitched into a smile, but only for the briefest of seconds. "Damon prefers his women to be weak and easy. He detest powerful women, since he can't manipulate them for his own purposes."</p><p>Enzo glanced over at him, and he smiled at Kai. "Guess it doesn't matter since Bonnie made her choice," he said simply, easily, without hesitation.</p><p>Kai looked over at Enzo and perked his eyebrows.</p><p>"Bonnie only has eyes for one man," Enzo bristled, causing Kai to wince. "Over the past few months, Lucy and I have been spending a lot of time together. We fell in love. She truly is the epic love of my life."</p><p>At this, Damon actually looked at Enzo. His relief at his confession was clear on his face. "Oh wow, am I hearing wedding bells." Damon replied, his smile genuine.</p><p>"Think Caroline might be up for a double wedding?" asked Kai with a sheepish smile on his face.</p><p>Enzo looked as though he was about to be sick. "Calm down, how about we deal with Rayna and Alex first before we have Caroline planning my wedding." Enzo said quickly, his face flushing deep. "Where are we heading?"</p><p>"Next stop is Pennsylvania." Kai rushed his words out.</p><p>Suddenly, Enzo stepped on the gas pedal and sped up to 90 MPH. Damon laid out in the back seat and relaxed. While Kai laid back further to get some shuteye before they reached their destination.</p>
<hr/><p>"Goodbye Desmond."</p><p>Lucy took a seat on the sofa and took out the Armory's old journals. Joining her from the cellar was Rayna Cruz on the floor by the burning fire in the fireplace, crumpling up a piece of paper that was in her hand. Lucy decided since Rayna was giving up her life to save hers, it was probably best to upgrade her from the storm cellar.</p><p>"Are you still getting visions?" Lucy asked, eyes thoughtful.</p><p>Rayna glanced in her direction before looking over her shoulder, "Yes, but fewer."</p><p>That's a blessing, which means the three teams were moving faster than she expected. Lucy just hopes Bonnie returns soon. She was having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>After a few minutes, Lucy broke the silence. "Why are you doing all of this, anyway? Giving your life to me, you don't even know me?"</p><p>"I know Malachai. He cares about you, about his friends and family. Plus, he kept me hidden from the Armory for two years." Rayna started truthfully.</p><p>Lucy frowned and said, "He abandoned me to help you."</p><p>"Yeah, but I was going to kill his friends," said Rayna, eyebrows arching. "It's my nature."</p><p>Lucy looked over at her, unsure how to answer. "So all this for Kai Parker?"</p><p>Rayna chuckled a bit. "I've lived seven lifetimes beyond yours. I hate being immortal, it's not a gift, it's a curse," she said before taking a pause. "Everything that mattered to me, love, family, happiness, I had it and they took it away from me. I've spent my entire immortal life longing for the things I've lost."</p><p>Rayna tossed another crumpled piece of paper into the fire. The gang killed another vampire.</p><p>Folding her hands on her lap, Lucy turned to face Rayna. "You just want peace again," she blurted, turning to give the huntress an apologetic look.</p><p>"That's all I want." Rayna acknowledged, her voice cool but not antagonizing, and Lucy watched as the other woman's face relaxed the tiniest bit.</p><p>"Besides not dying, I actually want to live my life. All these years I wasted on being a free-spirit." She took a deep breath. "Reuniting with Bonnie has shown me I've squandered my life being alone. Meeting Enzo, made me realize I've never had true happiness. Just small moments of pleasure but never satisfied."</p><p>"You found a family, that changes everything, it's the driving force that makes you want to live." The huntress said, expression softening a little at the distraught look on Lucy's face.</p><p>The witch smiled, then hesitated. Lucy then noticed a piece of Rayna's loose paper catching fire from a popping ember. Her natural reaction came out, "Motus!"</p><p>The spell snuffed the fire out.</p><p>"Your cousin better show up soon, the Armory will be here." Rayna said nonchalantly, her face stoic.</p><p>Her heart clenched painfully as she stole a glance at the huntress. "Even if she's on her way back from North Carolina, she won't make it back in time," Lucy said hastily.</p><p>Rayna hesitated. "You and I can't take them out alone."</p><p>Lucy tries to think of something quickly. "Your blood. If I take some of it, the Armory won't be able to locate us."</p><p>"That will only make you sicker." Rayna exploded, startling Lucy, but she covered her jump of surprise with a shrug.</p><p>"We have little of a choice," said Lucy matter-of-factly. "My magic is useless anyway, might as well be safe than be sorry."</p><p>Miserably, the huntress shook her head. "But Lucy…" her voice was shaky.</p><p>"Just a little until Bonnie gets back," she snapped, irritated at the uncomfortable feeling that had settled over her, and trying to ignore it.</p><p>Rayna's face pinched a bit, but she nodded. Lucy went into her bathroom to find a syringe to use. Just for 24 hours, until everyone gets the names off the list. She needs Bonnie and Enzo home first.</p>
<hr/><p>"Why is Enzo not picking up his phone?" Bonnie hissed as she passed the <em>Welcome To Virginia</em> sign on I-66. She was only minutes away from the cabin, but she was taking her time to return.</p><p>"Enzo is currently chasing down a blood enthusiast." Damon said quickly. "Did everything go okay at the nuthouse?"</p><p>Her palms were sweating as it gripped the steering wheel. "It went fine…"</p><p>Damon allowed himself a sigh this time. "Bonnie, this isn't the time to keep secrets."</p><p>"Virginia's afraid of the big evil monster in the vault." Bonnie grumbled, cheeks flushing.</p><p>Damon sniffed, steeling himself. "Which is?"</p><p>"A spirit," she forced herself to say. "If Yvette is alive, her body's probably possessed by an evil, vengeful spirit."</p><p>"Great, so this is a new evil," the other replied sternly.</p><p>"Every time it feels like we are one step closer to normal and we get pulled into something else." Her heart was beating at a near impossible rate, her mind blank. "Travelers, Gemini Witches, heretics, a vampire huntress, and now this."</p><p>Bonnie slammed on her brakes in the middle of an interaction. There was no traffic for miles away. She was so scared, petrified, really. This could be the end of everything she knew, a future with Kai, her kinship with Lucy. She was at the mercy of fate, and it was already blatantly obvious she was losing.</p><p>"We'll get through this, just like we always do, together."</p><p>"The last time we saw each other was in that hospital, after Tyler almost killed me." She added quickly, trying to drown out the chatter in her own head. "Then Enzo told me what you planned on doing. I was ready to rush up to New York and stop you." Hugging her hands to her chest and staring down at her lap as she spoke. "But then Enzo told me Kai was running away with Rayna and I had to make a choice."</p><p>"You went to see Kai?" he asked airily.</p><p>Bonnie cleared her throat, shaking her hair back out of her eyes as she tried to regain her composure. "He was at Jo's old apartment. We said our goodbyes, and I left him," she said tranquilly. "He made his choice, and so did you."</p><p>"I fucked things up with you." Damon told her firmly. "I'm so stupidly in love with Elena, that I couldn't see you."</p><p>The words rang in her head, her body tensing. In the next second, she forced herself to be calm.</p><p>"Let's not worry about that. I need to head back to the cabin to Lucy." She started up her car again as she saw oncoming traffic. "Tell Enzo to call me ASAP."</p><p>"I will." He'd said the words so casually, though there was a hint of bitterness underlying them, a sort of defensiveness.</p><p>Bonnie didn't have time for this sort of conversation with Damon. It was four years too late, and she had more important things on her mind than his feelings. Bonnie was also stupidly in love. She made her choice, too. She just hoped she made the right one.</p>
<hr/><p>Out in the middle of Pottstown, Pennsylvania, Enzo was burning more dead corpses in a fire pit, several feet away from Kai. While the other man was trying to get in contact with Rayna or Bonnie.</p><p>"Does no one answer their phones anymore, we're in a crisis," he heard himself ask drily, a suspicious frown tugging his lips down as he narrowed his eyes at the fire near him.</p><p>"My hands were full, sorry," the huntress snapped haughtily.</p><p>Kai pressed his lips into a hard line. "With what?" it was hard to keep the irritation from his voice, but he schooled his emotions well.</p><p>"Lucy just passed out." Rayna's voice was barely audible.</p><p>Kai swallowed hard, blinking rapidly to clear the fog that had wrapped around his brain. Putting his phone on speakerphone and he turned in Enzo's direction.</p><p>"What do you mean she passed out, what's wrong with her?" Enzo's eyes widened as he began listening in on their conversation.</p><p>"Her magic came back," Rayna squealed and Kai couldn't help but wince; so much for delaying the inevitable.</p><p>Enzo rushed towards him, pulling the phone closer. "Where's Bonnie?"</p><p>"In Virginia on her way into town," Rayna said quietly, voice shaky. "But Lucy took my blood to hide herself from any locator spell."</p><p>"She did what?" Enzo practically snarled at the decrepit huntress.</p><p>Kai sighed, rubbing his temples to ease the headache that had been building all afternoon. "Put Lucy on the phone, right now," he said slightly louder, eyes wide in horror.</p><p>Few seconds later a small voice entered. "Hey."</p><p>"Have you lost your mind?" Enzo asked with the patience of a much older man.</p><p>"Bonnie wasn't going to make it on time. I had no choice," she intoned, unimpressed with his temper.</p><p>Kai closed his eyes, his expression clearing off his previous ire. "You should have called us the second your powers came back." He said more calmly.</p><p>She cleared her throat delicately. "So you all could cut your trip short," Lucy said, in a rasping whisper. This terrified her. "We need those vampires to die before I can get this extra life."</p><p>"You just shorted the already miniscule window of time we have." Enzo's mouth tightened, and he shook his head sharply, just once, as if to dispel the pitying thoughts from his head. "We're so close, love."</p><p>"Babe, I'm looking at a floor covered in names. You are nowhere near done." Lucy said suddenly, her voice having become silent, and Kai felt a pang in his chest.</p><p>The vampire sighed. "We're not giving up. The three of us will kill every single vampire on that list," Enzo finished in a rush, the air expelling from his lungs as he let out a deep breath.</p><p>Kai's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and he stared at Enzo as though he barely knew him. Then he shook his head. And it was all normal again.</p><p>"I'm scared to die alone. Bonnie isn't here and…" there was fear in her voice. "I need you here. I don't want to die here alone, just come back to me."</p><p>Kai suddenly felt strangely vulnerable. Lucy's plea quite startled Enzo.</p><p>"Just come home." With that, the phone cut off. What Lucy was asking wasn't that hard to grasp. But the full meaning of her words. To put it plainly, the horrifying truth was that Lucy was dying.</p><p>Damon returned, jogging towards them. While Enzo was trying to process Lucy's request. "Bonnie's about ten minutes away from the cabin." Damon said, sounding a little distracted. "I feel like I missed something."</p><p>Enzo seemed to jerk out of his thoughts, shaking off whatever melancholy had come over him.</p><p>"Lucy's powers are back so she took Rayna's blood to hide from locator spells." For a moment he was speechless, "She probably has hours left." Enzo croaked, his words choking him.</p><p>Temper aside, Kai was determined to display the finesse Enzo lacked.</p><p>"Go to her." His voice was more soft when he spoke next, though his eyes looked hopeful. "Damon and I can handle everything from here. You need to be with her."</p><p>"I can't give up." Enzo gasped, horrified at his words.</p><p>Damon's eyebrows knitted together as he thought over their situation. "I know where you are, man," he paused, cocking his head to the side, eyes trained on his friend. "I've been there for three years. It's not about you and your fears, or even you giving up. Lucy doesn't have that luxury, she just needs you to be there for her, we need to give her hope."</p><p>Damon let his words hang in the air as Enzo considered what he was saying.</p><p>Sighing, Enzo put on a brave face and nodded. "Fine," he said in reply, but he sounded unpleased.</p><p>Deciding to put his trust in Kai and Damon, Enzo went along with the plan. The vampire rushed off to hijack another car from the parking lot they were in and sped off in the direction towards Virginia. The duo agreed to keep moving.</p><p>They walked in silence for a bit, Kai still reigning in his whirling emotions. "What's your comprehensive plan then?" Damon asked slowly, eyes narrowed in suspicion.</p><p>Kai leaned forward, biting his lip as he looked over the list. "We can't kill all these vampires," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.</p><p>Damon blinked at him. "You can't be thinking of quitting."</p><p>The expression on the other man's face made Kai wince. "I'm thinking we need reinforcement. Someone who has an unlimited amount of manpower and skills to hunt supernatural creatures."</p><p>Damon arched an eyebrow at him. "You don't mean…" he wasn't sure he liked where this was going.</p><p>Grimacing, he prepared himself for the inevitable. "I do," Kai said, all his earlier candidness gone.</p><p>Damon was mortified, aghast at the mere idea. "Bonnie will freak."</p><p>At his words, Kai met Damon's wide eyes, and his expression hardened unapologetically. "Bonnie will get over it. This is Lucy's life we're trying to save."</p><p>Damon couldn't help but stare, feeling very confused. "What about the monster in the vault, and Alex wanting Lucy to open it?" he asked slowly, choosing his words with deliberate care.</p><p>Kai sighed, a headache clear from his pained expression. "We'll handle that after, we just need to make sure Lucy's going to survive that long."</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" Damon asked, his tone giving away his hesitancy.</p><p>Finally, he found his voice again. "Call her Damon." He swallowed hard, his throat dry. Kai knew the risk, but what choice did they have? Lucy has only hours left.</p>
<hr/><p>Something was tapping her shoulder. Bonnie sleepily lifted a hand and attempted to brush it away. After a second of peace, however, the tapping returned. Only this time, the tapping turned into shaking, which was getting too rough for comfort. Groaning, Bonnie yanked her head up.</p><p>Groggy, Bonnie opened her eyes and tried to spot the person. As her surroundings came into focus. Looking up, Bonnie met a pair of familiar brown eyes. They shone vividly, and her eyebrows creased in confusion. Then she looked at their owner.</p><p>"Bonnie, where's Lucy?" Enzo asked, gaze sharpening on her.</p><p>Bonnie sat up abruptly, more than a tad startled by Enzo on the side of the couch beside her. She also felt a slight pain in her neck area, though she tried to annoy it. "She's in her room sleeping," she grumbled before becoming still again.</p><p>Bonnie waited for him to speak again, but he didn't. His breathing evened out, his body relaxed, and she saw his eyelids flutter as he contemplated. She bit her lip, unable to stop staring at him.</p><p>Massaging the kink in her neck, before saying, "You shouldn't have come back," her voice was oddly calm compared to the uneasiness he invoked in her.</p><p>Enzo glowered at her. "Lucy got scared, and you weren't here…"</p><p>"I was minutes away." Bonnie snapped in irritation, feeling the need to defend herself.</p><p>"I kept calling you. No one took my calls. I got worried." Enzo growled, throwing his hands into the air.</p><p>"There's over fifty vampires left on this list." Trying her best to control the volume of her tone, Bonnie blew out a long breath. "And not enough of us to get them all. Caroline and Ric are dragging their feet, wanting to return to their daughters. Meanwhile, Matt wants to kill Stefan, because he thinks Stefan may have killed his fiancee." Bonnie seethed, her last words acidic.</p><p>"Damon and Kai are working on it." Enzo answered, fixing a stony expression on his face.</p><p>She could feel her heartbeat increase rapidly, the harsh pounding against her chest almost painful. "There just isn't enough time." Bonnie replied evasively, silently trying to calm her nerves.</p><p>Enzo crossed his arms in frustration. "So what, we just give up?"</p><p>Bonnie closed her eyes. Unwilling to succumb to the hot press of tears in her throat. Death had become her constant companion, claiming the lives of her and so many people she cared about, one by one.</p><p>"We made a mess of things for her," Bonnie said in a whisper. "We were supposed to protect her."</p><p>"It's not your fault, it's no one's fault." Enzo ran his hand through his hair, putting his forehead in his hands. "Even if these are the last few moments for her, I want her to remember that we loved her. This isn't about us, we have to shove our feelings aside for her sake." His hands were warm on her arms.</p><p>She was being taken advantage of. Her breath caught as anger washed over her again.</p><p>Before Bonnie could lash out at Enzo some more. Rayna enters the cabin with a handful of wood logs for the fire. As she walks in, she suddenly pauses, dropping the logs and gasping for air. Bonnie and Enzo both watched as the huntress rushed to the floor. Crawling towards the fireplace, she began crumpling pieces of papers into the burning fire.</p><p>"What the bloody hell is going on?" The words came out in a rush as Enzo turned to look at the crazed woman imploringly.</p><p>Bonnie frowned. "Rayna, what's happening?" her eyes were sparked with curiosity.</p><p>"They're killing them all." Rayna started licking her lips nervously.</p><p>"What are you talking about, Rayna?" her heart was beating erratically, eyes wide from fear.</p><p>"An army of soldiers." Rayna barely looked up to acknowledge them. "Taking out every single vampire on my list. Only ten more to go."</p><p>Enzo stiffened beside Bonnie. "The Armory, those bloody bastards."</p><p>Bonnie glanced up at Enzo, but he was staring into the fireplace, a pink tint high in his cheeks. It was pretty clear this was Kai and Damon's plan in effect. Bonnie swallowed down the lump rising in her throat. It was impossible for her day to get any worse, wasn't it?</p>
<hr/><p>The two men were driving in the middle of the night. The sky was a hazy gray and Damon just called Stefan, informing him he could pack up and head home. They now took everything care of. Stefan said there was hope for forgiveness soon, as long as Damon didn't fuck up again.</p><p>After the brothers said their goodbyes, Damon growled. "I can forget about atonement after this."</p><p>"They'll get over it." Kai's voice grew icier despite the humidity in the air.</p><p>Damon frowned, a curious expression on his face. "What is with this haughty attitude, man?" he asked, eyes pleading for an explanation, angered but hopeful. "You've been a real dick since you came back."</p><p>"As opposed to the nice, charming guy I was before?" Kai could see the confusion in his eyes, the concentrated frown on his lips.</p><p>"Okay, so you were always a bastard. But now it's like your frigid at this point."</p><p>"Damon, I've been running for the past three years, while you've been sleeping." Kai fixed his deep blue eyes on the vampire with concentration. "I come back to this shithole town just to find out that my friend is dying, and it's my fault."</p><p>The vampire licked his lips and glanced out the window. "Lucy made her bed when she agreed to help Alex seal that vault with her sister trapped inside. You tried to help her."</p><p>Kai wanted to growl out something mean. "I made things worse in New Orleans. Klaus kicked her out of that safe haven because of me and Stefan," he said, voice strained as he tried to swallow his anger. "</p><p>Damon leaned back in his seat with an audible sigh. "Okay, so you made a mess of things."</p><p>"I've been making things difficult for myself since I was fifteen," he snapped, angry with himself more than anything else.</p><p>Damon turned his gaze onto Kai and sneered. "I know all about the daddy issues."</p><p>Kai grunted in agreement. "It's more than that. I let myself be consumed with anger because I thought I was defective. All I've ever done was prove people right about me. I am a sociopath. I'm unable to care about anyone or anything."</p><p>Damon's face was blank. It made Kai feel like he didn't understand what the other man was saying. "Yet here you are trying to save a woman's life. And not even the one you're in love with." The vampire turned, pinning him with a stare, his striking blue eyes surprisingly insightful.</p><p>Kai blinked a few times before clearing his throat.</p><p>"In my book you're more redeemable than any bad guy I've met, that includes me." Damon stated bluntly.</p><p>Kai fought the temptation to roll his eyes.</p><p>"Did anyone ever tell you about the deal I made with Emily Bennett in 1864?" Damon asked him suddenly, eyes solemn with understanding. "Emily promised to protect Katherine and the vampires that were living in Mystic Falls, she sealed them beneath a tomb because the town had learned the truth of their identities, being a witch Emily knew it was only a matter of time before they come after her own children," he continued, "So I promised her in return I'd watch over her lineage, every single of of them."</p><p>"Including Lucy Bennett," Kai sighed, voice laced with irritation and unease.</p><p>"Her too," Damon conceded. "I failed Bonnie, in fact I'm pretty sure she's saved me more time than I've ever tried to save her."</p><p>Kai raised his eyebrows, surprised at what Damon had said. "I think we all failed her. Somehow she's always the one getting hurt in the end."</p><p>He stilled, shaking his head. "I thought removing myself from her life would spare her some heartache."</p><p>"So did I." Kai said with a snort.</p><p>It's not as if Kai wanted to see Bonnie happy with someone else. Part of him did hope she was living her life to the fullest. Knowing how well things turned out for Caroline Forbes with the lush career, two kids and a future husband. All Bonnie had to show for the past three years was a teaching degree with no job and still living in her family home.</p><p>"When this is over you should really talk to her."</p><p>Kai looked at Damon, surprised. "What about?" he interjected, his eyebrows shooting up. "It's not like she'll forgive me after this. I've exhausted all my chances with her."</p><p>"Bonnie is far more forgiving than we give her credit for," Damon continues, examining his reaction. "If you can help keep the Bennett lineage alive, then there's still a chance for you two to make things right."</p><p>Lucy Bennet meant the world to Bonnie. She was the only family she had left besides Abby Bennett, who no one had heard from in years. Kai sometimes wonders if she cared about her daughter's wellbeing at all. She was the first person to walk out of Bonnie's life and never looked back, Abby hurt Bonnie the worse out of all of them.</p><p>As they approached the cabin, Kai knew he was going to have to take whatever attacks that were coming his way. He was going to protect Bonnie's heart this time; she would lose no one else.</p>
<hr/><p>There were no words to describe how she felt. Her body was so weak, she felt so tired. The only thing that was keeping her up was the rage inside her. She knew she had hours left.</p><p>Lucy stood outside the cabin with Enzo and Bonnie, both of whom were quiet and worried for her. No one knew how much longer she had. Rayna reckoned about 48 hours left. The huntress also confirmed that all the vampires on her list were officially dead about an hour ago. So all they could do now was wait.</p><p>Just in time, Damon and Kai pull up to the house in the blue Camaro. Bonnie rushes to the car with Enzo following behind her.</p><p>Kai came out the passenger side, while Damon seemed to be praying for mercy before confronting Bonnie Bennett.</p><p>"Just when I thought you two were worthy of forgiveness," Bonnie said vehemently, raking a hand through her hair. "You pull some shit like this."</p><p>"Last time I checked, I wasn't looking for forgiveness, Bonnie." Kai's voice was harsh, but contemplative. "I'm the only person who's been honest with you from the jump."</p><p>"Fine," Bonnie snarled before her eyes landed on the other man beside him. "But you, how could you do this, after everything we talked about?"</p><p>"We needed backup. Lucy has less than two days before she croaks." Damon said roughly, his eyes glinting.</p><p>Extending her legs out in front of her, Lucy released a slow breath. "I won't open that vault, I'd rather…" she couldn't do it, she couldn't say it.</p><p>"We won't do it." Bonnie finished for Lucy. Her tone softened in partial understanding.</p><p>"The shaman is ready to make Lucy a new owner of Rayna Cruz's last life," Kai turned his gaze to Bonnie. "All you have to do is open the vault. This is your cousin's life we're talking about," he said soothingly, watching as her shoulders sagged in defeat.</p><p>"Don't you dare guilt her into this." Lucy cried, trying to regain his far gazing eyes.</p><p>"Why not?" Kai asked quietly, thoughtfully. His words cut her off, the look in his eyes sending a shiver down her spine. "This is it, the end of the line Luce. Either Bonnie comes with us and opens the vault or you die by tomorrow."</p><p>Her eyebrows rose in interest.</p><p>"You honestly trust Alex?"</p><p>Damon waved a hand to silence her, and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"So what if she wants her sister's corpse back. Let's just give it to her." Damon sounded annoyingly arrogant about this.</p><p>"It's not that simple," Bonnie exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "Whatever is in that vault turns humans into killing machines, I can't let that out into the world."</p><p>"Quit trying to force their hands," Enzo interrupted, stepping up beside Lucy. "They've made their decision already."</p><p>A scowl marred Kai's face. "Are you fucking kidding me? You poison your girlfriend and now you just want to give up and let her die."</p><p>"I was fine in New Orleans before you showed up, completely off the grid." Lucy snapped, crossing her arms.</p><p>"How long did you plan on hiding there, Lucy?" Kai asked slowly. His gaze was searching and accusatory. "You didn't think Klaus Mikaelson would have asked questions."</p><p>Before Lucy could muster up a good argument, Damon's cell phone started ringing.</p><p>"Hey Alex, we'll be on our way, it's just…" Damon cocked an eyebrow. "It's for you."</p><p>He handed the phone directly to Lucy. Her eyes caught Enzo before bringing the phone to her ears. "Hello," she answered, hastily tucking a hand into the back pocket of her jeans.</p><p>"Lucy Bennett, long time," Alex St. John's voice was cold and calculated. "Look I scratched your back, you scratch mines."</p><p>A hot anger bubbled up her throat. "I never asked for this."</p><p>"It doesn't matter. I did what Kai asked of me. And since I heard you no longer have your magic, I'll need Bonnie to open the vault instead. I hope you remember the spell." Alex's voice, though cordial and light-hearted, caused her to wince.</p><p>Lucy clenched her jaw. "Bonnie isn't powerful enough to do it."</p><p>"I figure with your life hanging in the wind, she'd be able to muster up that good ol' Bennett witches strength and do me a solid. If not, I can send my men over to… Greensboro, North Carolina, I believe your cousin Abby lives out there?" Lucy gasped loudly. "I can't imagine what pain Bonnie will feel when her entire family is wiped out."</p><p>She covered her mouth and she could not help but let out a blood thirsty scream. Dropping the phone out of her hands, Lucy found herself wrapped into Enzo's arms. Everyone was avoiding Bonnie's direction. Damon quickly picked up his phone, only to realize Alex hung up.</p><p>"Lucy, what's wrong, what did she say?"</p><p>A lump was in Lucy's throat. "Bonnie, I'm so sorry," she sobbed into Enzo's chest. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>The brunette froze. "Guys, what's going on?" the pain in her voice, her eyes; it was unbearable.</p><p>"If we don't open that vault, Alex is going after Abby. It's over Bonnie, she won." Kai replied simply. He said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. It wasn't as simple as that.</p><p>Lucy could not speak. Despite that, her stomach lurched. She nestled against Enzo's chest and squeezed her eyes shut, pushing the thoughts of the Armory capturing Abby out of her head. A tear escaped with them as Enzo held her tighter, whispering sweet nothings to her.</p>
<hr/><p>"Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, per Vasa Quo Errum Signos. Phasmatos selvus Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, per Vasa Errum Quo Signos. Phasmatos selvus nos ex malom terra mora Vantis Quo Incandis per Vasa Quo Errum Signos. Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis."</p><p>Kai listened in from the next room over as Bonnie performed the spell for Alex in the hallway. Damon was across from him on the phone with Enzo. The two men were bickering for over five minutes.</p><p>"You realize that by forcing her hands, Bonnie will probably never forgive you again."</p><p>"You know, here we are saving your girlfriend and you're complaining." Damon shook his head and laughed. "It's like you don't even care that she's going to survive this entire ordeal you put her through."</p><p>The other vampire spluttered wordlessly.</p><p>"Fuck you Damon. I care about Lucy more than anything." Enzo's voice was hoarse, weakened from the effort to keep his emotions under control. "But Bonnie's the most important person to her, and if something happens to Bonnie or Abby…"</p><p>"Nothings going to happen, we'll deal with whatever the Armory tries to throw at us," Kai hissed, cutting Enzo off. "Once Lucy's safe."</p><p>"Right now we just saved Lucy, Bonnie and Abby." Damon said simply. "We should celebrate after this."</p><p>Kai looked at him with unflattering surprise.</p><p>The door knob rattled. Before Bonnie threw open the gleaming wooden door. She had a frightened look on her face. "Let's get out of here now," she shouted, rubbing her arm unconsciously.</p><p>Kai watched as Bonnie dashed off. He took one look at Damon, who was also concerned, before following behind her. The three of them, running through the halls of the Armory, making their way outside. Bonnie raised her two hands towards the castle like building before chanting a spell.</p><p>"Phasmatos veras nos ex malom. Terra mora vantis quo incandis per vasa quo errum signos"</p><p>Damon starred at Bonnie, confused. "What did you do?" He was doubled over and practically wheezing.</p><p>"No one is getting out of this place." Bonnie turned her head towards Kai. "I promised Virginia."</p><p>Kai looked up at Bonnie with a new intensity in his eyes.</p><p>Without warning, Bonnie started stuttering with nerves. She pressed a hand to either temple and squeezed. Moving quickly, his hand latching onto her wrist. "Bonnie, what's wrong, what's happening?" Kai asked gently, cringing as he lifted her head to inspect the damage.</p><p>If she couldn't see anything through the darkness before, now she couldn't see anything but bright flashes of painful light. She reeled in pain, clutching her face in agony. Bonnie doubled over in pain, but not for long. Her arms were flagging, and Bonnie drifted lifelessly into the depths.</p><p>Kai grabbed a hold of her before she could hit the ground, cradling her in his arms. "We need to get her inside." His face took on a strange expression, as if he was aware of a softer tone to his voice.</p><p>"Everyone is back at the boarding house, I'll take Bonnie there." Damon commanded strongly, "You need to take Rayna and bring her to the shaman."</p><p>Rayna was in Kai's car, waiting for him to take her out to the woods. Kai nodded his head. They had no more time to waste. He knew Bonnie was in good hands, even if he didn't want to leave her. Looking once more at the unconscious woman before him. Something was wrong. It was either that or he was paranoid.</p>
<hr/><p>Kai stood by the bonfire out in Mystic Falls wood, watching as Rayna Cruz sat across from the shaman. Rayna hands the long-haired man a small vital of Lucy Bennett's blood. Kai noticed Rayna looked white in the face, with something close to fear in her eyes.</p><p>"You think you'll see him again?" he asked carefully, turning around to look at her.</p><p>"Who?" she asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Your father." He said, looking down at her elongated neck.</p><p>"I believe I will." Rayna said in a feeble voice, smiling despite herself.</p><p>Kai was ready to head back. He didn't know what it was exactly, but something was bothering him. And he didn't have phone reception out in the woods. "Okay, we have the bonfire, the last descendant of the tribe that created you." Kai glared in the shaman's direction. "Thanks for that, by the way. Any ideas on how this curse mark can be removed?"</p><p>"None," the shaman responded.</p><p>Rayna smirked. "Thank you for this," she said, more to herself than him, a small frown on her face.</p><p>"It's a great honor to meet you, Rayna," the shaman replied. "I'm sad it had to end like this." There was a strange concern in the older man's voice.</p><p>A wave of queasiness swept over Kai. "We need to get a move on."</p><p>The shaman took his time to take out his original blade, that the original shamans used in the sacrifices a century ago. Kai watched as the man poured out Lucy's blood across the blade. He and Rayna sat cross-legged on opposite sides of the bonfire. He began his chanting to nature.</p><p>"Hear me, Great Spirit. Hear me. We call upon you in this moment of need. One has come before you. For many lifetimes, as your servant, your vengeance... let her journey end. Let another take her remaining years... Let another take up her burden."</p><p>Kai thought about that. "Wait, what? What's he talking about? What burden?"</p><p>Rayna's dark brown eyes were gleaming oddly, her face filled with anticipation.</p><p>"Malachai, you didn't think I was going to spare you and your vampire friends, did you?" she asked sarcastically.</p><p>He gasped, his eyes accusing, "Rayna..."</p><p>"And I was never planning on saving Lucy Bennett, of all people," she said, startling him with the solemn look in her large, brown eyes.</p><p>His voice was serious. "Rayna, what did you do?"</p><p>"Back at the cabin, when Bonnie decided on taking a nap, I pricked her neck for some blood." She snorted. "When this process is completed, Bonnie will turn into a huntress like me, full of hatred for you kind and wipe you and Damon of this earth, along with the rest of them."</p><p>Kai watched fervently as she gently hit him with a wry smile on her face. "You fucking bitch." He tried to rush to the bonfire to stop her, but Rayna was too quick for him.</p><p>A strong wind blew suddenly, and her hair fluttered as she turned away from him. The huntress grabbed the blade from the shaman and plunged into her chest. The fires erupted, blocking Kai from grabbing Rayna. He could hear her gasping for only a few more seconds before she was quiet.</p><p>Once the flames died back down, Kai noticed Rayna's corpse lying out. They completed the spell. The shaman was still sitting between the fire and Kai.</p><p>"The huntress status has been transferred to your friend."</p><p>Kai's eyebrows knitted, confusedly. "No," he growled. "It wasn't for Bonnie."</p><p>"Seems like Rayna foiled your plan," the old shaman looked at him sincerely.</p><p>"My other friend's dying from huntress blood poisoning." Kai muttered, and then after a moment explained, "Rayna's life was for her." His breath hitched in his throat.</p><p>"There might be a way to save her."</p><p>Kai shook his head sadly. "How?" he asked accusingly.</p><p>"Another can give their life for her," the older man responded guardedly.</p><p>Kai swallowed and then cleared his throat before saying, "I thought only Rayna could do that."</p><p>"I have enough power to make the switch," the shaman said, his lip curling as he spoke to Kai. "I just need a willing participant."</p><p>"I'll find someone." He turned away miserably.</p><p>"Make it quick, your friend only has 24 hours left."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Two more chapters to go. Huntress Bonnie in action next chapter. Bonnie lets her feelings be known. Kai finally tells Bonnie the truth. And a surprise visitor will arrive at the boarding house, any guesses who it might be?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Requiem for a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Kai's risky attempt to save his friends takes an unexpected turn, the consequences of his actions force an unknown threat on Bonnie's life. While Kai tries to hold it together as he painfully watches Bonnie in the fight of her life, someone else arrives with an offer to help them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rude awakening for them all. Everyone was in the Salvatore's parlor room, gathered around the fireplace. On the couch was Bonnie, still passed out after doing that lock in spell on the entire Armory. On the armchair over from her was Lucy sitting and watching, waiting for her cousin to wake up, waiting for Kai to show up and give them the news. Enzo stood behind the chair, resting his hand on Lucy's shoulder for comfort. While Damon sat on a small section of the couch next to Bonnie, praying she'd wake up.</p>
<p>"Kai's been gone for a while."</p>
<p>Lucy's booming voice brought Damon back to reality. "Shaman's probably old and slow, don't worry, Kai will get this done," he went on unperturbed, "He always does."</p>
<p>"Weird seeing you as his hype man." Enzo immediately said to conceal the oddity of the moment.</p>
<p>Damon smiled imperceptibly, unsurprised by the admission. "Jealous?"</p>
<p>"Please, I know the type of friend you are," Enzo said dismissively. "I feel sorry for him."</p>
<p>"Guys, this isn't the time…" The sound of the doorbell cut Lucy off.</p>
<p>Damon took this opportunity to leave the room and to answer his front door. Hoping to see Kai's face with news that Rayna Cruz was dead and Lucy will live a long human life.</p>
<p>When he pulled forward his door, he noticed it wasn't Kai. Instead, a petite older woman, with sandy blonde curls down her back, in a raincoat, Damon recognizes the woman immediately from her eyes.</p>
<p>"What the fuck?" he growled, balling his fists.</p>
<p>"Hello Damon," she said, coldly.</p>
<p>"Who is it? Is that Kai?" Lucy approached them warily.</p>
<p>The woman tried to push past Damon to enter the house. He blocked her out of spite. He heard more footsteps coming towards them.</p>
<p>Lucy put her hand in the air. "Damon, is that, oh my god."</p>
<p>Enzo cleared his throat. "Love, who is it?"</p>
<p>The couple both stared at the stranger standing in his doorway. And Damon scratched the back of his neck. "Enzo, meet…"</p>
<p>"Abby!"</p>
<p>Enzo looked dumbfounded for a moment. "Bonnie's mum?"</p>
<p>"Lucy," the other woman cut in, a pained expression on her face.</p>
<p>Damon rolled his eyes. "Wanna explain why you're here?"</p>
<p>Abby sighed, taking a step back. "Wanna invite me in?"</p>
<p>"No," he said, venom in his tone.</p>
<p>"Let her inside, it's pouring down rain." Lucy said, exasperated.</p>
<p>Damon's only response was to clench his teeth and roll his eyes. "Come in Abby." He moved to grant her entry. "Then you can explain why you came out here."</p>
<p>Shaking her head, she slipped through the doorway. "Bonnie texted me and told me what was going on?" Abby explained patiently, "Where is she?"</p>
<p>Walking in the middle of the hallway, Enzo and Lucy were both avoiding Abby's glances. "She's out in the parlor." Damon directed her to the other side of the house. When they got to the parlor, Abby rushed over to the couch, seeing her daughter's stilled body.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Abby knelt down in front of her child. "Oh, my god. Bonnie"</p>
<p>Lucy's face flushed. "She's alive, just… tired."</p>
<p>"What happened?" Abby demanded, hovering over Bonnie's body.</p>
<p>"Revenge of Bonnie, that's what happened." Damon said straight-faced. "She sealed the Armory building, with everyone inside. Alex St. John got her sister back but none of them can escape."</p>
<p>"Jesus, I thought you said no more risky missions." Abby whispered to her daughter, brushing her hair back.</p>
<p>He stared at her for another moment, the severest form of pure hatred in the depths of his azure eyes. "Why are you really here, Abby? You walked out on Bonnie countless times and never cared that she died several times before." Damon looked down, eyes weary with doubt. "Now you want to be concerned, mommy?" he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.</p>
<p>"Damon!" Lucy snarled, crossing her arms. "Abby, don't listen to him"</p>
<p>"I did not know what was happening?" Abby looked him up and down.</p>
<p>"You never cared to know." He spat, ignoring her politeness.</p>
<p>Damon looked over at Abby and sneered at her. She glared back at him.</p>
<p>She furrowed her brow. "That's not true, if I knew. If Bonnie had just told me..."</p>
<p>He stared at her, taking in every line of her face. "That's such shit," Damon cut in, a pained bearing on his face.</p>
<p>"I came for my family," Abby said it so quietly that he barely heard her. "I came to see Lucy and Bonnie. I don't have to answer to you, Damon, not after what you did." She flushed red at her allusion, though Damon couldn't tell whether it was from anger or embarrassment.</p>
<p>Still, Abby did nothing more than glare at Damon. And Damon literally just looks down on Abby with haughty disdain.</p>
<p>"BONNIE?"</p>
<p>A loud voice boomed through the house. Damon, Lucy, and Enzo all whipped their hands around as Kai came rushing into the house, drench in rainwater. Damon noticed the other man was shaking like a leaf.</p>
<p>Something about the blank, unseeing look on Kai's face that intimidated Damon.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Regrouping in the house's library. Kai was silent as he slowly lowered himself into a chair. He couldn't deal with the reaction from Lucy about Rayna's betrayal. The tears that marred her face broke Kai's heart.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the look on Enzo's face was devoid of all emotions. The vampire just stood staring into the fireplace while Damon poured a drink for himself and Kai.</p>
<p>"That dirty bitch," he grumbled. "How did she even steal the blood from Bonnie?"</p>
<p>Kai's hands were shaking. "Said she waited for Bonnie to sleep, prick her and got some blood from her that way." He opened his gaunt eyes, looking weary around him.</p>
<p>Damon handed the glass to Kai. "Lucy only has twenty-four hours."</p>
<p>"About twenty-two." Kai brought the glass to his lips. "We need someone willing to give their life to her."</p>
<p>"Human, vampire, witch, what does she need?"</p>
<p>"Supernatural, and we can't use compulsion, has to be willing." Kai returned, his voice smooth as ice, but tempered.</p>
<p>Damon gritted his teeth. "Dammit." He threw back another mouthful of bourbon straight from the bottle.</p>
<p>"What are we going to do about Bonnie the huntress?" Kai asked abruptly, tracing his index finger around the rim of the glass.</p>
<p>Damon hesitated. "She's still asleep, no idea why."</p>
<p>"Because if Bonnie wakes up, she'll have to kill us." Enzo said from a distance, pouring himself a drink beside Damon. "Maybe that's why she hasn't woken up. She can probably sense something wrong and she's scared," he murmured.</p>
<p>"So much has gone wrong," Damon whined, looking at him tiredly, "Just when we were one step closer to freedom this shit happens."</p>
<p>"No point crying over it." Kai swallowed the last of his drink. "We need a plan. Lucy has only a few hours. We need to figure what we'll do."</p>
<p>Enzo spoke in a low voice, as if sharing a secret, "Lucy won't let any of us die for her."</p>
<p>Kai realized the sadness in the vampire's tone. "Why are you being like this, do you not want her to live?" Damon said, standing up unsteadily. "She doesn't have a choice in this."</p>
<p>"That type of shit might work with Elena Gilbert, but Lucy isn't like that." Enzo said, pouring Kai another glass, while sneering at Damon. "Lucy is an adult woman, who's lived a carefree life, which is why she's in this situation. There's no way I can convince her to take another life to spare her own. She's not selfish."</p>
<p>Enzo was right. Lucy made her mistake, and she was going to pay for it with her life. Kai knew her reckless lifestyle would catch up with her, but he didn't want it to end like this.</p>
<p>He turned away from his drink, taking in the room again. "First, let's deal with Bonnie," Kai forced himself to say. "She won't wake up on her own. So we'll just have to wake her up."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Nesting and embracing her own knees by the windowsill while observing those heavy raindrops punishing the glass. The eldest Bennett tried to remember a simpler time in her life. When her entire family was still alive and safe.</p>
<p>"I think she'll be more comfortable on the bed than the couch."</p>
<p>Abby was abruptly pulled away from her thoughts. Lucy moved around in Damon's bedroom, setting up scented candles around the room for Bonnie.</p>
<p>"My daughter's going to be a vampire hunter." Abby snapped, her eyes veritably sparking with anger. "How did things get so damn bad?"</p>
<p>Lucy's head snapped back. "They paid me to seal the Armory vault," she chewed on her lip. "I didn't know someone was already inside until after I completed the job. But they didn't care, they fully blamed me for what happened. The younger sister Virginia wanted me dead, so I ran and hid." Lucy gripped onto the bedsheet. "Bonnie found me in Nova Scotia and brought me to a hideout for about a year now. I was taking poisonous pills the Armory made with the huntress's blood. It was to keep me off their magical radar. But it's killing me."</p>
<p>"Lucy…" Abby merely shook her head and sighed with honest disappointment at her cousin's confession.</p>
<p>"I'm dying Abby, I have until tomorrow." She bowed her head. "Bonnie is going through all of this because of me."</p>
<p>After swallowing hard, she whispered, "I don't think your friends will let you die."</p>
<p>Lucy fixed her eyes on the floor. "I'm just worried about Lorenzo, I'm all he has left." She was desperately trying to escape her own emotions, yet she could not. Her voice caught as she uttered the last few words.</p>
<p>Abby gave her a stiff smile. "The vampire, you always had interesting choices in men."</p>
<p>The scowl was still firmly in place. "You're one to talk." Lucy coughed. "Enzo is the first guy I ever fell in love with." She said in her typical steady voice.</p>
<p>Abby bit her lower lip to avoid an unwanted smile. "I remember when I first met Rudy."</p>
<p>Lucy swaggered over to the wall. "He was an elite <em>snob</em>," she emphasized.</p>
<p>"He was charming and perceptive." She laughed, brushing her hair from her face. "The first man I ever fell for, he wasn't the last though."</p>
<p>"Does Bonnie know the actual truth about why you left Rudy?"</p>
<p>Abby jumped from the windowsill and walked, trying to avoid Lucy's stare.</p>
<p>"Of course not, the way she still talks about him. He was a trash father and an even worse husband." She said, half serious, half smiling.</p>
<p>"Mom knew, she always picked up on the little things. She never trusted Rudy." No, Sheila Bennett hated her son-in-law, only tolerating him for the sake of Bonnie. But if she knew the actual truth of her father, what that information could do.</p>
<p>Lucy heard a knock on the door and quickly rushed to open it. Kai's drenched locks were slicked back from his face, and he was in fresh clothes. The heretic stepped inside. He blushed right away — with anger.</p>
<p>Kai's eyes made it over to the bed to see Bonnie still sleeping. This made him frown more deeply. She sensed he got uncomfortable. "Any ideas about why Bonnie won't wake up?"</p>
<p>He ran his tongue across his teeth. "Rayna used to say could sense my humanity through some sort of psychic link," Kai said, more grudgingly than expected. "It was one reason she didn't kill me during our travels. So maybe Bonnie's is fighting against not wanting to kill us, and we need to give her some ammunition." He suggested, lacing his fingers together.</p>
<p>Lucy gave him an inquisitive look. "So one of us needs to delve into her subconscious and do what exactly?"</p>
<p>Kai beamed at her. "We need to convince her huntress brain that not all vampires are blood sucking monsters."</p>
<p>"You might be the worst person for the job, you know, with your history." Lucy gave him a mischievous smirk.</p>
<p>There was an awkward silence as everyone mulled over this situation.</p>
<p>Abby flashed a small, uneasy smile. "I'm her mother. I'll do it." She reached out to touch her cousin's arm. "I was a witch before I turned into a vampire. I have changed little. I can show her the difference between the two."</p>
<p>Lucy nodded sadly. "She's right."</p>
<p>After thinking for a long time, Kai finally revealed his conclusion. "Okay, Lucy and I will be outside if you need anything."</p>
<p>Lucy gave Abby one last look and then followed Kai into the hall. She hoped Abby was strong enough to save Bonnie. Lucy wanted a goodbye before she went. God, how was she supposed to say goodbye to everyone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Vampires, real or myth? Bonnie?"</p>
<p>She slowly opened her eyes, frowning as she realized where she was. Alaric's classroom, in her assigned seat in the front row.</p>
<p>"Answer the question Bonnie."</p>
<p>Holding her arms close to her chest, "Myth."</p>
<p>Bonnie's eyes snapped up to the power point presentation Alaric had up. "Wrong, Bonnie. Vampires are as common today as mosquitoes." Alaric replied, ruffling his hair, "They can walk in the daylight, kill from the shadows. Hell, your own parents might be a vampire."</p>
<p>Bonnie took a glance around the room. She quickly noticed every single student had fangs and blood on their lips. She even took notice of one vampire feeding on another classmate. Bonnie knew something wasn't right, something was happening to her.</p>
<p>"What do you do when you meet a vampire, do you fight back and kill them?" Alaric hissed as his face changed, showing he was a vampire, just like all the other students in the class. "Show me how to kill a vampire, Bonnie."</p>
<p>Bonnie shivered violently from fear.</p>
<p>"This isn't real!" Not that it mattered, but Bonnie ran for it. She sped off as her classmates chased her out of the classroom.</p>
<p>Racing all the way back to her dorm building, searching for a place to hide back in her dorm room. Once she got there, she locked the door behind her. Couple vampire students tried breaking down her door. She chanted as a spell to secure the locks, but nothing happened. Now she knew for sure something was up.</p>
<p>"My god, is this what you've been going through?"</p>
<p>"Mom?" Bonnie yelled and Abby turned, ashen, to face her.</p>
<p>Abby gave her a small frown and approached her. "Bonnie, I am so sorry."</p>
<p>"Get away from me. You're not real," she seethed through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>"I'm in your head. I came to see you at the boarding house, after you sent that text to me about..."</p>
<p>"Kai, did he save her?" Bonnie cut her mother off.</p>
<p>Abby suddenly became stiff. "I'm sorry, baby."</p>
<p>"NO! Lucy can't be…" Bonnie's hoarse, desperate voice echoed around the room.</p>
<p>"Not yet, she's still alive. For now." Her mother said with difficulty.</p>
<p>"What does that even mean?" she asked, not sure how to react.</p>
<p>Abby was inches away from her. "It means the huntress tricked your friends. She was never planning to save Lucy. Instead, she swapped out Lucy's blood for yours and now you're transitioning into a vampire hunter."</p>
<p>Heart racing wildly, Bonnie turned away from her mother.</p>
<p>"Right now, your brain is rewiring itself to hate vampires, to become the hunter." Abby explained, looking at her with a spark of cynicism in those frigid eyes. "But baby, I need you to resist that urge."</p>
<p>Bonnie turned around, her senses returning. "I don't want to hurt anyone."</p>
<p>"Just concentrate on who I am. Not what I am." Her mother cried hopefully, running to her, grabbing her by the arm. "Fight the voices in your head, open your eyes and come back to us. Lucy only has a day left—" Abby stopped. She knew.</p>
<p>Bonnie wrenched her arm away from Abby, sickened that she touched her.</p>
<p>"How dare you," her voice laced thick with anger. "You have no rights to be here. After you abandoned me and dad." She watched as her mother gasped. "You never even showed up for me when Grams died. You never came to my high school or college graduation. You didn't even care to see me when I came back from the dead or returned from the prison world. Mom, you never gave a shit about me."</p>
<p>"That's not true." Abby replied without thinking.</p>
<p>"You walked out on me so many times, you walked away from all of us." Bonnie paused for a few minutes, studying her mother carefully. "You never once tried to make things right, but Lucy has and now she's going to die."</p>
<p>Abby had expected tears and screaming. "I never wanted to hurt you, Bonnie. I just wanted to spare you pain. But we can try again and be a family."</p>
<p>She blustered, suddenly sickly afraid. "It's too late for us. All of us."</p>
<p>"That's not true we can figure out another way to save Lucy." Her voice held so much abhorrence, so much pain.</p>
<p>Bonnie couldn't breathe and merely shook her head. "It's over Abby."</p>
<p>She could feel the huntress curse affecting her brain. Her eyes landed on a piece of spliced wood next to her door. She couldn't keep fighting down her urges. She wasn't strong enough.</p>
<p>She squinted through the dim light. Taking the stake like wood into her hands, Bonnie was in front of her in a second, and she ran the stake through her mother's chest. Abby's eyes were wide as she took in what happened. "Bonnie." She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.</p>
<p>She looked up at her mother, her breath knocked out of her chest, "Goodbye Abby."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kai decided he needed a smoke break. This little nasty habit he picked up when living in San Juan. He'd been so stressed out for the past three years, stomping down his own vampire urges, refusing to take innocent human lives. There were a few cases when he killed mortals, but only the bad ones, like murderers and rapists. He even saved many people over the years from bad guys like himself. Kai's not sure what changed from him. Was it the death of his sisters and coven? Was it losing Bonnie and his nieces or being enslaved to Rayna Cruz? Whatever it was, Kai wasn't the same sociopathic bastard child he was in the past.</p>
<p>Hanging out by the driveway, Kai heard when a car pulled up outside the house. He watched as Deputy Donovan arrived, standing in the front yard.</p>
<p>"Damon called you?" Kai asked, muttering this around the end of his cigarette.</p>
<p>Matt hesitated, obviously torn. "He said you guys needed back up."</p>
<p>He drags on the cigarette, exhales smoke from his nose and curses under his breath. "I'm surprised you showed up, didn't think you cared."</p>
<p>Matt froze amid taking Kai's bait. "You know nothing about my friendship with Bonnie."</p>
<p>"Do you even remember the last thing you said to her?" Kai asked. There was a mocking edge to his tone. "<em>I never expected you to sink so low for some dick</em>, then you called her a whore." He tried to never think of the night at Caroline and Alaric's baby shower. He really wanted to kill Donovan that day.</p>
<p>His face darkened. "I was drunk, I didn't know what I was saying." Matt choked, his eyes red.</p>
<p>Something like anger flashed through Kai. "Nice excuse for being a shit friend."</p>
<p>"Fuck you, at least I'm trying to own up to my shit." Matt spat through grit teeth. "Bonnie is comatose right now because of you and fucking Damon, not to mention she's about to lose another relative because of supernatural bullshit. The same supernatural crap me and my fiancée have been fighting against, before…"</p>
<p>Damon informed him that Stefan might have killed Matt's girlfriend by accident two years ago. It's the reason Matt had been so flakey and avoiding everyone.</p>
<p>"I just want to make things right with Bonnie," Matt replied, voice limp and dull. "She's my best friend. I've never stood by her, not how I should have in the past. This time I owe her, I owe her my life."</p>
<p>His jaw tightened a fraction, and Kai's entire posture thrummed with energy. "We all do."</p>
<p>Kai watched Donovan leave in silence. His eyes refocused on the garden scenery in front of him as he put out his cigarette and pulled another from the pack. Kai lights this next cigarette easily, pleased with the steadiness that has returned to his hands.</p>
<p>This quiet moment didn't last too long, not even a good sixty seconds before a voice disrupted him.</p>
<p>"Bonnie marked Abby."</p>
<p>Stuttering around the end of his cigarette, vision blurring. His face had gone pure white at Lucy's words, and his lips thinned in panic.</p>
<p>He tried to swallow down the painful lump that was forming in his throat. "How did it happen?"</p>
<p>"Abby was inside her head, she and Bonnie got into an argument." Lucy explained. She looked so brittle. "Bonnie couldn't fight off her urge and she attacked Abby. She's still sleeping though, but she can mark any of us even in a dream state."</p>
<p>Kai's stomach bottomed out from under him. What if they couldn't stop Bonnie? Would one of them be forced to do the unthinkable? Would one of them be forced to have to kill her? Kai closed his eyes, feeling drained. He was losing hope.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When he saw the curse mark on Abby, Damon knew time was running out. As soon as Lucy rushed out to get Kai, Damon made his choice. He entered Bonnie's subconscious before anyone else could stop him. When he arrived, Damon looked around to see he was at Mystic Falls High School.</p>
<p>Not long after, he noticed Bonnie exiting the front of the building, heading toward the parking lot; she was dressed in her cheerleading uniform. He also took notice of two stoners that vaguely reminded him of Jeremy Gilbert.</p>
<p>"Short skirt, come join us for a smoke." Stoner boy asked.</p>
<p>"Chad, I told you never in a million years."</p>
<p>Stoner Chad did not care for that response. The man used his supernatural speed to push against Bonnie, showing off his fangs to her. "How about now?"</p>
<p>Damon instinct kicked in, but before he could move in, Bonnie had taken the stoner's head, slammed it into a wooden holder, breaking off a piece of wood and moved over to stake his friend, who tried to grab her.</p>
<p>"Bonnie, don't do this."</p>
<p>"I don't think so."</p>
<p>She grabbed and tossed him into an old Volkswagen minivan. Bonnie jumps on him, slamming his head into the car window. Damon could hear the cracking noise of the vampire's skull be crushed, killing him instantly.</p>
<p>Making his way towards her, Damon began slowly clapping. "Bonnie, the vampire slayer has a nice ring to it."</p>
<p>Bonnie was smiling. Her untamable mane stuck out in all directions, but she did not seem to notice.</p>
<p>"So you're the reason I'm back at my old high school," she said in a scathing tone.</p>
<p>Damon winced at the harshness in her voice. "It's where we first met."</p>
<p>Her laughter was a bitter bark. "You tried to steal my necklace."</p>
<p>The vampire shook his head fiercely, but it only made the dizziness worse. "It was my necklace, Caroline pawned it off to you."</p>
<p>"It belonged to Emily." Bonnie turned to face and combed her fingers through her hair. "I was so scared back then, of who I was. And now I'm turning into this killing machine that's going to murder my mother."</p>
<p>Damon froze right away where he was. "Abby is okay, shaken, but she's okay."</p>
<p>She shook her head and backed away from Damon. "If I wake up, I'll kill all of you." In surprise, he watched her shrink into herself.</p>
<p>"We're working on it. No one is going to get hurt." He replied nervously, eyes darting about. Meanwhile, Bonnie looked like a caged thing, noting every exit.</p>
<p>"Lucy's dying tonight isn't she?" she asked, voice pitched low.</p>
<p>"Kai and Enzo are working on it."</p>
<p>She bit her lip nervously, a move Damon found most telling. Her subconscious must have been nightmares, having to deal with this rewiring in her brain to be a hunter. Bonnie carried an air of desperation, as if she was trying so hard not to fall apart. The hairline cracks in her facade were showing now that the righteous anger was gone. Perhaps she figured that there was nothing left to lose.</p>
<p>"You hurt me so many times," she said simply, holding the blooded stake tightly in her fist. "You're the reason Grams is dead. You're the reason my mother is a vampire who I now have to kill." Her voice disturbed, laced with a lethal hate. "I lost my father because of your brother's doppelganger, and now I'm losing Lucy."</p>
<p>He could hear the fearful whimpers rising in her throat. They were the sounds of a frightened animal, one that had been tortured before and now expecting the same. He watched her shrivel into herself, making a smaller target.</p>
<p>"Bonnie," he whispered. Suddenly her darkness was ugly, and his interest in it was petty. He was ashamed.</p>
<p>Her eyes flashed angrily. "I've suffered so much, ever since I met you. I save and protect this entire town and no one has ever tried to do the same for me." Bonnie whispered in a plaintive, childlike voice. "You left me in the prison world, you didn't even bring me back, I had to bring myself back, I always have to be the strong one. Meanwhile, everyone jumps to protect Elena and Caroline, worships them, but never me. No matter how much I do for everyone else, no one cares about me."</p>
<p>"Bon," Damon said firmly, reaching for her.</p>
<p>She shrank away from him. "You left me three years ago. I've been dealing with this shit on my own, if it wasn't for Enzo." Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she desperately rubbed her hands together. "He tried his best. He actually showed up for me. Not Caroline, Matt, or Alaric, even with all the things I've done for them. But Enzo did, that's why I'm not upset with him anymore. He was there for Lucy, and he loved her."</p>
<p>Her eyes were deep pools of loathing. He doubted that anyone else had seen her this vulnerable.</p>
<p>Damon shifted nervously. "We'll get through this. I know I made so many fucking mistakes, I never did right by you. I didn't do right by Emily Bennett, but Bonnie I promise you I will fix this."</p>
<p>Her eyes cleared, and she shoved Damon backward, almost viciously. "You only care about yourself and Elena, I'm done depending on you."</p>
<p>He steadied himself, trying to distance himself from the heady rush of feelings that were sweeping through him. "I know I've been stuck up Elena's ass the entire time that I never noticed you until it was too late."</p>
<p>"Fuck off, Damon." Her eyes closed in intense concentration.</p>
<p>He grabbed her by the wrists swiftly and pushed her up against the beat up Volkswagen. Damon nestled his legs between hers, and he held her arms above her head. Their bodies were flush against each other. Damon had never realized Bonnie was hiding such lush curves. Her eyes screamed murder, though. Her jaw was set tight, her shoulders as locked as they could be.</p>
<p>She smelt like a hot spring soaked with lavender, roses, and honeysuckle—he couldn't get enough. "I get it. The Bonnie that I knew yesterday no longer exists, and she may never come back. But I'm talking to you, crazy bitch Bonnie, in all her glory. I still care about you. <em>Stop</em>." She reacted violently, struggling against him.</p>
<p>His face inches from hers, he smiled a genuine smile. "You've been so many things, Bonnie: A witch, a human, a ghost, a corpse. An anchor to the afterlife and now the woman who's going to kill me. And every time, you come back stronger. Do you know how incredible that is, Bonnie? Do you know how much I envy you? Hell, some days I can't even handle just being myself."</p>
<p>"Shut up," she hissed, baring her teeth. "And let go of me!"</p>
<p>Damon didn't rise to the bait. He pressed himself tighter against her. "I can't do that, not until you listen to me." His lips were right next to her ear, his voice almost like a caress. "I admire you. I believe in you. And I love you." Her cheeks became hot. "I'm sorry I never realized it until it was too late. I know you made your choice. I know it wasn't me."</p>
<p>She shook him off. "I deserve better." Her eyes still downcast, she said softly, "I deserve better than being second choice."</p>
<p>Damon eyed her silently. "You do, and when you wake up, I'll be doing everything I can to make sure you find your happiest."</p>
<p>Bonnie looked at the sharp stake in her palm. There was that flash of terror and anger and despair in her eyes. Then it was gone. Damon began opening his mouth to apologize again, but Bonnie stunned him when she took the stake and stabbed him, giving him the mark.</p>
<p>He wakes up with a shout, scrambling away from the attack that came in the dream. Damon found himself back into his room, looking around to see Bonnie still asleep in his bed. Then hearing a soft pitch voice.</p>
<p>"She got you as well." Abby looked murderous, her focus entirely on Damon.</p>
<p>He looked down to see a red mark on his chest. "She's fighting it, just not in the way we want her to. Bonnie's also very pissed off with all of us."</p>
<p>"This is all my fault," Abby replied flatly. "I walked out of her life when she was so young. I left Shelia to raise her, but she needed me, not my mother." Her lips thinned, and her eyes sparked fire. "I had so many chances to make things right, but I never did. I failed her, and now she's going to kill me."</p>
<p>For a moment, his eyes are almost wet.</p>
<p>"Kai wants to talk to her."</p>
<p>He watched her go, unamused. Damon's mind was racing. Time was running out. He sighed deeply, running his hand through his sweaty hair. Why did it feel like all the walls had come down?</p>
<hr/>
<p>He knew where he was the second he arrived. Back in 1994 at his home in Portland. Kai remembered this day clearly, the one that haunts him the most, his Thanksgiving day with Bonnie before it all went to hell. Kai knew this subconscious playback was going to bite him.</p>
<p>Kai entered the broken fence. The windows were all shadowy, but he knew what lay behind them now. He remembered the shoddy kitchen, the faded gloom and the air of hopelessness that permeated the broken tile.</p>
<p>It looked deserted, tumbled down and empty. He knew better and moved for the door he knew led to the kitchen. It opened into a foyer. The furniture was in an older, more classic pattern. They were darkly stained woods and the hardwood floors were stained with time and various spills; The fireplace was full of ashes, the grated cold and drawn aside.</p>
<p>She looked out of place in his living room. Dressed in dark clothing, her coat still about her shoulders.</p>
<p>"I figured this place would have gone to hell after I left."</p>
<p>By her startled expression, he could tell that she hadn't expected him. "I had a breakdown after you left me, set the place on fire and watched it burned." Bonnie looked at him sharply, anger in her tight expression.</p>
<p>"Can't say I wouldn't have done the same." He pulled himself down onto the couch.</p>
<p>She lapsed into silence.</p>
<p>"It started with that arrow through the stomach. Then you chased me through the hospital and after that you strangled me, drugged me, tied me up, and stuck me in a trunk. Brought me out here." She looked at him with something akin to pity. "Then you told me to give you a second chance. Of course it was a lie, so you could steal my magic and stab me again." Her jaw clamped shut. "The worst part was when you left me. Alone."</p>
<p>Kai looked at her sadly. "Damon and I tried to send you a message."</p>
<p>Bonnie's eyes narrowed at him in suspicion. "What?"</p>
<p>"It was your birthday," Kai said flatly, seeing the disbelief in her eyes. "After I did the merge with Luke, I started feeling guilty about a lot of shit. I came to Damon for help. When he told me it was your birthday and he wanted to send you a message, we astral plane to 1994, that day when you tried to kill yourself."</p>
<p>Bonnie went deathly pale. "You..." Her jaw set and her eyes flashed unholy fire. "The garage door opened. I thought it was my Grams."</p>
<p>Kai watched as the intensity of her gaze softened and her voice dropped.</p>
<p>"I didn't do enough to save you, neither of us did." Kai let his head fall into his hands. He felt suddenly ashamed for not being able to keep it together. "Every single one of us has failed you. I should have never run off with Rayna, I should have stayed with you."</p>
<p>She advanced toward Kai, almost menacingly hovering over him. "I would have gone on the run with you, protected you from her. Figured out how to get rid of the curse mark."</p>
<p>Without thinking, he pulled her down onto his lap. She fell in surprise, straddling him. "I'm sorry," Kai murmured. "I'm sorry I stabbed you. I'm sorry I lied and manipulated you. I'm sorry I left you in my personal hell. I'm sorry you wanted to kill yourself. I'm sorry about Lucy, I know I fucked up there too. I ruined everything, I ruined us."</p>
<p>The stark simplicity of his statement shocked her.</p>
<p>She tried to get up, but Kai caught her tightly about the waist. She glared at him, and he knew it would have intimidated lesser men instantly. "Let go of me, Kai. It's over, we can't go back."</p>
<p>He kissed her. He wound his hands through her hair, heedless of her stiff posture. He kept kissing her, and almost reluctantly her mouth opened under his. His tongue dove into her mouth, exploring gently. He took his time tasting her, feeling her soften against him. His cock was caught between them, and he knew that a single kiss would never be enough. "Bonnie, you're warm. And you're… kind and caring and you're selfless... and this thing between us is real. And... honestly, when I'm around you... I completely forget who I am, who I used to be."</p>
<p>Her eyes grew wide, and she stopped breathing. "Kai…"</p>
<p>He pulled back and rose to his feet. "Come with me." Kai lifted her to her feet. He propelled her to his childhood bedroom, just past the bathroom.</p>
<p>His room was fairly plain. He had a gigantic bed but no headboard or footboard, no posters around it. There was a thick blue comforter on top, and the bed was neatly made. He had two low dressers with some possessions scattered on top. The curtains at the window were drawn, and the light on overhead was a simple bulb.</p>
<p>"I'm losing hope Bonnie, I'm not strong like you." Kai grasped her face in his hands and kissed her breathless. "This is real for me, I can't keep walking away from you." Kai pushed her jacket then blouse off her shoulders and moved to kiss her jaw, neck and then suckle a breath. Her breath caught, and she grasped his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Part of me wants to forget," she whispered. Kai blew air against her skin as he moved to her other breast. "Forget meeting you, knowing what you did, and everything that happened since our time in 1994." She sobbed, head bowed.</p>
<p>He stood up and grasped her face. "Is that what you want?"</p>
<p>"I thought that ... I could be with you, but I can't." He kissed the tip of her nose and then her chin. "I'm scared."</p>
<p>He moved his hands back up to her sides. He made quick work of his own shirt, leaving it tossed aside on the floor beside hers. He dragged her jeans down her hips, his fingers hooking into her panties. Kai slid his other hand between her thighs. His fingers found her wet slit.</p>
<p>Bonnie's breath caught, and she began rocking her hips against Kai's hand. Kai had his arms wrapped around her and was licking her neck with a rapt expression. His fingers slid across her swollen clit, rubbing harder and faster than his breath, growing shallow. He plunged his fingers deep inside her, quickly thrusting into her tight, wet heat. He then rubbed her aching clit, faster and more sure.</p>
<p>"I need you inside me," she whispered, growing frantic. He laughed and stroked her clit harder, making her let out an anguished moan she couldn't stifle.</p>
<p>Kai pulled her down to the bed with him. He turned her so that she could hang her head back over the edge of the bed. He plunged into her hot depths with a moan of pleasure, his eyes closing. She felt exquisite, like home. He moved in slow strokes, his own breath unsteady.</p>
<p>"You feel so good." Kai moaned, thrusting more deeply. "Being this close to you." he panted, moving faster.</p>
<p>Her head lolled and struggled for breath. "You feel so good, you're so deep inside me."</p>
<p>Kai thrust faster, harder, keeping the same angle. Bonnie arched up to meet his thrusts. Her entire body tightened, her back bent like a bow. Another thrust and she let out a sharp cry as she collapsed onto the bed. Her entire body pulsed around, and it was too much. Grunting with the strain, Kai let go, spilling into her.</p>
<p>He collapsed on top of her, struggling for breath. Kai was still inside her and reluctant to leave. They stopped moving when Bonnie's head was firmly on the bed. "That was better than I ever dreamed."</p>
<p>Bonnie touched the back of Kai's head. "After you left, I spent months trying to get over you. I shut myself off and fucked around campus. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop thinking about you. About us," she whispered, her eyes falling shut. "You're the first guy that ever made me feel most alive." Her lips compressed into a thin line. "I'm just sorry it's come to this."</p>
<p>Kai blinked, pondering what Bonnie was trying to say to him.</p>
<p>She lunged for him, Kai fell backward, trying to ward her off awkwardly. They rolled around on the floor, knocking into his couch. Bonnie's hands wound around his throat. She shook him, knocking his head into the floor. "I'm going to kill you."</p>
<p>Kai pushed her slack hands from his throat. "Bonnie, don't do this."</p>
<p>Bonnie was looking at him almost desperately. "I'm sorry." Her eyes welled up with tears.</p>
<p>Kai felt himself ripped away from her. It wasn't long before he woke up back in Damon's room.</p>
<p>"Welcome back."</p>
<p>Kai raised himself to his elbows and looked Damon in the eye. A sudden pain was shooting through him. He grunted and his eyes widened in pain. Bonnie made an uncomfortable noise beside him, and Kai led the shimmy backward.</p>
<p>Damon chuckled, leaning back, "Looks like someone is waking up."</p>
<p>Bonnie pulled herself up in a sitting position. Her eyes narrowed. "I'd start running if I were you." He suddenly felt strangely ill at her tone.</p>
<p>Without another word, both Damon and Kai sped out towards the door. Kai glanced for the last time behind him, the madness and the revelry, and the rasping of satanic excitement of Bonnie Bennett the huntress.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You know, when I think about the people in this world that hurt me the most. You two are at the top of the list," she whispered brokenly. "I don't think there's a word to describe the depths of hatred I feel towards you both."</p>
<p>Walking into the kitchen, looking around for her friends as they hid from her. She opened the draw to look for something, as she searched around she found a butcher knife. Bonnie found some more stack of utensils on the kitchen table. Picking up a wooden spoon, she began carving it with the knife.</p>
<p>"I hope you boys know I can see you." Bonnie said as she carved. "I can sense your fears. Let's just make this quick, so that I can find Lucy."</p>
<p>"We can't let you do that, Bonnie." Kai says, his voice a horrible rasp.</p>
<p>"<em>Let me.</em>" She looked up as he barged in, unsurprised at the sight of him. "Oh, Malachai," she breathed, not meeting his eyes.</p>
<p>"Bonnie, I'm not scared of you." His voice comes out sounding angry.</p>
<p>"You should be," she thundered. "You can stop hiding now, Damon, it's pathetic."</p>
<p>"I guess this is it." Damon snapped, taking jerky steps about the kitchen. "It's been an honor knowing you Bon."</p>
<p>They stared at each other, at an impasse.</p>
<p>Bonnie's fist crashed down into Damon's face. Blood spurted from the vampire's nose, and Damon fell over in shock. Kai jerks backward, his eyes going wide.</p>
<p>"Look at me when I kill you," she says when Damon doesn't move.</p>
<p>Damon's shoulder twitches. He turns with only his head, seeing nothing with his left eye. Kai held his hands up in surrender and backed off. "I have something I want to say," he admitted heavily.</p>
<p>Bonnie's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Let's not do this."</p>
<p>Kai turned, eyes wide with horror. His gaze fell on her agonized face, and then he smiled. "My last request, I at least deserve this." He said, lips curling into a sneer.</p>
<p>"You don't deserve shit." She snarled, teeth bared and lips curled back in anger.</p>
<p>Kai nodded and gave Bonnie a grimace of a smile. "You're right, because what I'm about to say is… probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life."</p>
<p>Bonnie licked her lips nervously and wondered how much she could even trust the other man.</p>
<p>"You need to hear this…" Kai says, his voice cracking. "I love you, Bonnie. And it's because I love you I can't be selfish, not with you or anyone else. I don't deserve you. I have made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die."</p>
<p>Bonnie's heart hitched painfully, but she made no outward motion that Kai's words affected her.</p>
<p>"Let Damon go, I'll stay instead." He says, his voice barely working. "Give him a head start. Damon, run now."</p>
<p>The vampire struggled to get up. When he did, he gave Kai one last glance, as a thank you, before speeding out his house.</p>
<p>"Why did you do that?" Bonnie heard herself say, voice bitter and broken.</p>
<p>"He was your best friend," Kai says, making his voice as steady as possible. "You shouldn't have to kill your best friend, Bonnie."</p>
<p>"I don't want to have to kill you either," Bonnie said, hoping she didn't sound as shaken as she felt.</p>
<p>"It's okay, if I had chosen differently." With his chest shuddering, Kai hoped that the shake in his voice wasn't audible. "I'm so sorry. I have done so many things to hurt you."</p>
<p>Bonnie was holding a blade in one hand, stepping forward. Her smile was cruel and crazed, her eyes shining in the half light. Kai tried to get a hold of himself. Bonnie moved to plunge the knife into his chest. His eyes instantly shot further open as he braced himself for a painful death.</p>
<p>In an attempt to kill him, she stopped in the process of staking him, as she was being shot with multiple tranquilizers from behind. Bonnie fell over, now seeing who had subdued her.</p>
<p>She collapsed, hands over her mouth in disbelief. "Matt."</p>
<p>"No more bloodshed, Bon."</p>
<p>The intensity startled her in his gaze and really looked at him then. And just like that, everything she knew came crashing to an end.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Matt Donovan saved the day."</p>
<p>Kai smiled at Damon and accepted the glass the other man handed him. Kai didn't intend to actually drink the bourbon in the glass, but accepted it to be polite. Damon downed his glass all at once, not even grimacing from the burn along his throat.</p>
<p>"I always knew he had it in him." Damon poured himself another glass of bourbon.</p>
<p>The rainstorm was coming down. Kai looked through the window while holding his glass of drink. Both men whipped around when they heard a knock on the door and watched Enzo walk in.</p>
<p>"Mind if I join?"</p>
<p>His voice was serious, "Of course, but this isn't a celebration." Damon's joy had vanished the minute he had seen the other vampire.</p>
<p>Kai's face fell, and his grip on his glass tightened. "Where's Lucy?"</p>
<p>"Downstairs with Abby. She wanted to see Bonnie but…"</p>
<p>He looked out the window, feeling more desperate as he looked at her face. He mumbled, "Matt taking her away until we can figure out how to save her."</p>
<p>"It's almost midnight." Enzo turned away miserably.</p>
<p>Damon downed his glass in one gulp and threw it at the fireplace. "We have to stay focused on Bonnie," he replied without thinking, and Kai frowned at him. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend, Enzo. I really am, but we have to make a choice: Bonnie or Lucy, and I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Kai blinked and let out the breath he hadn't realized had frozen inside his lungs.</p>
<p>"If there was another way…" Kai began slowly, anxiety plain in his voice, even if his features were schooled to perfect impassivity. "I'd give my life for her…"</p>
<p>"There's a way to save Bonnie." Enzo looked anxiously around the room. "Bonnie's life is linked to the final Everlasting. If you can sever the link between her and the corpse."</p>
<p>"You mean go back to the Armory," Kai said, voice raw as it scraped past his throat. "Bonnie the Good Witch had that whole place sealed shut, without my magic."</p>
<p>"We'll figure it out," Damon said, arms crossed over his chest and his tone somewhat mulish. "Thanks for the tip buddy."</p>
<p>Enzo had his hands in his pockets, head somewhat bowed. "It's the least I can do for Bonnie."</p>
<p>In the stillness, the sound of the doors swinging open was startlingly loud. Almost as if he had conjured her, Abby Bennett walked into the room.</p>
<p>"There's a shaman here," she said in a loud and clear voice.</p>
<p>"I told him to come," Kai replied easily. "He was supposed to do the spell for Lucy."</p>
<p>A hush fell over the room. It startled everyone else at the admission and they looked between themselves to figure out what to do.</p>
<p>"I'll do it," she said, looking at Kai, who was dumbstruck. "I'll willingly give my life for Lucy."</p>
<p>Enzo looked vaguely ill. "Abby, you can't do that." He said firmly, shaking his head.</p>
<p>Damon looked uncomfortable. "How is this even going to work, you're a vampire, she's a witch?" he asked politely.</p>
<p>"Lucy will possess my lifeline," Abby replied, looking at him with a placid expression. "Which means she'll be a vampire and spend her life eternally with the man she loves."</p>
<p>Enzo had gone, still with Abby's words.</p>
<p>Kai held his glass with a white knuckled grip. "So you're just going to abandon your daughter again?"</p>
<p>"I'm saving someone who deserves a second chance." Abby stood her ground, arms crossed over her chest. "I made my decision. Lucy has an hour left. I won't waste it arguing about this."</p>
<p>The intensity in Abby' gaze convinced Kai. "I'll be there for her when this is over," he told her, voice rough with emotion.</p>
<p>"She'll need you," Abby replied easily, arms still crossed over her chest. "All of you. Just save my little girl, protect her, and keep her safe."</p>
<p>He nodded, she'd made her choice. Enzo escorted Abby back downstairs to the shaman. Kai and Damon both stood together in the room in complete silence. He couldn't change the outcome. Someone had to die tonight. He was just glad it wasn't his friend. But still there was a pit in his stomach, warning him that this was far from over. In fact, it's just begun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: The return and end of Abby Bennett. With time running out, Kai is rushing to save Bonnie. Will he have to make the ultimate sacrifice to save her, or will they be able to finally be together in the end? One chapter left and plenty more hurls to go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Gods and Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despite their best efforts to help Bonnie through the harrowing predicament she now faces, Kai, Damon and Enzo realize their options are running out and drastic measures need to be taken. With their only chance of saving their friend lying inside the Armory, Damon must break in and get the job done. Elsewhere, Kai keeps Bonnie preoccupied by bringing her back to where they first met in 1994 but when the plan takes an unexpected turn, it'll be up to Kai to make the ultimate sacrifice to save everyone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>"Wait, he's not answering your calls?" Kai all but growled into his phone.</p>
<p>"Nope," Damon said, coughing, "Which means Donovan failed and now Bonnie's hunting freely in the wild."</p>
<p>Kai was strolling through the Mental Health Center, bypassing the nurses and doctors walking around him. "She'll be hunting all of us." He said, feeling overwhelmed.</p>
<p>"I just warned Stefan." Damon took a deep breath. "Apparently he and Valerie got trapped at the airport because of the storm rolling in."</p>
<p>Kai's eyebrows shot up. "Valerie's involved again."</p>
<p>Damon snorted with laughter. "She's loyal to my baby bro."</p>
<p>His features screwed up into a grimace. "Anything from Enzo?"</p>
<p>"He's on his way back to the cabin."</p>
<p>Kai glowered for a moment. The cabin would be the first place Bonnie would look. With Lucy transitioning into a vampire, she would gain Abby's curse mark, which puts her at risk.</p>
<p>Damon spoke again, distracting Kai from his thoughts. "What's important is that Lucy gets her rest."</p>
<p>He grimaced and tapped his temple. "You think this will work?"</p>
<p>Over at the Armory, Damon had assembled three large gas tanks at the two large double doors. He had turned the gas valves, releasing the gas they contained. He picked up a gasoline can, leaving behind a trail to burn.</p>
<p>"Worst-case scenario, we all die and Caroline lives to tell the tale of our demise to the lovely Elena." An enormous explosion ensues. "Fuck it, I can't get in." Damon said, clearly disappointed.</p>
<p>"So we need a Plan B," Kai looked at his watch, then added "Call me once you figure it out."</p>
<p>Hanging up on the vampire, Kai entered the visitor's room. He noticed the golden ringlets of her hair shimmered under the flickering light. She turned her face to him, smiling cockily. His face was muted, and he looked completely unimpressed with her presence.</p>
<p>"My, my, Parker, I never thought I see you here," boomed a voice from across the room. "Or should I call you Kai?"</p>
<p>"Virginia, you know why I'm here?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.</p>
<p>"Your girlfriend, Bonnie," she said, tilting her head to the side. "She opened the vault, didn't she?" she asked meekly, looking up at him.</p>
<p>Kai gulped. "Yeah, she did," he replied carefully, eyes searching hers.</p>
<p>Angrily, Virginia barely looked at him. "If that thing's allowed to get out in the world, we're all dead."</p>
<p>He glowered in response. His voice got serious. "I need to know what we're dealing with so that I can fight it," he told her, as if explaining a tough concept to a very slow person.</p>
<p>Virginia looked up at him, at his dark blue eyes. She breathed in sharply and whispered. "You can't fight it. You can't kill it. It's been alive for thousands of years." She exclaimed, voice rising a little in frustration.</p>
<p>He whistled low and long, ignoring her glare. "Ginny, I've dealt with worse monsters. Just tell me what I need to know?"</p>
<p>Virginia crossed her arms across her chest angrily. "I'll tell you, but only if I can get something in return," she practically snarled.</p>
<p>For a second, Kai thought she had lost her mind. But, suddenly, he felt a strange prickling on the back of his neck that sent a shiver down his back. Kai's eyes flickered to Virginia's face. He chuckled weakly, "Anything." And with that, the conversation turned for better or worse.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The police cruiser was speeding down Highway 60, heading south. Bonnie knocked out Matt and tied him up, and stowed him in the passenger seat next to her. She hijacked his car and headed back to Virginia. The closer she got to Grove Hill and Mystic Falls, the more she started seeing visuals of vampires, of her friends, but what surprised her was seeing Lucy.</p>
<p>"What are you seeing?"</p>
<p>"I'm getting snippets of conversation," she said, gazing at him in mock-admiration. "Some visuals, but mostly I can feel them. They're all scared of me, they should be, my urges are getting stronger, and I can't keep fighting it off."</p>
<p>Incredulity replaced the look of concern. "Untie me, and I'll help you." Matt said, leaning back in his seat.</p>
<p>She gave an almost inaudible little scream of frustration. "I know in my heart that's the right thing to do," Bonnie clarified. Seeing he still looked confused, she elaborated. "But I physically cannot, I'm sorry Matt."</p>
<p>"<em>How am I going to tell her the truth?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Bonnie will understand."</em></p>
<p>"<em>She doesn't deserve this, Abby should have never…"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Love, it's going to be okay, we'll tell her the truth together."</em></p>
<p>"<em>The bloodlust, I can't fight it."</em></p>
<p>"Something isn't right," Bonnie hissed, pulling her gaze away as she turned to face Matt. "I marked Abby and Damon, yet I can only sense Damon, nothing of Abby."</p>
<p>Bonnie snatched up Matt's cellphone, ignoring the ten missed calls from Damon. She quickly dialed for Enzo, waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>"Bonnie?"</p>
<p>Despite her stiff frame, she sat upright. "Enzo, why am I getting visual of you and Lucy, I never marked you?"</p>
<p>"Bonnie, I don't know how to tell you this." His voice was meek with exhaustion.</p>
<p>"Enzo don't…" a soft, feminine voice quipped.</p>
<p>She shrieked in her mind, as if proving a point to herself. "Tell me why I'm gaining in on you?" Her cold tenor carried judgment. "And where's Abby, Enzo?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry to have to tell you," Enzo grimaced, trying not to splutter. "Last night, Abby gave her immortal life to Lucy. Abby's gone now, Bonnie." He said, almost hesitantly.</p>
<p>She couldn't believe her ears. She could hear Matt swearing under his breath, looking at her disbelievingly.</p>
<p>"Bonnie, I'm sorry." Lucy enunciated each word heavily.</p>
<p>Nibbling on her bottom lip, Bonnie looked up sadly, her green eyes filled with unshed tears. "I need you to drive faster." Bonnie swallowed very hard. "Enzo, don't stop, just keep moving." She could hear the engine raving.</p>
<p>Matt gave her a sympathetic look before saying in a tight voice, "Bonnie, the sirens."</p>
<p>Remembering she was driving a police cruiser, Bonnie used the sirens on the truck, and had the police lights flashing. Then the dispatch on Matt's car goes off. "All units, we have a six-car pileup on eastbound 60 at Franklin Drive. Injuries reported. Please respond."</p>
<p>"Tell me you guys aren't on 60?"</p>
<p>Enzo sighed irritably. "We're on 60."</p>
<p>Here, she let out a frustrated scream. She felt like her body was ready to collapse. Bonnie could see them arriving at the car pileup on 60.</p>
<p>"I got this." Enzo put his car in reverse, tires squealing, engine revving. He drove back in the opposite direction. The on-coming cars were honking their horns at him.</p>
<p>"Enzo, be careful." Lucy all but hissed.</p>
<p>Bonnie was getting closer. She could feel them moving straight in her direction. "Enzo, are you crazy?"</p>
<p>"Let us drive by you, Bonnie," his voice was sombre and uncharacteristically jaded.</p>
<p>She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I can't," Bonnie seethed, her knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel so hard.</p>
<p>"Yes, you can." Enzo stated weakly, grasping at straws to protect his girlfriend. "You don't want to hurt Lucy."</p>
<p>"Enzo, don't do this, man," Matt yelled, struggling with the binding on his wrist.</p>
<p>"Bonnie, please let us go." Lucy's voice rose, shrill with apprehensiveness.</p>
<p>Bonnie could see him. Enzo was weaving in and out of traffic, heading the wrong way down the road. Bonnie was within a distance of him. She tried to fight off the huntress urges, but there was a small part of her in rage with Lucy.</p>
<p>Before she could fully contemplate her choices, she felt her lips move on their own. "I'm sorry." Bonnie headed straight towards Enzo's car. They were about to go head on collision. Bonnie almost didn't notice when Matt broke free from the rope binding. Her friend pulled at the steering wheel with such force that they swerved off the road, down an embankment, into the woods. The cruiser crashes into a tree. Matt Donovan saved the day once again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back at a small runway, just a few miles east of the Armory, Kai met back up with Damon. Still shaken by the information Virginia gave him. He knew nothing she said changed the fact that they were all willing to risk the entire world to save Bonnie Bennett. Although it didn't exactly make him feel better about what they were planning on doing.</p>
<p>Kai walked down the runway towards a large, personal red and white plane. "Fuck, was this the best plane you could find?" he asked, feeling strained.</p>
<p>"Best, no." Damon drawled, glancing over his shoulder to the plane. "However, it was the closest."</p>
<p>Nearby, the mechanic was still working on the plane. Which made Kai even more nervous about Damon's plan.</p>
<p>"Please tell me you aren't the pilot."</p>
<p>Damon's eyebrows shot up. "Christ no, he should be here soon."</p>
<p>Kai made a face, saying hotly, "What's the genius plan?"</p>
<p>"We need to undo the spell. I figure we head over to…"</p>
<p>The heretic looked defiantly at Damon. "No!" He said simply.</p>
<p>Damon tilted his head. "You don't want to hear the rest of my plan."</p>
<p>Kai groaned, running a hand over his face. "Damon, we cannot kidnap Ric's kids."</p>
<p>"This is coming from the man who murdered those kids' mother." Damon scolded him, laughing slightly at irony.</p>
<p>Kai shot him a dark look. "They're too young," he started, then paused. "The last thing I'd ever do is get them involved. We can find a Plan C".</p>
<p>The other man chuckled awkwardly, his gaze shifting to the maintenance man. They shared a short, silent look, and Kai's stomach squeezed.</p>
<p>Damon glanced at Kai, eyeing him cautiously. "You've gotten soft, Malachai." The vampire seemed unaffected by the wickedness surrounding them. "Have you forgotten that we're running from a hunter?"</p>
<p>Shrugging, Kai chewed on his bottom lip. Not responding to Damon, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. Quickly dialing a number and waiting for a response.</p>
<p>"Well, aren't I popular today," a voice mumbled tiredly. "What can I do for you, Malachai?"</p>
<p>"Val, how quick can you make it to the Armory?"</p>
<p>"About another hour," Valerie muttered. "Imagine my surprise when I got a call from Lorenzo. Apparently his girlfriend needs a daylight ring."</p>
<p>Kai's lips twitched into a frown before he sighed. "It's been a crazy couple of days."</p>
<p>"You're telling me, when Stefan told me Rayna was dead I was in heaven," Valerie said miserably. "Until he woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me Bonnie Bennett is the new huntress, we packed up our apartment and started running again."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Damon and I have a plan."</p>
<p>"No offense, but you and Damon have been failing to protect everyone for the past three years." She informed him nonchalantly. "Our lives have yet to improve, with the expectation of Alaric and Caroline."</p>
<p>Kai took a deep breath. "Rayna Cruz is dead, the Armory has been dismantled, and Lucy Bennett is still alive."</p>
<p>"But at what cost?" the sneering voice of Valerie made him shake. "How many people died for all of this to happen? We're the only heretics left. Lily's dead, Bonnie's mum just died to save her cousin. Kai, it's not getting better for us, it's just one shit storm after another."</p>
<p>Her brutal honesty took aback Kai. Valerie had to watch the only family she'd ever loved be picked off one by one until he and her were the only ones left. There was also the death of Bonnie's mother, Kai knew once that news hits Bonnie it would destroy her.</p>
<p>"Can we not focus on the negatives," Kai stood gracefully and when Damon met his eyes, the vampire's light eyebrows rose. "We need to save Bonnie, we all owe her that much."</p>
<p>"Of course. I'll tell Enzo to meet us there," she answered quickly, almost stumbling over her words.</p>
<p>Kai's knuckles were paler than usual from gripping his cellphone so hard. "Cool, we'll see you soon." The two mutually hung up. The two men were still standing in the middle of the runway. The maintenance man had left several minutes ago.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Kai let out a bloodcurdling scream, his eyes stinging from the tears. The sound of Damon's voice was distorted and deep—otherworldly, even. The wind blew strongly and loudly, though their surroundings remained quiet.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Into the woods off Highway 60. Her wounds were healing, but the crash shambled her mind. Bonnie was seeing visions of Lucy and Enzo's conversation still. She knew where they were heading. Her brain was hyper-focused on chasing them down, but the pain in her chest prevented her from going forward with the hunt.</p>
<p>Next to her, Matt was groaning as he woke up from hitting his head on the dashboard.</p>
<p>"Matty, are you okay?"</p>
<p>Matt looked at Bonnie through blurry eyes, not seeing her clearly. "Yeah," he told her. "I'm just stuck. How about you?"</p>
<p>"I'm a super huntress," she whispered back. "If only I was dead, then this would be all over," she softly whispered, clutching her chest.</p>
<p>Matt turned to Bonnie. The corner of his lips lifted as he glanced back at her. "It's never that easy, Bonnie. Look, I've been where you are plenty of times. I know that pain, better than anyone else. The relationship between you and Abby, was not much different from me and Kelly. And it still sucks when you lose them, no matter how absent they were." Growing up, they had experienced familial losses in the same ways. But this time it's been different for Bonnie.</p>
<p>She was looking everywhere but at him. But Matt reached out for her hand and gave it a squeeze.</p>
<p>"I always thought I'd have more time with her." Angry tears were streaming down her face. "I'm so tired, Matt. I'm tired of this life, it's never ending for me."</p>
<p>A hefty gust of wind stirred the sand around the cruiser. And Matt wrapped a single arm around Bonnie's shoulders, sheltering her. The gesture was familiar to her, so right. If only things had turned out differently.</p>
<p>Matt ran his tongue over his teeth. "We have to keep fighting," his voice boomed. "I've been fighting every single day since I lost Penny. I need you to fight with me, Bonnie."</p>
<p>Bonnie shook Matt's hold off before closing her eyes and splayed her hand over her face. "You're human, Matt. You don't belong in this fight."</p>
<p>Unbuckling her seat belt, Bonnie left the vehicle, with Matt still trapped, hurt, and bleeding inside the car. Her heart thundering in her chest strangely.</p>
<p>"Don't do this, Bonnie." The deep shadows beneath Matt's eyes had grown darker somehow.</p>
<p>"I have to put an end to all of this." Her shadow loomed over him. "There will be peace soon enough."</p>
<p>His breath hitched in his throat. "Bonnie, please don't leave me here. We can work together, don't leave me here." Matt's eyes were brimming with tears.</p>
<p>A smile forced its way to her lips. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Matt. But I have to finish what she started."</p>
<p>Bonnie turned away from him to climb up the slope, through the underbrush. Matt was still trying his best to free himself, but failed every time. Her heart was squeezing, as she could still hear him screaming for her. SHe couldn't turn back, she had to finish up her job. Bonnie couldn't stop until she killed all of them. By that time, she'll be dead too.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sitting outside the Armory, Kai and Damon were both sitting in the courtyard, drinking from a flask. He was trying to remember something good from his childhood to help calm himself down. The memory in his family garden, of Jo braiding Liv's hair as they watched Kai teach Luke how to toss a football for the first time. It was a warm time for the four of them. It was the week before he got sent to the prison world by his coven.</p>
<p>"You're being quiet, don't tell me you're getting cold feet."</p>
<p>Kai regarded Damon with stormy eyes. "Something doesn't feel right,"</p>
<p>"Valerie got you in your feelings, didn't she?" Damon asked airily, smirking.</p>
<p>"She's right Damon. I've been fucking things up ever since I got involved." He said, his eyes twitching slightly. "Look how many people have died because of me."</p>
<p>Damon looked weary as he thought about what Kai was saying to him. "I'm to blame for some of this. I owed it to you and Stefan to get the curse marked removed and I didn't." Damon cracked his knuckles. "I ran away because I was afraid, I was afraid I'd do something terrible, and I'd lose Elena forever. But I was wrong for turning my backs on everyone."</p>
<p>The heretic cleared his throat. "I don't get how you guys play heroes every day," he commented, a forcible expression on his face.</p>
<p>"I don't." Damon said, his voice silky. "I leave it up to Stefan. He always makes better decisions than me."</p>
<p>"By putting Valerie at risk?"</p>
<p>"Valerie is head over heels in love with him. She lost him once, she's not willing to lose him a second time." Damon said playfully, rolling his eyes. His lips twitched seeing Kai's skeptical face.</p>
<p>"Stefan's in love with Caroline, he's just using Valerie." Kai scoffed, before puffing up his chest.</p>
<p>"It's been three years, Kai." He laughed softly, despite himself. "Stefan and Caroline have both moved on. When I visited Ric in Texas he and Caroline were happy, and very much in love. Stefan gave Ric his blessing, he's not trying to get Caroline back. Stefan cares deeply for Valerie, he wants to make it work."</p>
<p>Frowning, Kai's dark eyes roamed over the vampire's face before he nodded. "As long as Valerie is safe and happy, that's all that matters to me."</p>
<p>"You really have turned into a complete sap."</p>
<p>His entire demeanor changed in the blink of an eye. Standing before them was the tall blonde, with a smirk placed upon her lips. In that moment, Kai threw an arm around her, his touch gentle, and his lips broke into a wide smile.</p>
<p>Her face softened, and it looked like she was trying to suppress a genuine smile. "Everything will work out."</p>
<p>A tree branch in the distance fell, disturbing the surrounding tranquility.</p>
<p>"The gang's back together." A low, throaty voice entered.</p>
<p>Kai shifted his weight as he pulled away from Valerie to see who joined them. There stood both Lucy and Enzo, hands entangled together. He could see the gemstone ring bright on Lucy's finger.</p>
<p>With heavy feet, Kai sighed excessively. "You okay, Lucy?"</p>
<p>A grin tugging at the corners of her lips. "Better than before, I actually feel more alive, and much more like myself."</p>
<p>That was good. She was adjusting quicker than he'd thought.</p>
<p>Kai bit his lower lip. "Bonnie is listening to our every word." He looked up at the sky. "We need to act fast. Damon, take Valerie up to the Armory so she can siphon the seal." He caught her eye. "You think you're up for this?"</p>
<p>She looked at his unreadable face. "I can handle it." Valerie smiled at him. Their eyes met, and they looked at each other meaningfully.</p>
<p>"Let's go blondie, time is wasting." Damon snapped, taking a step towards her, his hand reaching out as he did so.</p>
<p>Kai watched Damon and Valerie walk up the walkway, heading to the entrance of the Armory. The other three remained silent, though it was less suffocating than before.</p>
<p>Lucy turned to Kai, her voice suddenly powerful. "What do you need us to do?"</p>
<p>His eyes were flicking across her, as sharp as they always were. "Make sure this plan goes off without a hitch. I'm counting on you two."</p>
<p>"Where are you going, mate?" Enzo asked, snapping his head around, his distaste with his surroundings forgotten.</p>
<p>"I'll make sure no one throws a wrench into our plan."</p>
<p>Astonishment colored Enzo's face when he finally met Kai's eyes. Then it disappeared and was replaced with something akin to uncertainty.</p>
<p>So much emotion was out in the air that Lucy reached for Kai, taking a hold of his hand and squeezing it. "Don't be stupid."</p>
<p>He scowled, though there was no heat behind it, and looked away again. Lucy released her hold of his hand and allowed him a moment to collect himself.</p>
<p>Enzo dragged Lucy along to go join up with Damon and Valerie. Kai waited for them to be out of earshot before jogging down to the gate to jump into his car. Once he was on the highway, he made his call.</p>
<p>"I know what you're planning." Her voice was hard-edged. "I can see everyone waiting at the Armory."</p>
<p>His expression darkened. "Not everyone."</p>
<p>She inhaled sharply, suddenly afraid. "Kai, what are you doing?"</p>
<p>"I need a favor from you." Kai was going 90 MPH on Highway 60. "I know your urges are strong, but I need you to focus on them. Chase me, and only me."</p>
<p>Her lungs suddenly felt like collapsing at the tone in his voice. "Kai…"</p>
<p>"Leave your friends out of this, it's just me and you, Bonnie." He looked out the window. "Just like old times." Kai's voice was urgent.</p>
<p>Bonnie breathed in relief. "Fine, like old times then."</p>
<p>Life was much easier when Kai was the villain in the story. He had to remind Bonnie how dangerous he could be. Just to give her friend enough time to sort this out. He only hoped Damon wouldn't screw this up for them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bonnie Bennett stood in the middle of the supermarket aisle and glared at the shelf in front of her. <em>Pork rinds</em>. Bonnie sauntered to the wine section of the store and picked up a bottle. She suddenly heard a sound nearby and put the bottle back. She turned a corner to see a man lounged on a beach chair munching pork rinds.</p>
<p>"It's been a rough day, huh Bonnie?" said Kai rather wildly. "Pork rind?"</p>
<p>Bonnie rocked back on her heels and surveyed the scenery before her. "Let me guess, you want to reenact our first meeting, and spark something in me."</p>
<p>"Bingo." Kai was still sitting on the chair and munching back on pork rinds while Bonnie was standing close. "If I'm going to die today, I at least want to remember a better time, before you knew who I really was."</p>
<p>Bonnie gave him a slightly disgusted look. "When you tried to kill Damon?"</p>
<p>"Hey, it was the right motivation to help you access your magic," Kai said this with great gravity, "And it worked. I'd watched you try to do magic for months, and out of nowhere you transferred into this powerhouse. I was quite proud of you."</p>
<p>The former witch wracked her brain for a moment. "You getting all sappy can't stop this. I have no free will left. After I'm finished with you, I'm going after the rest of them." Her face was still hesitant, unable to forget her fear. But every nerve in her body was pushing itself to him.</p>
<p>Kai slowly got to his feet, placing the bag of pork rinds down. "Bonnie, they need more time." He whispered, but he was serious. She paused for a second; her heart felt like it was in her throat.</p>
<p>She couldn't fight back her urges any longer. She raised her shotgun at him. "I'm sorry, Kai." Bonnie shot at him, though he avoided it with his vampiric speed. "You wanted to play cat and mouse, I suggest you run."</p>
<p>Bonnie cocked her gun again and aimed, ready to fire back. Kai rushed off somewhere else in Bell's Store. She surveyed each of the aisles, looking for Kai. Every single one of them was deserted. She made her way toward the frozen foods. When Bonnie reached the colder aisle, which ran along the long, open walkway to the back of the store. There, she spotted Kai. Bonnie grunted before shooting towards him. She missed him, as he used his speed to run towards her and knock her gun out of her hands.</p>
<p>Kai grabbed her, and Bonnie struggled before breaking free. She grabbed a bottle of orange soda off the shelf and smashed it over Kai's head. This left him stunned for a moment. He fell to the floor. Bonnie took this chance to wrap her fingers around his throat and choke him. Kai lashed his fingers around her arm and threw her over his shoulders.</p>
<p>Bonnie landed in the freezer and broke the glass door. "I should have never let you escape the prison world. Look at what you've done to me. Look at what you've done to all of us." Despite the circumstances, her word stabbed into his chest. Kai glanced both ways as he rushed towards the produce section.</p>
<p>As she recovered off the floor, Bonnie reached for her shotgun and followed him over to the produce section. Kai scrambles backwards into a wall. She cocked her gun and pointed it towards him.</p>
<p>"You've been through another huge trauma." Kai stopped dead, staring at Bonnie as if he'd never seen her before. "I am so sorry, none of us wanted Abby to die, we wanted to find another way…" he broke off suddenly, studying her face intently.</p>
<p>Bonnie fires the gun, shooting him in the side of his abdomen. Kai crumbles onto the floor, holding on to his wound. "Abby made her choice, and now I'm making mine." She untucked her stake from her belt as she strolls beside him.</p>
<p>He slowly knew Bonnie was staring at him, and that he'd been silent for a long time. Watching her closely as she hopped on top of him. Bonnie made her ultimate move as she took the stake and tried to plunge it into Kai. The heretic uses his remaining strength and grabs the stake from her before she lands it into his heart. Kai keeps trying to fight her off.</p>
<p>"I don't want you to remember me as a monster," Kai grunted and gasped. "I mean, I did murder my immediate family and coven, but after years of self-reflection. I've come to the conclusion that I could have handled my anger better."</p>
<p>Bonnie remembered those similar words Kai had said to her in the prison world. She was visibly in emotional pain, because she knew this was it.</p>
<p>She heard him next to her, breathing loudly. "Keep fighting me off." She cried, tears clouding her eyes.</p>
<p>"I can't, Bonnie, I'm at my limits. You won," Kai said, giving her a weak smile. "And the thing is, I'm scared, I'm not sure what's waiting for me in the afterlife."</p>
<p>Bonnie's hands were shaking at Kai's chest. The stake was digging into his flesh. "We never got our second chance, we never had a moment of peace."</p>
<p>"I know, but Bonnie, you deserve the world, it's obvious I can never give you that," Kai continued. "You were the only person who was ever a positive influence on me. You're a good person, Bonnie." His shirt was soaked with blood, and sweat had plastered his hair against his face. Bonnie was crying over him, "You have always been so brave, loyal and patient, all I ever wanted was to be more like you."</p>
<p>She cried over and over, and finally, his eyes closed weakly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Kai."</p>
<p>"It's okay, Bonster, just forget this moment when I'm gone." She looked up, listening. "Remember that night when you came to see me off, back at Jo's place. I thought about that kiss for three years, it was the only thing I had to hold on to." Bonnie was breathing hard, and she held a hand to Kai's chest. His heart was racing.</p>
<p>Kai's upper body was leaning against the wall. His knuckles were chalky as he tightly gripped to Bonnie's. The stake still poked his flesh. Bonnie could feel how weak he was getting. She let out a sob. Gripping him tighter, she screamed, closing her eyes tightly. She suddenly felt so afraid to lose him.</p>
<p>His eyes softened slightly. "Just remember that I love you, Bonnie Bennett." Kai said weakly, his eyes closed.</p>
<p>"I can't hold back anymore," she cried, her shoulders shaking with each violent sob.</p>
<p>He chuckled weakly, "You don't have to." Kai swallowed hard. He removed his hands from her stake and brought his hand to touch a strand of her hair. She leaned into his hand, her eyes tearful. "It's okay, I'm ready."</p>
<p>Bonnie raised her weapon, ready to plunge it into his heart. Before she could drive it into his heart, all urge to kill stopped. She looked down at him, and her eyes met his. She bit her lip. "Damon did it, he removed the curse." Bonnie threw her arms around his neck.</p>
<p>She felt him muffle something against her shoulder. "Bonnie," he muffled, struggling to find the familiar contempt but his voice was soft, "I love you." Bonnie pulled back. She sought his eyes. His blue-gray eyes were tired, and he looked weak. Kai looked at her, touching her hair, sending shivers down her spine. His voice low, he said roughly, "Kiss me."</p>
<p>In that instant, a sudden insanity seemed to take over Bonnie. Her eyes sharpened. Everything in the room seemed to burst into bright color. She leaned in, closing the small distance between their lips, her heart beating erratically, her lungs filling quickly with a nervous breath. Kai was kissing her passionately, and suddenly he seemed stronger as he leaned into her.</p>
<p>It was like some great magic wouldn't let them pull apart. A howling wind began out of nowhere. It moved around the room frantically, and Bonnie's hair was flying. There were great ripples on Kai's shirt as the wind grew stronger and stronger. But they never stopped kissing.</p>
<p>Her heart pounded heavily. "I love you, too." Bonnie breathed deeply, Kai gripped her hand, and they entwined together both of their wrists.</p>
<p>Suddenly, her ringtone was going off. Bonnie and Kai pulled apart. She reached into her pocket to see who it was. At the flashing name, Bonnie smirked. Just the person she wanted to thank.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Deep inside the Armory vault still, Damon gleefully jumped for joy when he heard that snarky tone.</p>
<p>"If you think this means you're forgiven."</p>
<p>Damon grinned evilly. "I am so forgiven. I saved loverboy, didn't I?"</p>
<p>"Barely, she literally had the stake to my chest." Kai snapped before he could stop himself. He could feel his cheeks heating, which just made it worse.</p>
<p>Bonnie descended into giggles, infecting Damon with her giddiness. "I forgive you."</p>
<p>Finally, Damon took a deep breath and sobered a bit. "Bon, I'm sorry about Abby, you know if there was anything we could have done." He said, feeling a slight glimmer of hope; he was at least being allowed to tell his side.</p>
<p>Bonnie immediately said, trying to keep her voice level. "Abby wanted to save Lucy's life. There was nothing anyone could have done to stop her."</p>
<p>A small voice mumbled incoherently beside her. "You deserved a goodbye, I'm sorry, you didn't get it." Kai said softly, sounding deflated.</p>
<p>Damon looked around at the dark walls, saying nothing. All he had to do was make it through the archway.</p>
<p>"My relationship with Abby would never mend itself. I just have to make her death not be in vain. No more wasting my life, I'm living it to the fullest." She sucked in a breath sharply. "I want to go to Paris this summer."</p>
<p>"Anywhere you want to go, I'll take you," her boyfriend promised, ruefully.</p>
<p>"You deserve a year long break, Bon," Damon commented lightly, an affectionate smile on his face. "You can send me postcards from your…"</p>
<p>"<em>Damon</em>…" an icy voice cooed. It sounded familiar. The vampire couldn't stop himself from quickly whipping around.</p>
<p>"Hello, are you still there?"</p>
<p>"Hang on." Damon looked around and peered through the vault.</p>
<p>"<em>Damon…</em>" The voice called out for him again. This time it was clear who he was hearing. He leant into the sound, trusting his mind to get him through.</p>
<p>Searching for some familiar signs that weren't there. He looked here and there for the vault's entrance, but he couldn't find it. "Elena?"</p>
<p>At this, Bonnie bristled. "What did you just call me?"</p>
<p>"I can hear Elena in the vault." Damon stated, voice filled with confusion.</p>
<p>"<em>Damon, help me</em>."</p>
<p>"Oh my god, what if the Armory took her from New York?" Damon jumped, walking deeper into the vault. "What if they stashed her in here?"</p>
<p>"Damon, get out of there." Kai thundered at him, and Damon blinked dumbly around, his common sense completely forgotten. "Whatever you do, don't listen to that voice."</p>
<p>"<em>Please, help me. I'm so alone. I need you."</em></p>
<p>Suddenly, the hair on his neck prickled, and he stopped moving out of fear. "Where are you, Elena?" Damon shut out the voices of Kai and Bonnie yelling for him. He focused on Elena's voice only.</p>
<p>"<em>I'm right here!"</em></p>
<p>Damon turned. He felt someone gliding next to him, laughing coldly. Sycophantic laughter filled his ears, and he closed his eyes. Feeling a suffocating fear, as felt him disappear into a swirling gray mist.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Enzo and Lucy greeted the couple as they entered the Armory's door. Lucy's face softened as she saw them together.</p>
<p>"Where is he?" Bonnie demanded, absently noting a ringing in her ears.</p>
<p>Enzo smiled regretfully, shaking his head in disbelief, "The vault, Damon locked himself in," he grimaced. "I can't open it."</p>
<p>"We need someone to siphon the magic again." Lucy's voice was sharp, and her hands were across her chest, making her look like a scarier Sheila Bennett.</p>
<p>Frustrated, Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair, feeling so overwhelmed by confusion. "Where's Valerie?"</p>
<p>"On a one-way flight to Singapore with Stefan," Enzo said, his voice much more serene and unshaken than he felt. "She left the second she opened the Armory back up."</p>
<p>Bonnie tried to swallow, but her mouth and throat were dry.</p>
<p>"Where's Kai? His magic must have returned." Lucy said through gritted teeth, then tried and redirected this insanity.</p>
<p>"He's right…"</p>
<p>By the time they noticed, Kai wasn't amongst them. The heretic was deep inside the Armory, at the vault's doors. Kai held his hands against the massive chamber door, which started glowing red as he siphoned this dark magic away. Kai heard a zapping sound. He reflexively jerked his hand away as the door slowly unlocked.</p>
<p>The door creaked open, and Kai entered, closing it softly behind him. Making sure he wouldn't be followed inside. Virginia's words were racing through his mind. He knew the danger he was about to face.</p>
<p>Stepping inside, he walked swiftly down the dark corridor "Damon?"</p>
<p>"Just you?" Damon asked nonchalantly behind him.</p>
<p>Kai breathed in heavily, trying to find his voice. "Shook off the dream team." His voice was low and weak. "Not in the mood to argue with the Bennetts about who was going to save your ass."</p>
<p>"So you decided to play the hero again," Damon laughed and shook his head. "How's that working for you? You almost died an hour ago." He asked, and Kai felt irritation flare through him. He had forgotten how insensitive the prick could be.</p>
<p>"Lucy and Bonnie are both safe. Enzo's with them."</p>
<p>Damon let out a breath that was not quite a laugh. "Last time we left Enzo in charge, things went straight to hell."</p>
<p>"It's different now." Kai narrowed his eyes, face shuttering. "Virginia thinks Lucy's dead. The Armory has been destroyed, and Rayna Cruz is no longer a threat. Everyone is safe again." He said softly, staring vacantly at the space between them.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't have come in here, Kai." He looked suddenly winded as he examined Kai's pale, sickly face. "You should have taken Bonnie to Paris and never looked back."</p>
<p>"Damon, accept that you're not the biggest idiot anymore." Kai's voice was hard-edged. "Bonnie wouldn't leave you behind, and I'm not letting her risk her life anymore. So here I am, doing right by my girl." His blue-gray eyes shot up quickly, and Damon looked away.</p>
<p>"I should warn you, this will hurt." Damon lip curled, Kai could hear growing whispering voices, and what sounded to him like Josie, Liv, and Luke. They were screaming at him, calling him wicked names. Somewhere in-between he could hear his mother's cries and his father's brute words. "It's not all bad as you think, and after the pain, it gets kinda fun."</p>
<p>And now, suddenly, Kai felt a strange fear that something terrible was about to happen to him. A choking panic bubbled up inside his throat. He tried not to think of Bonnie; worrying about how she'll deal with losing him right after they confessed their love to each other, it was too painful for him.</p>
<p>Kai made no response, but he felt a peculiar thrill run up his spine. Ancient, decrepit hands grabbed at his head. Kai took one last look at Damon before yelling in horror as it dragged him into the darkness. The whispers from his deceased coven grew louder.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Dear Elena,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I finally got the one thing everyone around me has always had. A love that consumed me. I got the passion, adventure and even a bit of danger on the side. It's not just that I make him a better person, because I know I do. But he changed me too. He challenges me, surprises me, he makes me question my life, my beliefs. He just sort of snuck up on me. He got under my skin. No matter what I did, I couldn't shake him off. Elena, I love Kai Parker. We were on the verge of being happy, and Damon, he saved our lives. But now, they are both trapped in a vault inside the Armory. We're waiting for Valerie to return, so she can get them out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Elena,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Enzo spent days trying to break down the Armory's vault door. It wasn't until Valerie returned to siphon the magic that we could get inside. We were prepared for almost anything… except what we saw. The vault was empty. Completely cleaned out. We have no clue how they escaped, but they did. Unlike Kai, my magic never came back. Neither Lucy nor I can do magic anymore. Elena, I've never felt so hopeless. I just lost my mom, Damon, and Kai, all in a week. I'm not sure how I'll get through this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Elena,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Matt is reaching out to all his contacts. He believes that they'll show up, eventually. I'm so grateful for Matt. He really came through for me during my huntress phase. I was so sad when he left town. He told me this was no longer his fight. I think he's still grieving his fiancee Penny. Stefan confessed it was Matt, who accidentally shot Penny, Stefan compelled him to forget. Matt deserved better than Mystic Falls. I hope he can find happiness elsewhere.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>PS. Jeremy said hello. He and Tyler are traveling through Vancouver.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Elena,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's been three months, but we finally heard the first rumor. A string of missing persons on the West Coast. It's encouraging. However, the numbers are growing daily, 20, 50, 60 people are now missing. It's them, I know it. None of us knows what's wrong with them or why they are doing this, but I promise you, we'll get Damon back. He and Kai have finally turned over a new leaf. From what Virginia St. John told me, their humanity has been taken, the spirit in the vault has turned them into ruthless killing machines. None of this is their fault. I promise I will save them both.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-fin-</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TVD Season Seven AU of The Return of Malachai, completed. There will be a second series to this story. Season Eight AU, including alternative endgames for all the characters, coming next month.</p>
<p>"A humanity-less Kai and Damon are on a killing spree, as per the vault monster's orders. Bonnie will enlist the help of her friends to search for the two most important men in her life - even though Kai and Damon might be long past saving. Will Bonnie be able to save both men or will she be forced to choose between her boyfriend and her best friend?"</p>
<p>Stay Tuned. Follow Me On Tumblr at lornadanesummers, for updates, fanart, and more. Thank You all for the comments, follows, shares, and kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>